Love Changes Us
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: Love makes even the best of us do horrible things. Lisanna is finally through with Lucy and forces her out of the guild. Heartbroken, Lucy leaves the guild and meets Acnologia, the dragon that had not only destroyed her life but many others. He offers to teach her a lost magic, a new life, as the Chaos Dragon Slayer. (Nalu/Stinglu) UP FOR ADOPTION, PLS READ LAST CHAP FOR MORE INFO!
1. One Person to Destroy it All

_Hi guys! So this is basically what I've been working on for the past few months, which is why there has been ZERO updates. But I wanted to make something that was finished and get it over with. __So this is technically finished, well all the way till Chapter 11 =.= So yeah this is actually one of the longest stories I've written so far so I'm proud of that XD_

_Second this is another one of those cliche Lucy leaves Fairy Tail cause of Lisanna blah blah. I can't stress exactly how important it is that if you don't like these kind of stories then don't read it. I've seen enough writers get so much crap because of this so no. Just no. I do acknowledge that criticism helps writers to become better, but half of these negative reviews are just people hating on pairings. So yeah. _

_Finally, I do understand that Lisanna is actually a really nice person and that Fairy Tail would never do any of this to their members, but you know what? This is a fanfiction. This ISN'T official at all. It's just my imagination and if you don't like it fine. I respect that. Don't read it then, it'll definitely save you energy. This is also a Nalu/Stinglu fic so if you don't ship either of them then don't bother reading either. _

_This is my first (Actual) Fairy Tail fanfic so things might sound either too detailed or not at all so go easy on me on that. Also, this happens before the Grand Magic Games and extends to it. I haven't decided if I want to include the Eclipse Gate. Thank you, for clicking on this story and I hope you enjoy :)_

**Chapter I (One Person to Destroy it All, One Person to Save it All)**

Lucy's pov,

A bright light was bothering me as I slept. I cracked open my left eyelid and looked around. Weak sunlight was pouring the crack of my curtains, cold wind blew the curtains about. Making the sunlight look like jig saw puzzles of light. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. This was unusual, the sun usually never wakes me up around dawn.

I glanced at my alarm clock, the numbers 6:01 stared back at me in shining a bright red. I yawned again. Yup, this was definitely unusual. I crawled out of my sheets and looked out my window. The wind blowing my hair into my face roughly. The streets usually strewn with by-passers and noisy walkers were silent.

I sighed and stayed at the window for a bit. Thinking how peaceful it is. I mean I loved Fairy Tail's non-stop ruckus but the peace felt nice somehow, like a private show with me as the only audience. Sometimes it was good being away from the guild.

I sighed, thinking about all that time that we wasted on the island. It wasn't our fault really, but I can't help but blame myself. After all, my father had died waiting for me to come back. For **me**. He died without seeing his daughter for seven years. Maybe this was what they called revenge for the way he treated me after mom died. Or maybe it was just unlucky luck.

Thing have changed at the guild though. I can't really guess if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But it just feels constant tension. Like a string pulled to it maximum, any disturbance threatening to break it in half. I sighed and looked up at the grey sky, when little specks of white began to drift down from the heavens. I smiled.

The first snow fall I've seen in seven years.

Maybe this means a new beginning. A new year, a new start. I was going to live for my father's sake and Fairy Tail's sake. Cause I was a Fairy Tail Mage and nothing like a little lost time could bring me down.

I gently traced my Insignia on the back of my hand smiling. Memorising every detail of the moment I first got it.

I closed my window after a few minutes after getting a chill from the falling snow outside. Walking back to my room, I made the bed and when to brush my teeth. Getting dressed was harder as some of my winter clothes had been taken by the land-lady. I finally settled for my usual outfit but with a heavy dark cloak to protect me from the falling snow.

I closed my closet tiredly and sat down on my bed, gently stroking my leather belt. It felt nice to hold it again. It was then I realised I had forgotten breakfast and ran to my fridge. I was grabbing a carton of milk and glancing to look at the expiry date when a knock echoed through my apartment. I dropped the milk on the counter and walked to the door.

Opening it, I found the youngest of the Strauss family smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hi Lisanna." The white haired girl nodded looking a little solemn as her smile dropped. "Lucy I need to talk to you." I looked questioningly at the girl but nodded. "Come in." Lisanna nodded but didn't say anything. I gestured over to my bed which she sat and waited.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna was silent for a few minutes before looking up at me angrily. "I want you to leave the guild Lucy." I frowned. "What?" I asked hoping that I had misheard her. "I, want you to leave the guild, Lucy." Lisanna repeated. I frowned. "Lisanna... You know I can't do that." Lisanna glared at me, tears in her eyes. "Why not?!" I stepped back.

"Lisanna, what's got into you?" I asked gently trying to pat her shoulder, but she shrugged me off. "I can't do this anymore, Lucy!" She screamed sobbing. "Lisanna..." "I can't do this anymore Lucy, YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" I shrieked. "Lisanna, what's this about?!" Lisanna scowled at me. "Don't act like you don't know. I love him Lucy, I've loved him all my life. Y-you can't take him away from me."

I stared in horror as it hit me what she was saying. Natsu. Natsu, she's talking about Natsu. I blushed furiously. "Lisanna... I don't.. I don't..." Lisanna cut me off pointing her finger at me. "Lucy, you can lie to them, lie to my friends, my family, even yourself. But. Not. Me. I've known him all my life, you... You've haven't even begun to know the depths of the man, Natsu Dragneel." I flushed and stared at the floor.

No, no, no, no she is taking this way to seriously. I don't like Natsu.. Do I? "Lisanna. I don't know what your talking about. I don't like Natsu. He's my best friend and partner and that's it." Lisanna glared at me viciously. "I don't care, ever since you arrived at this guild you've been nothing but a problem. You threw them in danger because of your petty father, your keys and finally because your too weak to solve your own problems, you worry them with selfish acts. You don't deserve them." Lisanna bellowed, red faced.

I opened my mouth to defend myself further but I couldn't anymore. Because she had already cut me off. Lisanna's hand came in contact with my cheek, leaving a red mark behind. "Get out of my home." Lisanna whispered her eyes usually bright blue now dark as burning coals.

Lisanna then grabbed me and kneed me to the ground. I didn't even have time to react before she grabbed my keys and threw them aside. Then she began to kick me and pummel me with attacks, the end of a kick was the beginning of another. I couldn't withstand the pain.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you will die before you lay a finger on Natsu Dragneel or my family again." She yelled before landing another one of her vicious kicks to my side. I screamed in pain as the pain coursed through my stomach. "S-stop." I whispered. "Never." She yelled viciously.

She kicked me again harder on my left arm. I winced and drew it to my side. But the pain was too much to bear. It wasn't long before the world disintegrated to black.

* * *

"Luce? Lucy?" A voice whispered, to my foggy head it sounded clear at one point then cloudy after. I couldn't tell who it was. "Lushi, come on wake up. We bought fish..." Another voice begged. I groaned inwardly. I was too comfy right now. Why would I want to w_ake up_. "Luce, come on.. You gotta wake up." The first voice cried. I stiffened. Crying? _Natsu_?

I snapped open my eyes to white light which slowly melted into two figures. Or rather a figure and a cat. "Natsu? Happy?" I groaned as I lifted my arm to my face. I winced as I tried to move my arm. "Don't Lucy, it's going to make it worse." I groaned again as my body began to throb with pain.

"What happened Lushi?" The blue exceed whispered teary eyes. I froze as memories of Lisanna declaring her love for Natsu came back. I was silent. "Yeah what happened? Why are you all beat up?" Natsu asked worriedly. I frowned but closed my eyes and tried to push myself up. "It's nothing Natsu."

Natsu laughed tightly. "Doesn't look like nothing Lucy." I frowned. "It really is nothing, I just slipped that's all." Natsu shook his head. "You can't slip and break your arm and ribs at the same time. And there's someone else's scent here, did someone break in?!" Natsu asked getting angrier by the minute.

I shook my head frantically. Crap I should have known, he could have smelt Lisanna a mile away. So why couldn't he now? "Natsu, it's nothing." I muttered tiredly as I got up trying to push him away not even bothering to yell at him for coming into my house again, without me inviting him in. The pink haired dragon slayer froze. "I think your lying." He whispered angrily.

"What?" "I think your lying to me Lucy. Don't. Lie to me." He said firmly. I stared at him. "Natsu..." He began to walk towards me slowly. "Lucy, what happened, I'll beat him to a pulp for hurting my _nakama_." Natsu bellowed. I backed away slowly, trying to laugh. "You can't kill my floor Natsu."

"Lucy, I know it's not your floor." Natsu said surprisingly seeing through my lie almost instantly. Was I really that bad? Suddenly I had my back to my bedroom wall. "Natsu... Please. I.. Slipped." Natsu wasn't paying attention and slammed his fist into my wall. His face close enough I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Lucy, tell me who it was." I glared back at him, knowing full well the consequences are when I stared back at him. Standing my ground as much as he was. "No." His dark onyx eyes bored holes into my forehead. "Your a terrible lier Lucy." He muttered before grabbing me and slinging me onto his back.

"Put me down!" I yelled punching him. He didn't budge and called for Happy. "Let's go buddy, we're going to find who did this to Lucy." Happy brought his hand to a salute. "Aye sir!"

* * *

We arrived at the guild five minutes later,

Natsu slammed the guild's wooden doors open with a bang, shocking the rest of the guild members. Natsu dropped me onto the floor roughly and stood up. "I hope you took care of her Lisanna." Erza said into the silence. I looked up and stared.

_Erza_? "Erza, someone attacked Lucy!" Natsu was yelling at the red haired re-equip Mage. Erza scowled. "What are you talking about, Lucy was the one who attacked Lisanna." Natsu focused his eyes on Lisanna and noticed the cuts and bruises that resembled fingernail scratches.

"Natsu... I'm sorry, I was weak. I couldn't fight her. I had went over to her house to say hello but when I got there, she started hitting me for no reason.." Lisanna already shaky tone drifted off as she got off her chair wobbly.

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed then back at me.

I stood up shaking on my own knees staring at the guild's disbelief. I tried to laugh. "I..I... You don't understand I had to..." I said noticing that my own voice was actually shaking. The guild was silent until Erza stood up. "Lucy you should leave." I stared at my friend with wide eyes. "Erza..." "Leave!" Mirajane screamed, her face red with fury.

I backed away towards the guild door in horror as I stared for the first time at the receiving end of Fairytail's true power. "Come on.. Guys you can't believe this." Gray looked away. "Get out." He muttered. Wendy looked at us frantically and ran to the back of the guild. "Levy, please." I cried as Erza headed towards me with her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Levy shook her head, tears flying out of her eyes. "You are not my friend."

Finally my eyes landed on Natsu. He stared at me half in horror and half in disgust. "Natsu, you don't understand..." "Understand what Lucy? That your a traitor, that you would hurt my friends. Who else are you going to turn on next? Me or Erza? Or even Wendy. Get out. I never want to see you again." He yelled, eyes blazing. Erza glared at me pointing one of her many swords at my neck. "Get out, and never come back, coward." I gulped, holding the tears from my eyes, I stood up wobbly and met Erza's gaze. "She's lying Erza." I uttered as my last defence. "OUT!" Erza bellowed.

I nodded and left holding my tattered cloak to my chest, letting the tears fall as I ran out the guild's doors.

* * *

I ran for what felt like hours, my brain desperately saying that this was all a dream. But the wounds were real, physically and mentally. I couldn't stop the tears from coming. It was true, I was weak, useless.

I didn't deserve them.

When I finally arrived back to my apartment I collapsed onto my bed sobbing until I had no more tears to cry. My heart was torn apart and begged for tears to relieve it, but I didn't have any more. They were all gone.

It was then when I had, had enough of crying. I had to do something, and that something wasn't crying over spilled milk. I summoned Virgo from the Celestial Spirit world and told her to pack my things. Everything I would need to never see Magnolia again.

As she packed I glanced through the thousands of letter I had written to both my parents. I sat down at my desk and stared my novel manuscript. Realising it was for nothing.

Tenroujima.

Fairytail.

Magic.

Writing.

None of it mattered. Because I left a piece of myself back at the guild that I knew they had all stolen. My heart.

They were my heart and soul, my light when everything was dark. And to realise that the light was the very thing to devoured me, kills me like nothing else.

I slowly picked up my pen and stared at the blank paper in front of me. I couldn't tell my mother this, it would just make her unhappy. What joy would it bring her, to know that her daughter was unhappy. But I picked up the pen and wrote something anyway. It was then I promised, no swore to myself that I would never be beaten like that again.

They maybe family. But family doesn't beat you to a pulp and kick you out of their house. No, it was more than that. Family doesn't betray you in a single blink of an eye cause someone said so.

* * *

The next day,

I made my bed for the last time that day. Virgo already had all of my stuff in the Celestial world and was waiting for me. All I had to do know was leave. I glanced one more time at my apartment and frowned at all the memories it held. Tears threaten to be spilt so I left my keys at the land lady's hands quickly. Telling her about some of what happened. She pat me on the back and told me not to hurt myself.

"I liked you girl. You were a good tenant." She smiled for the first time to me and handed me this month's rent. "You'll need it more than I do." She gruffly and pushed me out of her office.

I stumbled into the street, looking back as I left the land lady's office. I turned around wanting to thank her but she was already gone.

Later,

It was different arriving the next day at the guild. It was really early so no one was there yet except for Master. I walked in through the backdoor just in case.

"Master Makarov?" I whispered. "Why, hello Lucy. " Master smiled looking up from the mountains of paperwork on his desk. I sighed and looked down at my shoes, not bearing the master's cheerful smile. "I.. I need you to get rid of my Insignia. I'm.. I'm leaving the guild." Master broke his carefree smile and and just stared.

"Child, you can't really be saying..." "Yes, master I want to leave Fairytail. You don't understand... Something happened yesterday and... And I'm not sure... No I know I can't have live with it." Master frowned shocked. I sighed. He shook his head. "If that is what you want."

I looked up at him shocked as well. "What?" "I asked. "If that is what you want. I don't know what happened yesterday because I had to leave for something important but if it really makes you uncomfortable you may leave the guild. But remember you will always be welcomed." Master said solemnly.

Tears made their way down my cheeks. "Welcomed, heh. Not really." Master smiled at me gently. "I hope you find a better life in another guild someday that my guild could not provide." I nodded. "It's not your fault." "They are my children, you are my child. I will always take responsibility." I looked down at my shoes.

"Thank you for respecting my decision." Master patted me gently on my back and took away the Insignia. Suddenly he swept me into a hug. His tears falling onto my cloak. "I hate it when one of you brats leave." He whispered. I hugged him back softly. "Don't worry, I promise you'll see me again." He nodded.

I frowned inwardly. This was a promise I knew I couldn't keep. "Goodbye." He nodded and I opened the door and left. I didn't look back.

I left that day,

With one promise,

That I knew I couldn't keep.

But what I could I do?

I couldn't leave a crying old man alone.

Cause in stark truth. Aren't we all crying inside anyway?

Normal pov,

It was late morning in the guild hall, everyone was busy eating, drinking and talking, getting on with their business. It seemed like everyone had forgotten what happened yesterday.

Cana was drinking with Macao and Wakaba, both so drunk that they couldn't seem to form coherent sentences. Erza was sitting with the rest of Team Natsu eating her cake. Wendy was talking quietly with Carla no doubt whispering their opinions on Natsu and Gray's fight.

"You wanna go flame-brain?!" Gray yelled his eyes blazing with white fury. He threw of his shirt and got into a fighting stance in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu growled. "Anytime stripper!" Natsu yelled back, lifting his fists up in a fighting position.

They were both going to land a punch when the whole guild fell silent.

Makarov stood solemnly in the middle of the guild, eyes blazing. His anger barely contained. "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!" He yelled, eyes wide and threatening. "What are you talking about Gramps?" Natsu asked putting his fists down to his side. "YOU IDIOTS, DO YOU EVEN KNOW YOU'VE DONE?!" Makarov bellowed.

Erza suddenly stood up. "Master... We couldn't.." "ERZA, YOU DISAPPOINTED ME." Makarov yelled, jabbing a finger at the Red Haired Mage. "_YOU_ OF ALL PEOPLE." Erza sat back down, her gaze inverted towards the wooden floors.

Natsu stood up and stood in front of Erza protecting her from Makarov's burning gaze. "What's wrong Gramps?" Natsu asked softly. Makarov met Natsu's eyes, his face stained with tears.

"Lucy left the guild this morning." Makarov whispered. The guild gasped in horror. Lucy. Left?

Natsu gasped wide eyed. "No, no. Gramps you gotta be kidding me." Makarov didn't even react, his hand tightening around a piece of paper. "She gave me this letter this morning. It was addressed to the guild but I read it already. She said we were her family. She trusted us with her life." Makarov then turned away leaving the crumpled up piece of paper lying on the floor.

For a few minutes the guild was too shocked to even touch the paper. Natsu was the first one who picked it up.

He smoothed the paper on a nearby table and slowly began to read out the letter to the rest of the guild.

_To the guild, Wendy, Levy, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Natsu_

_By now you should notice I'm gone. This letter isn't me apologising if that was what you were expecting. This letter is me telling you the truth._

_But first of all, I would like to say thank you. Thank you for making me realise, that no matter how much you trust someone they will turn their backs on you. That' family' is a fairytale story we tell children before their bedtimes. That happy endings don't come to people like me. Don't worry, I understand that now._

_Second, I left the guild not by Erza's words or even Lisanna's. I left because I wanted to, I wasn't going to stay at a place where I am not welcomed._

_Thirdly, I didn't attack Lisanna. Most of you are probably thinking that I'm lying, that I'm trying to save myself. But I can't loose anything else that you haven't taken away from me. I am not risking anything anymore. Cause I don't have anything anymore._

_Finally, I wish the guild a better life. That's what you wanted right? A life without me. It's not like I've been here that long, I'll save you guys now after you've saved me so many times._

_To think it was from myself, how ironic._

_I will not say who attacked me or what happened that day, because that is my final gift to you, my ex-family, to you Lisanna._

_But mark my words Fairy Tail, I will never be pushed around like that again. The next time you see me will be the day when justice will be payed. And trust me, you wouldn't like it._

_Stay alive Fairytail, I won't let anyone but me destroy it._

_Till then Fairytail,_

_Lucy Heartafilia._

Natsu finished reading the letter stunned silent. The rest of the guild was laughing nervously, not sure nether to take the Celestial Mage seriously. They knew in truth she was weak. But the way she sounded was anything but her old self.

Team Natsu looked at each other blankly for a few minutes. Dazed by their former friend's words. They hadn't just let their friend down. They had put the guild in danger for a future threat. Something even Erza knew was something not to be messed with.

Lisanna frowned. "Natsu?" Natsu looked up at her anger evident in his eyes. "What have you done?" He muttered. His tone ice cold. "Natsu, you can't really believe this. She's trying to save her own neck." Lisanna stammered. Natsu shook his head. "A lier doesn't cry." He said holding the letter up and pointed to the place where three wet tear drops had fallen and smudged the ink.

"Natsu, that's enough." Erza began but Natsu cut her off. "She did to us Erza. She made Lucy go away." Erza nodded stiffly. "I know." "It's not just her fault, don't blame it on Erza and Lisanna. We're part of this too." Gray snapped at Natsu. Taking Natsu seriously for once.

"But... I have my reasons.." Lisanna began. "And what's that Lisanna? What could have possibly been so important?" Lisanna stiffened. She knew this would happen. She knew it.

And she couldn't blame anyone but herself.

She stared at her feet, her cheeks bright red, tears falling down to the wooden floor boards. This wasn't suppose to happen. No, no, no. Her Prince Charming was suppose to sweep her off her feet as soon as he lost sight of her rival. Why wouldn't he want her?

Lisanna stared down at her feet in utter shame. She did this, Natsu was right. She hurt someone by being selfish. But what else could a love-struck girl do? She loved him and no on else. She couldn't bear the thought of him loving someone else.

"Because... Because..." Natsu started to look more and more impatient. "You know what? It doesn't matter, cause I'm going to bring her back." he said and began heading towards the guild doors. "NATSU!" Lisanna found herself yelling. Her feet flying forward to catch up to the Dragon Slayer. "Wait!"

Natsu stopped but didn't look back. They were outside the guild now. The doors clicked close with a resonant bang. "Wait." Lisanna uttered again. Her heart beating against her ribs. "The reason I had to hurt her, Lucy. Was because... I.. I.. I love you." Lisanna whispered.

Natsu looked back at her, his eyes sad, unmoving. "Natsu." Lisanna said again, her eyes tearing up again as she realised the severity of what she had done. And she didn't even get the guy, it was all for nothing.

"I knew it." Lisanna whispered after five seconds of silence. "I knew it!" She said it louder this time. "You love her don't you? Not me, not anybody else. You love _her_." Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "I don't love her Lisanna." Lisanna was getting angrier by the minute.

"Then why are you trying to find her?" Lisanna asked. Natsu shrugged. "Because I can't live knowing that she's not here." "Then what am I?" Lisanna asked fiercely jabbing a finger at her heart. Natsu shook his head. "Your still my friend Lisanna. But we can't... We can't be what you wanted."

Natsu dropped his arm after finishing his sentence and turned away. "I'm going to go find her, I'm sorry Lisanna."

Lucy's pov,

I was still in Magnolia when I heard the yells and explosions. One word rang in my head and I knew, they had read my letter.

I couldn't help but grin, these people are such idiots. Especially Natsu.

I looked behind me pulling my cloak tighter around me, I noticed the cries were getting closer and it hit me. Natsu could still smell me. I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Baka." I muttered to myself and began to run. It was a stupid move I knew. Natsu could easily outrun me even at my fastest.

But I did it anyway.

Far away he was yelling my name ferociously. "LUCY! LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?!" He was screaming. I laughed, I wasn't going to let him drag me back to the guild. He was stubborn, but I'm even more stubborn. If anything I'll keep running as long as he can't catch me.

"LUCY!" I looked behind me and I realised. He found me. His feet skidding against the stone pavement. "LUCY!" He was screaming I turned away and ran faster. Rounding several corners. Outrunning him wasn't an option this time. I had to find something else.

It took me a few minutes when I realised where I was running to, I was running to my apartment. I guess where it was, had been imprinted into my brain.

I ran even faster even though a stitch was running it's way down my side. "STOP!" Natsu yelled. His hand inches away from my cloak. I ignored him running straight into a dead end. "Lucy?" Natsu asked as he stood in the alleyway with me. I stepped backwards breathless towards the wall, spotting the dumpster tucked in a corner.

"Lucy!" Natsu said harsher. "I'm not going back Natsu." I snapped coldly. He shook his head and grabbed onto my cloak.

Time stopped as I realised, I was doubting my leave, because of my partner. Because of him. "GOD DAMN IT LUCY!" He screamed pulling fiercely at my cloak. "Let me go!" I hissed. Natsu looked even more determined then. His eyes blazing brightly with determination to get his friend back.

"COME BACK LUCY, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US." I was silent, he was lying. He was lying. No one wanted me back. They all hated me. Every single one of them. "I can. And I will." I whispered. I unfastened my cloak and looked back at him. "Stop chasing me Natsu. It's no good chasing someone who doesn't want to be caught." I said not meeting his eyes.

He was silent, the cloak blowing in the wind. "Why are you doing this Lucy?" I smiled and chuckled. "Because I'm tired of family, tired of friendship, tired of _you_." I jumped up on the dumpster and climbed over the wall behind it. I didn't mean any of it, I knew but I also knew that my words weren't just hard to get out for me. It had hurt him too.

_So how was it? I hope you liked it. Read and review!_


	2. Acnologia's Return

_Hi guys! Thank you guys so much for the support, I honestly didn't think I would get so much support so quickly XD You guys are awesome. Here's chapter 2, it's a little shorter but I hope you enjoy it anyway! _

**Chapter II ( Acnologia's Return)**

Lucy's pov,

Night made Magnolia look beautiful. Lights glittered and shone across the hill I stood on and even farther away I saw Fairy Tail on the other side of Magnolia, it's white and orange flag flowing in the winter breeze.

I sighed and walked into the nearby motel on the edge of Magnolia, thinking I could probably stay for one night before heading towards Crocus. Or that's what I thought anyway.

"Who was I kidding?" I muttered to myself, swinging my room key in my fingers around and around. I didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't **have** anywhere to go. I groaned. Probably should have thought about that before leaving I guess.

But it wasn't something to think about. I **had** to get out of Magnolia then. It wasn't a question. But now...

I unlocked my room and walked into the comfortable room, a small bathroom was nearest to the door and a little kitchen next to the TV and desk. A nice big bed was the centrepiece of the room. I quickly summoned Virgo and she handed my luggage over to me.

After she left I changed, took a bath and sat on the bed for a while. Where was I going really? Wasn't I suppose to get stronger? Strong enough to not rely on people on life and death situations. Strong enough to destroy the guild, every last one of them.

I sighed. That was going to be a hard job wasn't it? With the Dragon Slayers, Erza and could I actually face Lisanna after what happened?_ Be honest to yourself Lucy, can you even face Natsu? Or Gray or Happy? Or even Erza? After what you said about family and friendship._

"Stop it!" I scolded myself. They're not my friends anymore. They all hate me, they all took Lisanna's words over mine. I refuse to be friends with people who don't even take my own words before someone else's. Whether it was a lie or not.

_Even so, you know you can't kill them, no matter how strong you are._

"Stop, stop!" I screamed clutching my head in frustration. It was my own thoughts but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it. I turned off the lamplight next to my bed so only the moonlight streaming through the window illuminated the room. I tucked myself into the bed and closed my eyes.

I was going to figure it out somehow. Lucy Heartfilia will live on.

* * *

_It was dark. I was completely alone, I almost felt blind but I could still see. I didn't know how I knew I could see. I just knew I could._

_A haunting sort of feeling began to seep into my bones. Cold and dangerous. I was in forbidden territory somehow. But I couldn't get out._

_"Lucy?" I heard a voice ask. I look back to see Natsu. His eyes blazing with determination from the day before, his hand was clutching onto my forgotten cloak. Suddenly, I was back in the alleyway, the snow catching onto his pink hair. "LUCY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US!" He was yelling. I felt my heart tear into tinier pieces. My resolve to just ignore it, slowly disintegrated._

_He kneeled in front of me in the ice and snow. The wind blowing his hair side to side. His tears flowed freely into the snow, making tiny drops of red here and there. Wait, red?!_

_I kneeled down in front of him and unconsciously touched the red liquid, the texture warm and gooey. I bought it up to my nose and sniffed. My eyes widened as I realised what it was. It was blood. I looked at Natsu again, this time he was looking at me but with blank eyes. Eyes so lost and empty._

_This wasn't Natsu._

_"W-who are you?" I stuttered. Natsu began to laugh hysterically his slouched form becoming a little taller then he was. His hair slowly turned pitch black with electric blue highlights. His eyes slid backwards into his skull revealing another pair of eyes. The irises were also pitch black. Natsu's scarf dried up and fell into the snow crumbling into tiny pieces, finally disintegrated into dust._

_Finally, Natsu met my eyes and grinned, showing his now blindingly white teeth._

_"Stop calling me by that idiot's name." The boy said slightly annoyed. I found myself stepping back from him but my back hit solid wall and I found my back pressing against a cold brick wall._

_The boy grinned and stepped closer to me. "Don't be like that. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered almost bashfully. He was closer now, so close his breath blew against my cheek. A magic so dark and so powerful seem to roll off him in waves. It gave me a had taste in the back of my throat._

_My skin was pricking up and cold swear clung to my clothes. "D-don't make me hurt you." I stuttered, my hands automatically went to my belt groping for my keys. The boy grabbed my hand tightly rubbing light circles against my wrist._

_"You. Don't. Want. To. Do. That." He whispered very quietly making it sound like a warning. He pressed my arm forcefully against my sides and patted my shoulder. "Good. My name is Acnologia, I presume you are the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartafilia?"_

_My eyes widened at the name. **Acnologia**."Y-your a dragon?" Acnologia shrugged. "Not exactly right now. My true form doesn't adapt very well to dreamscapes, wouldn't want to kill you in your sleep right?" I stiffened.** Kill me**? "So are you?" I stared at him dazed. I was in a dream with the very dragon that was the reason the whole Tenroujima incident happened. He was the reason my dad died without seeing his daughter for seven years._

_"And if I am?" I asked coldly. He shrugged. "I heard you were kicked out of Fairy Tail." I gaped at him shocked. How did he know that?** Of course he can, he could get into your dreams dumbass.** "I was." I answered simply. He smiled. "And I assume you want revenge?" I stared at him. "I don't need your help." Acnologia laughed._

_"I didn't say I was offering, girl." I blushed embarrassed. "Then what are you doing here?" "I am the dragon of Chaos, I was summoned here by the darkness in your heart." "I'm not evil." "You may not but your wishes are." I scowled. "I just want..." "Cold, sweet revenge?" Acnologia asked cutting me off._

_I was silent. "You wanted to get stronger didn't you? Never to be pushed around again, never depending on someone else for your life and death. Isn't that what you wanted." I didn't even bothered to look shock this time. "Yes." I answered. "Look at you. Fine, I'll train you into the Chaos Dragon Slayer."_

_I stared at him. "Why are you doing this really? I thought you hated humans." Acnologia stared at me his eyes a little sad. "I don't, I can't really because I was one." I took a step back, this time the barrier broke away and I was in a war zone. Dead bodies littered the ground, the air smelt like blood, metallic. The sky tinged red with blood red sun._

_"What is this?" I whispered horrified. "My memories." Acnologia answered._

_Suddenly behind him a huge shape loomed across shadowing him. It let out a howl, slashing it's wings ferociously at Acnologia. Acnologia stayed human for some reason and I couldn't help but wonder. **Why was he still human?**_

_Suddenly the beast fell onto it's back with yowl. Smoke wavering out of its chest. I looked behind me expecting to see someone. A young man about my age stood there, he was tall with broad shoulders and handsome face. But then I recognise his eyes. They were a familiar empty pitch black but this time, they were glowing in triumph._

_"T-that's you..." "This was the Great War between dragons. 400 hundred years ago, the world was ruled by dragons, human were nothing more but food. I was born then as a magic user. " I looked around and realised we were in green meadow. The sky was bright blue and it was a beautiful day._

_Suddenly as soon as it appeared it vanished. I stared at the blood on the dirt ground."How... How could it have turned from this to **this**?" I asked. Acnologia shrugged. "It was a rebellion. A dragon with high influence over the dragon kingdom was against the cruelty against humans and gathered other believers to overturn the practice."_

_"Was Igneel one of them?" I asked remembering Natsu's dragon father. Acnologia nodded. "But the non-believers were too strong so the they pulled their secret weapon. The humans." "The humans?" "Dragon slayers. They taught them the art of Dragon Slaying for each type. I was one of them. I was the Chaos Dragon Slayer."_

_I couldn't help but become more and more curious. "And then what happened?" "We killed them, all of them and defeated them. The dragons thought we were to have peace and harmony from then on. They were so wrong. Some of us began to rebel and out of one of them was convinced no matter what, a dragon was a dragon and must be killed."_

_"He killed many dragons and when he had killed too many he got what he deserved." Acnologia said a little bitterly. "What?" "He was turned into a dragon by Zeref the dark wizard." It took me a second to realise who the dragon was. "It was you?" Acnologia grinned slightly but didn't answer._

_"And now what?" Acnologia looked up from his lean against the wall and met my gaze. "The things I've committed, the crimes... They are unforgivable. I... Want to die." I stared at him, my sick humour kicking in. "Ever thought jumping off a cliff would work just fine?"Acnologia flinched. "Many times, it's not easy to kill a dragon as it seems."_

_"Then how do I come into this." "I teach you my magic and you kill me, simple." "And why me?" I asked. "Your very powerful, your magical energy is enough if trained it could give even another Dragon Slayers a hard bargain." I crossed my arms across my chest. "And if I don't kill you? ""Why wouldn't you?" Acnologia answered. I was silent as I straightened, I walked over to him and nodded. "Ok, but I don't promise anything." "And I, you dear student."_

_I nodded. "And when do we begin?" Acnologia grinned widely. "Every time you fall asleep."_

* * *

It was around 5am when I woke up that morning. The dream etched into my memory. It was still dark outside so I tried to get back to sleep, about ten minutes of failed attempts I thought it was good time to wake up.

I pulled my tooth brush and tooth paste and walked to the bathroom. But as I did I noticed something off. I had a tattoo.

I stared at it in total shock. Toothpaste dripping out my mouth. The mark began at the back of my right hand and up into my shirt's sleeves. I ripped my shirt off and stared as the the intricate lines looped across my shoulders and chest to the side of my neck. It was a black and electric blue tattoo, just like Acnologia. It had an intricate pattern that criss crossed over it self at the beginning and wrapped around my wrist like ribbon.

I stroked it distractedly, Acnologia's words echoing in my head. _Chaos Dragon Slayer._ So he wasn't lying. It was all true.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed and packed. I couldn't help but feel... Disturbed. If _Acnologia_ could get into my dreams and put tattoos on me... _Exactly_ who am I dealing with?

_Hope you enjoyed! Read and review!_


	3. The Chaos Dragon Slayer

_Hi guys! Chapter 3 is here, a little longer this time XD Thank you guys again for all the positive support you've all given me. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 3 (The Chaos Dragon Slayer)**

Lucy's pov,

I stood at the motel counter a little bored. The clerk seemed to be taking all the time in the world getting a receipt for my stay. I sighed and sagged. It was only 9am, my encounter with Acnologia and his offer still wavering in my thoughts

I traced the pattern on the back of my right hand softly. Studying the lines that imprinted my skin almost like veins.

I was wearing a scarf and a shirt that had a long sleeve on the right and a short sleeve on the left to cover my mark. I had lift my hood of my cloak out of my face for the time being. I didn't need people becoming suspicious.

"Here you go miss." I looked up at the clerk, a lady about twenty. She had blue hair and wore glasses in front of her brown eyes.

I stiffened at the resemblance to Levy. I opened my mouth, trying to save myself from this situation but nothing came out.

The lady frowned and my eyes drifted over to her name tag. **Levi**. My eyes widened even more. My grip on the side of the counter tightened and I forced myself to stand up. "Y-yes?" Levi looked at me questioningly but handed me the receipt. "Are you ok- Lucy?" She asked glancing at my receipt.

My breath caught in my throat. _Lucy_. "Your name..." The girl looked at her name tag and frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you by your full name. My name is Levi." "Levi?" I croaked. She nodded.

"McGarden?" I barely whispered. The girl looked at me confused. "McGarden?" I blushed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I stuffed the receipt in my pocket and ran out the door. The fading sound of her voice wavering behind me.

Sweat plastered my forehead as I realised what I had just done. It wasn't until I calmed down when I realised the girl didn't even look like my ex-best friend.

Her hair was the wrong shade of blue, she didn't have the right eyes. Hers was cloudy, foreign. Levy's was clear, familiar. The eyes I came to know for eight years. Now... Now...

"You blew it." I muttered. Tears fell onto my cheeks, falling onto the cement pavement. I wiped at them furiously but it didn't work and I fell apart right there, in the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

Normal pov,

The sun shone weakly in the skies above Magnolia. Making yesterday's snow glitter like shinning crystals. Lucy Heartfilia hiked up the last hill before entering the forest separating Magnolia from the rest of Fiore.

Lucy's figure couldn't help but look lonely, her back to city. Her face obscured by her cloak. A bag slung over her back and her keys jingling every step of the way as she walked out of Magnolia, out of her old life.

Far away in the Fairy Tail guild,

It was another day at the guild only this time, the air felt heavy, tense. The whole guild was silent, with the occasional whisper here and there. This was unusual for Fairy Tail and they weren't the only ones bothered by it.

"Ok, that's it. It's too quiet in here." Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing and stared at the Ice-Make Mage. Silence answered him, Gray couldn't help but feel irritated. Usually a statement like that would have earned him a fight at least, specially from the hot tempered fire-mage, his rival, Natsu.

But Natsu was too busy drinking to care. The youngster for once was the one cleaning the guild off it's booze, not the guild's drunk, Cana Alberona.

"Oi, Natsu stop hogging the booze!" Cana yelled drunkly from her perch. Natsu didn't even flinch and continued to down the brown liquid. In the end, it was Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard, Erza Scarlet who stopped him. She grabbed the cup Natsu was lifting to his lips and slammed it onto the bar's wooden table.

The cup shattered with a clang and everyone looked up again. Natsu stared at his team mate angrily. "What the hell Erza?!" Erza glared at him. "Your being a fool, moping over... Her like this." She snapped.

Natsu scowled. "Leave me alone will'ya?! She's gone and she won't come back. Don't make me feel even worse then I already do." "Do you think she would have wanted this?" Erza asked. Addressing the whole guild now. "Would she have wanted us to mope like this?" Everyone frowned, some close to tears at the mention of their ex-member.

"Lucy was always so bright and happy around us, even when she was suffering she pulled it out the worst situations. Maybe we will never get her back, but at least we can fulfil her last wish. Fairy Tail will put up a good fight, we won't give up so easily on our nakama ever again. Fairy Tail will do Lucy Heartfilia proud!" Erza yelled, the Fairy Tail symbol she pointed above her head.

For a moment everyone stared dazed at Erza's words. Awkward silence was cast over the guild, until another voice piped up. "That's right! We won't ever let out nakama down ever again!" The Wind Dragon Slayer said her fingers pointed to the sky. Her exceed quickly followed.

Suddenly the guild was filled with Fairy Tail symbols in the air. Gray, Gajeel, Pantherlily, the Rajinshu, Laxus, Mira, Elfman, Cana, the rest of the guild, even Natsu in the end. But someone was missing.

In the very corner of the guild, a figure stood slouched. Grumbling angrily. Fury coursed through her veins. The white haired girl sneered Lucy's name continually. The two syllables echoing in her mouth. _Lu cy_. She held her hands tightly around her, fingers clenched in fists.

Lucy ruined her life, took her beloved and the rest of her family. She was alone. There was no denying it. Lucy Heartfilia had surpassed her in ways she didn't even cared about until now. Lisanna Strauss was angry. Love made her do terrible things, but that wasn't the reason why she walked into the front of the crowd and began to laugh.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

The sun was just beginning to set when I arrived at Crocus, the capital of Fiore. I stood at the entrance of the city nicknamed the Blooming Capital. Almost every lamp post and shop was flower themed. Colours exploded everywhere and in the far distance, the great castle of Mercurius, the home of Toma E Fiore, the king of Fiore glowed in shinning colours.

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous, this was the first time I've been in a city this large and had this much flowers.

I walked around the city, staring in awe at the new sights. I was circling the city when I noticed a hulking building settled at the edge of Crocus. It's interior entirely made of stone and four pillars that were shaped as four separate wizards. A sign at the front called it Domus Flau.

It was the battle arena used every year for the Grand Magic Games.

I stared at the building. Remembering it being mentioned at some point in the guild and I sighed. I could have been part of this. Now I might never be in a guild again._ You don't need one_. I thought to myself sternly. You can make it on your own.

The sky was already dark by the time I arrived at an inn. **Honey Bone Inn.**

I walked into it and asked for room. Quickly paying with some of my leftover rent money I walked up to my room and sat. I unpacked my things and asked Virgo to get my pyjamas I had packed.

I quickly took a hot shower as Virgo laid my pyjamas down and left. I got dressed and laid down on my bed. The clock next to my bed said it was only 7:15pm. I sighed and stuffed my face into my pillow. I wasn't even tired.

Getting up again I sat in front of the desk in the room, bored. Suddenly I realised I could write to my parents or work on my novel. But then reality hit me like a weight. I didn't have any news for my parents and the novel was a bust without anyone to read it. I groaned but lifted up my pen and stared at the blank paper. As if staring at it would suddenly make the words appear.

Staring, staring I began to sway. An old lullaby drifting in my head. "Sleep my darling." My mother's voice whispered in the back of my head and the last thing I remember was the blank paper and spots of ink.

_"Hello." I looked up to see Acnologia again. We were in the guild surrounded by people. "Acnologia." Acnologia leaned against a chair and frowned. "So you wanted to train here?" He asked sarcastically. I frowned. "I did this?" Acnologia nodded. "Unconsciously of course. You can change it if you like, it's your dreamscape."_

_I nodded and closed my eyes but nowhere else came to mind. Acnologia laughed. "Don't hurt yourself, the guild can do." I sighed and sat down with a huff. "So, when do we start?" Acnologia stood up. "We start by relaxing." Acnologia put his foot up onto the wooden table._

_I glared at him. "I thought you were suppose to train me." "I am." "Relaxing?" He shrugged. "Do you trust me?" I scoffed. "How do I say I have trust issues without hurting your feelings? No. I don't trust you at all." Acnologia grinned. "Then this should be easy." I groaned but sat down on one of the chairs. "Now, relax."_

_I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to drift away. A slight draft blew through the guild, making my hair fall into my face. Slowly I breathed in the cold air. In and out, in and out._

_I reached into the silent darkness and began to pull. Imagining my power as a coil of wire tense and alert. "Lucy." A voice whispered in the middle of the darkness. "Hmm?" "Lucy!" The voice said harsher. I ignored it, concentrating on the power that felt like coiled wire inside of me. Waiting to come out._

_"LUCY?!" The voice screamed. "What?!" I hissed, letting go of the control over the coiled wire for a minute. "Your wrecking the guild."_

_I opened my eyes, harsh light blinded me before I eventually adjusted. My eyes widened when I realised the chaos around me was coming from me._

_I stood up wobbly staring at the empty carcass of the guild. Bits of cloth and wood stuck at the wooden frames, it looked like a tornado had hit the place._

_"Acnologia?" I yelled through the smoke. Acnologia tapped me on the shoulder making me turn around. "Good job." He said grinning. I gasped horrified. "This... This is what your teaching me?!" I shrieked. He frowned. "It doesn't always hav-" "THIS IS DRAGON SLAYING MAGIC?!" I gasped horrified._

_My memory of Natsu's majestic flames, Wendy's healing winds and Gajeel's tough iron pillars shattered and were replaced by the scene before me. This was the real monstrosity of Dragon Slaying Magic._

_"Lucy, calm down." Acnologia said softly. "Dragon Slaying isn't like this. I could never hurt anyone." Acnologia chuckled bitterly. "Yet _y_ou wish to destroy your guild. This is the power it takes to stomp down pests like them. This is the power you need to destroy me. Don't you see, your power is incredible."_

_I backed away from him, pushing him off me. "Stop. Don't make me become you." "Become what? A sadistic monster who was damned as soon as he was born? An immortal begging for help from a little girl?! Is that what you see me as?!" He bellowed, eyes glowing angrily._

_I tightened my fists around my side. "I. Am. Not. Evil." I whispered. I raised my fist high above my head and sent it flying towards him._

_The world exploded into white light and suddenly Acnologia was on the other side of the room. Cuts and bruises up and down his body._

_I approached him slowly, my fist above my head. When I was close enough, I aimed again. But before I could he stopped my fist with his right hand, which was pulsing with blue light. "And what is this?" He asked smirking, raising my fist up. He let go, so it hung in the air._

_White light, stuck to my hand like flames and smoke. Power pulsed off it. Concentrated power that had one message etched into it. **Stay away**. I tensed and pulled my arm back. Acnologia still smirking, got up slowly. "You have amazing power, are you sure you want to give it up? You have nothing more to loose. Your friends abandoned you, your family is dead. Let me help you Lucy." He whispered almost tenderly._

_I stared at the tattered flag with the Fairy Tail insignia on it, robbed off it's glory. He was right. He was painfully right. I **did** have nothing more to loose. The only thing I had was my promise. My promise to destroy Fairytail from the inside out._

_"Ok." Acnologia looked surprised as I met his dark eyes. "You can help me. But the innocent cannot be pulled into my war. Promise me, promise I won't hurt anyone that's never done anything wrong." Acnologia met my gaze with his, intense, solemn. "I promise the power I teach you can only be controlled by you and by your choices. Now promise me you will kill me when the time comes."_

_I nodded. "I promise I will kill you when the time comes." Acnologia smiled held my hands in his. "Thank you." I glanced at my hands surprised. His hands felt cold. So cold._

_Acnologia suddenly looked up his eyes laughing. Mocking. He laughed and lifted his hand to touch my face. I flinched but I couldn't move. I was cemented to the ground._

_"Thank you for being the perfect tool Lucy." I gasped as a burning cold coursed through my veins. Washing away all the warm feelings for my ex-guild mates, my compassion. Most of all, my love for my spirits. Loki, Aquarius, Aries, everyone..._

_Acnologia continued to laugh. "I'll uncover your darkness! Awake oh mighty CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER!" He screamed into the grey skies above._

_"Let the darkness envelope you in it's deadly clutched like it did me, Lucy Heartfilia."_

_I screamed a wordless plea to him. My eyes accusing and desperate._

_I'm sorry **mina.**_

_He laughed and grabbed my chin roughly. "Listen to me my sweet Dragon Slayer, you are no longer Lucy Heartfilia. From now on, you are both the darkness and the light. From now on you are Eclipse. The Chaos Dragon Slayer. With my power, help me have revenge on Zeref! Kill him and become the next dark wizard!"_

* * *

Normal pov,

It had been months since anyone had seen Lucy Heartfilia. Not the people of a Crocus, not Magnolia, not even her ex-guildmates. Some have already forgotten the cheerful Celestial Spirit, many moved on without her presence. After all, they've virtually only known her for a year.

It almost seemed that Fiore had forgotten the very existence, that was Lucy Heartfilia.

The Fairy Tail guild,

Makarov sat on the bar sipping at his beer, gazing at his children from afar as they matured and became adults and masters of themselves. He couldn't help but feel sad, that he never got to see one of them become the person he knew she would have been.

He was sad he could only imagine where she was now. Clover? Crocus? Another guild perhaps. He didn't know, he could only wish that fate had been kind to spare her, to give her what he couldn't.

A huge metallic clang bought him out of his thoughts and he glanced to the right of the guild where two of the guild's Dragon Slayers were going at it.

"Ouch, I think Fire Brains just tried to hit me, you still alive?!" "When I'm done with you Iron Butt you won't be!" Natsu fired punch after punch, pummelling Gajeel with attacks that to a normal Mage would have been fatal. But not for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Pshh, you call this attacking? Need a little lesson boy?!" He jeered as he blocked every punch. "Your the one that needs it!" Natsu bellowed irritated he couldn't even touch his rival. Sure he wasn't Gray but he was good fun to fight with anyway.

Natsu kept on attacking and Gajeel kept on blocking. For a long time it seemed like the fight would end with both Dragon Slayer exhausting themselves. Makarov rolled his eyes. _Let Erza handle it_. But before his thoughts were made into reality, a boom alerted everyone from what they were doing.

A beat up Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed fell to the ground bloody and bruised. Everyone ran to their fallen guild-mates. Erza was there first, holding Freed up. Yelling out orders. "Alert Porlyusica immediately." Makarov bellowed walking over to Bickslow who was trying to stand up.

"What happened, child?" Bickslow winced as he fell to the ground again. "Attack... Too strong... Mission... Incomplete..." He gasped. Makarov nodded. "Bring him to the infirmary, I have to contact the job's contacts." Makarov gulped. A S-class job that the Rajinshu couldn't handle was something new. It wasn't like them to come back with a failed job, they had too much pride for that... And where was Laxus?!

Makarov tensed as he grabbed the other copy of the job request that the Rajinshu just came back from and stared.

**Capture of a Dark Wizard seeking Zeref; Name, Eclipse; Reported to look like the ex-member of Fairytail, Lucy Heartfilia; Specialises in an unknown magic; Threat level, High; Reason of capture, destruction of Tartarus and other guilds; Reward, 10,00,000 Jewels; Job request from, the Magic Council.**

Makarov stared at it eyes wide, his arm shook as he re-read the job request_. Laxus and the Rajinshu must have read Lucy's name and went out to find her.. For the council to ask for help, from other guilds. This is unheard of_.

Makarov dropped the piece of paper on the ground falling onto the floor. "Gramps!" Natsu screamed getting there just in time, but not before he saw the job request. Lucy. He grabbed the paper and began to read.

Mira quickly helped Makarov to a nearby chair and went to grab some water. Erza looked at her Master curiously. "What's wrong Master?" Makarov shaking pointed towards the paper Natsu was reading over and over again.

Erza snatched the job request away and read it. "Dark Wizard seeking Zeref... Eclipse... Lucy...Unknown magic... Destruction of Tartarus... Magic council..." "Lucy?!" Gray asked and ran over to Erza grabbing the paper. Happy flew over and read the job request behind Erza and Gray.

"Lucy... She did keep her promise." Natsu whispered. "I can't believe she destroyed Tartarus." Gray muttered scratching his head. "And she learnt some new magic too." Erza uttered. Everyone glanced at each other confused. The person that had beaten the Rajinshu this badly was _their_ Lucy?

"It can't be..." Makarov stuttered. He had done this... He had done to her by not stopping her. Now she has fallen into the darkness just like Hades. And that wasn't where it ended, she had also taken a hostage.

"What Gramps?" Natsu asked roughly noticing the 'but' caught in Makarov's sentence. "Lucy... Took Laxus."

_A little rushed? I know I thought so too, but when I was writing it, it just kinda wrote itself. I hope it wasn't too rushed. Read and review!_


	4. The Darkness Within

_Hi guys! Another short chapter unfortunately -.- But don't worry, tomorrow's chapter is longer, I think.. Anyway, this chapter has two titles because I couldn't settle on one XD Besides I think Hiro Mashima does this sometimes too, I'm not sure. Refer to it which ever title you like, I don't mind. Again, thank you guys SO MUCH for so much positive support, it means a lot more then you might think XD A lot of evil Lucy in this one :I Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 4 (The Darkness Within/Loki vs Lucy)**

Lucy's pov,

I stood in front of another destroyed guild. I sniffed as the stragglers try to run from my gaze. Idiots.

I gazed at them bored. Maybe this time I'll let them to run, so they can tell the others of what they saw. Haha it'll definitely make my job easier.

One of them saw me and got ready to fire a spell. "WATER NOVA!" The girl screamed, her voice hoarse from the screaming she had been doing as I trashed and killed everyone in her guild. It wasn't much fun really, it just wasn't as exciting after fighting Tartarus.

I sighed bored and waved my hand which sent a wave of dark light and turned the water to dust. "W-what did you do?" I sighed. "I destroyed your spell, your magic is your life right? I killed it. Now you should probably die as well." I said tonelessly.

I began to walk towards her my right arm out, my tattoo swirling with dark power. "No, no please.. I can help you, I can help you find Zeref." I couldn't help but grin. She was nothing but a puppet. Someone to get me closer to his goal, to _my_ goal.

"My master would like for me to kill you, Water Mage." Her shoulders shook as she sobbed in front me. Crying? Urgh, disgusting. "Come Water Mage. Stand up and meet your death with dignity." She stood up shakily, her arms held out as her final attempt for her life.

They all did this. Pledged their allegiance then tried to kill you. It's gotten boring recently, the betrayal.

The girl began to suck up the water beneath her. A water barrier encircled her and I couldn't help but laugh. "Now that's a good girl." I laughed and grabbed my key. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS!" I announced thrusting her key into the water barrier smoothly. Aquarius appeared in front of me. She was silent as she fired an attack at the girl.

I couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Aquarius should have made the girl suffer more. Aquarius' water attack had completely annihilated the girl's attack and sent her flying.

I walked to the girl and stood in front of her. Her body was in an impossible angle as she laid there on the ground. Her eyes glassy, she was out cold. I crouched over her listening for her heart beat. There was none.

I swore under my breath. Great, I killed her. Acnologia isn't going to be happy, he liked it better when there was one left alive to suffer. I scowled. This was Aquarius' fault. I stood up and kicked the corpse away. "Aquarius!" Aquarius looked at me through hooded lids and came forward. "I told you to hurt her, not kill her you idiot."

Aquarius stayed silent not really meeting my gaze. "How dare you defy me?! You useless piece of crap, answer me!" I screamed. Aquarius opened her lips to speak but shut it again. I growled. "Answer. Me." "No." Aquarius whispered. "You'll regret this." I hissed and slapped her.

My hand landed on her cheek and it left a red mark. Aquarius didn't even flinch. Suddenly, the sound of a gate opening behind me alerted me and a rough hand grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Lucy!" A voice growled. I looked up to see another spirit I had contract with. Leo. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" I snapped. Loki didn't look at me and told Aquarius to go.

Aquarius nodded and we were alone standing in front of yet another guild I had destroyed on a whim.

"Lucy, you are getting more and more unreasonable. I mean destroying an entire guild because they were worshipping Zeref?!" I scowled. "Don't call me that. That girl isn't who I am." "Yeah? Well the person I had a contract with was, and will always be Lucy. Who do you think you are Eclipse?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think, Loki that the girl I was before is dead. She died a long time ago and if you think she's gonna come back and be all compassionate and love everything again then your wrong." "Lucy would NEVER hurt her spirits. I don't know what happened Lucy." Loki finished to a barely audible whisper.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, my power balling itself in my fist. I knew I couldn't control it. I knew if the power were to get out of control I would destroy anyone or anything within ten feet of me.

We were silent for a moment. I broke the silence first. My voice tense, my sentences strung together carefully. "Loki-" "NO, Lucy. Don't 'Loki' me. Something's wrong. This isn't you and you know it. Lucy would NEVER kill people. She believed that life had meaning and only the person who owned that life had control over when to end it." Loki yelled with tears in his eyes.

My eyes widened as his words broke through my walls that had protected me all this time, through the pain. I scrambled to rebuild it. No, no, no. I don't want the pain. Please. I don't want it.

Loki must have noticed my panic because he swept me into a hug. He tucked his chin above my head. "Oh, Lucy." He whispered, usually I would have tensed and told him to let me go. But I didn't notice this time. The pain, the pain was coming.

"No, no, no I don't want the pain." I sobbed.

_He did this. He wanted you to suffer. Kill him, kill him just like all the others. They want you to suffer. You can do it. You can kill him._

"Lucy?" Loki questioned as I quietened. My breathing was slower now, the pain was still there. But I knew how to take it away now. Take it away. I have to kill the one that reminded me off it. He wanted me to suffer?! Never.

He must die.

I pushed Loki off me roughly and stepped back.

_Let go._

I breathed in and out. Feeling the power flow through me.

_He wanted you to suffer._

"Leo you have forsaken me. You will die before you make me feel the pain again!" I roared. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, CHAOS DRAGON SOUL EXTINCTION!"

The sky darkened and the lightning touched down to the earth around me. Dark Energy flowed and crackled through the air. I pointed both my arms at Loki and a blast of Dark Energy hit Loki square in the chest.

"CHAOS DRAGON SECOND ELEMENT, POISONOUS CHAOTIC DRAGON ROAR!" I screamed. Loki stood up wobbly, grinning. "REGULUS, SHINING STAR!" Loki announced. I stared wide eyed. Since when could he do that?

"Impossible." I gasped. I stared at my attack as it was overpowered by Loki's attack. His attack hit me hard, it sent me lying on my back wide eyed. Loki walked up to me panting.

_Everything hurt._

"Don't underestimate me Lucy... I'm sorry Lucy I didn't want to hurt you." Loki frowned. His eyes were shinier than usual, was he crying?

**_Think about what your putting him through Lucy._**

_I'm not Lucy._

**_You don't want him to go through what happened to him seven years ago. You don't._**

_I do._

**_Do you?_**

_I do._

I opened my eyes and got up slowly. Dark Energy was still encircling me. That's good, that's good. I can still defeat him.

**_Remember._**

_Never._

**_Remember who he is to you._**

_NO_.

_**Your friend.**_

_That I swore to protect. Will now die in my hands._

_Irony is a beautiful thing._

I raised my right hand up into the air absorbing the Darkness around me. I swallowed and breathed in. Grinning I stepped towards my celestial spirit.

"Let's make this interesting. Open Gate of the Ram, ARIES!" I bellowed.

And now, the finale.

"Arms, DARK ENERGY!" I pointed the Dark Energy I had absorbed towards Aries. "ARIES!" Loki shrieked running towards her but it was too late.

Aries stood in front of Loki, my Dark Energy swirling around her.

I smiled grimly. "I told you this would be interesting."

* * *

Normal pov,

"So why are we the ones going on this mission?" The purple haired Mage questioned to her partner as they walked through the forest in search of the dark guild, Succubus Eye.

"You know how Natsu gets when someone gets kidnapped. We don't have enough money for any collateral damage. And if it really is Lucy... Well, I don't know how he would react." Guildarts replied looking up at the sky.

"Patrolling a dark guild.. What have we got into?"

"Juvia and Gray are doing it too." Gildarts muttered.

"This person is pretty powerful to be able to cut the amount of dark guilds so quickly, there's only two left active as far as we know. Why do you think she's doing this for?" Gildarts shrugged.

Laki pouted. "Still, if the Rajinshu couldn't beat her, then why me and you?" Guildarts grinned. "I'll protect ya'." Laki rolled her eyes. "Right. And what did Cana say about all this." Gildarts suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh, I... Kinda forgot to tell her."

Laki smirked. "Talk about bad parenting." "Hey, your not a parent, how would you know?!" Guildarts demanded. Laki laughed. "I have better parenting skills than you will ever have." Guildarts scowled. "You wanna be-"

Gildarts was cut off as a beam of Dark Energy cut past him, eventually hitting a tree. "Crap." "I think we may have been a little late."

Gildarts nodded. "Let's go. I don't think we missed anything yet."

They quickly ran towards the place where the laser had come from and ran straight into a battle and behind it the wrecked guild hall of Succubus Eye.

They both couldn't hold their gasps though, not because they were too late to protect the guild and capture the culprit. But because the battle they had ran into was between a very familiar celestial spirit and his Mage.

_I might just post another chapter to compensate for this chapter XD I don't know why but it seems so short to me. Read and review._


	5. Puppets and the Puppeteer

_Hi guys! So I know I didn't post this yesterday, but I didn't promise anything! Besides it's here isn't it XD Anyways, thank you guys again for the support. One of you guys told me that I should get a Beta Reader. Honestly, I don't know a lot about Beta Reading but I do know that some people on this site do it to check for errors in grammar and punctuation. Basically their the editors, I don't actually know any so if you have one in mind or if you want to recommend someone please do. I'll be trying my best to find one myself. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 5 (Puppets and the Puppeteer)**

Lucy's pov,

I smirked at Loki, I had, only had Aries do her second attack and he's already on the ground. "Get up, pick a fight with me, you end it with me." I hissed. Loki got up again, wincing as his cuts and wounds began to open themselves.

I knew I was being cruel, not just by the concept of it, but by making him pick himself up again. Acnologia would not be happy about this either, I was _already_ late, but screw what he has to say.

"REGULUS IMP-" "Aries, Dark Laser!" I yelled. Aries' body moved quickly, a replica of my Death Laser shot through Loki's chest cavity. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground. His arms wobbling as he struggled to even stay conscious.

I grinned and walked closer to him. He didn't meet my gaze as I stood in front of him. "Acnologia wouldn't be pleased with me when I get back." I sighed. Loki stared at my feet.

"Quiet are we?" I whispered crouching down in front of him. I tipped his chin up to me. Sweat plastered his handsome face, his eyes wincing as pain coursed through him. I couldn't help but chuckle. All these months, and I still don't get tired of this, the last few moments before they beg for mercy.

Their eyes rolling to the back of their skull, their bleeding hearts laying beside them, chest cavities ripped open. "Any last words Leo?" I smirked. Loki met my eyes intently. Anger burning behind his gaze. "He did this to you didn't he? Acnologia?"

I raised my eyebrows sarcastically. "He didn't do anything to me, this is who I am. And if you can't accept that, then your as bad as the rest of Fairy Tail." I muttered. Loki was silent as he stared at my feet. "I'm sorry."

My breath caught in my throat.

_**Sorry?**_

I forced a laugh from my dry mouth. "Sorry for what?" Loki gazed at me sadly. "For what they did to you."

_**Fairy Tail.**_

**_Magic. Remember._**

I was silent for a few minutes.

_'Your not my friend.'_

'_Leave.'_

_'Traitor.'_

_'Weak.'_

I growled in between my teeth.

_I'm not weak,_

_Not a traitor._

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Leo." I snapped. "TRY THE PAIN LOKI, TRY IT!" I screamed. Beckoning Aries quickly to me. "Kill him."

Aries nodded hypnotised and ran straight at Loki, dark energy flowed through her body, I was sure she would kill him.

_**NO!**_

But then she stopped.

"ARIES?!" I demanded. Aries turned towards me with great difficulty. Tears filled her eyes, darkness half possessing her body and half fought off.

_She fought over my control._

"NEVER!" She sobbed. "Aries... Just do it." Loki whispered. "No. No. I can't." Aries sobbed crashing to the ground. "Aries!" Loki shrieked grabbing onto her.

"LUCY!" I looked behind me to find two very familiar faces staring shocked.

_Gildarts Clive and Laki Olietta._

* * *

Normal pov,

"LUCY!" Gildarts exclaimed. Lucy looked behind her and met eyes with two of Fairy Tail's wizards. Lucy couldn't help but scowl. This was taking longer than she thought.

"Loki, Aries!" Laki yelled running over to them. Lucy groaned and grabbed their keys. "Force closure, Aries and Leo."

"What do you think your doing Lucy?" Gildarts demanded. Lucy laughed, trying desperately to keep her cool. She was now facing Gildarts, the wizard that even Natsu couldn't defeat. "My name is Eclipse what do you want?!"

"Is that really you Lucy?" Gildarts stuttered shocked. "I told you I'm not Lucy." Gildarts inched towards Laki. "She has Laxus." Gildarts whispered. Laki nodded grimly

Gildarts quickly glanced at Laki. "Advance carefully, she's dangerous." "I know." "I can hear you." Lucy smirked cutting the two out of their thoughts.

Gildart's eyes widened. "No way." Gildarts only knew a few people who could have heard what he just said. "She's... A..." Laki's eyes widened as it hit her.

"You mean..." "She's a Dragon Slayer." Lucy sighed. "It took you a long enough time too." "Impossible, dragons are extinct." Lucy raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "What makes you say that?" Gildarts' eyes widened as he went through the names of all the dragons.

And there was only one he knew still existed. The cause of the Tenroujima incident.

"A-Acnologia?" Laki whispered. Gildarts surprised that Laki had realised too. Lucy grinned. "Now that we're done with the formal introductions.." Lucy stood back. "CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER WING SLASH!" Lucy screamed slashing her arms to her side.

Gildarts winced and bent his body to cover most of the attack from hitting Laki. "Gildarts!" She snapped pushing him away. But Gildarts was cemented in his spot. Gildarts grinned. "I said I would, protect you."

Suddenly it was over. Lucy stood back to admire her work only to realise Gildarts had absorbed the impact of her attack, and he was still standing. Lucy widened her eyes. Sweat gathered on her forehead. She had already used most of her magic supply on Loki, the reason she was even standing was thanks to her anger towards these people. What Fairy Tail did to her was something she refused to look over.

"I guess it's my turn. I have to warn you Lucy. I don't like going easy, no matter the task. Especially if my nakama is on the line." Lucy smirked. "I have the magic ability to completely destroy Tartarus, are you sure you want to fight me?"

Gildarts grinned. "I'll try my best, as long as you have Laxus, I won't stop until he is safe." "Is that what it's about? Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's son?" "You know who he is Lucy." Lucy shrugged. "What if I don't have him?"

Laki gaped at her shocked. _We never thought about that._

"We know you have him Lucy. He didn't come back to the guild. He was out looking for you." Lucy's eyes widened, shocked someone would be looking for her. But she recovered quickly, smirking again. "Fine you got me. He's here. But don't worry he'll be with you in a minute. Laxus?"

Laxus stepped out from behind Lucy. Lucy's Dark Energy encircling him. "How..." "You saw how I possessed Aries right? Well it works the same way. "

* * *

Lucy's pov,

I couldn't help but feel the little bud of tremors making it's way up my arm. I gulped. This wasn't good. This means that my magic is running out, and fast.

I held out my hand pulled at Laxus's arms like a puppeteer. Twisting the ropes of power connecting me and him.

**Why are you doing this?**

The thought hit me clear as day. A question that pounded against my skull, like a bad headache. I knew it wasn't mine.

_Damn it. I forgot._

Gildarts must have seen my uncertainty and disturbance cause he smirked. "Scared?" I grinned tightly. "Not at all." "Then, let's get started. I'm sure you have better things to do." I laughed. "Oh I assure you it is a pleasure."

"LIGHTNING DRAGON WING SLASH!" I announced dishing out the first move.

Gildarts grinned. "Too slow." The attack hit him full on but it was reduced to dust as soon as it hit him. I scowled.

_Crash magic._

**Gildarts! Damn it, old man must have gotten him to come. Oh well, guess I won't be able to fight.**

_He completely blocked my attack._

I swore softly under my breath, I felt my fist tighten on it's grip on the rope of power connecting Laxus to me. "CHAOS LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled. Swirling the power rope around me like a whip. Lightning touched down to the earth and rumbled across the damp dirt.

_That'll take him._

I panted harshly as I watched the dust clear. The tremors had gotten worse by now. My shoulders shook as I struggled to get ahold of the power line. My vision was starting to waver.

_There's no way I can replenish my magic power._

Gildarts emerged from the dust cloud. Sweat plastered his hair to his scalp. He looked slightly beaten up but that was all.

His hands were clapping, his eyes challenging.

"Impressive, but I expected more from the Chaos Dragon Slayer. I'm disappointed that your holding back." He grinned as he said it and I realised just how tired he was.

I chuckled with the little air I was breathing in. "Please- I'm just getting started." He smirked. "I'm glad. But I think it's my turn don't you think?" I grinned. "Whenever you feel like it."

He nodded and rushed at me faster than I would have expected. His speed took it's advantage and he crashed a solid fist to the side of my cheek.

_Martial arts?_

I flinched and sent a kick to his side gaining space between us. I breathed in a sigh of frustration before saying, "I thought men don't hurt ladies."

_Damn it, I gotta find a way to buy some time._

"Your an exception." He laughed. "Running away are we?" Gildarts sniffed. I scoffed. "Never. CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, SOUL EXTINCTION!"

Gildarts smirked. "Looks like brute strength isn't going to work. Ok. CRASH, EARTHQUAKE!"

The earth split before me and him, a crack opening up fast.

_I forgot he could do that._

"ARMS, DARK WINGS!" I flew up into the air, my silky wings protruding from my spine. I flinched. This wasn't an easy spell. Especially right after Soul Extinction.

_I didn't think I would ever use it._

"That's playing dirty." Gildarts laughed. I perched on a tree branch. "Your pretty good, I didn't think I would ever use it. But you know, that doesn't matter, I'll still beat you."

Gildarts grinned. "I like your determination."

"Gildarts focus! We need to get Laxus back!" Gildarts looked behind him and met eyes with Laki. He frowned. "Your right. CRASH, DISTORTION SPA-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I gasped as I recognise the voice. "Acnologia..." Laki gasped, Gildarts only stared solemnly at the man that had come out of nowhere in the midst of the battle.

"Give them the boy." Acnologia said coldly. I began to defend myself but I drifted off. "Give them the boy Eclipse, you have done enough." I stared at my feet, ashamed. "You have a human form?" Gildarts questioned. Acnologia nodded. "My dragon form does not fare well with my current magic amount."

I glanced at Acnologia angrily. "How can you just say that to them?" I snapped. "Eclipse, give them the Lightning Mage. You have done your job. And very well too." I sighed angrily and left my restraints on Laxus.

Laxus's body fell to the ground. His breathing was harsh and shallow. "Laxus!" Laki ran to him supporting him with her shoulder.

"We'll be leaving now if you don't mind Gildarts. Me and my student need a little talk. Be well Fairy Tail mages."

* * *

Lucy's pov,

Crocus; Honey Bone Inn,

"What do you think you were doing Eclipse?!" Acnologia yelled as he paced around my hotel room. His eyes filled with fury. I sat on my bed swinging my legs gently against the bed.

"I'm sorry." "You. Could. Have. Gotten. Killed." I stared at my bloodied hands. "I was handling it fine." Acnologia scowled and threw a bottle of antibiotics at me and bandages. I took the bottle and bandages and began to smear the ointment on my hand.

"You didn't have to step in Acnologia." "You made a promise." He hissed angrily. "And YOU KNOW I **WILL** KEEP IT!" I snapped.

Acnologia stood at the far side of the room staring sadly at the wall, away from me. "I don't want you killed." He whispered.

I stared at the back of his head for a few minutes.

_Doesn't want you killed._

"Where's the sentiment in that?" I scoffed. He looked back at me. "I gave you darkness to give you freedom over your choices. So you would know not everything is good." "I know."

I sighed and stood up. "You know I keep my word. I promised to kill you when the time comes." He nodded. "And I promised to teach you magic that only you could control." I nodded as I walked closer to him. My grip tightened on my keys.

"Do I have freedom?" I whispered softly. He narrowed eyebrows confused. "Of course you do." I scowled. "And what am doing exactly? Killing all those people, destroying all those guilds. What is the reason? What am I working for?"I demanded. Tears in my eyes as I remembered the expression on Loki's face and Aries'. And then... Gildarts...

Laki, Laxus..

Natsu.

Fairy Tail.

I couldn't help but close my eyes as I saw what really happened that night months ago.

"I guess you've finally figured it out." I shook my head. "No. No I didn't. You said I wouldn't ever have to count on anyone ever again. Especially when it came down to my life choices. You said I would control my own future. I'm not. You are."

Acnologia scowled. "I gave you darkness to protect you." "From what? Zeref? Dark guilds? You sent me after them!" "You don't understand my magic is horrible, it's evil. It's Zeref's. Without darkness you can't master it, it destroys you!" He yelled, his hands clutching his head as if he was going insane. He fell to the floor helplessly screaming at his own monsters.

"No, no it doesn't. You just wanted me to kill people, innocent people. I'm not evil Acnologia. And whatever quest you wanted before... Find someone else to do it. Because I have my own promises to fulfil."

I stared at him directly. "I am no ones puppet. From now on I'm my own master." I grabbed the dagger resting on the table. "I guess I'll begin with my promise to you. Rest in peace."

I thrust the dagger into his stomach. He fell silent as he slid to the floor, dragging black blood across the surface of the polished door. He opened his mouth, coughing as he stared weakly at me. "All I wanted was right the wrongs in my life." I nodded looking away. "That's all we ever want. I'm sorry you were thrown into the darkness by Zeref. I promised I'll do something about it."

He nodded gently. "W-watch over yourself Lucy. I liked you." I grinned. "Yeah, of course Alexian."

He grinned as his body was reduced to dust. "Sentiment value... Hold that close to you heart."

* * *

Normal pov,

In the Fairy Tail guild,

Gildarts, Laki and an injured Laxus crashed through Fairy Tail's doors, panting heavily. Everyone stood up surprised and shocked as they scanned their friends' arms and legs, noticing the heavy bruises and cuts. "Laxus!" Mira exclaimed running over to the three mages. Makarov looked up from his seat on the bar and stood up, eyes searching for his grandson.

Gildarts stood unmoving at the guild's doors staring grimly as the others helped Laxus to the infirmary. Laki stared blankly at the far wall in front of the guild's doors, shaking slightly. "Laki are you alright?" Levy asked gently putting hand on Laki's shaking shoulders.

Laki was silent. Makarov who had stayed to listen to Team Gildarts' report, looked intently at Gildarts. "It was Lucy, wasn't it?" Gildarts didn't answer and a stone cold silence filled the room.

Gildarts looked away, staring at the grey skies outside the door, while leaning against the door frame. He opened his mouth, addressing the whole guild this time. "It wasn't Lucy, well, it wasn't the Lucy we knew."

Natsu suddenly stood up, palms slamming into the wooden tables. "Lucy is Lucy, how can you say that?!" Gildarts grinned tightly. "She isn't Lucy anymore, she's Eclipse." Makarov stood there cemented to the ground for a few minutes, sucking it in. "And what was she doing?" Erza asked who had recovered from the news first.

Gildarts turned around and met his eyes with Erza. "She was trying to find Zeref. When we arrived she was fighting Loki." "Isn't Loki her spirit or something?" Gray asked slowly. Gildarts shrugged. "I told you, she's not the same person anymore."

"Why Zeref?" Erza asked roughly. "She definitely kept her promise, she said she would become strong enough to trash Fairy Tail and she did. I wasn't sure if I was able to take her on. If Acnologia didn't interfere, we may have fought each other to death." Gildarts replied.

"ACNOLOGIA IS BACK?!" Levy screamed. Gildarts nodded. "In the flesh, we think she's working with him, I think he's been teaching her Dark Energy Magic." Makarov's eyes widened. "Dark Energy Magic?" He gasped. "That's a Dragon Slaying magic." Levy whispered.

"You mean Luce's a Dragon Slayer now?" "That's what we think anyway. Loki was arguing with her about destroying Succubus Eye. We think she's the one that's been destroying the guilds. What about you guys?" Gildarts asked, glancing at Gray and Juvia.

Gray scowled. "We were too late. The guild hall was unrecognisable when we arrived." Juvia nodded. "Then there are no more active dark guilds..." Laki whispered in shock. "Lucy..." Levy muttered shaking her head. "Juvia is worried." Makarov sighed and sat down in a nearby chair.

"This is a critical moment Fairy Tail, we must stick together more than usual. Protect each other, defend each other. And if you encounter Lucy, fight with everything you've got." "But gramps-" Natsu began but got cut off. "It's for the best, we know she's not who we use to know anymore. The least we can do is defend ourselves and respect her, by fighting her with all we've got."

_So yeah, what do you think? I personally really like this chapter. So chapters are going to get longer now. I'm pretty sure anyway, cause all the recent chapters are over 1000 words long. So that's good XD Read and review!_


	6. The Job Request (Lost Keys)

_Hi guys! I can't believe this story has gotten over 40 followers, that amount is just... So huge. Like oh-my-god huge O/O Thank you guys so much, for all of the support and this story has only been up for a few weeks XD That is just... Mind blowing... Anyways, enough of my gushing, new chapter! It's not too short but it's not THAT long. But I hope you enjoy it anyway XD! Ps, the italic sentences is for Lucy's inner thoughts, the bold/italics are for the little voices of doubt in her head._

**Chapter 6 (The Job Request and Lost Keys)**

Lucy's pov,

I sat outside Hargeon's town hall, staring quietly at the sunset. Winter still had it's grips on Fiore, even though it's already half way gone.

The silent streets were comforting, I had only left Crocus a week ago and I'm closer to Magnolia than ever. I could literally take a 30min train and get there in a day. But I won't. Because if I do... Well, I'm not really sure what I would do.

Maybe cry, howl, smile. I don't know.

I don't know.

I stared at the piece of paper in my hand reading it for the hundredth time. It was a job request to get rid of some thugs terrorising the people at the borders of Hargeon.

My grip on the paper tightened as I remembered the morning before when I first took the job.

_"Hello! Is there something you want?" A portly looking man asked, as he turned around from his seat near the window. I was silent as I laid a folded piece of paper on his desk. The man gasped surprised. "You... You want to take the job?" I nodded. He frowned, his forehead crinkling up._

_"That job has been out for months, are you sure you want to take it? There's a reason why no one took it." I pushed my hood off, uncovering my face. The man jumped back, clearly scared. "Y-your..." "Lucy Heartfilia. Call me Eclipse, will you let me take the job?" The man nodded shaking as he stamped the piece of paper, handing it back to me._

_"Wait, but you don't have a guild!" I didn't look back as I opened the door from his office. "I don't need one." I muttered, closing the door with a resonant click._

I sighed at the memory. Maybe taking this job wasn't the best idea.

_What are you saying Lucy?! You destroyed Tartarus single handedly, of course you can take care of a bunch of thugs._

**You know why you can't do it, don't you? There's nothing fuelling you anymore. The anger, the darkness. All gone. Replaced by what? Emptiness.**

I stood up, tucking the piece of paper in my pocket. The reason I took the job at all was because I had to take my mind off Alexi- Acnologia. My heart skipped a best as I thought about it.

**_I had came as far as killing my own master, oh Lucy. What have you done?_**

_What I had to do._

I strolled through Hargeon, taking in the nostalgic sights. My eyes landed on a very familiar restaurant as I passed it. I couldn't help but stop in front of it and just stare at the glowing neon sign.

I sighed, I knew this was a mistake to come here. The place where I first met... First met Natsu and Happy. I stood in front of the restaurant window, my palm on the cold window panes.

'_My name's Lucy, I probably don't look like it, but I'm a wizard too.'_

I half-smiled at the memory. It felt like it was years ago, like a whole different age. Lucy. Did the girl even exist anymore? She never seemed to come out now. The happy, annoyingly cheerful persona I had put on, in Fairy Tail.

I stroked a strand of my hair and rubbed it between my fingers. I didn't even look like her anymore. _Did I?_

My hair was longer, my mouth in a constant grimace, smirk or scowl. My eyes were always filled with cold determination, now sad and lonely.

_No, I refuse to admit I'm lonely._

_**But you are.**_

"Miss, would you like to come inside?" I looked to see the shop owner looking a little annoyed as he stood on the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently on the cold concrete.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran across the snow. "Hey, wait!" He protested. I didn't look back as I ran. And ran.

* * *

Long after sunset,

I looked at my map again frustrated.

It had been what felt like hours since I had left main Hargeon for the small village at the border of Hargeon for a job, that was said to be so hard none of the wizards passing by would be bothered with it. I could understand why.

The reward was pretty average and the threat level was higher than the average ones. But what was different from them and me was, that I was doing this for the fun of it. Not the reward, though the money would be appreciated.

The problem now was that I was pretty sure, I was lost.

I groaned and slammed my fist into a nearby tree.

Guess I as still the same useless, freaking Lucy. No amount of magic is going to get me out of this situation.

The moon shone brightly through the leaves of nearby trees and, I could help but glare at it. "Useless piece of crap." I muttered as I tucked the map back into my pocket and started walking again in the vague direction of East.

It wasn't until half an hour of walking did I see lights in the distance, signalling a village. I ran towards it, my heart beating fast. Finally, I'm here.

**Strawberry Village.**

I groaned, as I read the sign over and over again. I had no idea whether I was even close to the village I was suppose to go to. I've never heard of this _Strawberry Village._

I guess I'll have to wait till dawn and look for it again.

I walked into the village grounds. The streets glowed brightly even though no one seemed to be out. I frowned. This was definitely... Different.

I passed by a few shops and diners until I reached an inn.

**Ivy Inn.**

I took one glance at the pleasant picture windows and strands of ivy hanging off the wall and instantly felt tired. It actually kinda looked like my old... Apartment.

I walked into the squat building and over to the receptionist, quickly getting a room key.

I hiked up the stairs to my room. Room 104. I opened the oak wood door into the room, not even bothering to look around before taking off my shoes and jumping into bed.

"Goodnight Lucy." I whispered to myself, softly. It gave me comfort to say it to myself. Even if no one was there to say anything to me._ Goodnight Luce._ A familiar voice whispered in my head.

Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes as I felt his intense gaze on me._ I'm sorry Natsu, I had to leave._

I reached around my bed and turned off my bedside lamp, leaving me in total darkness.

I should have known.

Fairy Tail was ingrained in me, part of me. No matter how much I could hate them for what they did to me, I couldn't even hate hem properly. Especially those two. If I had never known them...

If I hadn't known them, who I am today wouldn't be the same.

I turned around until I was facing the opened windows of my room, moonlight shinning through the windows. I smiled sadly at it.

_This would make a nice scene in my story. Mom would have loved to have heard about it too._

I frowned as I remembered I had burnt both my manuscript and my letters to my parents. Every. Single. One.

Why?

Because I would be lying if I didn't. Lying about how I didn't have anything to loose. I did, but I destroyed it, to be truly powerful.

Stupid. I know.

_It's hardly over Lucy._

I sat up leaning against my bed frame. Grabbing a pencil and the hotel notepad with me.

I stared at the blank page for a few minutes. Pencil bobbing against the paper. Suddenly with a burst of adrenaline I pressed the pencil down and began to write.

_**Dear mom and dad,**_

I stopped as the sudden burst wore off_. Dear mom and dad what?!_

I sighed and laid the stationary down on the bedside table. What was I thinking? What could I have possibly written in that letter?_ 'Hi mom and dad, sorry I haven't written to you in ages. But I recently killed Acnologia the dragon that trapped me in Tenroujima seven years ago?'_

No, no of course not.

I laid back down on my bed again, closing my eyes I forced myself into a uncomfortable nightmare.

* * *

"HELP, HELP THEY'VE COME!"

I sat straight up from my restless nightmare, my eyes wide and night shirt stuck to my back by sweat, I crawled out of my bed and looked outside.

Three men stood in the middle of the village, holding three kids each, hostage. Yelling something about ten minutes and something valuable. Crying parents stood around them, begging them to give them back their shaking children.

I narrowed my eyes at them. They looked familiar.

_They were the thugs._

I felt my eyes widened shocked. That, was them? So that means... I was in the right place.

I quickly grabbed the job request and read it quickly.** Strawberry Village.**

I slapped the front of my face. _Baka._

I quickly got dressed and headed out of my door. It felt like hours ago I was in my bed, when I arrived at the scene a few seconds later. I pushed past the sobbing people and walked to the front of the crowd, my heart beating rapidly.

"Who do you think you are?" I hissed as I approached the three men. They looked up and grinned. "And who are you dear?" "Let them go." I snapped. "You heard what we said right? We're giving you ten minutes to find something valuable. If nothing comes in ten minutes, then-" He made a cutting motion across his neck and glanced at one of kids.

I smirked. "I'm not just anyone you want to mess with _dear_. I'm a Mage." He grinned and laughed. "A Mage? _Oh I'm so scared!_" "Don't believe me?" I whispered smiling. They continued to laugh and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly at their stupidity.

"Let's play then. Dark Laser." I whispered, lifting my hand up, I fired the ball of Dark Energy towards them. They looked up, but not quickly enough to jump away from attack which had hit the one at the back, square in the chest.

It hit him so hard that the kid flew out of his grip, the kid flew to the pavement, scrambling quickly to his feet and to his mother.

"Scared now?" I asked grinning, walking closer to them to inspect that I had hit. I took one glance at his blank eyes and I knew.

He was dead.

And I wasn't the only one that got the message.

The one that was all big talk before was shaking. His shoulders hunched, his eyes wide and scared. "Don't back down." He yelled tensely to the other one, who tightened his grip on the little girl he was holding onto.

"Back down? It's too late for that, idiot." I snarled. He glared as he looked back at me. Completely aware that I was getting ready to fire again. "Take the kid." He hissed throwing another little boy to one side, his lackey quickly grabbing him.

"I'll take care of her." "Jiraya, we don't have enough time for this." The man snapped, looking behind him. I followed his gaze and smirked. "Scared of the Imperial Army?" I asked. Jiraya scowled at me. "You picking a fight with me?" He hissed pointing at himself obnoxiously.

I smirked at him. "No I'm picking a fight with the _kids_." He looked confused for a minute before he realised I was being sarcastic.

_God, did I seriously get out if bed 3am in the morning for this._

"Hey, that's playing dirty!" He retorted. I scoffed. "Excuse me, but I actually would like go back to bed. So just give up the two kids so we can end this quickly." He smirked. "Like we're going to give them back to you, we are Infinity Blade. No way in hell are we going away empty handed."

"Infinity Blade eh? I thought I already destroyed all the dark guilds." I muttered. He seemed to catch what I said and received it in shock but hid it. "We are a treasure hunter guild. We heard that there was a treasure in this town and-" "We wanted to take it." The guy behind him cut him off.

I couldn't help but pinch myself. _These people..._

"Look, I don't care what guild your from, you had no right to catch these kids." They laughed. "How else could we have gotten the treasure? So are we done chatting lady?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your seriously annoying me." I snapped, running towards him in lightning fast movements, delivering a kick towards his side so he was sprawled on the ground. But not before he yelled an order to his lackey.

"Kill them!" He shrieked as I sent him lying on the ground. I stiffened quickly and sent a burst of Dark Energy shielding those two from the gun fire. "How. Dare. You." I hissed as I approached him. Jiraya's eyes widened in horror as he caught the look in my eyes.

Absolute anger, absolute hatred, absolute determination.

"You were just begging to die weren't you, little bastard." I snarled as caught him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

He coughed weakly but smiled. "At least I'll bring you with me." I glanced at him confusion before realising a bullet was coming straight at me.

I had been so concentrated on protecting the children and attacking Jiraya I forgot myself._ God damn it._

I sent another burst of energy to shield me. The shield wavered and shook, and I knew I was loosing magic energy and fast. But Jiraya didn't need to know that. "Die, you sadistic bastard." I hissed slamming his head into the wall, until blood showed through his brown mousy hair.

"Burn in hell, both of you!" I screamed as I turned around to face the other one.

He met my gaze like a scared animal's. His gun pointing uselessly at my face. "CHAOS DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, SOUL DISTINCTION!" I screamed firing it straight at him.

It hit straight through him, pain course through his features, his eyes became blank and he rolled onto the ground.

I panted and coughed as I stared around to see it there was anymore damage. People were still staring at me amazed. I couldn't help but smirk. These guys were weak _and_ stupid. But ok, maybe I did go overboard.

I nodded at them before turning away, heading towards the inn when a pair of tiny arms grabbed me into a hug.

I turned around to see the little boy I had saved. He still had tears in his eyes from what had happened but he looked happy now.

I smiled gently at him. "Hello." I whispered at the little black haired boy. "Thank you, you were amazing." He said smiling. I shrugged. "I think I went a little overboard. My name's Lucy, how about you?" He smiled. "My name is Alex. I'm gonna be like you one day." I stiffened as his name pulled at memories in my head I would rather never see again.

But I made an effort to look happy. "Of course Alex, but don't go overboard and destroy a city." He laughed. "Uhm. " "Come on Alex we're going home." He turned around to look at his mom. "I have to go." I nodded. "I hope I see you again one day!" He nodded, waving as he ran back to his mom.

_Oh Acnologia, were you like that when you were a kid? All hope and joy? I think I would have liked him better._

I grinned slightly imagining Acnologia as a five year old. It was hilarious. Slowly I walked back into the inn and into my room. It was even before I walked into my room when I smelt something _off_. It was definitely something off. Nothing like my scent or Virgo's. Or any of my celestial spirits.

So who could it be?

I crashed into my room loudly, as I realised what they could have been doing in here. But it was too late. My window was wide open and my keys were gone, a note left beside it.

**Meet me in the alley behind the inn tonight if you want your keys back. Sincerely, ****M.**

I scrunched the note in my hand and threw it at the wall furiously. I was so stupid, running outside without my keys.

I guess I'll have to get them back.

_So yeah, five bucks to whoever can guess who our mysterious thief is. Read and review!_


	7. Dragon Soul

_Hi guys! I can't believe so many of you guessed XD I thought no one was going to bother with it, but because I don't actually HAVE five buck to give away, I'll just give bragging rights to the person who was right, Shiranai Atsune. Good job, I'm kinda surprised you were the only one who saw it coming XD Maybe everyone was just hoping Fairy Tail would get mixed into everything soon.. _

_Thank you to everyone else who bothered to guess XD I'm glad you like this story enough to even care! Thank you so much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 (Dragon Soul)**

Lucy's pov,

It felt like hours since I had found out that someone had taken my keys and read the note the thief left behind. I had spent the day packing my things away and thinking of ways to get my keys back without blowing the thief up completely.

Not that I wouldn't have loved to do that. But I needed to know why the thief even took my keys in the first place. They were certainly brave or very stupid to sneak into a Dragon Slayer room and steal something.

Whoever it was knew I could have sensed them from five feet away. Nevertheless they still broke in and left no marks. And something told me this wasn't revenge of Infinity Blade for their three dead members. They were a treasure hunter guild, not a dark guild.

Revenge isn't in their dictionary.

I glanced at the setting sun for the fiftieth time that day, willing the sun to set faster. I had arrived in the alleyway a few minutes before, hoping the thief had turned up early.

But of course no one was there.

_Loki, Aries, Aquarius, everyone I'm sorry._

I frowned as I remembered the Gildarts incident. I wasn't just a jerk to Loki that day. I was down right evil. And I haven't even apologised to him yet or Aries. Now I let their keys be stolen by some random thief.

I knocked my forehead into the wall, closing my eyes.

"Lucy, you are an idiot." I muttered.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

I turned around and saw that the sky had darkened while I was beating myself up over my keys. And the person was here. Right. On. Time

I focused my eyes on the figure as she walked closer. She was quite tall, her long black hair just swept her shoulders, long bangs framed her face and two buns of her hair on either side of her head. She wore a long sleeveless blue dress with buckles at the side and a lot of blue eye shadow.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she walked closer to me, I glanced at her shoulders and thigh but I couldn't see any exposed guild marks.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked. "I don't know who you are, but I would appreciate having my keys back." She smirked. "I'm sorry we had to do that, but we needed something to get your attention. My name is Minerva Orlando. I'm from Sabertooth, the guild currently occupying the top spot as best official guild in Fiore."

_Sabertooth? Isn't that suppose to the number one guild at the moment? Makarov was talking about that. Something about the GMG._

_**She's not lying.**_

"What does Sabertooth want with me?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"We want you." She said holding out her arm with my keys in her palm.

I turned around so I had my back to her. "I don't do that anymore."

"What do you mean you don't do that before?" She accused. I was silent. Was I seriously going to tell my life story to this girl...

_But I need to get my keys back._

"Because my guild kicked me out once, I don't need to go through that I'm sure you understand. Please give me my keys back and I'll pretend this never happened." I said softly holding my hands out. She drew my keys back into her palm and behind her.

"Sabertooth provide for the best and only the best. We've heard a lot, about you, your destructions towards Tartarus and the dark guilds. We need more people like you, clearly your old guild didn't know what they had."

I laughed darkly. "That wasn't the case, I assure you Minerva." "Then please, join us, you'll be surrounded by people just as powerful as you. You'll be able to show what your old guild was missing out on. The Grand Magic Games are coming soon, we already have our representing team but I'm sure we'll be able to make room for the Mage that destroyed Tartarus as if it were nothing more than a fly."

I met her eyes, her's shinning with a certain kind of malice I've seen in some of the people that were dark guilds. I was curious, why wasn't this girl, who was so interested in power, in one of those dark guilds before?

"Look, it's a few hundred years too early to ask me to go to any guild. I have no interest to go to any guild at the moment. So just leave me alone." I hissed as balled my left hand up at my side. "I don't want it to get physical." I added.

Minerva grinned wildly. "Able to fight with one of the strongest Mages in Fiore. Of course." I chuckled. "The destruction of Tartarus was really an accident to be honest. I'm not proud of it, the person that did it is long dead anyway."

"Oh I'm sure we can bring her back, I look forward to you joining us Lucy Heartfilia." I scowled. "I'm not joining anything." I whispered before rushing at her with my fist raised high. She only smiled. "Territory." She whispered as she held up her hand, a bubble of distorted space appeared.

I gasped in shock and tried to stop myself, best I could but I didn't stop in time. I fell into distorted space fist first and found myself in Minerva grip. "I told you, we would bring her back." She whispered triumphantly. Her face neared mine, her breath against my cheek.

"Let's see the destroyer of Zeref's kin's true power!" She yelled. Letting me go harshly so I landed on the floor.

My power that I had forced to the bottom of my being after Acnologia died, after I killed him, coiled tightly against my stomach, tense and alert.

* * *

_"Why do you have Zeref's power around you?" Mard Geer whispered with glee as he began to insert various needles into my arm. I struggled, oxygen coming slower every time. "I don't know!" I shrieked as cold pain began to wrap itself around my arm._

_"Don't be shy, tell me." He laughed and turn the knob of the machine that was transporting the poison into my arm. Turning the amount of poison coming into me higher and higher._

_I sobbed tiredly, screams erupted from my mouth. Clawed at my throat. "I DONT KNOW ANYTHING. STOP!"_

* * *

It was going to happen, all over again. There was no stopping it. It was going to let itself go. And I had no idea how to stop it.

And I said I didn't want to blow the thief up. Heh.

I stood up shakily, holding my arm to my side. "Stop doing what Tartarus did." I muttered as a one less attempt to settle this peacefully. Minerva smirked blasted me backwards with Territory.

I hit the wall with a thump.

**_Let her feel the pain._**

_No. No. No. It'll happen again. I'll fall into the darkness._

_That is the price for your keys._

_Darkness or light, you choose Lucy._

I stood up again this time, planting my feet firmly on the concrete ground.

_Darkness or light Lucy?_

"I warned you." I sighed.

Minerva since we met suddenly looked terrified, but her fear quickly turned into anticipation.

Dark Energy flowed through my chest to my fingertips, I pointed them up to the heavens feeling the power consume me.

The virtually twinkling sky darkened and swirled around me. My power dragging Dark Energy towards me, into me. I could feel it. The power that even the Nine Demon Gates and the Underworld King couldn't defeat.

Chaos Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Chaos Dragon Roar!" I screamed. Concentrated Dark Energy swirled towards Minerva faster than lightning, not fast enough before Minerva had Territory in front of her.

The Dark Energy shot straight past her and suddenly it was behind me, shooting straight at me, the impact hitting me on to the ground.

Minerva smiled and began to walk towards me. Her footsteps echoing on the concrete. I could hear it. _Click clack._

"Chaos Dragon Secret Art, Soul Distinction." I cried, standing up shakily, lifting both my arms up and aiming them at her.

Dark Energy fired at her from all sides. A normal Mage would have died under an attack like that. Not even Natsu could have left that attack without a scratch.

Minerva attempted the impossible and came out scot free.

I stared at her wide-eyed. My triumph card literally went right through her and she was still standing. My moves were still too slow.

This wasn't a fight that I could win just by overpowering her. I had to think.

I stood in front of her panting, she was a few steps away. Eyes sparkling with malice and cruelty. Most of all amusement.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked amused. I scowled. "In your dreams." I snarled. I was lying, I knew if my triumph card couldn't even touch her than virtually nothing can.

If I just keep attacking, I'll just end up attacking myself and use up all my magic power even if my attacks wouldn't really hurt me. I didn't have anything fast enough to avoid Territory and unless I can hear what she would do next, I couldn't hit her.

Unless I could hear her.

_Cobra_.

The Poison Dragon Slayer's famous talent suddenly hit me. If I activated my Second Element, I might just have a chance. But I have no idea whether it even worked like that. I've only used attacks with my Second Element. If it doesn't work, I..

I can't think like that. I can't loose to her. Not as long as I have a chance.

"Chaos Dragon Slayer Second Element, CHAOS POISON DRAGON SLAYER!" I yelled, feeling the left over power come back and fill my chest. "Trying again I see?" Minerva grinned.

I didn't meet her eyes as I rushed towards her, Chaos and Poison energy coursing through my fist. "I told you that doesn't wo-" My fist came in contact with her stomach sending her backwards, sprawled on her back.

She sat up wheezing, eyes wide with shock. "How did you..." I smirked and pointed at my ears. "I can hear you." She stood up shaking. "You.. Can hear me?" "Every. Single. Thought. And don't worry. I'm not out of mercy yet."

I rushed her again, my fist outstretched.

_Right, left hand._

I jumped out of the way just in time, distorted space covered my right side. If I hadn't jumped away I would been sucked in again. Minerva reacted quicker this time, sending a blast of Territory to my left before I could hear her.

The blast hit my left arm, immobilising me for the moment. I flinched as my left arm fell to my side, pain coursing through my arm and side, ripping apart the left sleeve of my cloak. I crouched down to examine the wound.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath when I realised that it was broken.

Minerva only laughed and fired three separate Territory spell, all of them in front of her.

I couldn't stop now, not even if both my arms gave in and my legs couldn't even drag themselves.

Because if I do, I would have broken my promise. I wouldn't have gone back to Fairy Tail.

I tore off my cloak and threw it at the ground, exposing my mark that was glowing in the darkness surrounding me. Holding my left hand tightly with my right I stood up again.

"Do you surrender?" She simpered. Her eyes gleaming with excitement. I gagged inwardly in disgust at her love for battle and destruction.

"Never." I hissed, my mark glowing brighter than ever.

* * *

_"When can I use it?" I asked Acnologia annoyed. He smirked and pointed at the mark that covered my the back of my right hand to my collarbone. "When, that glows. You'll be able to use it. It's not something that you can use all the time alright? It uses all of your magic energy and it's one of the most destructive spells in your arsenal. Even stronger than Soul Extinction." _

_"Really? Then I can use it now right?" He chuckled. "No way, you can't even master Soul Extinction. Plus, that thing activates itself. I've never even needed to use it." __I crossed my arms over my chest. "And what if I need to use it?" He grinned. "Trust me, it'll find you before you find it."_

* * *

I glanced at my mark again.

_This was what he meant. Life and death._

I tore my gaze away from my mark to Minerva again. The three Territories glowing menacingly. I half-smiled thinking about Acnologia.

_He was always cryptic._

I stared at the three Territories in front of me, I slowly lifted both my arms up, ignoring the pain that coursed through my left arm

_Well, I'm not gonna fail him._

With the small amount of magic and energy I had left, I rushed towards Minerva one last time. Leaving my entire body at the hands of my instincts, the little voice calling at the back of my head.

To destroy.

And destroy I will.

"CHAOS POISON DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, DRAGON SOUL!"

* * *

Normal pov,

That night to everyone else that day would have felt like the night sky had exploded into white light. Everywhere, the white light that looked like fireworks illuminating the velvet dark sky, woke the young and the old.

It felt like the stars had turned into burning white light, chasing the darkness away.

But to Lucy Heartfilia, it was everything. Life, death. Magic. Nothing mattered more to her than it was to take down her opponent. The person that had taken the last thing she had held close to her heart.

Her keys were on the line. She didn't care if she had to give up her life for them, because she had turned away from her friends once. She refused to turn away twice.

Her power flowed from her body in a burst of white light and gathered above her fallen body in the shape of her soul.

A howling dragon.

The dragon was pitch black, with electric blue swirls all across it's body. It's axe-like tail swung beneath it as it flew towards Minerva.

Minerva couldn't believe her own eyes. Her mind was having trouble even beginning to understand this. But she wouldn't have had enough time anyway.

White and black light encased her body as the dragon neared her, obliterating even her Territories.

Minerva opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her eyes wide as saucers before the dragon's body hit her on the full. Her body exploded in an explosion of black and white light.

Her screams echoing through the sky. One name filled the screams.

**"Acnologia."**

_This chapter was originally called (Lucy vs Minerva) but I decided, since everyone was guessing, why not make it a surprise? XD I hope this chapter name wasn't too sloopy. I had to come up with it last minute. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Read and review.**  
**_


	8. Found (Sabertooth)

_Hi guys! Sorry for the later update (I usually update at 6 here) I just couldn't tear myself away from this new anime I was watching.. Also, after watching the new episode of Fairy Tail (Welcome Home, Frosch) I decided I didn't quiet get Sting and Rogue's personalities right, so like the sensible person that I am (Nope) I decided to re-write some of the chapters... That's why updates aren't going to be as frequent. I'll try to keep it daily, like I always have, since chapter 1. But it might not always be daily, otherwise enjoy this update :33 Ps, this chapter is especially long, expect more of these XD_

**Chapter 8 (Found and Sabertooth)**

Lucy's pov,

It felt like hours maybe days when I woke up in someone else's bed, alone. My entire body felt sore as hell and the world's biggest headache was drilling into the side of my head.

I tried to open my eyes best I could, but even then I couldn't tell if I was in some weird dream or in reality. It scared me to think I could have been out for so long.

But after a few seconds my eyes opened to harsh white light and memories bombarded from the day before.

_Minerva._

All I remembered was closing my eyes... And darkness... The sinking feeling or desperation...

I looked around absorbing in my surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar bedroom, the window was opened and cold wind was blowing through it, ruffling the curtains. I looked to my side and saw another figure sprawled on another bed.

_Is this a hospital?_

I thought abruptly. It never hit me to think about who would have bought me here.. And patched me up. I sat up and glanced at the bandages wrapped around my arm and head.

"Lucy?" A voice gasped behind me. I turned around shocked. As soon as I realised who it was I couldn't meet his anxious eyes. "Lucy, your awake." He whispered quietly, it felt more like a statement to convince himself more, than something to confirm me of. I turned around so I had my back to him, back to Loki.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as put his arms around my shoulder. I shrugged him off tiredly. He scowled. "Your still Eclipse. Aren't you?" I stiffened. "No. No I'm not." Loki grinned. "Then everything's fine right? I'm glad your ok. We thought we lost you."

"We?" I whispered. He laughed. "Yeah, Aquarius was bawling her head off when I told her you were in a coma. I know, I'm surprised too." I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry for what I did. I... I know what I put you and Aries through."

Loki rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little too. "You know, uh, it's fine. You weren't in the right state of mind anyway. I don't blame you and I don't think Aries blames you either." I smiled softly. "Thanks." Loki grinned.

"So where am I?" Loki smirked. "You know you really should have asked that first." I glared at him. "Haha, funny." Loki grinned and stood up. "This is actually my apartment. We kinda all came out of the Celestial Spirit World to see if you were alright. Oh, and we picked her up too." Loki said pointing at the sleeping figure on the far side of the room.

I followed his gaze, scanning the sleeping figure and nodded. "Her name's Minerva. She's part of Sabertooth." Loki's eyes widened. "_The_ Sabertooth?" I nodded. "They were trying to recruit me."

"And did you accept?" He asked in a barely audible whisper. I couldn't help but grin at his dismayed look. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Cause I would have been beaten up if I did." He glared. "It may be funny in your sick mind Lucy, but not to me. You could have gotten yourself killed that night. If I hadn't sensed the danger you were in, you wouldn't be here right now."

I nodded sighing. "What happened anyway? All I remember is..." Loki's face twisted into grimace. "Uhh, I'm not really sure. I came out a few minutes after I sensed the danger. But by the time I'm pretty sure your battle with Minerva was over and you were on the ground, not breathing."

I felt my eyes widen. "You mean..." Loki nodded grimly. "You were dead. I even got Capricorn to check, apparently you drained all of your power and fired it in one final attack. He wasn't sure what it was, but it must have been pretty powerful because Minerva wasn't breathing either."

I froze and uttered, "Sabertooth made the same mistake that Tartarus had. Pushing me like that... They should have known. That attack, could have killed her." Loki frowned. "So you know what spell it was." "Dragon soul." I whispered. Loki looked at me confused.

"I don't remember, any of the Dragon Slayers even having that attack. Are you sure it was that spell?" I nodded stiffly. "Acnologia told me to never use it, not unless I really needed it. The mark I had must have been some kind of seal to hold back all of my power from destroying everything." I mumbled lifting my shirt up a bit to show Loki the mark.

Loki nodded and pointed to the back of my right hand. "It's not gone though." I looked down at it. He was right, the mark was still stretched across my right hand and to my collarbone like some crazy tattoo. I looked down at my hands.

"That spell must have been pretty strong to need a mark to stop it from being activated. And it looks like it hasn't even been properly activated yet." Loki muttered glancing at my tattoo like it was a snake.

I couldn't hold back a shiver.

_Properly activated.._

I got out of the bed in one swift movement, Loki stumbling back at the sudden movement. I walked shakily to Minerva, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I was scared. Scared to see what I could have possibly done.

**_It's not like you haven't killed someone before._**

A voice in the back of my head whispered.

_This... This time it's different._

I didn't know how it could have been different. She was like Tartarus, powerful but stupid. This girl, this guild, clearly didn't know what they were dealing with.

_No, meant no._

Suddenly I was in front of her bed, I stopped abruptly at the foot of her bed. Loki quickly joined me, standing beside me, glancing at me then at Minerva.

"She's alive you know. No need to look like you killed her." He said only half joking to make me feel better. I nodded absent-mindedly, as I stared at Minerva's lightly dressed body.

She was almost completely covered in bandages, from head to toe. Only her face remained. Her hair fanned out behind her like black halo. With what little skin I could see, I realised she was actually really pale. Most of her eyeshadow had been washed off, revealing a chillingly young face.

Her chest moved slightly under the heavy blankets, she was breathing. But only slightly.

I gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears. Glancing up at Loki. "Did... Did I do this to her?" He didn't answer me, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "I... I did this.." I whispered shakily. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I.. I did this..." I sobbed. Loki was quick to catch me as I fell to my knees on the wooden floor boards.

_**Your evil. Your evil. Are you happy now? Are you happy that you caused so much pain to the others? Lisanna was right wasn't she? You worry people around you, hurt them. And they still help you. Your ungrateful. Your useless.**_

"Lucy.. Stop. Stop it's not your fault..." I ignored him, desperately trying to banish those thoughts away, but they didn't leave. They bombarded me like shattered glass cutting deeper and deeper into my skin.

'_**Your a traitor, who are you going to turn on now? Me? Erza?'**_

Natsu's accusing voice echoed in my skull.

"Shh, Lucy stop. Don't cry... Come on, it's not manly for me to cry too." Loki whispered, his voice shaking now too. He quickly wrapped his arms around me so I was sobbing into his shirt now.

_Stop it Lucy, your getting his shirt wet._

I scolded myself but the tears wouldn't stop. Huge sobs racked my back. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his already sopping wet shirt.

Loki smoothed my back and hair. Gently tucking my head under his chin. "Shh, Lucy cry now. Let it all out... But when it's over, you have to understand. It's not your fault. We don't blame you, I doubt Minerva blames you either. She's going to be ok. Your going to be ok." He whispered soothingly.

I nodded through my tears.

_I'm going to be ok._

I thought to myself over and over again. "I.. I'm going to be ok." I whispered, hiccuping slightly. Loki spun me around so I was facing him. "You are going to be ok, alright? Everything is going to be fine, I promised and you know I don't break my promises."

I nodded, trying my hardest to smile. "We're going to be fine." I whispered. He nodded. "That's the spirit Lucy." As he said that I couldn't help but glance at Minerva again. "We.. We should probably get her back to her guild." I muttered standing up and helping Loki along with me.

He nodded. "I'll come with you." I quickly used my left arm to block him from coming with me. "No. This is something I have to do alone. You go back to the Celestial World and rest up, tell the others. If I don't come back by sun down, come find me." Loki glared.

"Lucy-" "Loki. Trust me, I can handle this. Stop worrying about me." He rolled his eyes. "It's my job to worry about you. But fine, go. I swear to god if you don't come back, I'll.." "I hope it doesn't come to that." He sighed. "Good luck, Lucy." I grinned tightly. "I'll see you later, Loki."

Loki nodded and disappeared, his gate closing with the familiar sounds of doorbells ringing. I sighed and walked towards Minerva. She was still unconscious and she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

I groaned. I'll just have to carry her. I quickly got dressed and slung her across my shoulder.

Loki was stupid to worry about me. I wasn't stupid enough to get killed.

Well, not over this anyway.

I glanced at the blue sky outside. I wasn't going to be killed over this.

Because I was going to ok and the only way I was going to be ok,

Is to kill the ones who did this to me, made me doubt who I was, brought back those god forsaken memories.

This is their end, this where I draw the line.

If they thought me nearly killing Minerva was bad. They haven't seen anything thing yet.

* * *

Normal pov,

Somewhere near the borders of Magnolia,

The White Dragon Slayer was busy sniffing the air, he's eyebrows scrunched up together on his forehead in concentration. His raven haired friend, the Shadow Dragon Slayer stared emotionlessly at Sting Eucliffe. His face portraying less emotion than a statue, as usual.

"What's wrong Sting?" He asked tonelessly as he sat down on a nearby boulder. Sting looked up from his sniffing and frowned. "I don't know, I just... I smell something off." "Off?" Rogue Cheney asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Sting smirked. "Nothing we can't take care of. But I wanna check it out. Tell em' they shouldn't mess with Sabertooth."

Rogue rolled his eyes. "You know that we have to get back to the Guild right? Besides we finished the job already, Milady should be back by now." Sting glanced at his friend. "What job did she go on anyway?" Rogue got up. "Striking a deal with a potential member, someone powerful apparently." Sting raised his eyebrows sarcastically.

"Who could be so powerful that Milady has to invite her? **He** should be the one begging us to take him in." Rogue shrugged. "It's a girl by the way. And she is powerful, I heard Master talking about how she had taken down Tartarus by herself."

Sting had to hide his surprise from what Rogue had said.

_**She** was the legendary Mage that had destroyed Tartarus last month?_

"What magic does she use?" Sting asked a little annoyed at Rogue correcting him. "I don't know, but there is a bounty over her head of over 100,000 jewels that the Magic Council had sent out last month. Even they don't know what magic she uses. They just said she was dangerous."

Sting felt his eyes widen. This girl... Wasn't just any normal Mage was she? Sting couldn't help but feel nervous. A Mage this powerful joining his guild? What would that mean? Would it push his ranks down? What would it mean to him and his comrade? Will Master kick him out of the guild?

Sting mentally slapped himself for even thinking that. He was the Great Sting, the White Dragon Slayer. No way would Master replace him with some girl._ It's not like she's a Dragon Slayer too._

Sting got up and stretched his arms. "Let's go check the scent out. I want to get back to Lector soon. It's been a long time since we last went on a job together with just the two of us." Rogue nodded. "I wonder how Frosch is doing, he always gets lost. Are you sure Lector can keep an eye on him?" Sting rolled his eyes and began to head towards the smell, waving a beckoning hand in the air.

"Come on!" Rogue couldn't help but grin slightly, he didn't think he could go on a job without his, admittedly, idiot Exceed friend, but he found himself enjoying it. Sure, that nagging worry at the back of his head never left, but he didn't mind, he guessed he'll just have to trust Lector. He sighed and jogged to catch up to Sting.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

It felt like I had been walking for hours and it didn't help that I was carrying a person too. It must have been a miracle Minerva didn't even twitch through out the entire journey.

To be honest, I was worried about why she was so quiet. I didn't want her to die.

I glanced behind me, the taller buildings of Magnolia jutting through the treetops. I sighed. I was closer to Magnolia than I thought.

I guess I'm back home again. Back to the hellhole I call home, it's very presence made me think back to _their_ words, _the_ lies, _the_ cold, _the_ dark.

I sighed as I continued to walk. I was so close to Magnolia, to Fairytail. The last time I was this close was when I was in Hargeon. Now that I was here, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

_What if they find me? What if they see me? What will I do?_

I didn't have any answers for these questions and part of me wonders why. Was it because I couldn't bear to even see their faces in my mind, think about their smiles and laughter? Think about the smiles and laughter they had without me.

Then something I had given little thought about ever since Lisanna had accused me of it, popped into my head.

'_You can't take him away!'_

_**Him? **Away?_

I grinned darkly. Right, take him away. It was hilarious to think the whole reason I was even in this situation right now was because of a little jealousy. Of a crazy assumption. _How_ could I ever like another team mate? Plus, it was **Natsu**.

Natsu, the biggest, most impulsive idiot I had ever met. Who would do pretty much anything for his friends, his family. The people that he loved.

Natsu, the guy who had dug out an entire tree, knowing I wanted to see it so bad but couldn't because I was sick, and left it floating on a raft in front of my apartment so I could stare at it all night.

Natsu the guy who had been my best friend, who introduced me to a new life, a new family when I was just a runaway, with no family, no friends and virtually no place to go to.

Yeah, I can understand why people would have thought we were.. Compatible I guess. And yeah, I do miss him and Happy. But that was the past. The painful past that I refuse to go back to.

_And there's no use crying over the past._

Suddenly as I was walking a scent that was entirely different than the forest smells wafted my way. I forgot entirely about Lisanna and Natsu and focused on the smell. I didn't know why but it smelt... Off. I knew already this wasn't any animal that belonged here. In fact it wasn't an animal smell at all, it smelt... _Human._

I narrowed my eyebrows and sniffed at the air again concentrating harder. Maybe it just a passerby or a camper. It didn't smell as close. But the longer I smelt it, the closer it got.

My heart was beating wildly in my chest now. Something told me this wasn't some harmless passerby or camper or anything. Whoever this was, was out to _kill_, not just anyone either, he or she was out to _kill me._

Why? I had no idea.

I tucked Minerva closer against my body, my eyes scanning my premises. The scent was closer now, and it seemed to have doubled.

_Hunter-guy isn't alone, is he?_

I began to trek through the forest faster. Trying my best to keep my footsteps as silent as possible but it was turning into a harder and harder task. And the hunters had somehow picked up my scent and coming faster.

Impossible, no human could have even begun to recognise my scent. Unless...

I began to walk faster as it slowly dawned on me.

I knew why they were hunting me now.

_They were Dragon-Slayers._

* * *

Could it be that coincidental for me to meet Dragon Slayers in this forest? Or did the Magic Council finally got some of them to track me down? Either way it was still bad.

I had no idea if these 'Dragon Slayers' were friendly or not. I wasn't entirely sure if I could handle two of them at one time. I couldn't even fight Gildarts and Minerva without almost dying twice.

They couldn't have been Fairy Tail's because they knew my scent too well to **not** come rushing over and dragging me back to the guild or something.

So who were they? They couldn't have been Cobra and someone else, he was with the Magic Council after the whole Nirvana business. And since when did a Cobra know another Dragon Slayer?

I couldn't help but feel even more threatened. I had no idea who these people were and what generation they were. Or even what their magic was. I had no guarantee I could fight these two and win and protect Minerva at the same time. If it was another First Generation, then I'm in trouble. Our magic levels could be the same but I was injured, it didn't matter who they were I was on the disadvantage.

I scowled. Revenge seemed to be getting harder and harder to execute. Was it even worth it now?

**_Of course it is Lucy. You can't seriously be thinking about just dropping Minerva at her guild and not even picking a single bone with them. You wanted to be ok right? Then do it. Cause no one else is going to do it for you._**

The scents were closer now. I was beginning to run now. My feet slapping against the dry compact dirt as I zig zagged around trees and through the forest. But not fast enough.

Whoever these people were knew theses forests and they weren't sounding or smelling like they were about to give up any time soon.

I swore under my breath as I used what little energy I had after yesterday and ran faster than I probably should have in my injure state.

But as I cleared another mile from me and the strangers I realised one of them was missing.

_Missing?!_

I mentally screamed.

_**Urgh Lucy how can you let this happen?! How dare you?! Now you lost one of them, what happens if they corner you?!**_

I scowled. I know that. I already did.

It was futile now as I picked up another scent straight ahead. They had planned this all along and I had walked right into their trap. I could only imagine what they were thinking right now.

I stopped abruptly just before the scent in front of me. Dropping Minerva to my feet, I waited for them.

It didn't matter now. _I had to win this fight._

"Oi, you!" A voice yelled from my behind me. I turned around to meet a young man that looked about nineteen with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at me.

I glared back. "What do you want?" His eyes left my face and drifted to Minerva. I had to hold back surprise as I saw the guild mark on his arm. It looked identical to Minerva's that I had seen on her stomach.

_Sabertooth._

"Why do you have Milady?" He asked. His fist already at his side and balled up in white energy. I couldn't help but grin darkly. God, luck was not on my side today.

First, Minerva now these two. And one one of them uses White Energy. I felt another presence behind me, his hands grabbing onto my wrists and pulling them to my back firmly.

"Your not from the Magic Council, are you?" I hissed as the blonde guy came nearer to me, his body radiating with some kind of cologne that made me gag.

He smirked. "Us? Magic Council? No dear, we're from Sabertooth, we're on our very own league thank you very much." I scowled. "Sting, get on with it." The guy behind me said tonelessly.

So that's what his name is. I'll make sure to spit it at him when I'm about to end him and the guy behind me.

Sting glared at the guy crossing his arms over his chest. "Shut up Rogue, let me have some fun. This girl had Milady, don't you think we should find out what she wants?" Rogue shrugged. "I don't care. I just want to go back, Milady, with this girl means that she doesn't have the client."

Sting sniffed. "I don't care. Anyways, what kind of business do you have with Sabertooth? It better not be a bad one because guess what?" He lifted his fist up which was glowing with white energy swirling around it. I flinched. He smirked again. "We're both Dragon Slayers." His face nearing mine so I could feel his breath on my cheek.

But then he narrowed his eyebrows again, clearly confused. "But you still smell weird." He muttered sniffing at the air again. I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe bravado is all you need to fight this guy._ Idiot, he's more impulsive than Natsu._

"Because I'm a Dragon Slayer too." I snarled breaking out of Rogue's grip. "DARK LASER!" I yelled firing it at both of them, catching them both by surprise. The laser exploded around them, dust flew into the air clouding my vision for a few moments.

When it cleared I wasn't surprise to see that the laser didn't seem to have scratched them. In fact, they were grinning. Rogue, I realised looked as old as Sting did. He had black hair and it covered most of his face. His red eyes seemed annoyingly emotionless to me and I couldn't help but have an itch to punch him.

Sting spoke first through the silence. His face grinning like a clown. I knew fighting these two weren't something Dark Laser could take care of. "**You** _are_ the client?" He asked. "I am no one's client." I hissed. "You were with Milady and I felt your magic power, that wasn't a strong spell was it? But the magic that was in the spell was incredible, you destroyed Tartarus with that power didn't you?"

I groaned inwardly. Another idiot who thinks I destroyed Tartarus intentionally. Great, looks like I have two more graves to dig today. "If I am really that strong then why don't you back off?" Sting laughed. "No way. So that's your magic, Dragon Slaying Magic. Have you even killed a _real dragon_?"

I smirked. "Believe me, I have and his name was Acnologia." Sting and Rogue both gasped then. I noticed both of them has taken a step back at this point, of course they have, everyone knew who Acnlogia was. Sting was laughing nervously. "Haha, Acnologia? Right. Lier."

I chuckled. "I'm not lying White Dragon Slayer, I'm the Chaos Dragon Slayer and Alexian has indeed died at my hands." I said softly, tossing the dagger I had stabbed Alexian with on the dirt ground, still caked in his blood. I kept it more as a reminder of how precious life was, not the lives that I had taken. But they didn't need to know that.

They stared at the bloody dagger in genuine shock. Shock which quickly turned into fear and finally anger. "Your a lier!" Sting screamed, half shocked and half terrified.

'_Your a lier.'_

Those words, those familiar words annoyed me. They just keep making mistakes over and over again don't they? I had to get this over quick. I don't care who these idiots were, they just signed their death certificates right here.

"I'm no lier, trust me." I said, glancing at the dagger lying on the ground. "Lets get Milady and go Sting. Let Master deal with her." Rogue muttered softly towards Sting. Sting didn't react just continued to scowl at me. "Shut up Rogue, we've got this. She's just a girl. Besides theirs two of us." He hissed between his teeth.

"I may not have any comrades, but you do. And one in particular who's injured, while I have nothing to loose. Think Sting. Listen to you friend." I whispered softly, letting my final piece of humanity I had left towards them.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." He snarled. I smirked. Just like Natsu. "I'm more powerful than even Natsu-san. Don't even pretend you could beat me." I frowned at the mention of Natsu's name. "What do you have to do with him?"

Sting scowled. "Why do you care?" "Stop talking about Natsu like you know him." I snapped. Sting stared at me in surprise. "What are you talking about? Why do you use his name like your his friend or something? Who are you?!" Sting said, the last question sounding more like a demand than a question.

"I care because he is my best friend-was my best friend." Sting looked even more confused. "Best friend? What do you mean by _was_?" I pushed the hair out of my eyes so it revealed my entire face. Sting looked even more surprised.

"I... I know you." I sighed. "You probably do. My name is_ Lucy Heartfilia."_

* * *

Normal pov,

"Lucy... Heartfilia?" He whispered. Lucy nodded. "But... Why are you even here? Your a Fairy right?" Sting sneered at the word Fairy, he couldn't help but feel a little angry that his Master could possibly add a Fairy, of all things a Fairy into their guild. Sabertooth was his pride and joy. No way was he going to let some Fairy join.

Lucy looked away from the two Sabers. Her fighting spirit evaporating off her like water under the sun. She looked almost vulnerable. Suddenly she wasn't Lucy the Chaos Dragon Slayer that killed Acnologia, she was just Lucy. A girl who was hurt, saddened by her past.

"I'm not part of Fairytail... Anymore... I left a few months ago." She whispered tiredly.

The two Dragon Slayers didn't move. Didn't dare too. Was this a good thing? Should they get rid off her right now in her most helpless state? But that would be shameful, taking advantage of someone like that. But Jiemma would not doubt be angry if they didn't get her and Minerva back to the guild.

Sting couldn't help but dismiss the Fairy part of Lucy. He felt pity for this girl, for a Fairy. Hah, the Great Sting was becoming soft. But he didn't need to be the one to dish out the first move. Rogue had beat him to it.

Rogue was standing a little way from Sting and over Lucy, his hand extended as if to give her a hand. "Rogue, don't be stupid." Sting hissed. But Rogue ignored him and half-smiled at Lucy, more emotion than a person could ever see be displayed on Rogue's face.

Lucy didn't look at Rogue. "I don't need your pity." She muttered. "I'm not, I'm offering you a second chance at life." Lucy looked up at Rogue this time, her eyes empty as a moonless sky. "Thanks... But I already had one ruined." Rogue smirked.

"You don't look like the kind of person to give up after one go, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy blushed caught without an answer. Rogue smiled as Lucy glance his hand enforce accepting it.

Sting glared at the two of them as they gathered up Minerva and turned towards him. "Rogue, this is stupid. We can't do this." Rogue shrugged. "Of course we can, this was Milady's job. We just finished it for her." Sting scowled as he realised he couldn't think of a smartass answer.

"You little..." Sting growled. Rogue shrugged it off. "Let's go. Don't wanna piss the Master off, right?" Sting stood there shaking with anger as Rogue and Lucy walked farther and farther away from him.

_So how was it? Did the Twin Dragons sound like themselves? T^T if they don't, I tried XD Read and review! _


	9. Unexpected

_Hi guys! I know, early update, after you JUST told us we would have later updates. Yeah sorry about that, but since I was done with this chapter I decided I would just post it (It was bothering me anyway XD) So thank you guys again for so much support, it inspires me so much to know people ready my stories. Anyways, enjoy! _

_Ps, thank you to all of you who advised me about Sting and Rogue's attitude, I'm still not completely sure if they sound right (Considering how important their role is going to be in the story) So if they do sound... Out of it, please don't hesitate to tell me :33_

**Chapter 9 (Unexpected)**

Lucy's pov,

I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable as we walked into Sabertooth's guild hall. Eyes were staring at me from all directions. I had no idea how they welcomed new members here but their reaction was enough to tell me that I wasn't expected.

Neither was an unconscious Minerva.

No one was running towards us to gather Minerva up to their infirmary or even welcome Sting and Rogue. In fact, everyone sat still as statues. Sting and Rogue didn't seem to be phased by this and continued to walk to their Master who was sat at the back of the room, his face expressionless.

I couldn't tell whether he was angry about Minerva or happy that Sting and Rogue was back unharmed. Either way, his very presence radiated power. I didn't need to be attacked by him to guess that he was incredibly powerful.

"Master, we are back with the client." Sting mumbled suddenly timid. I stared at him confused. What happened to the bravado act? The Master glanced at him and then at me. "I see. Why is my daughter out of commission Sting and Rogue?" I was surprised to find out Minerva was Sabertooth's master's daughter. They both looked a little flustered at the question. Neither of them able to spit out an answer.

"I said, why is my daughter out of commission, STING, ROGUE?!" Sabertooth's Master yelled, his spit raining down on the two. "It was me, I did it!" I said quickly, alarmed at his tone. Both Dragon Slayers glared at me. Are you that stupid?Written all over their facial expressions.

The Master turned towards me. His face twisted in an awful scowl. "YOU?!" He roared. I couldn't help but feel tiny under his gaze. I understood now why everyone seemed to be so afraid of him. He might not have been the most powerful wizard but everything around him radiated power, deadly power.

Makarov was one of the Ten Wizard Saints but he was never this rough with Fairy Tail. Not even when they had royally screwed up, which was what Natsu did regularly. I forced myself to look up and meet his burning gaze. I couldn't help but feel more than a little frustrated at this man's behaviour. _I wasn't going to stand for this._

_**It's none of your business Lucy.**_

My brain hissed, but I ignored it, my old personality shinning through the persona I had gathered for the past few months. "Yes. I did it." I whispered, my voice sounded different even to me. It sounded cold, precise. Almost commanding.

Sabertooth's Master scowled at me, red faced. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME!" He snarled. I could see how angry he was. His energy crackled in the air like the tension surrounding me. But I wasn't going to back down, I refuse to, not now. "I would like you to calm down." I said coldly.

The angered man before me almost looked confused at my tone, like he had never heard anyone talk to him like that before. I quickly spoke before he could recover from the shock. "The reason I came here was because you summoned me here, didn't you?" I asked pointing at Minerva.

The man looked bewildered for a minute, like he was caught in a limbo between confusion and anger. "So Sting was not lying, you are Lucy Heartfilia." I hesitated before answering. "Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia. I came here because you daughter had stolen my keys." He laughed, which made me flinch.

He. Was laughing?

"That was my idea, I am sorry. But you gotten them back didn't you?" "Yes but that's not the point." I muttered as he laughed some more. I looked to Sting and Rogue for help but they looked as confused as I was.

"Is it not? I'd say Minerva has done her job quite well. She bought you here, didn't she?" I scowled at the laughing man. "Yes but she would have been killed! Don't you care about your daughter's safety. She could have gotten both of us killed."

"She was prepared to put her life on the line for this mission. She knew how dangerous this was." He said solemnly. "Yes, but it's her life. Not. Yours. No one is obliged to give you their complete servitude." I snarled.

He began to laugh at my tone. His laugh erupting in large bursts until he couldn't breath. "You speak like a weakling, I expected more from you Lucy Heartfilia, destroyer of demons." I scowled. "You speak of me well. But I refuse to let you continue to treat your comrades this way." "Are you challenging me?" He asked in delight.

I couldn't help but gag. This guy was even worse than his daughter. "If it is for the freedom of these people then I will." He smirked. "Why do you care so much about them? They are nothing to you. Absolutely nothing, you haven't met them before."

"Because a jerk like you doesn't deserve to have people like them around you." I hissed as I met his his eyes. The Master glared at me. "So be it, protect these weaklings. I don't care. But rest assured Lucy Heartfilia you can't defeat me."

I smirked. "I defeated Tartarus and I will defeat you the same way I did them." He laughed. "No, Lucy don't!" Rogue screamed but it was too late.

"Territory!" The Master yelled distorted appeared beside me, surprising me enough to make me waver. But I wasn't scared this time. Fighting Minerva was enough experience to fight this magic.

_Speed. Speed is what I need. I have to be quicker than Territory._

"Chaos Dragon Slayer Second Element, Poison Dragon Slayer. " Wiping his smug look off his face. But it was quickly replaced by a crazed look. "I knew you were not weak." He whispered. "I can hear you." I said tonelessly as I rushed at him.

"Dark Poisonous Laser!" I yelled as I neared him. My laser fired out of me like a knife cutting straight through him. His blood flew into the air as he screamed, an ugly gurgling noise choking out his mouth as he fell to the ground with a thump.

I towered over him, glaring steadily at him. "I told you. I would free these people." He stared at me with red rimmed eyes. "... I..." I turned away. "You lost. Stop trying to say anything. You'll make it worse." I muttered.

As I looked away from the Master I met eyes with the rest of the guild. Their eyes was filled with shock and fear. I couldn't help but feel like a criminal, like I've done something terrible.

_**Of course their scared of you, you just killed their guild master, idiot.**_

I sighed as I straightened up. "Take you Master to the infirmary. I..." I drifted off, not able to think of anything to say.

_What could I have said? I'm sorry about him? You should thank me? I just freed you?_

Everything was silent for a minute before a girl at the back of the guild stood up from her seat. Her chair screeching loudly along the floorboards. She was short dainty girl with short white hair and blue rose on her head.

She slowly looked up to meet my eyes, without saying anything she bowed lowly. I gasped. She was... Thanking me? Everyone glanced at her as shocked as I was. But before I could say anything they were bowing too. Each and everyone of them. Even Sting and Rogue.

I stared at them, my eyes wide. "What are you doing? I just defeated you Master." Sting looked up at me and grinned, catching me unexpectedly. "You make quite a drama queen Blondie, or am I suppose to call you Master now?" I stared at him confused. "Master... I'm not..."

"You defeated Jiemma, you've earned the right." Rogue added. The girl who had gotten up first also spoke. "Plus you fought for us." Another man dressed in red and orange also straightened up. "I have memorised the fact that I would be honoured to call you my Master." He whispered. It wasn't long before people all around him was saying 'me too' too.

I blushed. "I... Can't... I..." Rogue grinned. "I told you Lucy, I'm not letting you give up, not now, not ever." I stared at him, tears spilling from my eyes before nodding.

* * *

I can't say I didn't miss the days when life was easy and my only job was to laugh and smile along with my fellow comrades. But the past few days have been exactly like that, filled with carefree laughter and happiness. There just wasn't a need for a reason to smile. Because it was already there, all around me.

No matter how many times I say to myself that I didn't care about family anymore, I did miss it and I had welcomed it back with opened arms.

Later that week,

"Have you considered my offer?" I whispered as I sat next to Minerva's bed. She had woken up a few days ago and hadn't utter a single word to anyone since, I had offered her my position. Position as guild master.

To be honest, I wasn't expecting the position to be mine in the first place. I didn't want it either. I could hardly control my own emotions, being a guild master would mean controlling people around me and I've had enough of manipulating people in any way, anyway.

She didn't answer me, giving me the same silence she had given me every time I had asked her that question. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't do it. She was like her father, power-hungry and a leader, but I was certain she had learnt from her father's defeat and her own defeat that an iron-fisted ruling could get her nowhere.

And honestly I didn't know who else to give the position to.

I glanced at the clock ticking silently hanging from a far wall. Tick tock, tick tock. "I don't want to be the guild master, find someone else to do it." Minerva suddenly said. I turned around so I was facing her. "Why not?" I asked as I met her eyes.

She sighed. "Your not the only one who knows about my father's defeat. There's enough people talking outside about it." She said slightly irritated as she glanced at the closed door. "And what does your father's defeat have anything to do with this? Minerva I've told you why I can't accept the job enough times."

She glared at me. "I know your reasons Lucy Heartfilia. The reason why I don't want to be guild master is as good as yours." She hissed as she turned away again. I sighed. "What is your reason anyway?" "None of your business." She snapped.

I frowned and glanced at the clock again. "Fine. I have to go, but before I do just give me a straight answer. Why don't you want the job?"

Silence answered me and I sighed again. "Nothing. Ok." I muttered under my breath as I pushed the chair I was sitting on back under the bed. I walked across the room towards the door and opened it. Giving one last glance at Minerva.

But as I was walking out the door Minerva spoke up, "The reason I don't want the job is because... Because I know how cruel my father had been." I turned towards her but stayed silent. Minerva continued with the same tone, like it was hard to get any of these sentenced out of her mouth.

"I know how cruel my dad was to them. He's always been convinced that it was wrong to be weak. To have your flaws. It was what drove my mother away." She laughed then, a strangled noise coming out of her throat. "And I believed him. I believed that you couldn't be really happy until you were completely and utterly indestructible. I was sadistic, evil. Pain was the first lesson, the only thing, he's ever taught me really."

I stared at her shaking shoulders and realised she was crying. I couldn't help but feel nervous, talking about dads were a sensitive subject with me, because it meant talking about Jude. And Minerva clearly had some kind of issue with Jiemma.

"He was convinced that no daughter of his was going to be anything but pure strength. He trained me from a young age, taught me how to destroy... He never me the good you could do with magic. But I didn't know that, I didn't know there was good in magic."

I walked slowly towards her as her toneless voice slowly began to shake. "And after Fairy Tail had been taken down... He thought we finally had a chance, a chance to become the strongest guild in Magnolia. He was the one who had gathered Sting and Rogue and a few of the strongest mages in this guild. He was the one who had defeated the old master and took this guild by storm."

"And now that he's... Gone, it's finally dawned on me, that everything I've been doing had been awful. So don't you get it? I don't deserve to be guild master." She finished, her tears getting the sheets under soaking wet.

I stood next to her and put my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "You want to know why I don't want to become guild master? It's because ever since I was born my fate was decided. The reason I left my father was because of that. Then I met Fairy Tail... I thought I really had control of my decision then, I thought... I thought getting an apartment and choosing my next job and earning my next meal would really be taking control of my life. But it wasn't really."

"Because I was weak and stupid. I threw myself into stupid situations just to prove I wasn't weak, but the truth I just was. And every time I had to have someone else to save my stupid ass. And the whole time other people were taking care of my life. Not me. Whether I died or not was their choice, not mine at all. I couldn't even take care of myself."

I laughed softly as Minerva quietened in my arms. "I guess that's why I fell into the darkness. After I had destroyed Succubus Eye, the day I fought Loki and Gildarts was the first time I had questioned the darkness. I mean it seemed like the best idea then. After getting kicked out of Fairy Tail and all. It fixed my flaws, it made me stronger, indestructible like you said."

"But power comes with price. Mine was my mercy, my humane feelings. Fighting Gildarts gave me back some of that, pain. And all at once, I had to gather my feelings back. The ones I had numbed down.. I guess what I'm trying to say is that being weak or any other flaws is what makes us feel and feelings are what makes us stronger. I didn't want to be guild master because I didn't want other people to be controlled by someone who was controlled her whole life."

Minerva was silent as I let her go and slowly headed for the door again. But before I went outside I spoke again, "And there's one more thing... I made a promise to Fairy Tail I would destroy it. No one else. And I can't do it if I'm guild master."

* * *

I sat in Jiemma's old office, spinning around slowly in his chair. No one had come in and take his stuff away yet so the room was still filled with his things. Gold coins filled the room and trophies. I stared at it and the thousands of complaint letter which sat in pile, messily on the corner of his desk and sighed.

_Jeez, maybe I should have left him injury free for a few more days. Or at least till he figure this out._

I sighed and picked one of them up.

**Master of Sabertooth,**

**Because of the unfortunate carelessness of your guildmates, we as the council would like you to pay for the multiple buildings destroyed and the fine for the war you have incited between you and Twilight Ogre.**

**The total is 12,00, 000 Jewels. Please get it to the council by 15th of May X791.**

**Wishing you well,**

**The Magic Council.**

I glared at the numbers on the paper and groaned. _12,00,000 Jewels?!_ Where the heck do I get that kind of money?! Sheez, and who would be stupid enough to pick a fight with this guild anyway?

I sat back down on my chair and picked up another piece of paper only half concentrating on the words now as I let my mind drift off and somehow land back to this afternoon.

_Minerva._

I sighed. It was true right? I didn't want to be guild master, but at this rate...

Maybe I shouldn't push her... A knock on my door woke me up from my thoughts and I quickly left the letter on my desk.

I walked the door and opened it revealing a hobbling Minerva. I frowned and stared at her. "What are you doing here?" Minerva glared at me. "Not standing here." She snapped. I looked at her confused before stepping sideways so she could step in.

I gestured to the seat in front of my desk and sat back in my chair. "So... What are you doing here?" Minerva didn't sit down, but went straight to the window next to my desk so I could only see the back of her head and body. I didn't leave my chair and just looked at her for a few minutes.

"Enjoying the sunset?" I whispered. Minerva stiffened. "I know you didn't spend so much energy hobbling here for nothing, so why are you here?" Minerva laughed weakly. "I can't enjoy the sunset from here?" I crossed my arms. "And you don't have a window yourself?"

Minerva sighed. "Alright, you caught me. I... I came here to accept the job." I stared at her surprised. "What?" "I said I'm here to accept the job. Ok?" "But... What changed your mind?"

Minerva turned around and I noticed tears in her eyes. I felt my eyes widened in shock. "Minerva..." She shrugged grinning a little. "I hate it when I'm wrong you know. If I had been wrong about one of my dad's trick questions I'm sure I wouldn't even be able to walk right now. But your right... Being guilty about what I did is useless. It's what you do afterwards that counts. Everyone makes mistakes, it's what makes us human."

I smiled softly. "Thank you." She turned around again. After a minute of silence she spoke, "Don't be, I didn't do this for you Lucy Heartfilia." I sighed. Still hesitant I see. "Look Minerva, we're both tired and emotional at the moment. Let's just call it even and both go to bed?"

She nodded and left, her lingering footsteps echoing in my ears long after she left.

I sighed for what? The fifth time that day and laid back onto my chair again and closed my eyes. I've hardly gotten any sleep for the past week, it felt like years since I had last slept. I relaxed my head against the chair and made myself comfortable.

I might as well sleep here, I didn't have an apartment yet and had been camping at the guild for the past few days. So what difference would this be?

_So how was it? I hope I didn't butcher this personalities too much XD If I have I'm sorry ._. Read and review if you feel like it :)_


	10. Impossible

_Hi guys, chapter 10 is here! Thank you guys again for all the support. So a lot of Stinglu in this one XD Sting has never sounded less like Sting :I I tried my best to make him sound like himself, but I'm not sure if he does. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 10 (Impossible)**

Normal pov,

Sting looked around the guild and sighed. It was nearing midnight and he was the last to leave the guild other than Minerva. Rogue had already left with Frosch and Lector so he was really alone now.

Usually that didn't bother the White Dragon Slayer but he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't really alone at all. _And it wasn't Minerva. _The Dragon Slayer frowned as shrugged his coat on and looked around the guild hall one more time.

He growled, this was seriously annoying him, he hated ever feeling anything _but_ powerful. In fact anything resembling weakness irritated him to no end. This was no exception, so he decided to check all the rooms before leaving.

He checked the guild hall first, under the tables, behind shelves. But even while he was looking _and_ smelling. He still didn't know what the hell was bothering him. He just knew something was and that irritate him even more.

He stormed through out the guild until he reached Jiemma's-_Lucy's_ office. _Lucy_. He couldn't help but feel admiration for the Chaos Dragon Slayer. He was powerful himself but even _he_ couldn't stand up to Jiemma. And she did herself and she didn't even do it for herself. She did it for a bunch of people she didn't even know.

And Sting had to give her credit for that. But even though he knew he admired Lucy for what she had done for his guild and her power, he couldn't understand why thinking about her gave him a burst of energy. Or why it made his heart beat faster and made him feel like he was burning up.

He excused most of them as admiration but sometimes he wondered if he was going crazy. Maybe he was sick. He didn't get sick easily just because he was a Dragon Slayer. But even the great Sting had been taken by the flu at least once or twice.

It had started a few days ago, a little while after she had defeated Jiemma. Ever since then, every time he saw her he couldn't help but feel... Different. Speechless even. He didn't like it and hoped it would go away on it's own. But as time went on, he began to get use to it. And learnt to accept it.

But as he neared the office the scents of the guild's wooden floors around him began to become heavily accented by her smell. Like white jasmine. He couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Her scent had always made the feeling... Stronger if you will. And right now her smell was everywhere.

Sting tried desperately to ignore the scent and move on. It was her office after all, of course it would smell like her. But curiosity got the better of him, besides, he was never good at resisting anyway.

He turned the doorknob quickly and burst into the room.

As soon as he walked into the room the smell slammed into him, making him shiver. She was here alright,_ in. This. Room._ His heart was beating rapidly now, he could practically hear it.

It didn't take him long to find her slumped in large chair behind the main desk in the room. He stared at her and couldn't hold back the slight surprise. He had just, like every other man done his fair share of ogling and Lucy was no exception. But thinking about those other men made him feel a rush of anger.

_What are you angry about? It's not like they can't stare at her. She's just some girl._

But he didn't realise how vulnerable and... Fragile she looked when she was asleep. Any other man's hands all over her was unimaginable.

Lucy seemed to be having a good dream at the moment cause she was smiling ever so slightly. Sting could feel the blood pump it's way to his ears. He was feeling hot again and his breath came to him in short bursts.

_What the hell? What the hell is happening?!_ Sting thought frantically as he tried desperately to tear his gaze away from the sleeping girl. But he couldn't, he was cemented in place.

_Walk away Sting, this is getting stupid. Do you actually have some** little crush** on her?_

But even as he yelled at himself he knew he was lying. He made it sound like it was impossible, but it wasn't. He had no idea what these feelings were but he wasn't stupid. The feelings were close enough to the one of the many things he's dragon had taught him.

A feeling he never thought he would even need to know about.

A feeling he couldn't have for this girl, he didn't know why. He didn't know how, but he could feel it in the back of his head, a deep resentment that kept him from releasing everything he didn't even know he had on her.

But if he didn't have feelings for her then what were the heartbeats? The warmth? The energy?

Suddenly as if to prove to himself that he didn't have any kind of feeling for this girl he dragged himself over to her sleeping figure.

He was going to kiss her, and not like it.

He was certain he wouldn't like it anyway. No he _knew_ he wouldn't like it. But as he leaned closer to her face, he hesitated. Did he really want this? Was he ready to accept that he was in love with this girl in the chance he actually liked the kiss?

He growled. No way was he going to admit to that. Ignoring any kind of gentleness or patience he had left, he pressed his lips roughly to her soft ones.

To his surprise Lucy began to kiss back so it was nothing like kissing stone, as he thought. It made if harder and harder for him to resist. Her lips slowly coaxed his closer, closer and closer.

Sting couldn't help but grin inwardly.

Even if he ended up hating this, at least he knew Lucy would have liked him back. Wait, why would that make him happy?

Lucy unconsciously wound her finger around Sting's neck, pulling him closer to her so Sting wasn't just leaning down on her now. Sting was getting hotter and hotter now, his heart beating faster and faster. His hands were gently holding her cheek now.

_Stop. Stop, STOP._

Suddenly he broke away and backed off. Leaving a still-sleeping Lucy groaning in her sleep about how he should go back to the way they were. But there was only one problem. She was saying someone else's name. And this name was painfully familiar to Sting.

_Natsu_.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

I walked out of Jiemma's old office yawning. I was still bone tired even though it was already ten in the morning. I glanced at my stomach quickly as it growled, realising that I haven't had breakfast yet.

I sighed and closed the door behind me and walked to the guild's bathroom to wash my face. As I walked, my mind left my body on auto-pilot and drifted off to whatever happened last night.

_'Luce, I love you...'_

I stiffened as my mind registered my dream last night with a jolt. I couldn't help but flinch slightly as a warm feeling began to coil in my stomach. That nickname, that voice. There was no mistaking it. It was too familiar anyway.

Last night's dream was about _Natsu_.

A cold sweat ran down my back as I pictured the salmon haired Dragon Slayer.

_Keep it together Lucy. It was just a dream._

My mind yelped in panic. I shivered as I delved deeper into my dream memories, the confession, the kiss, the panic... It may have been a dream but it had felt ominously real.

Almost like someone was there the whole time...

I couldn't help but shiver, it wasn't just a dream, it was more than that. I just know, that kiss meant more than a dream to someone out there. I just didn't know who.

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror and grabbed my toothbrush roughly. Squirting some toothpastes onto it , I brushed my teeth fiercely, as if my furious brushing could brush away the dream. It didn't work of course but it was enough to make me forget about it while I finished brushing my teeth.

Until of course I was reminded of it.

Over,

Over and over again.

* * *

For the rest of the day I had worked on the paperwork that Jiemma had left behind. Never leaving the office except for the occasional toilet break and food break. I didn't even visit Minerva just because I thought she needed some time to think and partially cause I was seeing Natsu everywhere.

It had started as soon as I had walked back from the toilet towards the office. No one ever walked up stairs unless I had asked them too or they were looking for me so I was alone. But as I was nearing the office a hand grabbed my shoulder. At first I thought it could have been Minerva or some other guild member looking for me.

But the grip tightened as I didn't turn around. "_Luce, I know you can see me." _The voice uttered. I had to hold back a scream as soon as I heard his voice but when I turned around there was no one there.

No evidence of anyone being there at all.

The rest of day was followed with multiple other run-ins just like that one. And they were only getting worse. Sometimes I didn't just hear him and felt him. I could see him, smell him. His presence was _deafening._

And it was all because of a dream.

It was already around six now and the sun had just set. I was going downstairs to the guild hall to have dinner when I bumped into Sting.

"Watch where your going, Blondie." Sting hissed as my shoulder brushed his. I looked up getting ready to snap at him back when I noticed that he didn't just look angry, he looked tired.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked glancing at the bags underneath his eyes. "None of your business." Sting snapped as he pushed past me. I looked at his quickly retreating back and frowned. I guess I'm not the only one having a bad day.

"It's not your fault, he's been like that the whole day now." I turned around to see Rogue. I dragged a hand through my messy hair and nodded. "Do you know what's up?" I asked as I sat down at a nearby table.

He shrugged. I sighed at Rogue's indifference. "Where's Lector?" I asked as I noticed that the little vest wearing exceed wasn't following Sting around today either. "Frosch went with him to pick something up." I smiled at Rogue, knowing well enough that he cared about the little Exceed more than anything else in the world.

He was lucky, he still had something he cared this much about. I wish I still had mine.

_You still do, you just don't know it._

"I'm going to get dinner, want some?" I asked as I got up from my seat. Rogue shook his head. "No thanks. I'm going home to wait for Frosch and Lector. " I smiled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

As I was walking away Rogue spoke again, "You don't have to worry about him you know, I've been friends with him for years, he'll be the same Sting in the morning." I turned around so I could see Rogue's face. He was smiling.

I grinned. "You should smile more, it makes you look better." Rogue rolled his eyes but a pale pink blush was spreading across his cheeks. "That's what everyone says." He muttered still smiling.

* * *

Later that night,

I stared at the toothbrush I was getting ready to put away in the bag next to me. Yukino, the girl who had been the first person to want me as Master that day after I had defeated Jiemma, had asked if I wanted to live with her for a few months or until I got my own place.

Of course I had said yes.

I smiled at the thought. It was nice to know that I had friends who I could count on, after so much time without any. I dropped the toothbrush in my bag and zipped it close.

Suddenly a knock on my door made me look up. I glanced at the door and smiled again. That was probably Yukino.

I walked over to the door and quickly opened it. "Hey Yukino I'm sorry I couldn't pack fas-... Sting." I felt my eyes widened as my mind slowly registered that the person who had knocked on my door did not resemble my white haired friend.

"Hi Lucy." I held back the surprise I felt when I realised that Sting was actually calling me by my real name this time. My grip on the door handle tightened, he was being serious.

I sighed. "Sting, what is it? Did something happen?" He shook his head. I leaned against the doorframe of the door and glanced at the clock. "It's already ten, I'm leaving with Yukino soon, so you better have a good reason being here."

He nodded and sighed. "I... I'm sorry for what happened before..." I stiffened as I remembered the incident before. "It's... It's ok. We both had a rough day." He smirked. "Rough day? Mine can hardly be called a rough day. It was a living hell." I stared. "What happened? I asked Rogue but he said he didn't know either."

Sting stiffened. "It's... Nothing." He said brushing it off. I frowned at the way it sounded so forced. "Sting, seriously. What's wrong?" He was silent. I sighed. "Sting-" "Lucy-san!" Yukino's voice yelled from downstairs.

We both glanced at the stairs. "Sting I-" Sting nodded. "You shouldn't have other people wait on you, it's rude, Blondie." I sighed and nodded. "Goodbye to you too Sting." But as I turned around to meet his eyes, I was met with only emptiness. I sighed and slung my bag over my back.

I couldn't help but feel guilty as I stared at the empty hallway. I knew why I cared so much about him, it wasn't because of who he was at all, sure he was my friend but there was something else.

It was because he reminded me of my old partner.

* * *

Normal pov,

Sting walked quietly into the apartment generally hoping that his best friend was already asleep with their two Exceeds. But like always luck wasn't on his side.

"Your late. What kept you?" Rogue asked as he walked towards his friend who was just coming from his own room. Sting looked around and realised that neither of the two Exceeds were to be seen. "Where's Lector?" Rogue glanced at the couch. Sting followed his gaze and realised both Exceeds were already asleep.

Sting glanced at the clock nearby and wasn't surprised to find that it was close to midnight too. "I saw what happened between you and Lucy." Sting stiffened, panicked. Thinking that the Shadow Dragon Slayer had meant what happened last night.

"It was unnecessary Sting." Rogue added. Sting couldn't help but breath out a sigh in relief. So he wasn't talking about the kiss. Sting chuckled. "I already apologised, so get off my back." Rogue sighed. "What's wrong you look tired." Sting sighed. "Is everyone asking me that everyday?"

Rogue smirked. "I'm your room mate, I think I deserve to know whatever dark secret you have." Sting rolled his eyes. "You learnt how to smirk! I'm so proud of you." Rogue punched Sting in the arm. Sting glared at his friend. "What the hell?"

Rogue smirked again. "I also learnt how to deal with people like you." Sting rubbed his arm softly and sighed. "The reason I was so tired today was cause..." Rogue raised an eyebrow as Sting drifted off. "Cause?"

"Cause... Urgh, cause... I think... I guess... Maybe I..." Rogue sighed. "You think she's the one, don't you?" Sting stared at his friend in shock. "How did you..." Rogue grinned and leaned against the kitchen countertop. "It's not hard to see Sting. The way you look at her. The way you act around her."

Sting groaned. "This is a problem you know." Rogue raised an eyebrow sarcastically at his friend. "What? Is the great Sting actually scared that a girl wouldn't like him." Sting glared at his friend. "Shut up."

Rogue looked up to meet Sting's eyes. "So what is, if it's not your pride." Sting turned away. "You sensed it too didn't you? His smell is all around her. He's already made his move on her."

Rogue stared at the back of Sting's head in shock. "I thought it was just residual smell, you can't mean..." Sting sighed. "Yeah, maybe." "Sting, this is serious... These things aren't something to joke about."

Sting turned around and scowled. "I know ok?!" He snapped, slamming the glass of water in his hand down on the countertop. "I know... I just... I just wish it wasn't Natsu-san." Rogue grinned tightly. "So it is Natsu-san, is it?" Sting shrugged.

"I wouldn't mistake his smell in a million years. I'm just surprised Lucy didn't see it coming." "Didn't Weisslogia teach you anything about this?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "Haha, funny. " Rogue sighed again. "This has to be a mistake, if Natsu has already claimed her then why would you have that... Need?"

Sting shrugged. "I don't know. I just... Do." Rogue glanced at his friend then at the clock. "It's late. Go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." Sting sighed and nodded, slowly walking to his bedroom for the night.

_I'm always dead nervous when I write about these two XD Just cause I'm not as familiar with their characters as I am with the others. I hope you like it anyway XD Read and review :33_


	11. She's Taken

_Hi guys! Yeah, its a little later than usual, but its here XD I was actually working on chapter 12. I also accidentally left my plot somewhere and I can't get it back until Thursday so there might not be any update tomorrow. I'll try my best. On the bright side, chapter 12 is gonna have a fight scene and it's going to be awesome. I hope.(Finally I know) But anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you guys again for all the support you've given me._

**Chapter 11 (She's Taken)**

Lucy's pov,

_Thousands of people were clapping all around me. Cheering the same word over and over again. "Finish him! Finish him!"_

_I didn't even look at them as I walked closer to my opponent. As I neared him I realised he was pretty beat up. The way his breathing hitched every time his muscles twitched. The way dried blood covered most of his left arm. I smirked. Wonderful._

_A little part of me, the part of me who was barely audible at the moment was screaming at me to stop. To stop and look at who was really there. The voice was so annoying that I obeyed, I instantly regretted it. As soon as I lifted my head to meet my opponent's eyes I knew who it was._

_I froze as mind absorbed who was standing in front of me. He was dragging himself up from the dirt and scowling at me. He would always convince himself that he could beat an opponent no matter how strong he or she was. He was always that stupid._

_"I'LL BEAT YOU LUCY I SWEAR!"_

_I didn't even flinch as he ran at me for what felt like the thousandth time. His flaming fist didn't even connect with it's target before he bounced straight off my poison barrier and back to the arena's walls._

_I walked over to him slowly. "Natsu, you can't fight me. Stop." I said, my voice strangely cold. He glared at me, growling. "No, NO I'LL SHOW YOU!"_

_I sighed and extended my hand over to him. "Get up. This isn't worth it." He was silent, his_ _face turned downwards so he didn't even meet my eyes. But just when I was going to force him to stand up he slapped my hands away._

_I scowled. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, the sound of his hand slapping against mine echoed in my ears. He smirked. "I don't need you pity... I'm going to fight you and win, Lucy. I'll show you that you belong to Fairy Tail, not to them."_

_I stared at him then at Fairy Tail's stand, but their eyes betrayed no visible emotions. I sighed. "You just don't get it Natsu, do you? I don't do this friendship thing anymore. Ok?" My voice shaking slightly with frustration and anger._

_He stood up shaking and charged his fists with fire again. "Then who are they?" He snapped pointing an accusing finger at Sabertooth's stand. I was silent, what could I have possibly answered him with? "I've lost my best friend once. I'm not loosing her twice. You'll come back to Fairy Tail, Lucy. Even if it KILLS ME!" I stared at him quietly not knowing to say._

_"Lucy don't listen to him, finish him." A voice snapped angrily. I turned around to see who had spoken._

_Sting._

_I stared at him wide-eyed but before I could say anything Natsu's rushed me again. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He roared. A pillar of lightning fire fired straight at me. I couldn't move. I couldn't think._

_"LUCY MOVE!" Sting screamed. But my body didn't even register it, my legs weren't listening at all. I closed my eyes, this was the end. I was going to die at the hands of Natsu, the person who had always saved me no matter what._

_I couldn't help but grin as I remembered something I had said when I had destroyed Succubus Eye._

_Irony was a beautiful thing._

_Suddenly the sound of Natsu's attack connecting rang through my ears. The sound of explosions touching down on the dry earth. My heart that was hammering in my chest skipped a beat and only one thought echoed through my head._

_I was dead._

_So why could I still feel everything, smell everything?_

_This wasn't making sense, everything was what it should be if Natsu's attack had hit. The sound of fire burning through flesh, the smell of charred skin making me gag._

_But why was I still alive?_

_I snapped open my eyes and stared in shock. A silent scream working it's way from my throat._

_The attack had connected alright, but on the wrong person. I was frozen in front of Sting's burnt body as he fell to the ground. I screamed. Shock and fear creeping it's way up my spine._

_"I told you to move Blondie." He muttered as he turned around slowly so he was facing me. A soft grin plastered on his face. I stared at him furious, tears falling from my eyes. "You idiot. Why did you save me?!" I muttered under my breath._

_He laughed weakly. "Why? Because I have to." I felt my breath sharpen but I said nothing. I chuckled softly. "Your even more stupid than I thought." He grinned._

_I looked away from him so I was facing Natsu now. Dark Energy swirling around me. He glared back his eyes burning like coals. "Lucy..." I smiled darkly. "Natsu, you never know when to stop do you?"_

_Suddenly I thrust my hand up in the air, a spell on the tip of my tongue. "DRAGON SOUL!"_

* * *

"Lucy-san?" I groaned as the voice penetrated my foggy thoughts.

_Urgh, five more minutes._

"Lucy-san!" The voice said, sharper now. I sighed again and rolled over so I was facing away from the direction of the voice. "Lucy!" The voice was yelling now. I opened my mouth to shut it up.

"Go away." I mumbled sleepily, waving a hand tiredly at them. "Blondie, it's ten o'clock, get your lazy ass up." I snapped open my eyes at the different voice. "Sting? What are you doing here?" I hissed as I sat up from my bed, or Yukino's couch. Yukino stood next to Sting looking a little miffed off.

"Lucy-san quickly, we have to get to the guild. We're late for an announcement. Sting-sama came here to fetch us." I directed my gaze towards Sting. "She sent you?" He smirked nodding. "Nice look, I like the bird's nest hair. Very fashionable."

I stared at him confused before turning around so I was facing the window. I felt my eyes widened at the way I looked. My hair looked like it went through the Spin Cycle of a washing machine and my face had dried drool all over it. Add that together with my rumpled clothes, if I looked like anything right now, it would be Godzilla in the morning.

I scowled. "Shut up and get out. I'll be ready in a second." I muttered it, more to myself than to him but I knew he heard anyway. I slowly dragged myself off of Yukino's couch and stumbled to her bathroom where I had left my toiletries in there yesterday night.

As I dragged a brush through my tangled hair I saw flashes of my dream from last night here and there. I flinched, I could still smell the charred flesh. Feel the heat and dust from the arena. The like-ness between the dream arena and the Domus Flau sent a chill down my spine.

Was this more than a dream?

_'I'll show you Lucy, you belong to Fairy Tail, not them.'_

_'Why? Because I have to.'_

I stiffened while squirting some toothpaste onto my toothbrush. Impossible. No way. A deep red blush creeped it's way up my cheeks as I remembered Sting's confession. But it took me a second to realise that he was outside too.

This really shouldn't be bothering me that much after what happened yesterday but it did bother me. A lot. And now the person of said dream was outside, waiting for me. And I have to be around him all day. I groaned as I spat the toothpastes out of my mouth.

_Good job Lucy, yet another amazing dream your stupid brain thought up_. I sighed and quickly wiped my face._ It's fine Lucy everything is going to be fine. Your going to be ok, remember?_

I breathed deeply as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

_Your going to be ok._

With my wits in order I walked back outside to get dressed, only to find Sting still there, alone.

I stared at him wide-eyed, panicking. _Oh god, oh god._ This was not good. At least with Yukino around I could talk to her and ignore Sting completely, or until I forget about the dream but now...

Sting smirked at my dazed expression. "I know I'm hot." I blushed darkly and scowled. "You... You... Shut up." I turned around from him so I couldn't see him properly, trying desperately to banish the dream from my brain.

_Why haven't I ever notice how cute his smirk is?_

I blushed even more as my mind began to torture me with thoughts and feelings that were more foreign to me than a guy's toilet._ He is hot, even though I wish he wouldn't say it out loud. And since when did his hair look this soft? I want totouch it._

_**Shut it Lucy.**_

I thought sharply as I shakily got some clothes from my suitcase and ran straight back to the toilet. All while Sting stood there staring at me as if I had recently gone crazy, which I swear to god was probably what was happening at the moment.

I laid the clothes on the counter in the toilet and sighed in relief. At least I was away from him for the moment, it'll give me to time to stop my mind from going everywhere again.

But as stripped and reached for my change of clothes I realised exactly what I had taken from my stash of clothing. I had somehow accidentally taken a new dress I had bought from a stall in Crocus while I was there. The worst part was that I had bought it for when I go on a date.

I didn't actually think I was going to go on any date when I had bought it and really just bought it because it was cute but I had to grab this?! **Out of everything I own**, this?! This, was a lacy white and blue dress with a way too proactive neck line and a questionable dress length.

_At least it'll match his eyes._

I scowled at the thought._** Shut up.**_

I sighed and glanced at the door tiredly. My pyjamas were already wet lying on the damp bathroom floor and I was not walking outside with only underwear on, the dress was enough to ogle at thank you very much.

So I grabbed the dress and looked at it one more time before giving in and zipped it on. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but feel proud. I looked amazing, good enough to eat.

**_What are you saying? Stop it, you ARE not wearing this cause you want to. Remember?_**

I straightened, feeling a lot more then frustration at the bright red blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks. "Stop it Lucy. He's just Sting. It's not like he's Natsu or anything." I muttered darkly, without realising I had said Natsu. Did I just admit I _liked_ him?

I pushed both guys to the back of my head angrily and grabbed a brush, dragging it through my hair until it was straight again. I quickly put the brush back in the cabinets and smoothed down my skirt. It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, it's going to be-

As I reached for the doorknob, the door opened making me bump straight into the person who had opened it. I yelped and jumped back.

Sting scanned my body and grinned. "We're going to the guild, not some date Blondie." I glared at him, trying and failing to pick my melted brain up. "Where's Yukino anyway? Why are you here?"

Sting shrugged quickly. "She headed out, said something about you being too slow. Anyways, I stayed back to wait for you. Clearly I shouldn't have." I glanced at the clock on the wall and held back a scream.

It was already **ten**.

Sting must have seen the way I was looking at the clock cause he grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the door. "Let's.. Go... Blondie... You... Don't want.. To piss off... Minerva." I didn't answer. My mind was too preoccupied with his hand. His holding my hand. _**Don't just let him. Stop stop stop.**_

But I couldn't let go. I didn't want to let go. He looked back at me and grinned. I stared at him confused for a minute before smiling back at him. I was going to hell anyway, does it even matter what I do now?

* * *

Normal pov,

Sting couldn't help but curse the heavens right now, cause damn Lucy Heartfilia was torturing him right now. He was trying his best to not concentrate on how perfectly her hand had fitted in his and how pretty she looked in that dress of hers.

If he didn't know better he would have thought Lucy was really trying to make him fall for her. Which is all a big joke anyway, cause he had already fallen for the Chaos Dragon Slayer.

He had come to the conclusion last night while not being able to sleep that he had to let her go. Not just cause he knew Natsu had already claimed her as his mate but because he was scared.

Yes Sting Eucliffe was actually scared. And of this girl, scared she wouldn't want him. Scared that he'll have his heart broken.

Heart break was just one of little amount things he couldn't resolve with magic. Usually he could just hit something to make it go away, but feelings were a lot harder than that. No amount of punches could make them go away.

He was staring at her now, they were walking through the streets of Magnolia. He didn't quite know exactly how this sat with Lucy but he did know that it wasn't well.

Plus he could hear her heart now. It was beating fast, faster than usual and the way she was walking, stiffly. Almost like she was waiting for something to happen. Sting wanted to do something about it. But he didn't know what. He wasn't the affectionate type anyway.

So he just stared at her, willing her to calm down. Her anxiety seemed to leak out of her and over to him, making him feel uncomfortable too. He squared his shoulder and quickly caught up to the blonde Dragon Slayer.

"Blondie you look like your waiting for a storm to hit you, scared of something?" He sneered in his most mocking voice. He couldn't find it in himself to sound caring at all, so he just settled with a mocking voice. Besides, he was good at being a jerk. But his voice, even to him, sounded forced.

Lucy looked up from her gaze on the cement pavement. "It's... It's just Fairy Tail is so close now. I don't know... I don't know what I would do if they we run into them." Sting was completely caught off guard at hearing this. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting this, really. He just didn't think Blondie would say something like that too him.

"Oh." He replied a minute later simply. He honestly didn't know what else to say. Lucy looked away and an awkward silence fell between the two.

"Sting?" "Hmm?" "Where do I belong?" Sting still dazed from what she had said earlier was silent. What he wanted to say was that she belonged to him, right here in his arms. He would comfort her and tell her that Fairy Tail wouldn't touch her as long as he was here. But he didn't so he went with this,

"Your the only one who knows where you belong Blondie." He answered softly. Lucy turned around so she was facing him. "Then where do I belong? Here? With Fairy Tail? Or in the skies, with the rest of Heartfilia family, both my parents are already gone anyway." She glanced up at the clouds sadly.

Sting was surprised that Lucy would mention her parents, he already knew they were dead. He had heard about Lucy Heartfilia long before he met her, but for her to say it in real life...

His arms itched to hug the blonde girl. Say exactly what was on his mind. But he didn't.

"I don't know about you. But I'm glad you came around. You changed Sabertooth for the better, you helped so many people even though you didn't even know them. You even turned Minerva around. Sometimes I think, you even changed me." Lucy stared at Sting. She wasn't expecting that, especially from Sting.

She knew Sting hated stepping over his ego, but here he was thanking her for what she had done. She smiled. Maybe the dream meant more then just a dream but right now she didn't care. Maybe she did belong here. No where else.

She could feel it now. Her doubt going away like the winds blowing far away.

Sting grinned a toothy grin at her. "Thanks." Lucy grinned back and began to run. She didn't know why but she felt light, free. Like her old self again, a long time ago she would have hated it. Tried desperately to turn back, to shut out the pain.

But there was no pain now. And even if there was, she had forgotten about it. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sting whined as he ran after his friend.

* * *

The Sabertooth Guild 10 minutes later,

Rogue Cheney stood outside the guild doors looking more than a little fed up. He had been waiting here since 9 this morning after Sting had left to fetch Yukino and Lucy. It was already 10:15 now and Yukino had already arrived an hour ago.

Yukino walked up behind Rogue and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Do you see them?" Rogue shrugged annoyed. "I don't even know where they are. Why didn't you leave with them?" Yukino glared at Rogue. "It's not my fault, jeez. I left first because Lucy-san was taking too long. So I left Sting with her."

Rogue couldn't help but grin inwardly. He didn't know exactly what would be going through Sting's mind when he was left alone with Lucy, honestly he knew the man for years but he didn't know exactly how much restraint he had left for the blonde Mage.

* * *

_"So what are you going to do about it?" Rogue asked as he sipped a cup of hot coffee. Sting rubbed his eyes tiredly, he had just gotten out of bed and hadn't changed. He and Rogue were the only two awake in their apartment at the moment. "I have to let her go." Sting muttered as he walked around Rogue to get his own cup of coffee._

_Rogue slammed his cup down, cracking it a little. "What?!" Sting sighed, glaring at his friend's now leaking mug. "Calm down. Geez, your getting coffee everywhere." Rogue glared at the White Dragon Slayer. "Sting, do you understand how important this is? Once you get a mate, you don't find one again."_

_Sting scowled. "I know ok?!" Then he sighed again setting his cup down. "It's just.. I don't think this is... You know real." Rogue stared at his friend confused. "Real?" Sting shrugged. "I'm not even completely sure if me and Natsu-san are actually sharing a mate here. But I don't think we are. I don't think this because of my dragon instincts at all, in fact."_

_Rogue frowned but dropped any further questioning. "So your really just going to ignore it?" Sting shrugged but nodded. "I'll try anyway." Rogue sighed and smirked as he sipped his coffee, a random thought popping into his head. "You do know that if she is your mate, you'll be compelled to, uh, you know mate with her."_

_Sting stared at the Shadow Dragon Slayer wide-eyed holding in a laugh. "Rogue, we're not talking about the birds and the bees in here." Rogue blushed darkly while glaring at Sting, crossing his arms across his chest. "It's funny now but when it happens-" "I'll do something about it. Geez, your worse than Weisslogia." Rogue rolled his eyes._

_"Someone has to be the responsible one here." Sting laughed. "Don't you worry about me, what's happening with you and Yukino huh?" Rogue blushed further. His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Sting laughed at his friend's expression and drank the rest of his coffee, leaving the cup in the sink nearby._

_"I'm going to go pick up the girls for Minerva's big announcement." Rogue looked confused. "What big announcement?" Sting shrugged. "Minerva called this morning about it. I'll see you later." Rogue nodded and said goodbye to his friend as he finished his cup of coffee._

* * *

"I think I can see them." Rogue started, jerked out of his thoughts by Yukino. "Really?" He asked following her gaze. She nodded, leaning over him so she could see better. Yukino being significantly shorter then Rogue couldn't see any better over him so Rogue inched away.

"Better?" Yukino smiled in appreciation but didn't say anything. Rogue stared at the white haired girl for a moment before he looked sharply to the left. They were here. Rogue straightened, dusting off his cloak. "Their here. I can smell them." Yukino looked at a Rogue confused for a minute before realising what the Dragon Slayer meant.

She nodded. "Are they close?" Rogue shrugged. "I don't know, but their here." Before Yukino could react, both Sting and Lucy appeared not that far away laughing. "Sting? Lucy-san!" They both looked up and smiled. "Hi Yukino, Rogue!" Lucy greeted smiling.

Yukino gestured for the two to come into the guild. Lucy nodded and started to walk in but before Sting could follow he was stopped by Rogue who was still standing outside the guild. Sting stopped as the door closed behind the girls. "What?" Rogue rolled his eyes at Sting's directness but ignored it.

"What took you two so long?" Sting shrugged. "We're not that late." Rogue glared at Sting. "Yukino arrived an hour ago. What could you two have possibly been doing for an hour and fifteen minutes doing." Sting winked. "It's a secret."

Rogue gazed at Sting sarcastically before opening the door for his friend. "You weren't this happy this morning." Sting didn't get to answer because the guild was silent. They both followed the gaze of the whole guild to the staircase left of the guild hall. Minerva was walking down the staircase, Lucy waited the feet of the staircase staring intently at Minerva, as if willing her to not fall.

It must have been seconds but it felt like hours before Minerva reached the bottom of the stairs. Lucy exchanged a nod with Minerva before walking to the middle of the guild with Minerva following close behind.

"As you all might know, the Grand Magic Games are nearing and we haven't confirmed our representative team yet." Lucy said, the whole guild didn't respond but she knew they had heard, so she moved on. "And you might also be aware that I have declined the title as guild master for various different reasons, that's one of the reasons why we haven't confirmed the teams yet. I've given the title to Minerva Orlando, she has accepted."

Everyone turned their heads so they were staring at Minerva. Minerva didn't respond, her expression unreadable. Then she spoke, "So that's why me and Lucy have come up with the representative teams." Lucy looked confused but Minerva only smiled a tiny smile at the blonde girl.

"The representative will consist of five people, we won't be having a reserve this year." The guild looked a little astonished. No reservation? Is that even allowed? Minerva ignored the curious whispers and plodded on. "The representative team will have Rufus Lore, Yukino Aguria, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney." Minerva finished.

The guild looked even more confused but those were four people. Who was the fifth? "The last one will be confirmed on the day." Everyone didn't really know how to respond now. It could be any one of them. The uncertainty bubbled through their voices and conversations but Minerva didn't seem bothered by it.

"The rules of the Grand Magic Games are simple and considering how many times we've gone to them, I'm sure you're all acquainted with it. But here's a refresher, only five members of each Guild can compete in the games, the members of the Guild's team can only be replaced by reserved members of the team, Guild Masters cannot participate in the games, only the people who bear the Guild's insignia can participate in the games. "

"Each event is to be remained a secret until right at the beginning of an event, at which point rules will be explained thoroughly. All participants must return to their lodgings by 12 midnight and finally victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competitions." Minerva finished. Lucy nodded before adding,

"This year two new rules have also been created, the first is that each Guild can now have up to two teams enter the tournament. As a result up to ten members of the guild may participate. Second is that, any team without a reserve can switch team members in the middle of a duel."

Minerva smiled at the guild with a confident smile. "We will only have one team, as I'm sure we are able to take the tournament by storm. We haven't failed before and we won't start now. Representative team, it is on your shoulders."

_WOOP, Grand Magic Games! Yeah! XD So, yeah I think we all know who the fifth person XD I mean it's kinda obvious, but hey what do I know? I AM the writer XD Anyways, read and review!_


	12. The Fifth Person (Loki vs Pisces)

_Hi guys! So extra long chapter today cause their might not be an update tomorrow XC I spent so much time on chapter 12 that I didn't even get started on chapter 13. Gomen, gomen. At least this chapter is probably out of all the chapters, content-wise anyway XD Or maybe not, I'll let you decide. Anyways, enjoy! Thank you guys again for all of the support!_

**Chapter 12 (The Fifth Person and Loki vs Pisces)**

Lucy's pov,

I stood outside the guild, alone. My mind swimming with what Minerva had said. Why did she say _'Lucy and me'? Why was she keeping the last team mate a secret?_ I sighed and stared at the afternoon sun, beating down warmly pleasant, trying my best to forget about it.

But I couldn't, the thought of being pitted against Fairy Tail terrified me like nothing else. I couldn't understand why either. Wasn't this the reason why I didn't want to be guild master in the first place? I **wanted** to fight, to beat them. To prove to them I was stronger now. _But was that it?_

Suddenly the familiar sound of high heels click clacking against cement startled me. I glanced behind me to see Minerva. She still looked injured to me, but she refused to stay in bed so I didn't make her. Besides, she was guild master now. She didn't need to listen to what I had to say.

She walked towards me slowly, her eyes were a cold mix of determination and grief, her mouth twisted in a small grimace. "You know what I meant when I said the last team mate would be confirmed on the day, right?" I nodded turning away from her. "It could be anyone. So everyone would train hard, just in case it was one of them. But you already told them who it was, didn't you?"

She smirked. "Your smarter then I give you credit for." I grinned tightly. My guess was right, I had the right to be worried before. She had already chosen who it was going to be. "So, will you do it?" I sighed and leaned against the rough walls of the guild building.

"You know to be honest, I don't know." Minerva frowned, confused. "I thought that was what you wanted." I laughed softly. "Your right. That was what I said." Minerva's eyebrows bunched together on her forehead. "Then why not?" I sighed again and straightened, smiling softly.

"Fine, why not?" Minerva grinned, a rare show of emotion, especially from her. "So you'll do it?" I nodded. "Like you said, it was what I said." She laughed slightly. "I'll guess I'll tell them on the day. Though I doubt their that stupid to not put two and two together." Said Minerva who was already making her way back to the guild's door.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked, turning around. Minerva met my eyes, grinning slightly. "I thought I was doing you a favour. Fairy Tail doesn't need to know Lucy Heartfilia will be joining us this year, isn't that right Dragon Slayer?"

I chuckled. "You've changed Minerva." She laughed. "For the good or the bad?" I shrugged. "What do you think?" She shook her head, smiling. "Well, I hope it was for the good."

* * *

Normal pov,

The next day,

Team Sabertooth stood near the entrance of the guild, waiting for Minerva to give them more instructions. She had called this morning to all four of them, that the fifth person was going to be training with them.

But only they would know who, and that the fifth person wanted it to be top secret, or secret until the day. Which was why all four of them were already in the guild as early as 6 this morning, no one was around in the guild yet so no one was going to see this mysterious person joining them on the three month training session.

Sting yawned slightly annoyed. He didn't know who this person was, but he probably would have to be really important, to want this kind of secrecy about his identity. He even struck a deal with Minerva. Minerva!

Now that person was late and Sting wasn't happy. Sting didn't like waking up early at all, plus he was still annoyed with his 'Mate problem', so he was a lot more irritated than usual.

While Sting sulked, the other three stood a little way from him, noticing that he wasn't exactly in his best mood. Rogue couldn't help but wonder himself who this mysterious person too. Secrecy was a big thing to ask of anyone, especially identity. Who could this person be? A prisoner of the Magic Council?

Rufus on the other hand had a good idea who it could be, he was one of those people that pay special attention to everything that is being said or done, even the smallest detail couldn't escape from him.

It was important after all, with his Memory magic and all. Detail was important to every spells success, which was why he had dissected every word in Minerva's announcement yesterday. He didn't **need** to do it this time, he just did it out of habit.

He wasn't sure whether he _was_ over analysing everything for once, because it sounded a little ridiculous to him. But it kinda made sense too, for this person to _want_ the secrecy.

It wasn't because she was an escapee from the Magic Council's infamous prison, it wasn't because she was incredibly important either. Not that she wasn't, she would help to obtain their victory after all.

No, this was Minerva doing her a favour but knowing Minerva she never did anyone a favour unless it benefitted her in a way too, so there probably was something behind it. Rufus didn't know Lucy Heartfilia all that well, but he knew one thing.

If she could take down their Master, Minerva, so many other Dark Guilds even the Nine Demon Gates, she could take down anyone in the Games. Even if the Ten Wizard Saints were sent against her, he wasn't so sure about the top four, but the other six... She seemed worthy of. He was sure of it.

Suddenly Minerva appeared in the back of the guild, not alone. There was a collective gasp from the four as the two girls scaled the staircase and approached the four surprise Mages. "Lucy-san?" Yukino asked, her breath half-way caught in her throat. Lucy half grinned at the four. Sting stiffened and avoided her gaze, while the other three stayed silent.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Come on wasn't it a little obvious." Sting glared at Minerva. "Why does _she_ need secrecy on her identity? Practically everyone in Fiore know who she is." Rouge frowned sharply at his friend, clearly disapproving at his behaviour but didn't say anything. No one noticed that Sting didn't use his nickname for Lucy at all but it wasn't important at the moment.

"_The reason_ I need secrecy on my identity is because Fairy Tail might do something during the Games if they know I'm there. I want the Games to be fair game, no advantages no disadvantages." "Your **already** a disadvantage!" Sting snapped, he didn't know why but he wasn't at all comfortable with Lucy participating.

Something about what she asked him yesterday bothered him and it seemed connected to this somehow. "I know I am." Lucy said softly. "But I know where I belong now, it's here. Not Fairy Tail anymore. Disadvantage or not, you know I am an advantage too." Sting a little taken aback by Lucy's answer didn't say anything more.

"Which is why I'll have to have all four of you to swear that you will keep information about Lucy participating in the Games a secret." Minerva continued. Rogue, Yukino and Rufus nodded, already accepting the circumstances. Sting didn't, clearly still brooding about the situation.

"Sting?" Minerva asked looking at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not swearing to _anything_." "**_Sting_**." Rogue hissed, poking Sting in the ribs, hard. Sting ignored him. "Sting, please. You know how important this is to me." Lucy said softly. Sting forced himself to meet Lucy's eyes, already drowning in her gaze. ".. Fine.. I swear."

Minerva smiled tightly. "Thank you. I wish you all good luck on your journey, remember Sabertooth's victory rests on your shoulders." The five all nodded before setting out to a nearby forest to train for the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

It wasn't long before Team Sabertooth arrived at the clearing Minerva had told them about. It wasn't too far away from the guild but it was obscure enough for only the right people to find it.

It was quiet walk all the way from Sabertooth to here, Lucy wasn't sure whether it was just cause it was early morning or because of the favour she had asked from them, either way she was beginning to doubt whether this was a good idea or not.

They had just set up their individual tents when Sting decided to leave early. He had snuck from the clearing and left by himself. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew one thing, he needed to get out of there.

He couldn't believe the 'fifth' person was of all people, Lucy Heartfilia. And here he was thinking he could use the three months of training to forget about her, pound it into his thick head he couldn't have her. That she was just his friend, nothing else.

If he had thought yesterday was hard, then he wasn't nearly prepared for what was in store for him in the next three months. He leaned against a nearby tree sighing, not noticing that Rogue had followed him.

"What are you doing here Sting?" Rogue asked slightly annoyed at the White Dragon Slayer for leaving without him after agreeing to train with him just this morning. "I just went for a walk, jeez." Sting said, turning around to go back to the clearing. But Rogue caught him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Sting snapped tiredly. He was already tired from dealing with Lucy, so he was just about ready to agree to anything Rogue was going to say right now. Rogue narrowed his gaze on his friend. "What was that this morning anyway? What do you have against Lucy being in the Games?" Sting groaned inwardly. He knew someone was going to mention this at one point.

In all honesty, he didn't know either. He just knew that he didn't want Lucy anywhere near the arena.. Near Natsu. "Nothing, it was nothing ok? I was tired." Rogue crossed his arms over his chest. "It's starting isn't it? The territorial business is already kicking in. I'm telling you, forgetting about her isn't going to work."

Sting scowled, his heart beating nervously as he absorbed what Rogue had said. He was right, he knew his best friend was right. He just didn't want to admit it. "No, it's not." "Then why do you care so much about her going?" "I don't!" Sting snarled in his defence.

"Yes you do, everything you've said so far says you do." "You know what? Your right, I do care. I care because if she's put up against any old bastard from Fairy Tail, I know she's going to loose!" Rogue glared at Sting's outburst. His mouth in a thin line.

"That's what this is about? Winning some stupid tournament?" Rogue asked furious. "I want to win just as much as you do, so don't even go on about any team mate crap you come up with!" Rogue scowled. "I can't believe you think the Games is more important than your potential Mate. No actually, your friend."

Sting grabbed Rogue by the collar roughly, glaring at the Shadow Dragon Slayer through narrowed eyes. "Fine if you know so much about this, then why don't you explain to me, how Lucy isn't going to be butchered in the tournament." He snapped. "Why can't you believe that she can beat them? She can take care of herself."

Sting growled. "No she can't! She's... She's..." Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting while pushing himself out of Sting's grasp. "She's what?" Sting sighed as he closed his eyes. "She's going to get hurt out there." He muttered softly, so softly in fact that Rogue even with his Dragon Slayer ears couldn't hear. "What?"

"She's. Going. To. Get. Hurt." "I feel like that's not the end of it, is it?" Rogue asked quietly. Sting looked up at Rogue and glared. "And because Natsu's there." Rogue grinned softly. "That's it." Sting sighed frustrated at the Shadow Dragon Slayer's interest in his love life. Rogue needed to get a life.

"Whatever, I'm going back to camp. Are you coming?" Rogue nodded, his face somber as if nothing had happened as they walked back to the clearing.

* * *

Back at the clearing,

Lucy's pov,

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I looked around the clearing, Rogue and Sting were gone. I scanned the perimeter but there were no signs of the two Dragon Slayers nearby. I frowned, something bad was about to happen I could feel it. But I didn't know what.

I sighed, it was probably nothing. But the feeling of wouldn't leave me. I quickly pushed it to the back of my head, ignoring it best I could. But once my mind was silent again, I couldn't help but feel a little lonely, as I looked around the clearing again. I was alone technically, Rufus had already left by himself, which left me and Yukino. But why did I feel like I was missing something.

Yukino was silent too, quietly finishing off her sandwich. I had finished mine ages

ago but I couldn't bring myself to stand up and break the silence. Even though the silence was probably what was unsettling me. I sighed again and balanced my chin in between my knees.

The silence wasn't just unsettling too, it gave my mind an opportunity to roam and that was never good. I groaned inwardly, I can't stop it either. Slowly, my mind began to delve into yesterday's events and images of yesterday's dress mishap and the dream began to bombard me.

I felt my cheeks redden as my mind, no matter how hard I forced it, scanned through every embarrassing painful detail of yesterday. I guess I never really truly forgot about it, did I? Natsu's grinning face suddenly came into my mind and I felt my heart ache.

Usually I would kick myself for even bringing him up in my mind but this time I let it slide. Besides, just cause I didn't need to see him didn't mean I didn't like seeing him._ I was just missing my old best friend right?_

_**Best friends don't haunt you day and night, or stop you from moving forward, or force you to not even be able to look him in the eyes.**_

I banished the thought out of my head and glanced at the far edge of the clearing, searching desperately for two broad figures, but I was only met by shrubbery and trees. I looked back at my hands as another thought creeped into my mind.

'_Why does she need secrecy on her identity?'_

'_Your already a disadvantage!'_

I glared at my hands, _what was up with Sting today? Why would he say that?_ I scowled and here I was worried about him. Mr High and Mighty thinks he's such a big deal.

_**And yet, you still see him as the same guy that blocked you from Natsu's attack in that dream. Don't you?**_

I frowned, that wasn't it either. He was so nice yesterday... Almost charming.. He was the only person that had actually made me forget about Natsu, forget about the pain. But maybe that's just because he reminded me of Natsu, everything about him screamed Natsu. Natsu's even his idol.

Suddenly a thought hit me like lightning and it was so horrible, it made me blanch. Sting was like this because of me. I did this,_ the dress, the questions. The hand-holding, I forgot about the hand holding..._

_Maybe Sting is enough to replace Natsu?_

I growled under my breath, how could I even think that?! Pushing all thoughts of both guys out of my mind. But they were still there, little by little they came back until I couldn't take it anymore. I got up abruptly and quickly dusted the crumbs of my lap. "Yukino?"

Yukino looked up from her eating and smiled. "Yes, Lucy-san?" I forced a grinned so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. "You don't have to call me 'Lucy-san' Yukino, we're friends now, team-mates. And I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me?"

Yukino smiled. "Of course Lucy-sa... Lucy." She quickly finished her lunch and stood up with me, walking over to a shady patch of grass a little farther away from where everything was. "I didn't want to break anything." Yukino said quickly as I gave her a puzzled glance.

I shrugged. "Oh ok. Ready?" She grinned challengingly. "As I'll ever be." I smiled. "I'm giving all I got, I expect the same from you." Yukino nodded solemnly. "Let's go, open Gate of the Paired Fish, PISCES! I smirked. "Open Gate of the Lion, LEO!" The jingle of doorbells filled the air, as Loki appeared out of nowhere, grinning.

"Lucy, your as beautiful as ever." I rolled my eyes and jerked my chin towards Yukino who was staring at the two of us, with wide eyes. I blushed and grinned tightly. "This... Is Leo." I said pointing to Loki to introduce him, but Loki had beaten me to it.

He was knelt in front of Yukino, her hand clasped in both of his, Yukino was staring terrified at Loki as he kissed the back of her hand. "Hi, my name is Loki. What's your name pretty lady?" Yukino opened her mouth but nothing came out, her face was bright red.

"Y-yukino." Loki smiled. "Oh? Well Yukino it's a pleasure to meet you, I will be looking forward to our battle." "_**Loki**_." I hissed between my teeth. He turned towards me sharply and straightened up. "I hope I see you again after this." He winked as he said this. Yukino didn't answer still staring wide-eyed at Loki, her cheeks a bright red.

As Loki returned to stand next to me, I elbowed him hard in the side, but of course he didn't even flinch. By then Yukino seemed to have recovered from Loki's sexual harassment and was standing firmly on the ground.

"This is Pisces, their part of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys." I stared at the spirit in awe, or rather the two spirits. Pisces was actually two giant fish-like creatures, one black, one white. I waved at them smiling. They made a sound that was a mix of gurgling and some other sound I wasn't familiar with.

Yukino patted on of them gently on the head before looking back at me, I smiled at her. "You can go first I don't mind." She nodded, her eyes serious now. "Alright, Pisces FLIGHT!" The two fish-like creatures rushed forward towards Loki, their two bodies though huge were lightning fast. Darting backwards and forwards, light as a feather.

_Guess that's why it's called Flight._

Loki smirked before jumping up on one of them, landing firmly on the white one's long, winding back. The blue one seeing this thrusted upwards in an attempt to hit Loki so he would fall. Loki jumped back into the air so the blue one missed him completely.

All through this I was surveying Yukino carefully, my mind completely absorbed into the battle. Yukino must have seen the way Loki was dodging cause she called Pisces to back off, leaving Loki standing at where he had first started, panting softly.

Yukino was breathing faster now and it hit me how much energy it must take to summon this ginormous creature. I frowned. "Yukino, are you ok?" Yukino nodded but didn't answer. I nodded, unconvinced and a little hesitant to continue. But I didn't need to decide anyway.

Pisces' long winding bodies suddenly disappeared in a flash of gold light leaving two standing figures, a middle aged woman in white and her son who was dressed in black. I stared in shock.

_How... What just happened?_

Yukino smiled a small smile but didn't say anything. "We are Pisces, this is our true form." The woman in white announced. The boy behind her who looked like her son nodded. My eyes widened in surprise at the resemblance of the two. Loki was looking at the two shocked too, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

_His taking this seriously._

_This means their not anything to mess with._

I licked my lips nervously. I wasn't so sure I could beat Yukino completely with just Celestial Spirit Magic, I hasn't used it as my main magic for so long... It wouldn't be surprising if Yukino does beat me.

_**How can you even say that?! You. Are Lucy Heartfilia, Eclipse. You don't give up this easily. If you can't even beat Yukino how do you expect to defeat Natsu? Erza?**_

I stared at Loki grimly.

_I'm counting on you Loki._

Loki nodded as if he heard me, before he rushed towards the mother and son duo. His fist glowing with yellow light.

_Regulus._

"REGULUS PUNCH!" Loki yelled as he sent his fist flying at the white clothed woman, but the punch never connected. His fist was caught firmly in the woman's hands. The boy using the minute of hesitance from Loki, kicked him from behind, sending Loki flying up into air.

Even though caught by surprise, Loki landed gracefully on his feet behind the boy. His face grinning, but I could tell he was already tired. The slightly limp of his left foot told me everything.

_How strong was that kick?_

Loki catching the opportunity, sent his foot flying at the boy's side. But the boy caught it in one swift movement before sending his fist flying at Loki's jaw. Connecting almost instantly.

Then at the same moment sending a kick to Loki's side. But Loki reacted quicker this time and dodged. "Oh no, your not getting me this time. REGULUS IMPACT!" He screamed before upper-cutting the boy's jaw, sending him flying backwards before landing in front of his mother's feet.

"I'm sorry mama, I was not strong enough to defeat him." The boy whispered, handing the spear he had on his back to his mother. The woman only nodded before accepting the spear and focusing her gaze on Loki.

"My son may not be able to defeat you, but I am." Loki grinned. "Then prove it, Pisces." The woman didn't answer, instead ran at Loki faster than my eyes could focus on, spear in hand. "WATER SPEAR STRIKE!" She declared before sending the spear flying at Loki. Loki's eyes widened, he froze.

"LOKI!" I screamed when I realised he wasn't about to move. My heart racing in my chest. Loki seemed to wake up at my voice and dodged the spear just in time, the spear hitting the ground behind him. He turned around quickly, giving me a grin. I didn't react just nodded towards Pisces.

He turned around so he was facing Pisces again. By then the boy seemed to have recovered from his beating and was standing on his feet again. He quickly caught up to his mother who was standing a few feet away from Loki.

"Well how about that, mother and son both so determined to defeat me." Loki said with a smirk. Pisces only looked at him grimly. "I would not get so cocky yet, Leo." The woman quickly nodded at her son before they both extended their arms to the side and rushed at Loki again. "WATER BEAM!" They both screamed before sending a jet of high pressure water at Loki, the column of water swallowing up everything in front of him.

Loki froze as the column water neared him, I screamed at him to get out of the way. To do something, **_anything_**.

But a little part of me knew he couldn't have dodged it anyway even if he wanted to.

Instead the the water hit him on the full. I closed my eyes, my fist clenched tightly to his key. For a long time, the fact that celestial spirits were immortal didn't matter to me. Because I was convinced Loki was going to die.

The water rushed around him, swallowing up Loki's figure completely so it was only water I could see. "LOKI!" His name hurtling through my throat and out of my mouth. Pisces seemed to stand back a bit, alarmed at the result of their attack. Even Yukino looked nervous.

"LOKI!" I screamed again, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I tried to run over to him. To do _something_.

**_Lucy, calm down. He's immortal. He's a spirit, just close his gate and he'll be fine._**

But my dizzy head at the time didn't even register the thought, the only thing I knew then was that I had to help him someway or another. Yukino was yelling at me now, alarmed at what I was trying to do.

But suddenly through the panic, a bright light shot through the thick column of water and into the sky. I stopped abruptly in front of the water column as the light got brighter and stronger until it completely cut through the water, revealing a battered but otherwise fine, Loki.

I gasped shocked when my eyes landed on him. He didn't react, his attention centred completely on Pisces. Pisces, realising that he was fine both straightened. Their gaze fixed on Loki. Before either of them could make a move, the same light that had cut through Water Beam erupted from Loki and cracked the ground.

The woman raised her arm so she was blocking her son behind her. But it was too late, the light was growing bigger and bigger until it was covering more and more ground, completely bleaching away my view for a half a second. I screamed a wordless cry and not long after the light faded away, leaving a panting Loki and both mother and son on the ground barely conscious.

"You won after all, Leo." Pisces whispered, coughing slightly. "No, no one won." Loki replied breathlessly. Yukino was silent, her eyes still wide with shock. "Pisces, return. " she whispered, breathing harshly. Pisces nodded as they helped themselves up and disappeared into a gold light, as the sound of doorbells filled the air again.

I walked over to Loki and enveloped him in a hug. "You did well Leo." He smirked behind my head and chuckled. "Loki, it's still Loki." I grinned myself and let him go. "Loki, return." Loki disappeared too. Leaving the faint sound of bells behind him.

I looked over to Yukino who was trembling slightly. As soon as I noticed that she was shaking I quickly glanced at my wrist. It was shaking too, I frowned grimly as I realised how long the battle must have lasted. "Yukino, are you alright?" She didn't answer, suddenly her legs gave out from under her and her eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

I gasped and ran over to her, catching her just in time before she landed on the ground. "Yukino? Yukino?!" I asked frantically, shaking her shoulders. She didn't reply, her face pale. A thought hit me as clear as day as I hugged her limp body to mine.

_How much did she push herself to win this battle?_

I frowned as pushed her fringe off her sweaty forehead.

_A lot it seems._

I sighed as we stayed like that for a few minutes, my own breathing was fast and sharp as I tucked her head underneath my chin.

This girl must have seen a lot in me to give me her all, I'm not even sure**_ I did_**.

Suddenly Yukino was pushing herself off me and was standing up, almost like nothing had happened at all. "Yukino?" I asked confused.

_No way could she have replaced all that magic and energy that fast._

I stood up shakily, surveying her carefully.

_Something isn't right here._

I slowly met Yukino's eyes, to see if their was anything in them. Fatigue? Sadness? Anger? Anything. But her hazel eyes were blank, all the warmth it had held was gone. Replaced by cold emptiness. My gaze slowly fell on her neck where a dark purple vein was creeping it's way up her right cheek.

My eyes widened in shock.

_**What the hell is happening?**_

I backed away slowly, my eyes still stuck on Yukino cautiously. Suddenly I realised that the look on her face was chillingly familiar.

It wasn't long before it hit me, this wasn't the first time.

_So a sorta kinda cliff hanger there XD Trust me, I saved you guys from a worse one. A lot worse one. Anyways, hope you had enjoyed. Read and review._


	13. Reject me, Reject the World (Part 1)

_Hi guys, sorry for the later update (You thought I wasn't going to update did you? ;) Yee of little faith) Anyways, yeah I spent the entire day writing this cause I didn't want to not have something to update (I mean I have 80 people to answer to if I don't so... ) So yeah, here's chapter 13. So Reject me, Reject the World comes in three parts, it's not necessarily one after another (So their not a different story or anything) Their just generally chapters that have more Zeref in it. _

_Anyways, thank you guys so much for the support, I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 13 (Reject me, Reject the World: Part 1)**

_16th of April, X791 Tartarus Incident,_

_Lucy's pov,_

_I stared at the hundreds of capsules deep inside the headquarters of Tartarus. Somewhere far away someone was yelling orders, about how the self-moving cube was heading into self destruct mode. I ignored it, it wasn't because I didn't think it was the truth. I just didn't care._

_The capsules were all empty at the moment, all filled with a type of green liquid I couldn't recognise. On the capsules themselves were vein-like vines, wrapped around the contraption like a tree root. I couldn't help but feel repulsed at the sight of them, they weren't just some kind of technology Zeref's demons thought up. They were alive._

_I forced my feet forward to get closer to the capsules even though my entire body was screaming that this was wrong, that whatever that was in front of me didn't belong in nature and should not exist at all. But I made it anyway, and when I arrived I realised one of them weren't empty after all. There was someone in there, or something._

_A woman who looked about 24 was floating in one of the capsules, completely submerged in the water, her naked body entangled in what looked like an octopus' tentacles, complete with spiky suckers puncturing her in my mind I was busy wondering how she could possibly breath in there but that wasn't what caught my attention. Her hair which was bright red, floated around the back of her head like some fiery halo._

_My body stiffened at the familiar sight. That scarlet hair... I only knew one person with hair like this. I placed my right palm gently on the glass keeping the liquid in the capsule. Suddenly, as soon as I made contact with the capsule, the woman opened her eyes. I screamed and jumped back._

_We stayed like that for a few minutes, my eyes staring at her, her eyes staring at me. A thousand thoughts were running through my head, but there was one that was the loudest and every cell in my body was telling me to do it._

_**Save her, save Erza.**_

_But as I scanned over her face, I slowly realised this wasn't Erza. Or if it was, it wasn't now. The woman's eyes which must have been some bright colour filled with warmth had no irises, or maybe there was and there were just no whites._

_Either way, her eyes were pitch black, there was no depth, no other colours like grey or brown. It was all black, plain flat black, that lacked any shine that an ordinary human eye would have had. Surrounding her eyes were deep purple veins, thousands of them. They ran up and down her body, until there was so little untainted skin left that you could barely see what her skin looked like before._

_The woman who was now awake suddenly moved her arms and punched the glass in one swift movement, making the glass crack. I flinched and backed away from her. Before I could do anything more, she punched the glass again, breaking through the glass and sending the green liquid spilling out onto the ground._

_I held back a scream as she broke out of the capsule. First her hands broke through, then her arms, her legs and then her body. The suckers as soon as they left her body dried up and retracted into the vines covering the capsule. She didn't speak, she didn't seem to remember how to. All she did was stand there as soon as she walked out of the capsule._

_I stood there, my breath caught in my throat as I scanned her body. There was more veins covering her body then I had first thought. Suddenly her un-seeing eyes turned towards me sharply and I let a out a little yelp._

_She gazed at me for a few minutes as if scanning for my weak spots and lunged at me. Her body hit me on the full and sent me flying backwards into another capsule. I plunged into the green liquid, the green liquid swallowed up my vision which made me panic and gasp for unnecessary air, making me choke and gag on the butter tasting liquid. I clawed desperately at the water, hoping I could latch onto anything to escape my jade prison. Anything._

_Suddenly my clawing fingers latched onto the side of the capsule, despite the broken glass lining it I grabbed on. With my last bit of energy I pulled myself out of the capsule and into fresh air._

_The woman was waiting for me, her gaze was centred entirely on me as I got out shakily of the broken capsule. I was silent, ignoring her stoic stare and focused on my breathing which was faster than I thought. Suddenly a burning pain hit my numb arms and I glanced down at it. My breathing got even faster as I saw bright red liquid oozing down my wrist._

_My heart was practically beating in my ears now, as I tried to push the thought of blood to the back of my head. I had to stay standing, I had to beat this woman._

_I bought both my bleeding arms in front of me in a fighting pose and straightened up. "I don't care who you are, or who you look like. I'm taking you down!" I yelled. My voice, even to myself sounded hoarse. Like the words were clawing themselves out of my throat. The woman didn't respond just rushed forward towards me._

_My determination evaporated as I saw exactly how fast she was hurtling towards me. No Lucy you can do this. You can't back down now. But before I could find it in me to attack, she stopped. Her body a few inches in front of me. She was so close. So close. My newly enhanced smelling picked up every scent around her. She smelt of disinfectant and another smell..._

_Flowers._

_Suddenly, her stilled body crumbled to the ground. A large hole on her back, which looked just deep enough to pierce through the heart, nothing more. Blood was gushing out of the hole and it wasn't human blood. It was some kind of black tar like liquid. But I didn't care, there was someone dead in front of me. It didn't matter who this person was, or what she was, she was gone, dead._

_I looked up, tears making my vision shaky, only to see Mard Geer's smirking face. "Well, well. It seems like the Dragon Slayer has found her before me. It doesn't matter, let's have toss around before this place blows into millions of little pieces. Shall we?"_

* * *

Present day,

I stared at Yukino, my heart beating wildly in my chest. This couldn't be possible. I destroyed their base, I **destroyed** everything within a five mile radius of the Tartarus.

Wasn't the capsules the only thing that can do this?

_This is Zeref we're talking about, of course not._

_**But I destroyed the library of Zeref's book, no one can reference them anymore.**_

_Except the man who wrote them himself._

A cold sweat ran down my spine. No, no. This couldn't actually be Zeref's personal work. _Could it?_

While I distracted by the idea of Zeref being an active threat, Yukino rushed towards me. Slamming her body against mine mindlessly. I couldn't push her off. Even now, I hadn't even come close to replacing enough magic or energy to push her off.

Yukino was hitting me now in every way imaginable, it must have only been seconds but my entire body was starting to feel numb. Suddenly a thought came scrambling into my head.

**_Dragon Soul._**

_NO_!

I resisted against Yukino as she kicked me again sending me crumbling onto the dirt ground. No, no, no. I can't unleash that thing. Minerva could have been killed, we could have both died if luck didn't save us that day. Who knows what might happen this time.

Suddenly Yukino's hand started to glow with a deep purple energy that felt similar to my own magic. My heart skipped a beat as I realised what she was going to do now.

_Finish me off._

I clenched my teeth, trying my best to get up. I had to fight her, I had to do something. _Anything._

_You know what's going to happen if you unleash Dragon Soul right? Yukino may be possessed now but if she dies, she dies **permanently**._

_**But if you don't use it, you'll die. And no one else would see Zeref coming. Your the only who knows.**_

_Are you willing to spill her blood to save the world as you know it?_

I scowled at my own racing thoughts and it wasn't helping that I could see it. See exactly how easy it was to cast the spell. How much it would do. What it could do. It was tempting, I could save everything, myself and everyone in it.

**Except Yukino Aguria.**

**_She's only one person, it's selfish against the fate of the world_.**

_But she's my friend, she might as well be my whole world._

_**It's not like you need friends, you've been fine without them for months. Does it really matter, one person's life?**_

I didn't get to find the answer.

The magic that I must have used for Dragon Soul welled up in me, covering inch of my thoughts, everything disappeared and my sense of coherency left. All I could feel now was an intense need, to dispel all of the energy that felt like wall blocking me from my own mind.

And everything that I ever knew told me one thing.

_I needed to use Dragon Soul._

I couldn't control it now anyway. I had already lost control over myself, the worst part was that I could still see it.

And I would enjoy it.

Cause this was who I was, this was who I really was.

I was the Chaos Bringer, I was the Chaos Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Normal pov,

Dark Energy pulsed around Lucy's body, cracking the dirt underneath her feet, letting the same purple light that was around her to shoot out of the ground like bizarre spot lights. Somewhere far away, lightning was crackling through the sky, like sparks of flame throwers.

Her hair flowed behind her head, like it was being lifted by an invisible wind. Her eyes that were originally chocolate brown, were glowing a blinding silver. She wasn't Lucy Heartfilia now, Yukino's possessor made sure of that. She was Eclipse, a mixture of light and dark conflicted in an infinite war for total power.

For total control.

Yukino's glowing fist almost seemed like a toy next to Lucy's glowing figure now. For half a minute, Yukino's fear showed through her blank features. She had broke through from her possession just long enough to see her impending death.

Lucy then ripped off her right sleeve of her shirt revealing the Chaos Dragon Slayer's mark that ran from her arm to her collarbone. The mark pulsed with the same silver light that was radiating from her eyes, making a collage of purple and silver.

Suddenly, Lucy threw her right arm into the air, her palm stretched out wide as if absorbing the darkness around her. Her mouth opening wide to say two words.

The two words that nearly ended her life, Minerva's and now Yukino's.

"DRAGON SOUL!"

The energy around her gathered in the air above her glowing figure, the silver and purple light merged together to become a recognisable shadow.

The dragon of chaos, Acnologia.

Yukino's mouth was wide open now, her possessor had fled after realising how grave the situation was. Yukino's screams seemed to get stuck in her throat as the dragon before her roared. Shaking the ground underneath her feet.

She couldn't do anything now, it was over. The first minute the light erupted from the ground underneath Lucy Heartfilia, had already spelled out both their deaths. All she could do was to maintain her stature and cover her face with her two suddenly small-looking hands and hope for the best.

After all, both girls knew from minute one that it was too late, it was all too late.

* * *

Back in the forest,

Sting didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel the need to run. He kept looking back at Rogue who was just trailing behind him and opening his mouth as if to say something, but always thought the better of it.

The air around him felt tense to him somehow, like it was weighed down by pounds and pounds of lead. But the scent reminded him more of an unknown black sludge, then the shiny metal found in pencils.

He turned around once again, his mouth wide opened. The sentence he was about to say on the tip of his tongue. Rogue turned around so he was facing Sting, his face expectant. But Sting seeing that he had Rogue's full attention, turned around again, his mouth closed promptly after.

Rogue sighed but didn't say anything as he crossed both his arms over his chest. Suddenly Sting spoke up again, "How did you leave things back at the camp?" Sting asked quickly, while secretly hoping that Rogue didn't hear at all, it wasn't that he didn't care, he just didn't feel like being teased about his 'mating problem' again.

Unfortunately, Rogue heard every word. "Are you actually worried that Rufus is going to steal Lucy away from you? Or are you just paranoid?" Sting growled at Rogue's sarcastic tone. "I'm serious Rogue, there's something wrong in this forest." Rogue raised an eyebrow Sting, while shaking his head. "I left it the way you left it, only Rufus has probably left by now." Sting's eyes widened slightly. "Did he say where he wash going?" Rogue shrugged. "No idea." Sting narrowed his eyes at his friend.

The sense of worry still pushing at the back of his skull. "Look, I think we should-" Sting was cut off sharply by a bloodcurdling scream and a very familiar voice yelling a spell they didn't know.

A blast of purple and silver light bursted through the tree tops of the forest, sending lightning crashing down into the dry earth below. Rogue stared wide-eyed at Sting, his emotionless expression completely wiped off by what had just happened.

Sting didn't return the look, only nodded and started running at the direction of the clearing. His footsteps sending little clouds of dust around him. Rogue ran after him, quickly catching up to the White Dragon Slayer. Lightning danced around in spidery lines all around them, charring nearby trees and other shrubbery.

But despite the situation, the two Dragon Slayers moved quickly and it wasn't long before they both crashed loudly, into the battlefield. But what they saw made them wish they hadn't come at all.

"LUCY!" Sting screamed, her name coming out of his mouth before he even thought about it. The blond girl turned around swiftly to see who had called her name, but she wasn't Lucy, not anymore. Her eyes were a blinding silver, her usually semi-short hair flowed around wildly behind her head, her bangs covering most of her face.

Her stance was something unfamiliar too, she was standing with her legs firmly planted to the ground, both her arms in the air, a silver mark that stretched across her right arm to her collarbone glowed as bright as full moon. But what was most shocking of all, was the other Celestial Mage in front of her.

Her usually smiling face was now covered in deep purple veins that ran down to her side, her short white hair stuck to the side of her face and forehead, her dress was half way destroyed and she had her eyes closed, her hand stretched in front of her face in a surrender.

Rogue had to force himself to stay back as soon as he saw Yukino standing there, his entire body was screaming at him to to shield Yukino from the swirling mass of immense magical power before her. But he knew even if he did just that, it would be no use. It would have gone straight through him anyway, and into her. He was suppose to save her, not die with her.

Sting on the other hand wasn't even thinking. Rogue who was already having a hard time stopping himself rushing into the battle, couldn't summon the energy to stop Sting and could only stand their watching helplessly as his friend threw himself to, what he knew was going to be the White Dragon Slayer's death.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

_I was blind in the darkness. It was one of those time where you know you can see and you know your eyes are open but what I saw was exactly what it was, darkness that resembled the night sky when the clock strikes midnight._

_I was cold too, my hands were rubbing themselves against my arm to make myself warm but the cold wasn't just any normal cold. It was a cold that creeped up my spine and extended through out my veins._

_Not only freezing my bones but my blood._

_It was then when I realised I was also alone. My heart began to speed up until I could hear it in my ears, alarmed by the fact that I was alone. That maybe I could never escape this place. What was this place, anyway? I looked around again, expecting to only see the same flat black walls that surrounded me but someone else was there too. Waiting._

_**Acnologia?**_

_"Alexian." I whispered, my hands extended outward, it was then when I realised we were both glowing in the darkness like LED lights. He stared at me, his eyes and hair the same black that surrounded us, with the occasional electric blue highlight. He didn't answer._

_"Acnologia?" I called again, louder this time. He didn't answer me either, he just kept staring as if I hadn't spoken at all. I glared at him. What was wrong with him? Why won't he answer me?_

_Suddenly it all hit me, he wasn't answering me because... Because he shouldn't be here at all. He was dead. I stared at him, my mouth opened wide in shock. The temperature dropped even lower as I tried to back away slowly away from him._

**_What is happening?! What is this place? Why is Alexian here?_**

_I was so caught up with my racing thoughts that I didn't even notice Acnologia's iron grip on my wrist. It wasn't until it started to hurt when I torn out of my thoughts and dragged back into the pitch black room again._

_I had to hold back a scream as I scanned Acnologia's face. He was staring intently at me, his gaze burning into my forehead, his mouth opening closing as if he was whispering. It wasn't until seconds later when my ears suddenly tuned into what he was saying._

_**"It's already beginning, he is no longer tolerant to human race's mistakes. He's already taken the first steps that will change the world. You have to stop him, stop him now. Because if you don't... You and everyone else on this useless planet will be destroyed. " **His voice rang in my ears even though he had stopped talking. I wasn't sure if I believed him either, or rather I didn't want to believe him._

_Suddenly he spoke again, his voice trembling as if he was scared himself. I stared at Alexian's shaking figure. The Chaos Dragon... Was scared?_

_**"Watashi o kyohi shi, sekai o kyozetsu."**_

_Reject me, reject the world_

_My heart picked up it's pace again as soon as I heard it. That sentence._

_I suddenly realised why Acnologia was so scared now and I wouldn't blame him._

_Cause he was talking about the return of someone that had destroyed the world once._

_Suddenly Acnologia let go of my wrist, leaving it landing back onto my side. I looked up at him surprised. "Alexian?" He just shook his head as he straightened up. "I told you not to use Dragon Soul idiot. Are you trying to kill yourself?" He muttered as he wiped his hands on his jeans._

_I didn't answer. He grinned softly at me as if to cheer me up. "Why are you here? Aren't you dead?" I asked quietly, the words each getting caught in my throat. He hesitated before speaking again, "I am dead, kind of. When Zeref turned me into Acnologia, he had also unconsciously activated a biological link between us. As long as he's alive, I'm not completely dead."_

_My breath was caught in my throat as I heard this. He was alive the whole time?! Even though what I was feeling right now clearly wasn't calm, I tried to pretend I was anyway. "I'd assume you don't need me poking at the issue, so where are we?"_

_He smirked at my tone. "I see you haven't dropped that attitude. Heh." I didn't answer, prompting him to answer my question. He sighed before speaking, "This is the place your consciousness goes to when you use Dragon Soul, considering how long we've been talking, I assume your target is already dead." A chill ran down my back as he said it. Target. **Yukino**._

_He raised and eyebrow at me as if he heard my thoughts. "But if she isn't, I'd advise you to leave." I didn't bother asking how he even know my 'target' was a girl but narrowed my eyes. "How? I don't know about you but I've done this spell twice and I haven't been able to break out of it either time."_

_"Yes but the first time you passed out, this is the second time, your in what I like to call the second stage. It's a little harder to break out of than the first one, but it's not too late. You can do it. Besides there's someone waiting for you on the other side."_

_I stared at him confused but he only smiled. "I missed your clueless-ness." I chuckled. "And I've missed your secrets, but what you told me... Is it... Is it true?" His smile dropped replaced by a grim look. "I wish it wasn't, unfortunately I don't know when he is at the moment or what he's planning, but his demon was the one that possessed your friend."_

_"I thought I killed them all." Acnologia grinned, not in a good way. "The man's the legendary Dark Mage, he can make new ones." I bit my lip. "I guess your right." He didn't answer. "You have to leave. Right now. The second stage is almost over. If you don't leave now, you'll end up killing her and everything in Magnolia."_

_"How did you..." He smirked. "I have my own ways. Now, go. Go." I shook my head at him. "I'll see you later?" He shrugged. "Maybe, hopefully not. Well not until your facing him." He said tucking a stray hair on my forehead behind my ear, before leaning close to my ear. "Wake up Lucy, wake up."_

* * *

Normal pov,

The wind around Lucy had suddenly died down, the purple and silver lights disappeared and Lucy's eyes returned back to the way they were. All three mages froze as soon as they saw this, not sure what to think.

Suddenly Lucy was falling, her legs gave out from under her and her body fell to the ground with a thud before Sting who was closest to her, could catch her. It was a few minutes later when Yukino finally let her hands fall to her side and Rogue had relaxed, convinced that Lucy wasn't a threat anymore.

Sting was the closest to Lucy, he was crouched in front of body, who he had dragged onto his lap. He was uncomfortable now even though the situation clearly didn't call for it, but this was the closest he's ever been to the blonde girl and part of him didn't want her to wake up.

Even if it was evil to hope so.

It wasn't after an hour later when Lucy came back to consciousness, gasping desperately for air as if she hadn't had been holding her breath for hours. It was around that time when Rufus, unknown to what happened had to be briefed over the afternoon's events.

Something about Lucy's Dragon Slaying powers going crazy or, that's what Lucy had said anyway. She wanted to keep Yukino being possessed and her encounter of Acnologia a secret, she knew her business with Zeref and Acnologia were hers and only hers. There was no need to bring these four into it.

But this was bigger than her wasn't it? It wasn't just about her and the people around her, it was about everyone in Fiore, it was their lives too.

But as she gazed at the laughing mages around her as they ate their dinner, forgetting everything that had happened that afternoon, she promised that she was going to save them, even if it was going to kill her.

She'd never imagine exactly how literal that promise really was.

_So yeah, I'm sure you probably already noticed that I didn't use a lot of editing in this one. Its probably cause I'm already late, and the editing is being rushed (The last few paragraphs were rushed =.= ) But anyways, I hope you guys all enjoyed. Read and review!_


	14. Just Like When Were Friends

_Hi guys! Oh god, I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I just couldn't get this chapter done in time T^T Gomen! I didn't think this chapter would take this long to be honest, but it did =.= Blame my moods if you must, because that was partially the reason XD I hope you guys aren't too mad (Of course your mad) And I hope I got everyone down right._

_Now Mato's speech at the end isn't the exact copy of the original script (I didn't feel like watching episode 155 again XD) It's similar I guess but not really. In fact the ending line sounds like it's from the Hunger Games XD Anyways, I hope you guys will like it anyway and thank you guys again for the amazing support (90 followers?!) Holy crap I don't deserve it XD_

**Chapter 14 (Just Like When We Were Friends)**

Normal pov,

"Crocus is so beautiful!" Yukino squealed as she ran around the cobble stone streets of Crocus, her eyes shinning like glowing hazel orbs. Lucy chuckled as she watched the white haired Mage run from one shop to another. Jumping excitedly at the sight of various flower themed shops and motels.

Yukino wasn't the only one either, despite having been here already, Lucy was still amazed at how beautiful the city was. But even the beauty didn't distract her from thinking about everything that had happened here. Lucy couldn't help but withdraw herself from the laughing group as they strolled through Crocus.

It was the Grand Magic Games now, meaning it had been three months, since she had talked to Acnologia and found out about Zeref's plans. She wasn't sure too, whether, she believed the deceased dragon, not just because Alexian wasn't exactly known for his truth telling skills, but because she wasn't sure she wanted to believe it either.

She never told anyone about the incident after, even the fact that Yukino was probably possessed by one of Zeref's demons she wanted to keep secret. But even through the uncertainty, she was sure, that every second that she took walking along these streets, they were getting closer to being completely annihilated by whatever Zeref had planned, and here she was, the only person who knew about this, doing nothing.

That wasn't the only thing that was bothering her either, the fact that Fairy Tail was also painfully close to her right now, made her stomach churn. She knew she couldn't really blame anyone now, she practically signed up for it. So she had no right to be nervous anyway.

But it didn't hide the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to flee.

That voice has always been right.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

I sighed as I walked, I was walking a little farther away from the others, far enough that their individual conversations felt like background noise than actual booming voices. I needed time to think anyway, it wasn't everyday you get to see your dead master, that you killed, in some weird state of mind.

Or them telling you three months early that the world was going to end soon. Maybe I **was** going crazy.

I wrapped my arms around across my chest as I walked a few paces behind the others who were talking, quite loudly about last year's victory. "Last year was too easy, I mean to win it on our first try? Way too easy." Sting laughed, as he leaned his head against his arms behind his head.

"I have memorise every detail of our moment of victory." Rufus agreed quietly tipping his hat down and smiling softly. Sting laughed. "Especially Fairy Tail, I used to admire them so much. They were so amazing, to think they ended up last in the Grand Magic Games and it's three years in a row too! Hah, we're in our own league now. Right Rogue?"

Rogue didn't answer and suddenly Sting's laughter was gone, replaced by the group's silence. I looked up, trying to see what could have possibly got these people to go silent that quickly. Only to see _them_.

My heart skipped a beat as I realised that they were staring at us, particularly at me. I held back a scream and the urge to run as fast as I could. _**This is it Lucy, stand you ground.**_

A stern voice hissed in the back of my head, I gulped and tried my best to repeat those words in my head. **Stand your ground**. I lifted my gaze to theirs and held on fast, which didn't matter anyway cause I was horribly mystified by how different yet familiar they looked.

There was seven of them in the group. Wendy looked so much older since I had last seen her, her hair was longer now and tied in two long ponytails on either side of her head. Her brown eyes seemed darker now, her innocence gone. Carla was flying protectively near her, her eyes were staring worriedly at Wendy who looked around the verge of tears. I couldn't help but feel sad.

_Could I have done that? Did I take away her childhood?_

_**No it wasn't me, it was... It was Zeref.**_

I reminded myself quietly and tore my gaze away from her face.

Juvia looked different too, her hair was longer now and it looked a lot like her original style when I had first met her, but it was something different. She was still wearing her old hat but with a butterfly on it.

There were somethings that hadn't changed though, her arm was still hooked through Gray's arm protectively, her eyes narrowed as soon as she me looking at her and muttered something about seeing her 'Love Rival'.

I couldn't help but smile a little, something's never changed.

Gray was dressed in his usual attire, or actual clothes. He looked pretty much the same except for his necklace, which was replaced by another one with a silver key on it. It was a Celestial Spirit key.

I couldn't help but wonder who that key was suppose to signify. Part of me hurt to even begin to think that he would have gone so far to remember me. But it hurt even worse to think that they had forgotten me.

Erza was missing from the group I realised as soon as I found out my eyes were actually searching for her. A little bud of disappointment bloomed in my chest as I realised she wasn't here.

_**She called you a traitor, she believed every lie that came out of Lisanna's mouth. How do you know she won't kill you right here and now?**_

_I don't know_.

Slowly my eyes landed on Lisanna, who was standing with her hands tensed against her side, in front of Natsu, her hair had grown a little longer, so it flew in the wind like white flag. She was wearing a pink bodice and from there a long piece of silk connected the bodice to her and her arm rings. She was also wearing pants that rustled gently in the wind but closed around her legs.

She was staring at me now, her eyes as cold as ice. It would take an idiot to not realise that she wanted desperately to drag Natsu out of this situation and fast as possible, anyway to get me away from him.

For once I agreed with her.

Happy was flying near her and Natsu. His eyes as worried as Carla's on Natsu then at me. Then at Natsu again.

I followed his gaze and felt my heart beat a little faster, Natsu was already staring at me intensely, as if staring at me would set me on fire. I bet he would have liked that too. Natsu was the one that changed the most, to me anyway, but maybe that was because I was around so much. He was taller, his hair a little longer, his eyes looked tired almost like he had to drag himself here.

It just didn't have the shine I had gotten know so well.

His scarf was still there, sitting on his shoulders, blowing gently in the wind. The longer I stared at his scarf, the more my hand itched to touch it, to the point where I had to force my own arms to my side so I wouldn't walk up straight to him and touch it. Just like I did when we were still friends.

"Lucy." He whispered, his eyes huge as saucers. I didn't answer and tried to look away but it wasn't working, my eyes were trapped in his.

_Just like when we were friends._

Natsu's eyes looked like he wanted that too as much as I did, the old times. We both wanted it, a time where nothing mattered more than embracing the time we had left. By replacing all that time lost with happy memories and dumb missions.

I had thought I would have spent all of those happy times with Fairy Tail, but I ended up in Sabertooth, on an enemy team in the Grand Magic Games. Needless to say, life had it's own way to make itself interesting.

The tension between our two groups was palpable, you could feel it all encircling us. Everyone's hearts were beating faster now even though we were all standing still, waiting and waiting for the first person to say something wrong.

"What do you want, Fairies?" Sting hissed, everyone else behind Natsu flinched, expecting him to punch Sting in the face for saying the cursed nick-name. But Natsu didn't seem to hear him, he pushed Sting's towering figure out of the way and in long strides, walked over to me.

I backed away, slowly as he approached me. My heartbeats seemed to tune themselves to his footsteps. Ba dump, ba dump, ba dump. "Lucy!" He yelled, his mouth breaking out into a huge smile. "LUCY!" He yelled again running at me. I held back a scream as he rushed at me, his arms wide.

Memories rushed through my brain as he got closer, his features more and more prominent, his scent radiated from him so strongly it was making me dizzy. He was closer now, just one more stride and he'll be here, one more strid-

_Get away, get away, GET AWAY!_ "Leave her alone." Sting snarled as he stepped in front of Natsu, blocking his way to me. Natsu glared immediately at him. "Get out of my way!" He snapped, pushing Sting out of the way. But Sting walked out in front of him again.

"I said. Leave her alone Salamander. She doesn't want to see or hear you." He hissed, glancing at me quickly before glaring at Natsu again. Natsu opened his mouth, as if he was about to snap at Sting again when he was cut off by Gray.

"Drop it Flame Brain, we have to go." Natsu growled under his breath, his eyes never leaving Sting's. "We can't drop it Ice Princess. Are you blind? She's here. With _them_." Gray scowled. "I said we have to go. You can talk to her later. " Gray muttered as he glanced at Sting quickly. "Come on, both our guilds will be disqualified if we get caught fighting." He added coldly.

That seemed to catch Natsu attention cause his eyes widened before he backed away back to the group. "Don't make us catch you talking crap about Fairy Tail again." He snapped as they left. His eyes caught mine again before he walked away, they looked accusing, angry, almost confused.

I looked away, not really meeting his eyes, he didn't say anything but I heard him sigh and leave with the others.

All five of us were silent after that, I was the one that broke the silence first.

"Guys.. Let's just go." Sting looked up from his feet and spoke, "Lucy I-" I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It's spoiling the mood anyway, right?" I forced a laugh to go with the sentence, as if laughing at it made it better,

They didn't seem convinced though as I lagged behind them while they started towards our inn. They kept sneaking glances at me as if expecting me to break into a sobbing mess anytime now. I wanted to break into a sobbing mess to be honest, but I couldn't. The tears just wouldn't come.

Maybe it was because I had ran out a long time ago.

* * *

Normal pov,

Later that day,

Lucy stood quietly watching the sunset from the balcony connected to the room that she was sharing with the rest of the group. The room was a rather large room with five single beds in it that were all pushed to far side of the room. There was a bathroom on the other side of a the room and a small kitchen. There was also a cosy couch and a television near the corner of the room.

The others had left a few minutes ago after unpacking their belongings, for dinner. They had invited Lucy along but she declined, saying something about not feeling too well. The others knew she just needed time alone so they didn't push the issue and promised to bring back some leftovers for her.

After they had left, Lucy had dug out a small notepad and a pen from the bottom of her suitcase and walked outside. Writing on her mind, but the longer she stared at the blank pages, the more blank her head became. In the end, she had left the stationary aside, frustrated at the lack of words coming to her.

She was silent now as she stared at the dancing colours of the sunset being reflected by the sea just above the horizon. Lucy couldn't believe this would all be gone one day.

Part of her was glad that she had bumped into Fairy Tail earlier that day, no matter how much it hurt now. It was the fact that they had looked at her without the same malice she had seen in their eyes the last time she had seen them. They had forgiven her after all, but has **she** forgiven them?

She didn't know.

It was an definitely a lot to ask from someone, but it was even harder now that they were on separate teams. Besides, did she even **want** to forgive them? And what good would that do? She was part of Sabertooth now, whether they liked it or not. She couldn't change that.

It wasn't like she could waltz right into Fairy Tail right now and sign up again. And whose to say that just because the seven she had walked into today had forgiven her, the rest of the guild had too. And even if she did return, would the same thing that had happened to her almost half a year ago, happened again?

And if it did, what would she do_ this time_?

She laughed then, remembering what Acnologia had told her. According to him there wasn't going to be a Fairy Tail to return to, Zeref would have made sure of that.

Lucy pictured the legendary Dark Mage now. She couldn't help but think about how back in Tenroujima, Zeref has asked for Natsu to kill him. And now he didn't just want to not die, he was planning to take over the world. Amazing, how many things change in half a year.

Half a year ago she was just plain Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial Mage.

Half a year ago she was a Fairy Tail Mage with the insignia and everything.

Half a year ago, she was sure she wasn't in love with her old best friend.

And look how things turned out?

She sighed and walked back into the room, book and pen in hand before putting them back in her bag. She yawned as she sat back down on her bed, realising how tired she was right now she laid her head on the pillow and stared at the darkening room for a while.

It wasn't long before, the room disappeared beneath her and she was asleep.

* * *

Lucy's pov,

I was jerked awake by the sound of sirens and a screaming. I sat up sleepily from my bed and realised all the light were on in the room. _I must have forgotten to turn on the lights before I fell asleep._

Everyone was in the room too, they all looked like they had just gotten back, a bag of fried noodles sat on the table forgotten. I stood up shakily and walked over to where they were standing at, the window.

"What's happening?" I muttered as I rubbed my eyes awake. All of them turned around and opened their mouths to speak before they could, they were cut off by a loud grinding noise. It sounded like metal gears that hadn't been oiled for a centuries.

I flinched at the noise as I walked closer to the window to see what they were looking at. Only to see that were at least ten foot of the ground, but wait. Weren't we on the last floor?

I didn't get to ask because I was quickly cut off by a loud voice that echoed through out Crocus.

"Hello Guilds of Fiore, welcome to this years Grand Magic Games." I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, only to find out it was actually from the hologram right beneath a gigantic glass ball that was right in the middle of the city.

The hologram depicted a short man wearing a pumpkin mask and a green hat. I stared wide-eyed at the gigantic glass ball. Was that suppose to be our first event?!

But before I could say anything else the hologram spoke again.

"As you may know we currently have 113 different guilds participating this year. Unfortunately we can only 8 going into the actual games, kabo." I couldn't hold back the gasp this time. 113 teams cut down to 8?!

I turned around behind me to look at the others but they didnt seem to react, their eyes serious now as they looked at the glass ball with narrowed eyes.

"This event will take care of that. This event is called the Sky Labyrinth, in five minutes all of you will get on different bridges of sorts that connect to your individual rooms. From there you will enter the Sky Labrinth and find you way to the Domus Flau, the arena the Games are being held in."

"The first eight teams to arrive at the Domus Flau will be the only teams that will participate in this year's Grand Magic Games. They are no restrictions, no rules. I will begin the count down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Let the Games BEGIN!"

_So yeah I hope it wasn't didn't sound too rushed, I know everyone is looking forward to my version of the Grand Magic Games, that's why I want to make it my best possible work XD But anyway, there isn't going to be an update (I just wanted to give you guys a heads up) Because I need to plan and write Chapter 15. So it'll probably come out Monday? I hope. Anyways, please read and review!_


	15. Hold My Hand (Sky Labyrinth)

_Hi guys! Who else is disappointed, cause I am. Yeah, I spent all Sunday and today writing this. And it only ended up having 2,111 words T^T Sorry if it's too short, but I wanted to update after being giving myself a holiday XD Anyways thank you guys again for all of the support, there are literally no words I can describe it, which is why I'll make up one right now. Thanks for all Rogue-alicious support! (Nope still sucked) And __enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 15 (Hold My Hand and Sky Labyrinth)**

Normal pov,

Minutes before,

Erza Scarlet paced around the hotel room she was sharing with her five other teammates, sneaking a glance at the clock that hung on one of the far walls every so often.

It was already nearing midnight in Crocus and none of the five people that had gone out sightseeing that morning, had come back. Erza couldn't help but stare at the hotel room door as it stayed firmly closed on the other side of the room.

Erza sighed as she sat back down on one of the beds. This situation couldn't get any worse, first the master puts them up against another team from their own guild and now the team that she belonged to was going to be disqualified.

Great, just amazing.

She could already see it now, the multiple things she'll be forced into if the other team won, especially what Mira-

Suddenly the door slammed open loudly, and in walked Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Carla. All a little sweaty and out of breath. Erza immediately stood up and glared at them menacingly. Her eyes sharp as knives.

"Where have you all been?!" She bellowed, her voice so furious that it seemed to be amplified ten time louder than it usually is. Most people would be terrified by now, but the six months Natsu had spent guilty about what he did to Lucy had somewhat toughen up a bit.

Not by much though.

"W-we... Saw... Her... Out... Side..." He gasped as he tried his best to straighten up after being bent over for about five minutes, trying to get his breath back. "Her?" Erza asked slightly annoyed at the ominous answer. "L-lucy." Natsu answered back finally able to stand up.

All the colour in Erza face drained away at the sound of the Celestial Mage's name. "Lucy's here?" Natsu nodded but didn't say anything. The others stared at the two's exchange, too out of breath themselves to say much. "But what is she doing here?" Erza asked as she slowly straightened from her threatening pose over the five.

"She's participating with Sabertooth in the Grand Magic Games." Erza face darkened as she absorbed the news, she looked away from her comrades towards the already darkened sky. "She's with.. Sabertooth?" Natsu didn't answer and stared at the ground.

Erza couldn't believe what Natsu had just said. Lucy, **their** Lucy was with Sabertooth? Out of all the guilds she could have joined she went with _Sabertooth_?! Why?

Why did Lucy join the guild that was number one guild in Fiore at the moment? Was she trying to make a point? Erza couldn't help but feel like the news was itself a slap in her face. In Fairy Tail's face.

_It wasn't like we didn't deserve i_t. Erza reminded herself as she realised that her hands, on either side of her body were curled into fists.

And after all this time they had spent worrying about her. Whether she was in another guild, whether she had enough money to get another place and food everyday, whether she was even alive. And this is how she repays them, with a slap in the face.

The very thought of it made Erza's blood boil. "We're still going to beat them, whether Lucy is in their team or not." Erza turned around to gaze at the owner of the voice. Natsu.

"We're going to beat Sabertooth and make Lucy realise how stupid she's been." Erza's gaze softened at the fiery teenager as he stood behind her, his eyes intense as crackling fire. Erza couldn't help but smile. The Fire Dragon Slayer had grown up so much in such a short time, it made her proud and sad at the same time.

There was something about the way he could make everything sound easier than they really were, that was charming. Maybe that's what she loved about the kid, his simplicity.

The others in seeing that Erza had calmed down, quickly spoke up again, "We did as Jellal had asked, there's been no Dark Energy anywhere." Gray said changing the topic almost instantly, his voice grave.

The mood in the room darkened as they remember their encounter with Crime Sorciere. The independent guild made up of only three members, Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Mikovich and Meredy Mikovich both of which were former members of Grimoire Heart.

_"There's been a suspicious magic energy that's been popping up around the Domus Flau for the past few years."_

_"The magic, we believe, is connected to Zeref but there's been no signs of Zeref anywhere I'm Crocus. "_

_"That's why I have a favour to ask of you Fairy Tail."_

_"Help us find out what it is and alert us as soon as you can."_

The words seem to echo in the room as they thought back to that day. Suddenly Erza stood up, "We'll keep looking tomorrow, but for now rest. We will need it for tomorrow." They all nodded at the Re-equip mage's words and started fighting over who would get the bathroom first when a booming voice alerted them from their bickering.

"Hello guilds of Fiore, welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games."

* * *

Present moment,

Lucy's pov,

I felt my heart galloping in my chest as I stared at the thick chains that extended all the way from the glass maze in the sky over to our, suddenly small, balcony. Both Rogue and Yukino had already gone up on the chains and were waiting to meet us half way up. So that left Rufus, Sting and me.

I gulped as Rufus got on, the chain although stuck firmly into the brick wall shook slightly, making Rufus shake, himself but he didn't seemed phased by it and started running upwards, leaving me alone with Sting.

I couldn't help but stare at the chains, thinking about how dangerous this was. For some reason all I could think about was falling to the hard cement below. The fact that even if I did fall I would still have Wings to save me, didn't register in my head at all.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. _And with a few thousands people walking towards the damn thing, wouldn't it shake like crazy as I got higher?! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

Sting must have seen my expression cause he paused as he began to get on the chains. "Blondie?" He asked before he extended his hand towards me. I glanced at it uncertainly. "What?" I answered quickly, too quickly. A mixture of emotions flashed through his face before he shook his hand.

"Hold my hand, I promise I won't let you go." My breath caught in my throat at his words, a soft blush creeping up my cheeks. _Thank god it's nighttime. _I crossed my arms and huffed. "What made you think I'm scared?" I hissed. He smirked. "Hmm. Maybe the look on your face?" I sighed.

"That obvious?" He chuckled. "Fine Blondie, I'll give you points for trying, now let's go. We're already late." He held out his hand again. I glanced at it one more time before grabbing onto it, feeling his smooth palm against mine as he tightened his grip comfortingly and started walking onto the chains.

I followed after him, miming his movements best I can, regardless the chain still shook. I screamed as it swayed gently against the breeze. My legs almost giving out from under me. Sting laughed. "I never pegged you for the fear-of-heights person." I glared at him. "Haha, funny. Can we just hurry up?" I snapped.

He raised an eyebrow at me, the moon shinning behind him like a giant spotlight, highlighting his high cheekbones and blue eyes. I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to think about him. I should not even be doing this, friends **do no**t hold each other's hands.

_**Your just scared he's going to end up like Natsu. Aren't you?**_

I scowled, I wasn't afraid to like someone like I liked Natsu right?

_Hell who are you even kidding? You haven't even **gotten over** Natsu yet._

I sighed and concentrated back on my footing before I got too carried away with my thoughts.

The journey up the chains was shorter than I had thought it was going to be because we arrived at a small white platform in under five minutes, where the others were waiting for us looking a little impatient.

Both Rogue and Rufus were leaning against the doorframe that stood at the end of the platform that lead into the brightly lit maze. I felt my eyes widened as I scanned the place. The maze must have been huge to fit all 113 guilds and even then it looked like it had room to spare.

"Don't look so surprised now, the deeper we go into it, the worse it is." Rogue muttered, glancing at the inside of the maze. "Libra also alerted me that the maze has a gravity charm on it." "She means that the maze has the ability to tip over any time." Sting added behind me, his face suddenly all business.

I blanched. _Tip. Over?_! "It sounds a little hard, but you guys know what to do right?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. The others opened their mouths, as if about to say an amazing idea when suddenly they all dropped their heads. "Actually... We don't." They all mumbled.

I couldn't help slam my head into the doorframe. "You.. Don't know?" I muttered. They didn't answer. I sighed, feeling a little defeated. Great now we won't even get past the Preliminaries.

But just as defeat began to sneak up on me, an idea appeared in my head. "Rufus, you have photographic memory right?" Rufus looked up and nodded. "I remember so." I grinned. "Then you can remember the maze right? You'll know where we've been and where we haven't?"

He looked a little surprised at the idea, almost like it was either the dumbest idea ever or the smartest. He laughed and tipped his hat to me. "Yes, you are right, Lucy." I smiled. "Well then let's go." I said as I walked through the doorway but before I could even so much as walk a foot away from the rest of the group, I had walked straight onto a ledge.

The others hearing me scream came running, only to be surprised by the ledge themselves.

I frowned. This was going to take longer than I thought.

* * *

Ten minutes later,

Normal pov,

"I could have sworn I had memorised this place." Rufus muttered as he looked around with his arms crossed across his chest. It had only been a few minutes since Team Sabertooth had gotten off their tiny platform and ventured into the main part of the maze.

The only problem was that, they were terribly, hopelessly lost.

Rufus looked around dejectedly. He had always been able to figure out the difference between two things. Always. Even a tiny scratch to the different shades of their colour. But these platforms were featureless, no bumps or scratches, no paint mishaps or anything to be noted of. They were all white, all smooth, all floating around.

And there was next to no way to make a map of this place, not only were the platforms not connected, the entire maze was suppose to be turning over any moment now.

The other members of Team Sabertooth looked around themselves. They weren't entirely sure if they were in the same place but everywhere looked the same now. They were in the heart of the maze, of course everything was going to be harder.

"Where did we last turn?" Lucy muttered as she read the tiny map she had drawn in the notebook she had accidentally bought along. The others groaned. "I don't know.. Five minutes ago?" Sting said irritated.

"Wasn't it ten minutes ago?" Yukino asked, her eyes narrowed as she stared around the maze. "It was five minutes ago, now shut up." Sting snapped. Everyone glared at him but didn't say anything. They could understand themselves how frustrating it was, but at least they weren't putting their anger on their comrades.

Suddenly a rumbling the echoed from the top of the maze, making bits and pieces of platform rain down. None of the people maze got enough reaction time as the sound became larger until it was the only thing that anyone could hear for miles.

It was then the entire thing tipped over upside down, sending people flying from where they were standing and falling to what looked like their deaths.

_Uh cliffhanger? No, don't kill me! Please, I'll give you my cookies XD So uh yeah, I decided to make this chapter somewhat funnier than my other chapters, the reason for that? Absolutely no reason at all. Ok, maybe. I just can't remember it, anyways i hope you liked it please read and review._


	16. Death Drop

_Hi guys! Sry this came out late, but I was busy on Tuesday and I couldn't get the chapter written and looked over any earlier than 11 o'clock in the middle of the night T^T Gomen, and the chapter turned out so short too XD _

_Anyways, a couple things I wanna say. A gigantic, massive thank you to BubblesFullbuster my new Beta Reader (Hell yes) She's did an amazing work on editing today's update and you guys should check her out. I also wanted to thank you guys for so much support, 100 followers?! And 10,000 views?! WHAT?! Seriously, when I had checked the story yesterday evening, I think my brain short-circuited. XD _

_Ok, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! _

**Chapter 16 (Death Drop)**

**Lucy's POV**

When you lose everything you've ever loved in your life, the pain hits you like a sledgehammer. It leaves you crumpled in the heap of broken pieces of your life. And even then, you don't quite know how to glue them back together, and you begin to doubt you ever will.

I've always thought death was like that.

But death didn't hurt, the pain of losing yourself was worse. But waiting for death was whole another story all together.

* * *

**Present moment**

It felt like the world had disappeared beneath me. I was airborne for at least half a second before the drop began. It was fast - one minute I was standing on another irritatingly similar-to-everything platform and the next, I was falling.

My hands and feet acted on instinct as they scrabbled for something to hold on to, the edge of the platform, the doorframe, anything that kept me from falling to the velvety darkness below. It never hit me that maybe the others didn't make it.

Suddenly my hand hit something solid and grabbed on to the smooth edge. My fingers dented ridges into them and held on fast. I swear, under any other circumstances, I would have felt the pain that exploded throughout my fingers while I was digging them into the platform. But at that moment it didn't matter to me.

I stared at my fingers and tried my best to bring my other hand up to offer more support when I climbed on, but it seemed only my left hand could get anywhere in this situation, leaving me hanging dangerously over the platform.

Somewhere, someone was yelling my name, but they sounded distant, almost like they were blocked out by cotton balls.

Suddenly someone was yelling, a high pitched scream that rang of complete and utter terror. A shape fell next to me, all white and pink.

Before I could even begin to think about who it could have been, I had grabbed ahold. Not even caring about the fact that maybe the person might just be enough to weigh me down and send us both falling down to the hard concrete below.

I quickly looked down to see who I had saved, only to meet a pair of lapis lazuli eyes. My first thought was Mirajane, but as I looked closer I realised that this wasn't the oldest of the Strauss family after all.

_Lisanna Strauss._

I felt my eyes widen as I stared at her. My grip seemed to loosen and she screamed again, tears bordering her eyes. Before I could say anything more, a darting figure jumped into view underneath us. "LISANNA!" He was screaming as he laid his eyes on the white haired girl I had just saved.

Then his eyes met mine and he looked away as if I didn't existed. I couldn't hold the anger that burst through my chest as he turned his gaze towards Lisanna. Nothing in his eyes betrayed what he felt - he was simply blank.

"Lisanna!" He yelled from his stance below us. "Natsu." I heard Lisanna whisper, her voice a little dazed. Like she couldn't believe he was here, or that she was alive as a matter of fact.

"Jump down! I'll catch you." Natsu said just loud enough so both of us could hear. He held out his hands and beckoned for Lisanna to jump down to him. I couldn't help but feel angry.

What? Was he going to save Lisanna and just leave?

_**Well, what do you want him to do? She is part of his team.**_

_And I'm his friend._

_**I thought you dismissed that term a long time ago.**_

I didn't get to answer my thoughts because Lisanna slipped out of my grip at that moment.

She was airborne for a minute, her hair flying about her, her top flying over her stomach before she landed roughly in Natsu's arms. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of absolute horror as I stared at the two. Something in me screamed that I should have been in Lisanna place, but it was silenced as soon as another person appeared above me.

_Sting._

He looked down at me for a minute, his eyes a mix of worry, shock and something else I couldn't understand. "Lucy!" He screamed, relief colouring his voice. "Guys, I found her." He called behind his back before extending an arm out to me. I gladly accepted, but not before I looked back at Natsu, who was looking back at me too.

We stared at each other for a minute, his eyes narrowed in anger as he gazed at me ascending back up onto the platforms. I felt my heart give a little jump as he stared. Was Natsu... Jealous?

I didn't get to answer the question, because by the time I had gotten back up on the platform, he was gone.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lisanna didn't know what she felt as she trailed slowly behind Natsu as they walked back to where the others were. He had already told her about how he had found her and asked if she was alright.

She was fine of course, well, that's what she thought.

She couldn't understand why the Celestial Mage she had hated so much, had, of all things, saved her. She could tell that Lucy herself was surprised that she had saved her too. But it didn't matter - Lisanna couldn't help but feel guilty.

Guilty that she had ever hated the kind-hearted Mage, that she could have ever thought she was ever a threat to her. That she had let jealousy and her own love for Natsu Dragneel control her decisions.

If she had a way, she would have taken everything back, turned back time if she had to. Because it was suddenly bluntly clear, she had no right to hate Lucy Heartfilia - she had no right to even begin to hate her, because even after all Lisanna had done to the blonde Mage, she had still saved her life.

Lucy had forgiven her.

Lisaana hugged herself tighter as they arrived at the platform where the rest of Team Fairy Tail A was waiting. As soon as they saw the white haired Mage, their eyes brightened up considerably, making Lisanna feel even worse.

She was a terrible person. She didn't deserve friends, or family. If anyone deserved it, it was Lucy Heartfilia, the person she had stolen everything from.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My mother had always hated the word 'Hate'. She said 'hate' was everything 'love' was and wasn't at the same time. She had said that to love someone meant hating the person with equal passion. And that... that was the true meaning of love.

I never knew what she meant, until now.

I was walking behind the main part of my team, my eyes staring at the floor. They had already asked repeatedly if I was alright. And I had said yes. Because I was alright... Wasn't I?

There had been no more crazy turning up and down now for at least twenty minutes. Part of me was hoping for forty minutes, but I wasn't sure if I was going to get it.

After Sting had pulled me up from underneath the platform (unceremoniously, I might add) he quickly explained to me what happened, including the part where Libra had caught everyone and had somehow gotten everyone standing up again.

I was only half listening, even when they said they had figured out how the maze worked, even when we were nearing the exit I wasn't quite.. There. Even when we were awarded first ones to get out, I wasn't there.

Why? Because although I didn't fall to my death that day, I had already lost a little bit of me that seemingly made me who I was.

My hatred for Fairy Tail was gone, because I realised, the whole time, I had never stopped loving them in the first place.

* * *

**Normal POV **

1 July, X791

The first day of the Grand Magic Games was a long one, for both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. They both had their share of victories and losses - some, admittedly worse than others.

Many overcame their personal limits, some had to face the very thing they feared most. Some will finally have to face up to their past, and realise for themselves who they really were.

But as the days pass, July the 7th comes ever closer.

The day Zeref would show the world what destruction really was.

_So? What do you think? I didn't want to use the 'The day fate defeated us all' thing because I didn't want to use everything that happened in the anime/manga. So yeah! Read and review._


	17. Stolen Kiss (Opening Ceremony)

_Hi guys! Sry for the wait XD I just couldn't bring myself to write a certain scene between two certain Dragon Slayer *cough* Anyways, thank you guys again for the support, special thank you to one of my friends (Meredy_of_Crime) who talked about this story on Instagram (No seriously dude, you didn't have to do it XD) And to my Beta Reader for putting up with my kinda stupid grammar mistakes._

_And this chapter is pretty much based off episode 157, so not A LOT happens (I left the actual game part out cause it was getting a little long and I was getting tired *cough* writing in the middle of the night *cough*) Anyways, let's just get on with the story._

**Chapter 17 (Stolen Kiss and the Opening Ceremony)**

**Normal POV**

It was early morning in Crocus. Most people, after yesterday's events, had decided firmly that they weren't going to wake up until at least eight in the morning, an hour before the Game's opening ceremony at the Domus Flau.

Lucy stood silently on the balcony connected to her shared room. She hadn't slept at all last night despite how tired she was - her mind just refused to shut off. She knew why too, and she could do nothing to stop it. Today was the first official day of the Grand Magic Games.

The day where she'll have to see her old guild again after so many months. Her heart jumped at the idea of seeing the rowdy guild again. One, because her heart ached for her to go back home, her real home and two, because she'll have to face all the people that she was sure to the bone, still held a grudge against her.

Plus, she was on a separate team, competing for the title of Number One Guild in Fiore. What was she supposed to do, anyway? Compete with all she's got? Or let them win? They deserved it - after all, they had been losing for seven years. Shouldn't she, as a former Fairy, let them win?

Maybe not.

Because she knew if she didn't give them her A-game today, she would not only be throwing away Sabertooth's pride, she would be throwing away Fairy Tail's too. How would the world react when they realised Fairy Tail was given a cheat? An advantage?

Not so well. She owed them that much at least - besides, she had promised them already.

She turned around, getting ready to go back to bed to try and sleep for a few more hours only to bump into Sting, who looked a little dazed himself. "Oh god, I'm so sorry.." Lucy began to mumble as she tried duck around Sting and get back into the room. But Sting cut her off and grabbed her two arms, pinning them to her side.

"Lucy..." He whispered, his blue eyes so intense, it felt like he was burning the expression in his eyes into the back of her skull. Suddenly they were moving back until Lucy was pressed against the railing of the balcony and Sting was just in front of her.

"Sting.. Sting!" Lucy yelled, but her voice, even to her, sounded small and insignificant. She tried to struggled against his arms, trying desperately to prove to herself this was some a joke, but the grip only tightened, leaving red marks on her skin.

Lucy couldn't believe this - she was a Dragon Slayer now. She should have enough force to break away from Sting.

Sting didn't seem to notice the struggling girl writhing beneath him. All he knew was that he needed her and he needed her right now.

Somewhere in his mind, where he was still conscious, he felt sick. Rogue had warned him about this, that his mating tendencies might get... Too strong to handle. But he didn't believe that he really wanted Lucy as his mate. He didn't want to.

But now look at him. Grabbing her just before dawn, when everyone would still be asleep and not hear or see either of them? Perfect.

But did he really want it?

"Lucy..." He breathed as his face got closer to hers. The conscious part of him looked at what he was doing with a detached guilt and sadness. He couldn't do this to her. Not to Lucy. The girl who looked so fragile when she was asleep, usually so solemn but so happy when she was - the very definition of beauty to him.

Unable to control himself any longer, he gently touched the side of her cheek and bought her face to his. His lips enveloping hers invitingly. He felt Lucy's entire body stiffen in shock. But Sting wouldn't take no for an answer and kissed her harder, fiercer then he had ever thought he could.

Lucy crumbled under his passion and slowly, ever so slowly, kissed him back. Sting's other hand gently pushed her bangs behind her ear so the hair wouldn't get in the way, earning what felt like a response from Lucy who had had her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

They went on like that for a few more seconds before they broke away, gasping for air. Sting's mind finally returned back to normal, only to see Lucy on the other side of the balcony, blushing like a tomato.

It took Sting a few seconds to realise what he had just done, he wanted to run over to Lucy right that minute to apologise but something kept him from running.

He didn't know what it was.

"Lucy... I..." Lucy only nodded. "I... I'll be going back to bed.." She mumbled as she pushed the sliding screen door open and walked inside, leaving Sting standing alone outside.

He stared at the retreating girl for a minute before sitting down, his face buried in his hands. "Oh my god, I screwed up." He groaned.

Neither Dragon Slayer talked for the whole day after that.

* * *

"Alright folks, it's that time of the year again! It's the annual magic festival, the Grand Magic Games! I am your emcee, Chapati Lola!"

The Domus Flau erupted into cheers and enthusiastic clapping. Hundreds of people from all over Fiore lined the thousands of seats in the Domus Flau, including the participating guild members and their guild masters.

Four separate statues stood on either side of the giant oval. It didn't have a roof, revealing the giant dirt circle inside where the battles were performed, right in the middle of the arena.

Seated a little bit higher from the rest of people were the three commenters of the day: Chapati Lola, a young man with a troublesome balding problem and a relatively nice personality. Yajima, who was once part of the Magic Council and is friends with Makarov Dreyar. He has since retired from the Magic Council and is now managing his own restaurant.

Finally was Jenny Rearlight of Blue Pegasus, who had taken a day off from the rest of her guild that day and was commenting with both Chapati and Yajima.

Suddenly, Chapati spoke up again, his voice echoing through out the arena. "Yesterday, we had cut down the numbers of teams entering this year by our preliminary round, Sky Labyrinth. And we have only picked the best of the 113 teams that had signed up."

There was a gasp from the crowd and everyone looked towards a wide hole in the north side of the Domus Flau where the teams are made official.

"Starting with the eighth ranked team - will they capture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness, Fairy Tail!"

Fairy Tail's Team A suddenly appeared from the other side of the arena, faces smiling, chins high but were only met by a stiff silence. Murmurs all around.

"Fairy Tail? Who are they?" "Are they some kind of new guild? Heh, fresh meat!" "I don't think we should have bet our life savings on them."

Chapati tried his best to silence the crowd by talking over them, but that only made them louder as he hurriedly made their introductions.

"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year but they survived the elimination round this year, though even in that they were in eighth place. Will the Tenrou bunch that created a racket with their homecoming now become Fiore's Number One Guild?!"

The murmurs continued, some with realisation still fresh on their faces. Natsu couldn't help but feel annoyed at these people. How dare they talk about Fairy Tail like that?! Fairy Tail is about family and trust and loyalty and-

Natsu looked sharply behind him. Erza, seeing his swift turn, tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Natsu's stiff shoulders relaxed and he sighed. "I... I just thought I smelt something. The Dark Energy, it's here." Erza's worried eyes hardened.

"Do you know where you sensed it?" Natsu nodded towards the entrance they had came from. "Over there." Erza tensed. "You mean... The Dark Lord is among us?" Natsu shook his head. "I don't know, this doesn't feel like Zeref to me. I've felt him Erza, back on Tenrou."

Erza didn't answer - she didn't seem to be listening to Natsu anymore, her gaze on something else entirely. Something, Natsu had to agree, that was just a little more important.

"Hooray, hooray Fairy Tail!" Cheered a small female voice from the balcony where the rest of Fairy Tail was sitting. She was a petite young girl that didn't look a day over 12, but she was actually Mavis Vermillion, the founder of Fairy Tail. And must have been a few hundred years old.

Makarov stared at Fairy Tail's first master's ghost in wide-eyed shock. "F-first m-master?!" He squeaked as he scanned his eyes over the glowing blonde girl again. She smiled and waved at him. "I've come to show support!" She said happily as she gazed at the other Fairy Tail members.

Only Makarov found the wits to speak to the deceased girl. "You.. Came?" She laughed and nodded. "I was getting bored being cooped up at Tenrou all the time, so I decided to come! Don't worry, no one without our guild mark can see me."

Makarov couldn't help but slam his face into his hand. "That's... Not that point." She grinned but didn't say anything. Soon the crowd quieted, giving Chapati the opportunity to speak.

"Alright moving on to the seventh finishing team, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!" Everyone looked over to the large opening in the wall again, only to see team Quatro Ceberus walking out, yelling two words over and over again. "Wild Four!" They screamed, as they entered the main part of the Domus Flau.

The crowd clapped for them anyway, as enthusiastic as before. It wasn't long before Chapati announced the sixth guild to have finished. "In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

Team Mermaid Heel then walked in, water jets exploding beneath their feet. Erza couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She didn't know why but she just got the feeling that she knew the person in the back with team Mermaid Heel. She was just familiar looking.

Erza shook it off and didn't think much of it. Besides, the Dark Energy didn't seem to be radiating from them anyway so she didn't need to worry. Maybe she had met that person before at the cake shop or something.

It was then her thoughts were cut off by Chapati who was busy announcing the fifth team to enter the Grand Magic Games.

"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch darkness, Blue Pegasus!" Erza's gaze automatically fell onto the leader of team Blue Pegasus, Ichiya. She couldn't help but gulp. She wasn't scared of Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart, but Ichiya... Oh god, Ichiya.

Just at that moment, Ichiya looked over and winked. Erza felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she stumbled ever so slightly before being caught by Gray. Gray didn't say anything to the re-equip Mage, only looked at her with a slightly amused expression. He was still surprised that a Mage like Erza was fazed by Ichiya, a pervert who constantly sniffed people for their 'parfum', as he called it.

It was definitely surprising but entertaining to watch. While Erza recollected her wits, Chapati continued with the count up. "Continuing with fourth place, the goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"

Everyone looked over to the opening again and stared as bright pink smoke erupted into the air and out walked team Lamia Scale. Both Gray and Natsu stared curiously at the new-comer, or 'Sherry'. "Why isn't she going on about her and her love crap today?" Gray muttered.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly, as if hearing them, Lyon turned towards Gray. "This is Cheria, she's actually Sherry's cousin."

Cheria looked up towards them and smiled. "Hello!" Lyon suddenly glanced sharply towards Gray. "You remember our agreement, don't you?" Gray smirked. "What agreement?" "That Juvia would come over to my guild if you lose this." Gray couldn't help but chuckle at his love-struck friend.

Gray was sure he would be glad to give up his stalker/admirer/creeper friend, but what's the fun in just giving up?

"I don't remember agreeing to anything like that but I ain't letting you guys beat us that easily!" Juvia squealed behind him as she completely overthought what Gray had just said.

"Gray-sama is fighting for me! He's so romantic!" Suddenly, Ichiya came over to them and made a beeline straight to Erza. "In that case, I will take Erza-san!" Erza sighed and inched a little farther away from the short man.

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Erza growled, scowling. Ichiya completely ignored the red-haired Mage's discomfort and sniffed at her. "Exquisite parfum as usual, Milady." It was at that point Erza had enough and kicked Ichiya away from her, and probably somewhere on the other side of the arena.

"I'll take Wendy-chan!" Eve cried walking over to the blushing Wind Dragon Slayer.

"Eve-san..." She mumbled as she stared awkwardly at Eve and then at her shoes, and then at Eve again. "Maybe I'll join Mermaid Heel!" Cried Hibiki, breaking the awkward silence. "That's off topic!" Toby screamed, growing angry again at nothing in particular.

It was then Chapati spoke again. "Next up, finish third in the elimination round. Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of the guild and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!" Everyone stared at the hole, recognising the name almost immediately.

**Raven Tail.**

Both Erza and Natsu stared at the opening as team Raven Tail walked out. They could feel dark energy coming off them in waves, like a stinking sewer tsunami. Somewhere in the background, Makarov was yelling about how unfair that they were going to let a guild like them play in the Grand Magic Games.

Because Raven Tail's master was actually Makarov's son and Raven Tail was a Dark Guild.

"According to official records, Raven Tail has been around for seven years but they've only been recently recognised as a legitimate guild."

The crowd in the stadium slowly began to panic. A dark guild? In the Grand Magic Games?!

But even with all this Dark Energy rolling off team Raven Tail, Natsu knew the Dark Energy he had felt wasn't the same thing he was getting from them.

Slowly, Natsu put his hand on Erza's shoulder and shook his head, signalling that the Dark Energy he felt wasn't from them. Erza relaxed but didn't lift her gaze away from the Dark Wizards. They may think that they were legitimate now, but Erza knew a Dark Guild will always be a Dark Guild, no matter what happens and how much time passes.

"Alright, there are two more teams that made it through the elimination round." Chapati said, breaking Erza out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but get a weird feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Two more teams? Most of the major teams had already been said, so who could this mysterious other team be?

It didn't take her too long to find out.

"The second place finisher... Oh this is shocker! Will they become the soaring key for their tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable Fairy Tail Team B!" Team A all stared at their own guild's members in shock. Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane - hell, even Mystogan was here.

Wait, Mystogan?

Erza gazed at 'Mystogan' for a few minutes. This is impossible, she had been Edolas, she had left Mystogan in Edolas she was sure of if. It wasn't until 'Mystogan' actually walked over to her did she realise it wasn't Mystogan after all.

"Jellal?" She whispered as quietly as she could from the others. Jellal nodded. "Have you felt anything yet?" He answered back, his voice a little muffled underneath his mask. "Yes, Natsu felt something inside the waiting rooms. We believe the Dark Lord might be among us." Jellal nodded.

"I thought you said you were going to stay away from here." "You have a very understanding master." Erza only looked at him grimly. Suddenly Laxus appeared, swinging his arm across Jellal's shoulders. "Mystogan is a lot more tight-lipped, you know."

Jellal responded softly with a, "That's right." And left quickly, leaving Erza and Laxus alone.

"This is a little unfair isn't it?" Jenny asked into the microphone, directing her question towards Yajima. "Yes, but when we checked through the rule book this year we found out that a guild could not only have just one team but have two. Which is a lot more interesting."

Jenny frowned. "But what are they going to do on the last day when all the teams are out against each other?" Yajima grinned. "I'm sure they'll figure something out."

Not far from them Makarov and Mavis were also having a discussion over team B. Needless to say Makarov was a little more than ashamed. "I am so sorry, so sorry First Master! So, so sorry!" Mavis only stared at Makarov grimly. "That man, that man doesn't belong in Fairy Tail does he?"

Makarov shook his head and gulped. Was Mavis going to unleash her wrath on him? "Is he strong?" "Y-yes, he was once considered one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Mavis was quiet for a few seconds, making Makarov brace himself before she turned around and smiled at him.

"I'll support this, so Fairy Tail can win!" The others behind Makarov all sighed. "That's the First Master for you." They muttered, looking ashamed.

Beneath them, Natsu and Gajeel were busy staring each other off, both mad to see each other on the playing field. "Why are you here, Iron-Butt?" "Because I can, Flame Brain. And trust me, I'll win this thing easy!" "Oh yeah?! Try me!" Gajeel tried to land a punch on the other Dragon Slayer before Chapati interrupted them again.

"Alright, we've got one last team to introduce! That's right you know who it is! Sabertooth!" The entire arena erupted into screams and shouts. Some even chanting 'Sabertooth', over and over again.

Everyone, even the people on the field focused their attention at the opening again, especially Natsu as he realised that the Dark Energy was back. He smirked - so someone on Sabertooth is using black magic? He looked back towards the opening grinning smugly, only to see five figures walk out - Lucy among them.

_Hope you weren't too bored just re-reading/watching the episode again XD I wanted things to be as legit as possible. I hope it was alright anyway, read and review!_


	18. On a Night of Falling Stars

_Hi guys, so new chapter! I hope you guys like it, this one is pretty long so it's making up for all the other shorter chapters XD So updates from now will probably be on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays, because I'll be planning, writing and editing on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Woo, I'm being organised for once._

_Anyway, how did you guys like the first episode of the filler arc? I thought it was pretty good personally (I miss Aquarius so much T^T) Also, thank you guys so much for all of the support and to my Beta Reader. I'm so sorry I can never get my drafts over to you any earlier then 11 in the middle of the night XD Anyways, enjoy!_

**Chapter 18 (On a Night of Falling Stars)**

**Normal POV **

Natsu held back his arm from grabbing onto Lucy's shoulder as she passed by him. He couldn't help his heart from dropping to the pit of his stomach as he realised who the Dark Energy was coming from.

Zeref wasn't here after all.

No, no. Not her, please not her. Natsu thought frantically. Erza must have sensed Lucy too, because she was gazing at her retreating figure with narrowed eyes. "Lucy-" "Was who we sensed, I know." Erza answered, her eyes cold as ice as she glanced at the former Fairy Tail Mage.

Natsu gulped. "I just thought that after what Gildarts had said and how things had been so quiet..." He trailed off. What was he thinking? Of course Lucy was a suspect. She had beaten the Raijinshu to a pulp not that long ago, she had destroyed all of the active Dark Guilds at that point. Hell, she had even destroyed Tartarus.

She might have joined a guild, but she still wasn't the Lucy he had known. She probably joined Sabertooth just to spite them.

He looked down at his hands as he realised that the Lucy he had known was already dead, dead and forgotten like yesterday's memories.

But that wasn't right. He had seen her yesterday, seen the look in her eyes. Seen the small smile she had for that white-haired girl that was with Sabertooth. The small smile, although a ghost of what her smile used to be, was the one and the same.

He wouldn't mistake that smile in a million years.

Erza frowned at her team mate who was silent at the moment. She knew what the pink-haired teenager was thinking, and she knew he was right. She hadn't seen Lucy yesterday, but the Lucy that had passed a minute ago didn't sound or look like anything Gildarts had described her as.

She even had her keys in the same pouch she had kept them in since she had met her. Surely anyone who hated their Celestial Spirits wouldn't have done that.

How could they have been so stupid as to not suspect her either? Gildarts had already reported her using Dark Energy, something straight out of Zeref's books. Of course she would stink of Dark Energy. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.

But a small voice in the back of her head still questioned if it really was the blonde Celestial Mage emitting all that Dark Energy.

She quietly snuck over to Jellal/Mystogan. "We found it." Jellal nodded. "It's Lucy Heartfilia, isn't it?" Erza froze, shocked he already knew - but this was Jellal. Of course he knew. "Yes." Jellal sighed. "Maybe this time it's her but we've felt the Dark Energy for seven years now and Lucy, to my knowledge, has been with you at Tenroujima for the past seven years."

Erza didn't say anything. Jellal was right, Lucy had been with them at Tenrou for the past seven years. There was no mistaking who it could have been at Crocus at that point in time. Zeref. "It isn't necessarily him, Jellal." Erza whispered as she turned around, gazing at Lucy from afar.

"Maybe, but keep an eye on her. I'll meet with her tonight." "Be careful, I'm not sure if she... She's a threat or not." Jellal smiled softly under his mask. "You want to believe she's not, don't you?" He whispered gently. Erza's breath caught in her throat.

Maybe it was how Jellal said it or maybe it was just that Erza was scared. She did want to believe Lucy was the same Lucy, but that didn't make Gildarts' statement a lie.

She guessed she'll just have to wait and see.

Above them, Mavis Vermillion was also curious about the blonde Celestial Mage. She didn't understand why, but for the first time in centuries she knew that girl could see her, or feel her presence.

The girl was in another guild though, so it was completely impossible for her to see her at all. Mavis was the embodiment and founder of Fairy Tail - only the mages who had the spirit of Fairy Tail embedded in their mind and soul could see her.

By that, she meant that only the people with the mark of Fairy Tail could see her. The mark wasn't just some decoration either, it was the mark of a family. So who was this girl really? Could a Fairy Tail Mage still sporting the guild's mark on her skin really be in another guild?

"Makarov, who is that girl?" Makarov turned towards Mavis with a far-away look in his eyes. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." Mavis turned towards the playing field again. "She's not from our guild, is she?" Makarov didn't answer for a moment and just followed his master's gaze.

"She was." He answered after a moments hesitation. "So she has left the guild?" Makarov nodded. Mavis shook her head. "She never left, she can still see me." Makarov's eyes widened in shock. "But I took away her guild mark, the way she had requested it."

Mavis only smiled gently. "I guess it's not the mark that makes us family, it's our hearts that decide who we are." Makarov relaxed and smiled back. "Maybe you are right, First Master, maybe you're right."

Suddenly Chapati spoke, breaking the silence that had settled on the playing field. "Ok, everyone, you've waited long enough! I will be announcing the program for the Grand Magic Games now."

A stone the size of a decent-sized building burst out of the dry dirt beneath their feet, sending a spray of dust here and there. On the flat stone were line after line of words carved into the stone. Each saying something that had to do with the five days of the Grand Magic Games, multiple battles and a blank where the events should have been.

"Starting with the competitions, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round from first to eighth."

"Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of fan votes will be taken into consideration when the sponsors make their pairings."

" The rules for the battle part are simple, as you can see the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team receiving zero points. In the case of a draw, both teams will receive five points each."

"And now for the Grand Magic Games' opening game, let's begin Hidden!"

As soon as Chapati said it, the word 'Hidden' appeared on the stone next to the words 'Day 1'. Everyone looked at the stone in confusion. The game was unknown even to the spectator who had watched for years.

"One person from each team will participate. I will explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the playing field."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

All around me people were volunteering to compete in the first event. I could still feel both their gazes on me, even now, minutes before the game was about to start.

Part of me wished I could switch into my Poison Dragon Slayer mode by will so I could hear what they were talking about but if there was anything I learned for the past few months is that, you don't ask questions you're not prepared to hear the answer to.

This was one of those situations.

I couldn't tell what Natsu and Erza were thinking but their hostile looks told me otherwise. They think I did something.

What could I have possibly have done?

I sighed as another person near me volunteered.

"The first person to step up is Quatro Ceberus' Yaegar!"

I looked up to see Yaegar's face broadcasted across the arena's stone walls. Yaegar was a tanned, muscly man who had long thick white hair that was tied up in a long ponytail that reached his back. He also had thick eyebrows and small eyes that made him look like very intimidating.

On his neck he also had a red collar that had multiple spikes across it. I smirked, his appearance awoke the sadistic side of me and reminded me of that man I had fought in Strawberry Village. Big, muscly and stupid.

What was his name anyway? I didn't get to wonder too long, because another person had volunteered at that point.

"From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood."

A ginger-haired girl appeared on the screen, replacing Yaegar's muscly face. She was a slight girl that looked like she belonged more on a farm in the countryside than in a magic festival. She had two braids that reached half-way down her back and a pair of large brown eyes.

I wouldn't admit it but I didn't actually think much of her. She didn't sound like much according to the little talk I had heard when her name was called, she didn't look like much either.

It wasn't long before another person volunteered again.

"From Raven Tail, Nulpudding."

I scowled as soon as his face appeared on the screen. Word had gone around that Raven Tail was a dark guild and had only been recognised this year. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as I looked over to their guild master.

It wasn't the fact that they were a dark guild that bothered me, it was that they were a dark guild and were still alive that bothered me.

I wasn't proud of what I had done six months ago but that didn't mean it didn't matter to me. The fact that these people were alive meant that I had done a sloppy job and had missed them.

I crossed my arms and glared at the volunteer. He was short man who had bright purple skin, oily yellow hair and small eyes. His face wasn't just ugly that way - he had a giant chin that jutted out of his face and two spine-like things extending out of his already gigantic chin.

He must have seen the way I was looking at him, because he turned around and met my eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned. I didn't grin back.

"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm!"

Eve Tearm.

That name was familiar. I looked away from Nulpudding and back onto the screen where a boy about the same age as me was smiling. He had messy blonde hair that looked like a weird bowl hair cut, large eyes and charming smile.

He reminded me of someone...

Who was he-

Eve.

Suddenly, it hit me who Eve was. He was that guy from Blue Pegasus that helped with us with the Oracion Seis incident.

I shivered at the memory of the time I had first met him. He was just a child back then, but now... Now he was an adult.

I stared at his face on the screen. His cheeks and nose were sharper now and he looked just a little taller. I scowled - he was just another reminder of how much time I had lost when I was trapped at Tenroujima. A living, breathing memory.

Suddenly, it was hard to breath anymore. I gasped for breath as I crumpled onto the ground. Sting noticed first and grabbed me before I could fall. I shook him off, despite how hard it was to even breathe, let alone stand up straight.

But him being this near to me wasn't helping much either.

His touch still sent shivers up my spine, even though what had happened this morning was, as far as I was concerned, part of the past. It was over. Yes, I couldn't forget it had ever happened, but I could pretend it did.

He seemed angry that I would shake him off just like that but he didn't say anything. I couldn't believe him - he doesn't have the right to be mad at me for this. I wasn't the one that kissed him this morning, he kissed me first.

I sighed and walked away from him, putting as much distance between us as I could. He didn't need to see me at the moment, neither did I.

Suddenly, it was our turn to pick someone and we realised we didn't have anyone planned. I opened my mouth to volunteer when Rufus cut me off. "I'll go." He said softly as his picture flashed onto the screen.

I stared at him as he walked away towards the middle of the field. He turned around to meet my eyes and winked. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my protests disappeared. Did he know?

"From Sabertooth, Rufus Lohr!" Chapati announced, as he looked over to Fairy Tail Team A. I followed his gaze and looked over to the six who were standing a little stunned but before anyone could volunteer, Lyon Vastia spoke up. "I volunteer to go as well."

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"

Gray looked sharply towards the white-haired boy and I realised that Gray would be joining in too. There were no questions about it, because Lyon and Gray had studied under the same Master. Of course they'll have some kind of competitive relationship among those two.

It was then that Gray spoke up, ignoring Natsu and Erza's protests. "Shut it, I'm going." Natsu glared at the ice Mage. "I swear to god, Ice Princess, if you screw up-" "I get it Flame Butt, just let me do it." Natsu growled and threatened to punch him but Erza stopped them both just in time.

"Don't. The event will be starting soon." They both sighed and nodded.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster!"

I frowned at them. I had never actually fought Rufus or even seen him fight. I only knew he used memory magic which was supposed to be an Ancient Magic. But I also knew Gray and Lyon were both pretty powerful. Memory magic or not, those two together were hard to beat.

Finally it was Fairy Tail Team B's turn to pick. "I'll be a man and volunteer!" Elfman declared standing up. Mira patted his shoulder gently. "Good luck!" Elfman grinned. "Of course, only a man can win this after all." Mira giggled.

"And from Fairy Tail Team B, Elfman Strauss!"

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are all set! And now for the rules of the opening game, Hidden!"

A short man suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena, his face hidden by a huge pumpkin mask which, I realised with a jolt, was the same mask from the night before.

"Participants of Hidden, please come forward."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The eight volunteers walked out into the middle of the playing field, each looking a little nervous. The pumpkin man who seemed to be calling all the shots at the moment, introduced himself as Mato.

After a quick introduction, he yelled, "Field Open!" Suddenly, the entire arena was transformed into a holographic 3D image of Crocus and the worst part, it was filled with unmoving clones of all the participants.

Rufus couldn't help but grin at the other players' dismayed expressions. He wasn't sure what the game's goal was but he knew he would probably win this. It was just a game of Hide and Seek, after all.

He'd never thought he'd have to break out one of his strongest spells minutes into the game.

"The rules of Hidden are simple. All eight of you have been transported to different parts of the arena. Your job is to find each other among the millions of clones around you. The winner will be the person who gets the most points at the end of the game."

"To win a point you must engage in battle with the other players, and the winner will get a point. The loser will be transported to another part of the city and start all over again. If you attack a clone, one point will be taken off you and you will also be transported to another part of the city. May the best guild win! "

Suddenly, the game had started and explosions were heard all across the arena. Gray took off first, making his way out of the heart of the city into the outer circle.

Outside the hologram were large screens showing each of the players' progress. The spectators were all staring intently at the screen, waiting for something to happen.

They got what they wanted, of course.

Suddenly Elfman was upon Gray, only his arm in his Beast mode. Gray turned around fast enough to dodge him, though, and moved swiftly to the side so Elfman's fist only cracked the ground.

Gray chuckled making Elfman look up. "Didn't expect to see you here." Elfman grinned. "Of course, it was the manly thing to do." Gray rolled his eyes. "How did master get you guys to compete anyway? Weren't we good enough?"

Elfman laughed and sent a fist flying at Gray's right cheek, Gray only dodged again and prompted for an answer to his question. "He said if we won the games you six would be our slaves for the day." All the colour from Gray's face left him.

"W-WHAT?!" Elfman stared at him curiously. "You didn't know?" "What do you mean I didn't know?! Of course I didn't know, god damn it!" Elfman shook his head at Gray. "That's not a very 'man' thing to do." Gray glared angrily at what he guessed was the direction where Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail were sitting.

"Well what's in it for us?!" Gray shrieked, throwing his arms into the air. Makarov laughed and yelled into the arena, "It applies to you too!" Gray raised an eyebrow sarcastically at the voice but didn't say anything. Before he could do anything more, something crashed straight into both him and Elfman.

It was a few minutes later when they realised they had been attacked and had both been sent to different parts of the city now.

Somewhere outside Chapati was speaking again. "And Raven Tail makes their first move as Nulpudding scores them a collective two points!" The charts showing the progress of the players changed, and suddenly Nulpudding was in the lead.

Gray swore under his breath as he realised Nulpudding's attack wasn't even that strong, and if he had been on-guard he would never have been hit. Suddenly, snow began to fall from the sky.

Small ice crystals fell and collected on the ground by Gray's feet. He narrowed his eyes at the fake sky above him. Since when did holograms generate snow?

It turned out it wasn't the hologram after all, it was actually Eve who was using his Snow Magic as his tactic. "That's our Eve!" Hibiki cheered as he looked over to the screen, where the camera was fixed on Eve.

"It looks like Eve has also worked up a tactic for this game, what do you think Yajima-san?" Yajima smiled and nodded. "Yes, young Eve is definitely a clever one. It seems like he is using the coldness of the snow to find out where his enemies are."

"Because unlike the clones, their real counterparts breathe! I can smell the parfum of victory in the air!" Ichiya exclaimed excitedly.

Both Ichiya and Yajima were right - it wasn't even minutes later when Eve had successfully attacked and defeated Beth, Yaegar, Nulpudding and Elfman, leaving only Rufus, Lyon and Gray.

It wasn't long before the two ice makes clashed. "I see you haven't been found by pretty-boy yet." Lyon smirked. "Of course not, Ur trained us in the snow. Remember?" Gray only grinned at the white-haired boy before putting his right fist to the palm of his left hand. "I'm not going easy on you, Lyon, friend or not." Lyon grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it either, Gray." Lyon, after saying that, put his own fist on his left palm. Gray smiled approvingly. "Two hands?" "That's what Ur taught us." Gray nodded before looking up challengingly at the other ice Mage. "Ice-make, Sword!" He announced before an ice sword appeared in his left hand.

He held it by his side and glanced at Lyon before rushing at him, sword in hand. Lyon smirked before casting his own ice-make. "Ice make, Eagle!" There was a flash of white light and suddenly a swarm of ice eagles were shooting straight at Gray, their eyes bright, their talons cold and sharp.

Gray didn't even flinch.

The eagle shot at his legs first, threatening to trip him over, maybe cut up his legs. But Gray was too fast for them, he dodged each and every one of them, left and right. None of them could catch him.

It wasn't long before they changed tactics and shot for his shoulder and chest, but they didn't do the job either, each one either missed or was cut straight in half by Gray's ice sword.

Lyon only smiled at his fellow student's furious defending. He knew that if Gray got out through the eagles, it would be his downfall. Lyon couldn't help but feel proud, somehow, to know that at least one of them was powerful enough to take down the other. It was comforting to know Ur's teachings didn't go to waste completely.

One of them was going to succeed in this world, and Lyon wanted it to be Gray.

Suddenly Gray was out of the swarm of eagles and was running, sword pointed towards Lyon. Lyon shook his head, his fist contacting with his other palm to cast another ice-make but it was too late.

Gray had reached Lyon in just a few seconds,the few seconds where Lyon couldn't cast ice-make fast enough. But instead of piercing Lyon straight through, Gray stabbed the sword into the ground, making ice erupt from the frozen cobblestone ground.

"Ice make, Geyser!" Gray declared as even more ice protruded from the ground, trapping Lyon inside a spiked ice prison. He chuckled. "Can't catch me with the same move twice, Gray."

"Ice make, Snow Tiger!" Lyon yelled and suddenly a giant ice tiger appeared behind him, destroying the prison in one powerful blow. "This isn't a game Gray, show me all you've got." Lyon snapped, smiling ever so slightly.

Gray shook his head while grinning at the fellow ice Mage. "You're right, this isn't a game, Lyon. It's a battle to see whose guild is better." "I'm sure Ur would have been proud of you." "Me too." They were both silent for a minute, their eyes stuck to each other as if daring each other to make the first move.

And he did. Well, Gray did. "Ice Make Unlimited, One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray yelled as hundreds of swords appeared behind him. Lyon smirked ever so slightly before sending the Snow Tiger ambling straight at Gray.

Rufus stood on the highest point of the holographic city, a clock tower in the middle of town, with his hat tipped slightly over his face. He couldn't believe how anyone could have dismissed this place entirely. It was great - great view, great resting place, great place to wait.

He wasn't sure when he was going to finally have enough of this game. It was a rather easy game, in his opinion. So easy, in fact, he couldn't see how the clones had even confused people. It was so obvious to him.

None of them were like the original copies.

Like the one for Yaegar for example. His hair was a grey-ish white but his clones were all a shade lighter. How could someone miss that? Or like the one for Gray - their eyes were tilted just a little higher above the face than the real Gray, but Rufus saw it anyway.

It gave him an... itch, of sorts. It wasn't that he wasn't aware most people didn't have the same detailed sight as he did (he did train for it, after all). It was just annoying sometimes.

Even now as he looked down at the two ice-mages go at it, he knew someone was waiting in the sideline to pounce on the remains. Maybe to cop a point from the exhausted winner. Or maybe interfere. Either way, it was not his problem.

It was then that Nulpudding jumped straight into the fight between the two ice mages, causing both of their ice creations stop in their tracks as they realised that Nulpudding had somehow gotten one of the clones with him and was standing in between their battle.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gray hissed, as he scowled at the purple-skinned man. Nulpudding only giggled and waited. "You wouldn't want to hurt me would you? Or would you rather lose even more points than you already have?"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the short man in front of him. "Why are you doing this? This isn't even benefiting you in any way." Nulpudding shook his head and chuckled again. Lyon must have seen the pissed-off look on Gray's face, because he looked over to Nulpudding who had his attention focused on Gray at the moment.

He quickly signalled to Gray what he was about to do. Gray grinned but didn't say anything. Nulpudding didn't seem to suspect anything either.

Suddenly Lyon slammed his fist into his palm before exclaiming, "Ice Make, Eagle!" The ice eagles appeared again and shot silently at Nulpudding but he intercepted it before it could hit him, destroying most of them so they lay useless on the cold ground.

He shook his head at Lyon and grinned before laughing again.

At this point, Rufus was getting bored. Human interaction had always seemed boring to him somehow, this being one of those moments. He shook his head before returning to his position on the post.

"Yajima-san, have you noticed team Sabertooth hasn't moved an inch since the beginning of the game? Even though the fight is right beneath him." Yajima nodded. "That is true, I wonder what the young man has thought up."

It was at that moment when the entire sky turned dark, and all the players that were playing in Hidden began to glow with a bright yellow light. Rufus, who was now standing with his arms outstretched to the heavens, was smiling.

"Memory Make, Night of Falling Stars!"

_I hope you liked it! I spent at least three hours pausing and playing episode 158 for this thing =.= Anyways, read and review _


	19. Reject me, Reject the World (Part 2)

_Hi guys! Sry about the later update, but if it's any consolation I did stay up till eleven in the middle of the night writing, so forgive me? Thank you to my Beta Reader who has done an amazing job on the editing and to you dear reader for sticking around so long! Or this story would have been taken down on the first day it had been published XD_

_ Anyways, as promised Part 2 is out I hope you guys enjoy it! Ps, this chapter doesn't have a lot of romance in it because I had it centred around Gray and Rufus' fight. There was also another big fight that was suppose to happen in Day One but it got cut. Don't worry it'll happen in the later chapters, otherwise enjoy c:_

**Chapter 19 (Reject Me, Reject the World: Part 2)**

_"Yajima-san, have you noticed that Team Sabertooth hasn't moved an inch since the beginning of the game? Even though the fight is right beneath him." Yajima nodded. "That is true; I wonder what the young man has thought up."_

_It was at that moment that the entire sky turned dark, and all the players that were playing in Hidden began to glow with a bright yellow light. Rufus, who was now standing with his arms outstretched to the heavens, was smiling._

_"Memory Make, Night of Falling Stars!"_

* * *

The world was alight with golden fire.

Gray struggled fiercely against the glowing light that held him captive. He didn't understand how this... thing... was holding him, but it was and really that was all that mattered.

Reality was torn out of his eyes as it was filled with a glowing yellow light that made him flinch. Brighter and brighter it grew until he had to close his eyes. "Damn it." He muttered. He couldn't lose like this; he refused to.

This was not how it was going to end, and that was final.

Suddenly the light was gone, leaving him in a wavering darkness that for a few seconds seemed even worse than the light just now. Ominous. And there was something else he was forgetting, a sort of a nudge that poked at his rib-cage.

A nudge that grew into a pain that coursed through his veins and felt like it had stopped his heart. But it was still painfully, torturously beating. He felt his vision go black and white as he bent underneath the burning pain that felt like he was on fire. At the same time a cold was making it's way to his right side.

But that was impossible.

He was an ice Mage. He didn't feel the cold. Suddenly he was wrenched onto his feet, the pain worse than ever. Now, he only wanted one thing and one thing only - the pain had to go.

He leaned against what he thought felt solid, maybe a wall, panting as sweat gathered on his forehead. A loud buzz started to ring around Gray's ears, blocking all sound out of his ears.

What the hell was this? Was that Rufus guy this powerful? Screw that, could Gray even make it out of this alive? Did it matter if he made it out alive?

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to numb the pain down to a minimum. He was barely coherent now, he doubted he could continue playing when the pain subsided. If it could stop.

The buzzing had gotten louder too - so loud, it felt like a fly had somehow flown into his ears. Gray swore he was starting to taste bile in the back of his throat.

Suddenly, all at once, as if it had reached a crescendo, everything stopped. The pain, the buzzing, everything was gone, leaving only an exhausted Gray heaving on the cobblestone ground below.

* * *

Outside of the 3D playing field the arena was ringing with worried voices and curious spectators. What was happening?

"No one's ever been killed at the Grand Magic Games." "Could that have started now?" "They all look pretty dead." Even the emcees were looking a little confused. What had just happened?

"E-everyone is else is wiped out!" Chapati stuttered into the microphone in front of him. The chart that had been dominated by Nulpudding five minutes ago dropped, and Nulpudding's name was replaced by none other but Rufus Lohr.

Lucy couldn't help but shiver. She had no idea the silent Mage that hung around the guild so much, never speaking, never reacting to anything, could have possibly been this powerful. No wonder he was chosen to be in the games. Hell, she didn't even know if she could fight him and win.

Suddenly she turned around and glanced at the other three in her team. They all had blank expressions on, none of them looked particularly surprised. Lucy couldn't help but feel nervous. If Rufus could be this powerful, then exactly how powerful are the other three?

Could it be that even with her Celestial Spirit Magic and her Dragon Slaying Magic, she wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat them?

Suddenly the arena was alight with screams of surprise, tearing Lucy out of her thoughts as one of the mages who was hit by Rufus' spell slowly got up.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she realised who had gotten up, even after the beating he had gone through. Of course Gray would have gotten up; he was Natsu's rival after all.

She shook her head. Neither of them ever know when to give up, do they?

* * *

Gray was standing up, albeit a little shaky but he had done it, he was alive and standing. His feet for the first time in years were shaking, his shoulder felt like they were seconds away from hunching forward and the headache that was making its way into the left side of his head felt a little too much like a hangover.

But despite how tired he was, he wasn't - no, he refused - to let it end this way.

Because Sabertooth was going to pay, even if it meant crawling to the top of that tower.

Gray took a step forward, his bones creaked as if they were being dragged, his headache got just a little bit worse inch by inch and his feet were shaking more than ever. But these things hardly mattered now. He looked up towards the top of the tower where the memory Mage stood patiently looking down at him.

"I do not remember a time when someone has recovered from that spell so quickly." He whispered, a grin tugging at the side of his lips. Gray forced his face into a smirk. "Well, I am alive and standing too. So why don't you get your ass down here so I can beat it."

Rufus chuckled. "I'd rather stay up here Fairy." Gray shook his head. "Don't you want a good fight out of me?" Rufus shrugged. "Human interactions bore me." That was all the encouragement Gray needed.

Suddenly he was flying up towards the tower, jumping from one building roof to another as if he was flying. Sure he was using all the energy he had left and he doubted he would have enough energy left to be able to fight Rufus when he got there, but screw it.

It didn't matter.

He ran at the Memory Mage at lightning speed, his fist already at his left palm. "Ice Make, Lance!" He yelled as long, curve lances appeared on either side of his arms.

Rufus didn't even react. Gray extended his arms as far out from his body as possible and fired.

The lances were precise and hard to dodge away from but they weren't for the Memory Mage as the lances shot straight through him, making his body waver a bit but nothing more.

Gray stared dismayed as both his lances fell limply behind his opponent who was looking rather smug at the moment. "Don't you see? You cannot hit me, nothing can ever hit me because I am nothing more than a beautiful memory."

Gray scoffed. "I'd hardly call you beautiful." An emotion that resembled anger flew across Rufus' features, but it disappeared quickly. By then, Gray had reached the roof as well and was standing with his fists in the air.

"You think I'm scared of your fists, ice Mage?" Gray shook his head. "No, but when I'm done with you, you will." As soon as he spoke he shot his fist at Rufus' cheek, or where he thought was Rufus' cheek. "Are all of your kind this stupid? My, this is an easier game than I thought."

Gray took another shot, this time aiming for Rufus' stomach. But he missed again, his fist only connecting with thin air. Rufus chuckled suddenly on the other side of the roof. "Or maybe, you're just denser than the rest."

As soon as he said it, Rufus raised both his arms into the sky. "Fine, if we are to fight, then I will make it interesting for myself. Memory make, Colourful Slashing Flames!" A pillar of fire shot straight at Gray, so hot it burnt straight through the roof making a large charred path in its wake.

Gray, who had been sent farther away from Rufus, was crouching on the roof surface panting harshly but the burning fire never reached him because something was in the way.

A thick sheet of ice that exploded from Gray's extended arm in front of him had stopped the fire in its path and not only that, the fire was slowly disappearing into smoke until there was nothing more than charred dust.

A mixture of confusion and anger raced across Rufus' face, breaking his usual calm composure. "How did you..."

Gray didn't answer. Suddenly the shield was gone and he was standing up, his shoulders shaking more than they ever had, he didn't look like he could stand up. It was a miracle even to his opponent.

"We're not ignorant because we are, we're ignorant because we choose to be. Now get out of my face." He snapped. "Ice make, Crescent Blades!" He screamed before a thousand crescent shaped blades appeared behind him. "Go."

Suddenly the blades were upon Rufus, shooting at him at lightning speeds. There was nowhere to run now, nowhere to hide. This was his faith.

_Not yet_.

The blades who were aimed at a solid object a second ago flew straight past Rufus' mirage like body before falling to the cobblestone ground below. Gray swore under his breath. He could have sworn this would be his opponent's weakness. He couldn't possibly have moved that far and that much time.

He was wrong.

Suddenly Rufus was behind him. His hat was off, revealing his long blonde hair that seemed more than a little ruffled. His mask was also off, giving everyone their first glimpse at a Rufus' face.

"You're annoying me, ice wizard. I'll have to get rid of you." Gray laughed. "Get rid of me?! Oh, it'll take a lot more than just running away to get rid of me." "Is that so? Well, why don't we see who will be running this time."

Rufus tucked a stray hair behind his ear before crossing his arms and pointing them to the roof tiles. "Memory make, Karma of the Burning Lands!" Gray didn't even get enough time to run before the world burst into flames. Everywhere there was fire, so much fire.

And Gray was tired, oh so tired.

Suddenly in the back of his head Natsu's voice called out, _"Oi, Ice Princess, you're going to give up just like that?" _Gray could see it now, down to the last hair on Natsu's smirking face.

"I ain't letting you win just yet, Fire Breath." He muttered. "Ice make unlimited, One Sided Chaotic Dance!" He screamed. Suddenly, the same blades he had fought Lyon with appeared behind him and soared straight at the fiery mass in front of him, extinguishing it immediately.

Rufus was out of cards now, out of moves, out of anything. He stared at his hands and then slowly back at his opponent. "Y-you've defeated my memories." Gray only shook his head silently at the other Mage before staring out into the sun.

"Why are you doing this anyway? Why did you volunteer for this?" Rufus was silent as he absorbed what the ice Mage was talking about. "Why.. Why did I volunteer?" Gray nodded.

Rufus couldn't hide the small smile that tugged at his lips. "You have no idea how much you've hurt her, do you?" Gray's breath caught in his throat as he tried to comprehend what Rufus had said. **_You have no idea how much you've hurt her, do you?_**_**  
**_

But before he could question Rufus further the buzzer for 'time up' went off. They both looked up as the buildings and the clones disappeared beneath them leaving them sitting on the dry earth below.

On the far wall were the results. Fairy Tail team B ranking in last, team A ranking in second last, Mermaid Heel ranking in sixth, Quatro Cerberus ranking in fifth, Blue Pegasus ranking in fourth, Lamia Scale ranking in third, Raven Tail ranking in second and Sabertooth ranking in first.

"And that concludes our opening game, Hidden!" Cheers erupted from the crowds of people as the players headed back to their seats. Rufus was quick to get up, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened. Gray was still a little shaken after what Rufus had said to him.

He really shouldn't be but he just couldn't imagine Lucy being friends with anyone else but them. He knew and remembered painfully what had happened six months ago but he had thought...

He sighed and quickly glanced at the Sabertooth booth where the blonde Mage was standing at. They had to stop thinking that she was hers, because she wasn't theirs, not anymore.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking along the streets of Crocus around twelve that day - it must have been near midnight anyway, because even the celebrating guilds had gone to bed that night. I was alone.

I can't remember exactly why I was outside that late, that night: maybe it was because I couldn't sleep, maybe it was just a coincidence or maybe it was faith. Either way, it didn't matter. Because I would have still talked to him anyway.

The day had passed by quickly after the opening games that day, the battle parts weren't all that interesting, although I had been to see a lot of the people that I had known almost seven years ago - they had gotten a lot stronger since I had last seen them.

Ren, Jura and **_Mystogan_**.

I knew he wasn't Mystogan the moment he had walked into the arena, not just because I had been there when he had left Fairy Tail but because he didn't feel like Mystogan to me.

Plus, Mystogan didn't use Dark Magic.

It took me a damn long time to figure it out too - who it could have been, I mean. Who could have looked so similar to Mystogan that he'd even fooled the judges, the spectators, even the other guilds.

But when I did figure it out, when it had all clicked into place, I couldn't help but felt the urge to kick myself. It was so obvious.

'Mystogan' was actually Jellal Fernandez.

But as soon as I figured who it really was, I realised that they were more questions that I hadn't even come near to answering.

Why is Jellal here?

Why is he on one of Fairy Tail's representative teams?

How did he get into the Domus Flau without getting flagged?

It wasn't much later did I finally knew the answers to these questions.

* * *

**That night**

Someone was following me.

I looked behind me one more time before going into a sprint. This was the second time I'd been followed in my life and the first time was my own father. But this couldn't be him, he was dead. So who else would be chasing me?

The first name that popped into my head was Natsu, but it couldn't be him. The look on his face the last time I had seen him was enough to tell me he hated me. But even then, I couldn't stop my heart from quickening just a little bit.

Suddenly Natsu's face disappeared only to be replaced by a different face, a face so different to Natsu's yet so similar. They both had that psychotic shine in their eyes, the same wide toothy smile. I held back the grin that was forming on my face, no, no I can't use Sting as a replacement. He is not Natsu.

But I want him to be, don't I?

All of a sudden the person that had been following me quickened, his footsteps echoed against the silent streets of Crocus. I couldn't help but feel nervous now. Who was this person?! Was he trying to kill me? A hundred thoughts raced through my head as my sprint became a run.

I had to get back to the inn, right now. I quickly glanced around me and realised that there was going to be a crossed section up ahead. I let out a breath of relief - maybe I can lose him that way. But as I turned the corner, I realised that I hadn't actually been to this part of the city yet.

This part of the city was foreign to me, where alleyways seemed to be the norm apparently. Everywhere I turned there was an alleyway, either filled with trashcans or just plain ratty looking, I couldn't help but gag; this place was the complete opposite to what I had thought Crocus was.

Suddenly I was turning another corner and ran straight onto someone's balcony. I stopped abruptly in front of the railing before I could fall onto the crashing waves below me. I looked around me, the moonlight clearly giving me a better view when I realised that the person was still here.

I froze as footsteps began to echo through the alleyway where I had come from. A cold tingle crept up my spine. No way, I should have lost him by now. This can't be happening.

Suddenly a cloaked figure walked out of the alleyway, I held back a scream that was building it's way up my throat as I backed away from the figure who was closing in me ever so slowly.

It wasn't until my back was pressed against the steel roped railing did I realise that this was it or never. I'll have to face this mysterious stranger.

The stranger, realising that I had stopped running, stopped abruptly in front of me.

We stood like that for a few minutes, each waiting for each other to say something first to break the silence. But before I could say something, he spoke, "Lucy Heartfilia?"

_So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter c: Read and review._


	20. What We Fear Most

_Hi guys! Sry for the later update XD My beta-reader has been a little busy lately so editing is a little slower, nevertheless she still did a great job at editing. Anyway, can you believe its already the twentieth chapter already XD That was fast, one minute I'm writing chapter eleven and now I'm posting chapter twenty. That is just.. Wow XD_

_Thank you guys agains for the support and enjoy the chapter c:_

**Chapter**** 20 (What We Fear Most)**

**Lucy's POV**

They say that the truth is meant to be bitter, that it's supposed to hurt people in ways nothing else can. It destroys you to realise that even the person you were closest to had been lying to you the whole time - sometimes it's not even the person who's lied to you, sometimes it's yourself that's been lying.

I don't know how long I can keep it in anymore.

* * *

**1st of July, X791, 12:48am,**

"Lucy Heartfilia?" I stiffened as I tried to figure out what the cloaked figure wanted. It never once crossed my mind that I could fight him and then ask what he wanted once he was no longer a threat. But that would have meant winning the fight, and I wasn't sure I could.

His voice was familiar though, smooth with a hint of roughness here and there. He smelt familiar too, like that tower we had gone to before the Tenrou incident.

An image of the spiky tower-like building entered my mind as I held back a shiver. I remember what it was called now - the Tower of Heaven.

The Tower of Heaven was what one of the Dark Guilds had been using to unlock Zeref's inner darkness, they had taken children from their parents, their homes to help them build the tower: Erza being one of them.

In the end, everyone had escaped but one person, Erza's childhood best friend. Jellal. He had been convinced to turn to the dark side of magic to resurrect Zeref using the Tower of Heaven. It wasn't until the Tenrou incident that we found out it was Ultear Mikovich who had been controlling Jellal and pretending to be Zeref the whole time, and that there was no key to 'unlock' Zeref's darkness because he had locked it away centuries ago by himself. Meaning the Tower of Heaven could never have been used the way it was intended to be anyway.

But the Tower of Heaven didn't exist anymore; it was destroyed by Etherion almost eight years ago.

So who was this person? Why did he smell like a building that had been demolished eight years ago? The only people in the tower were Jellal and Erza's other friends who went to travel the world. Unless there was someone else we had missed at the tower.

I scowled at the cloaked person, my heart racing against my chest as I thought of ways to escape. "W-what do you want?" I hissed, my voice sounding feeble and shaking. I mentally kicked myself for asking the world's most obvious questions.

Seriously Lucy, what do you think he wants?

"You are Lucy Heartfilia then, I assume. Do you know who I am?" I shook my head. He chuckled, his fingers gripped at his hood as if he was about to lift it, but he stopped just before he did. "Erza told me to be careful tonight, but it seems you're too scared of me anyway."

I felt hot and cold at the same time as he spoke. Who the hell does he think he is, scaring me then laughing at me? And he also knew Erza. Could he be from Fairy Tail? Is that why he smelt familiar?

The person laughed as if hearing my thoughts before speaking. "No, I am not from Fairy Tail. Me and Erza are... Old friends." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I finally realised who this mysterious person was.

His smell, the way he sounded. It had been him all along. "Jellal Fernandes?" He chuckled a single laugh that sounded almost like he was choking. Suddenly he threw his hood off, revealing his face that seemed almost ghostly in the moonlight.

"What do you want Jellal? Last time I saw you, you were-" "Brain-washed and getting dragged away by the Magic Council, I know." I glared at him while straightening up. "Yes, what are you doing here?" He sighed and pulled at his cloak. I held out my hand to stop him.

"I'm not cold." He stared at me curiously for a minute before nodding. "I don't know how you can walk around like that in the middle of the night." I looked down at my outfit, consisting of a leather corset that had a bit of cloth tucked in between it for my skirt.

"I'm fine." He nodded tucking his cloak back on himself. "Fine, but this will take a little while to explain." I nodded before I started towards the alleyway behind him. He gave me a questioning look for a minute before he followed along.

"So?" He sighed before he started talking. "For the past seven years, you and the rest of Fairy Tail have been trapped at Tenroujima. Two former members of Grimoire Heart and I have formed an independent guild to rid this world of Zeref." He stopped and glanced at me for a minute.

I nodded, urging him along. "For the past few years we've been sensing a mysterious dark energy floating around the Domus Flau that resembled the Dark Lord's magic energy." I stopped walking and stared at him. "Dark... Energy?" He nodded. "And I've asked Erza and her friends to keep a look out for it and they found you."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Me... Dark Energy? I took a deep breath before answering him carefully. "You are aware I only use-" "I know your a Dragon Slayer Lucy, a vicious one to say the least." He stared at me, his eyes blank. "Then you know what type I am."

"Lucy Heartfilia, the Chaos Dragon Slayer." I sighed but didn't protest. "I'm not a threat if that's what your here about, those days are over." I whispered, turning around to leave but he had grabbed my arm tightly before I could leave.

"I'm not here to fight you Lucy. I'm here to find out what you know. You obviously know what the hell I'm talking about so stop hiding it!" He snapped suddenly fierce. I stared at him shocked.

"I... I can't." I choked out of my throat. He glared at me. "This isn't a joke Lucy, this is the fate of the world we're talking about here. You have to tell me, please."

I was silent for a minute and just stared at his pleading eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you what I know." As soon as I agreed he let me go, I stumbled a little as his hand flew off my arm but I quickly regained my composure and started to speak slowly.

"You've already told me about the dark energy around here and I don't know what is happening with that. All I know is what Acnologia had told me a few months ago and that's it." He didn't seem very phased by Acnologia's name and nodded his head to urge me forward.

"He told me Zeref was planning something and the only reason he knows that is because of an organic link he has with him, Zeref is immortal technically Acnologia immortal but only slightly. He has said that it was already beginning. That he had already taken the first steps that will change the world, forever."

Jellal was silent for a minute. I stared at him, waiting for his reaction. Was he not phased at all by the idea of Zeref changing the world? He was controlled by Ultear once to get this so called 'future', if anyone would be an expert on it, he would. Suddenly he met my eyes, his eyes were fierce again, like a burning fire.

"There's something else isn't there? Something your still not telling me." I stared at him frustrated. "I said I would tell you everything I know didn't I? I just did, so can you please stop accusing me of something I clearly don't have any idea about?!"

Jellal began to say something but before he could even begin I had cut him off. "And don't you dare say I don't understand, cause I'm just as scared as you are right now. We all are, why do you think I've been hiding this from my own guild?!" I screamed, my face red with anger.

He stared at me, his mouth wide-open in shock. I took one look at his face and turned around. Great, I just got pissed off at someone for absolutely no reason.

But it was true wasn't it? We were both terrified of a world Zeref would create, one thing is for sure though, some of us weren't going to survive if we just sit around waiting for Zeref to come along.

We were silent for a few minutes, our backs to each other. Suddenly Jellal spoke, breaking through the thick silence that had fell upon us. "They miss you, you know." I turned around and faced him.

"Yeah? Which one?" He gave me a look. "They all do, don't act like you don't care. I know you do." "Look, Jellal, it doesn't matter whether they miss me or whether I miss them. Cause in the end, it doesn't matter. Everything that's happen can't just not happen and everything they've done and said can't just be taken back."

"I wouldn't be who I am today if none of those things happened and frankly, I like who I am now." He shook his head at me. "You act like you know everything, you don't. Neither do I, but at least I'm honest to myself." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"If there really is nothing else you can inform me about Zeref then I'll be leaving." He stared at me for a moment, his eyes scanned over my face before he turned around and started to walk away.

I stood there for a few minutes before I yelled for him to stop, my heart pounding in my chest as I spoke, "What are we going to do about this?!" He stopped but didn't look at me as he answered, "There is no 'we' in this, Lucy. And as to what I'm going to do, well, let's just say you won't be seeing me again."

I froze. There is no 'we'. "This is my war as much as it is yours... Erza can't afford to loose you." I whispered. He turned around, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. "I have already accepted that I'll die one day, Erza will just have to accept that too."

He turned around again and started to walk away. "Maybe I was wrong Lucy Heartfilia. Maybe your not lying to yourself after all."

* * *

**Later,**

I was standing silently outside my hotel room, staring wonderingly at my door. It wasn't like I had to knock, I had a key. But-I glanced behind me to a clock nearby-it was already four in the morning now and I didn't really feel like waking everyone up. Especially after everything yesterday.

I sighed as I twisted the key into place and opened the door as quietly as I could. My mind blank as I walked into the darkened room, I guess the conversation I had with Jellal was more tiring then I had thought.

Suddenly a pair of arms swept me into a tight hug, I gasped softly but didn't fight it, I was exhausted anyway, both mentally and physically. The person was warm though and very inviting. I leaned into his body and sighed.

"Where the hell have you been Blondie?" Sting's voice snapped, his voice sounded tensed and a little tired at the same time. I didn't answer, my mind was already slowly heading off to dreamland at this point. Everything was starting to look fuzzy anyway.

Besides I felt safe here, like my own safe little coven. Who cares if I wanted to pretend Sting was Natsu? Who cares if I hurt his feelings? It's not like I didn't make it clear to him about what I felt. It was his fault.

Right?

Sting sighed and wrapped me tighter around him, his chin resting softly on the top of my head. "Don't leave me again." I nodded numbly and embraced the hazy darkness in front before everything faded to black.

No, it was my fault.

* * *

**Normal pov,**

Sting had been waiting for hours since the clock had struck midnight and that had been how long ago?

He couldn't help but glance at the clock over and over again. It was taking all of his willpower to stop himself from tearing the hotel door open and marching outside to go search for Lucy himself.

Rogue had already told him multiple times to just go to sleep and forget about it but he couldn't. He was going to see Lucy come home safe and sound and that was final, whether he has to make that happen or not.

Suddenly around four the door opened very softly. It took the entirety of his left over willpower not to just drop everything and kidnap her and hide her in a dungeon for the rest of her life. But he did it and managed to only hug her. Yes he was hugging her like she was life itself but at least he hadn't thrown her in a dungeon yet.

Lucy was nevertheless surprised when Sting had wrapped her into a hug as soon as she walked through the door. "Where the hell have you been Blondie?" Sting whispered, his voice just a little hysterical, even to himself. God forbid what Lucy was thinking.

But when he looked back down at her, he realised she was slowly going to sleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile.

At least the got what he wanted, his mate safe and sound in his arms. He just wished this could last forever.

_I personally this chapter's ending was better of as a one-shot ending XD But oh well. I hope you guys liked it, I promise more Nalu in the next few chapters (And you know I keep my promises, well, most of the time ._.) Anyway, read and review! _


	21. Love, Bad Decisions and a Lot of Booze

_Hi guys! So yes, this chapter took way longer than usual and I'm so sorry about that. For the record, I did already have the plot/outline of the chapter done ages ago, it was just that these were one of those chapters that had to be perfect-or-else and I had to wait till I was either bored in a writing mood to make the chapter worthy of uploading XD _

_Anyways, thank you to my Beta Reader who finally got the draft chapter before eleven o'clock in the middle of the night and to the support I've been getting for this story. __Nevertheless I hope this chapter's conflicting Nalu and Stinglu make up for it. Enjoy c:_

**Chapter 21 (Love, Bad Decisions and a Lot of Booze)**

**Lucy's POV**

I've always wanted to be a princess; you know, those princess in fairy tales who are always locked up in some tower that's guarded by a vicious dragon or two and in the end the princess is always rescued by her prince, her one true love. And they live happily ever after.

But in my fairy tale, the princess doesn't have a handsome prince at her beck and call. In my fairy tale, the princess falls in love with a vicious dragon or two and has no happily ever after.

In my fairy tale, the princess' world ends up falling apart.

* * *

Isn't it fascinating, how we find ourselves always going back to a particular place to think? It's almost like we automatically go there. It doesn't even matter if people are there already, we make room for ourselves.

Maybe that's why I found myself standing on that balcony again.

* * *

I didn't want to wake up. It was too nice being wrapped up in a warmth that was so familiar to me, yet I had already learnt long ago to live without. I smiled softly in my sleep as I snuggled deeper into the other body next to me. One name echoing in my head.

**Natsu**.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was already planning the morning's conversation, how I would kick him out of my apartment as soon as I got up. How we would take some kind of crazy job since Erza and the others were out and...

And what?

Suddenly, my fantasy of fighting pervert vulcans up a mountain and wrangling sea monsters with Natsu and Happy broke away, and cold hard reality hit me.

I wasn't in my apartment; I wasn't even in Magnolia anymore. I wasn't going to go on some stupid mission with Natsu or Happy. I wasn't part of Fairy Tail anymore.

I was in Crocus, participating in the Grand Magic Games on an opposing team and in unknown amount of days the world was going to end. And Jellal and I were the only people who knew it.

I snapped open my eyes, my heart racing in my chest as I clung to my subconscious fantasy. Maybe if I just wished for it hard enough, it'll be true. I'll be in Magnolia again, yeah. Natsu might even be beside me.

But when I turned around I realised it wasn't Natsu after all. Not even close.

I stared in what felt like horror and shock as I scanned the figure beside me. I held back a scream as I sat as far away from him as possible, almost falling off the edge.

Somewhere in my mind I was telling myself to check if I had clothes or not but I dismissed it since the person on my bed was fully clothed.

In fact, he looked like he hadn't even bothered changing for the night.

I looked down at myself and I realised I was fully clothed as well. Everything was still there, my corset, my makeshift skirt, even my boots were still on my feet.

By now, my shock was residing, replaced by an unsettling silence of emotions. It was like I had gone numb. Panicking, I forced myself to feel something, anything. Joy, anger, guilt, sadness. Anything would be good.

But nothing came.

I got off the bed, making the bed creak a little and the person on my bed move. I froze, standing there. Did I wake him up? But he continued snoring away like nothing had happened. I sighed softly and went into the toilet to clean up.

After I did and had gotten changed, I had walked onto the balcony where the sun was just starting to rise.

I stood there for a minute, the silence making my hazy mind refresh the memory of what had happened this morning. It almost seemed like a dream now, a horrible dream.

I pushed the thoughts away quickly, filling them up on strategies to defeat Zeref. Of course, I came up with none. It was harshly true that I was too weak to defeat him.

Hell, I don't even think all eight of the other Dragon Slayers could kill him.

Suddenly a pair of footsteps behind me made me turn around.

A ruffled up, but otherwise awake Sting stood there. His eyes looking strangely serious. I blushed deep red as I looked over at him, not quite meeting his eyes, my mind already reminding me of what had happened that morning.

"G-good morning." I choked out as I stared down at my shoes waiting for him to say something. "Nothing happened last night, don't worry." He answered, his tone laced with something that sounded bitter. I blushed further. "Oh." He nodded before joining me where I stood, facing out into the sunset.

We stood for a few minutes silently, the feeling of foreboding never leaving me. I looked over to Sting cautiously, only to see that he was tense as well. His shoulders were riled up together as if it was being held together by a rubber band, sweat had gathered on his forehead, like he had just gotten out of a bad dream.

Even his teeth were clenched together as if he was bracing himself for something to happen. I frowned; this wasn't good. Did something happen? Multiple scenarios played through in my head as my heart raced against my chest.

Something was wrong.

It wasn't until minutes later when I couldn't take it anymore. "Did something happen?" I snapped. His head jerked up to meet mine like he had just gotten torn out of his train of thought. His eyes met mine; his usually clear blue eyes were the colour of a stormy sea. And I knew, I just knew, behind those eyes he was arguing with himself.

"Lucy... There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sting felt the heaviness of his words as each and every one of them got caught in his throat. Both his palms and forehead were damp with sweat. He had to force himself not to wipe his palms on his pants as he stared nervously at the blonde Mage that was standing front of him.

Lucy had looked nervous herself as she waited for the Light Dragon Slayer to say something. Sting couldn't help but wonder if she already knew what he was about to confess - she wasn't stupid after all, and after what had happened yesterday morning and last night she had every right to suspect him.

But was that good or bad?

Sting had thought he had thought this through enough last night, after deciding right before he fell asleep next to Lucy, that he'd had enough of hiding his feelings. He'd never know if Lucy was in fact in love with Natsu Dragneel or not, if he'd never asked. So taking this risk was the only way.

If she didn't then that was great, amazing even. He would know for certain he had a chance. But if she did... Then what was he going to do?

He decided he would decide then when it came down to it. But right now the important thing was to hear her answer and not embarrass himself royally in front of her.

"When you first entered Sabertooth, I won't lie, I was sceptical of you." "Sting, I-" Lucy began but was cut off by Sting. "I had thought you would take my place as the best Mage in Sabertooth even. I was wrong." Lucy stared at Sting's face which had darkened somewhat, making her shiver.

This wasn't like Sting. Was he threatening her? But why should he do that? He was her friend, well as close as being a friend to her after what had happened with Fairy Tail. They were her comrades her team mates after all.

Then what was he trying to say?

"I was wrong." Sting whispered, chuckling a little under his breath. "You took it to a whole new level and became guild master." Lucy gulped. Why would he bring this up if he was threatening her? Was he working with Jiemma, is that it?

Did Jiemma hire him to get rid of her? But Minerva, his daughter, was guild master right now. Why would he be opposed to that?

Before Lucy could think of any other answers to Sting's abnormal behaviour, he spoke again, quietly this time.

"And I was angry, I was angry for a long time. I thought you had really bested me now, not only were you a more powerful Dragon Slayer than I am, you were elected as guild master to my own guild." Lucy looked down at her feet. It wasn't like she wanted to be guild master. She even gave it to someone else in the end.

Lucy couldn't understand why Sting was bring this up like it was her fault. Like she had forced everyone to look at her as guild master. Like she had wanted it. "You know I didn't want it in the first place." She snapped. Without realising it, she clenched her fist to her side, forcing them down before she could punch him.

Sting didn't react to Lucy's obvious discomfort and ploughed on, his eyes still trained on Lucy's angry ones. "But then I realised you didn't want to be guild master, you even went the liberty to give it to Minerva. Minerva who could have turned out to be as disgusting as a human being Jiemma was."

Lucy's angry gaze wavered as she absorbed Sting's words. He had called Jiemma disgusting, of course he wasn't working for him. How could Lucy think that? She slowly unclenched her fists and sighed.

"I think it was around that time when I first started falling in love with you." Sting whispered, looking up into the pink orange sky. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, her mouth was suddenly dry as desert and she couldn't find a way to say anything.

Not even a simple yes or no.

Suddenly Sting glanced back at her, his blue eyes burning into hers. "And then it happened, again and again." He laughed softly as he said it; the laugh sounded empty, hollow. Almost devoid of human emotion.

"And then, I finally realised something, something that was so blatantly obvious to everyone but you and me... You, Lucy Heartfilia, are my mate."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I didn't answer Sting as he stared at me, his gaze so intense I felt like I was burning up. But I couldn't answer him; not even his demanding gaze was able to give me an answer to what he had just said.

Maybe I was dazed, in shock.

Or maybe I just didn't know what to say.

The word 'mate' had struck something inside me. It almost felt like I was unintentionally breaking open a door that led to a memory I had long since forgotten, or maybe I just didn't want to remember.

Either way, I remembered it now, every last painful detail I had locked away in my heart.

* * *

**19th February, X791, 11:36pm**

_It was nearing midnight, yet the guild was still alight with celebration. Everywhere you looked was happiness and laughter. And, of course, booze._

_I laughed along as Gray once again found himself naked in the middle of the guild while Juvia squealed in delight. I couldn't help but suddenly feel a little sad as I looked around the guild once more. Everyone, including, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza even Levy had all been trapped at Tenroujima for almost seven years._

_It was horrifying to think we could have missed so many moments. I looked over to the spot where Alzack, Bisca and their kid Asuka had been sitting and sighed. It must have been hard to scrape together cash those seven years when the guild started falling South._

_And having a kid around to take care of must have made it worse. I leaned against my palm and shook the thoughts out of my head. We were back now, and that's all that really mattered._

_Suddenly, Natsu walked up to me, laughing at nothing in particular. I rolled my eyes - he's already drunk and the party (according to Cana) hasn't even started yet. I looked up at Natsu and smiled. "Hi Natsu!" He grinned. "Luce, whaddya doing there sitting by yourself? Come on!" He pointed towards the table where the rest of Team Natsu was sitting._

_I shook my head at him but got up. "Sure, why not?" He then proceeded to drag me over to what seemed to be the loudest table in the guild at the moment. "Lucy!" Everyone greeted as I sat down between Natsu and Erza._

_"Hey, uh, Lucy can I borrow your shirt?" Gray asked casually, leaning against a pole next to me. I shrieked in surprised and scowled at him. "Haven't I told you enough times to GET YOUR OWN SHIRT?!" I yelled jabbing at him._

_He seemed surprised at my outburst, but rolled his eyes. "Calm down, jeez." I huffed slightly and sat back down while Juvia said something about lending Gray her shirt._

_Suddenly, Master appeared in the middle of the chaos and started to speak very, very loudly._

_"Brats! It may have been seven years for all of us here, but what matters isn't the time we lost, it's the time we still have! So let's celebrate our return!" Everyone cheered, as multiple glasses of beer were raised into the sky._

_"Fairy Tail!" They all yelled. I laughed and raised my own cup while yelling the same thing._

* * *

_The night passed quickly after that, and it was around three in the morning when I decided to go home. Most of the guild had gone home, though there were some stragglers that were either too drunk to walk home themselves or were already unconscious._

_Me being one of them, and like all drunk people, I made stupid decisions._

_I wobbled a bit as I got off my seat on the bar and stood up. I glanced over at the drunken bodies around and shook my head. It may have been seven years but nothing's changed. Ok, maybe the amount of sleeping drunks around had dwindled a little but still._

_I walked slowly across the guild until I reached the main entrance, skirting multiple unconscious bodies on the wooden floor. I couldn't hold in the giggle that had built inside my chest though as my eyes fell onto Natsu who was slumped over a table near the entrance, many cups that had once held beer around him._

_I didn't want to believe all of them were his._

_I walked over to him and poked him gently. He didn't react. I sighed and looked around. He was definitely passed out. God, things were not going to feel good when we wake up tomorrow. But the longer I stared at Natsu, the more I felt it was my duty to drag him home. Or at least attempt to._

_So I did._

_I hooked my arms under his slumped body and proceeded to drag him across the rest of the guild. It wasn't long before I realised this was harder than I had thought it would be._

_We had already reached the heart of Magnolia but my apartment wasn't exactly close at the moment - neither was Natsu's house, and he wasn't getting any lighter._

_I glared at his unconscious body and silently cursed Happy for going home early that night and dropped him onto the cobblestone ground. But when I started to walk away from him I realised I couldn't leave the idiot lying in the middle of Magnolia at three in the morning anyway._

_So, let's just say I totally did not drag him all the way to my apartment which was the closest place he could crash at a time like this._

_Nope, definitely did not do that._

_Yep._

_Alright, maybe I did, but I can't say I didn't regret that choice. I did say I was drunk and drunk people made stupid decisions. This was one of them._

_We arrived at the front of my apartment after what felt like hours later (in reality, it was probably ten minutes or less) and I was tiredly unlocking my door. Dragging Natsu up the staircase that led to my apartment was the hard part. I'm still not sure whether I had given Natsu brain trauma or whatever._

_But he couldn't have possibly gotten any denser, anyway._

_When we did finally arrive in my room and I had successfully dragged Natsu onto my sofa, I decided I was going to go take a bath and then go to bed, forever._

_I turned on the hot water for my shower and started to brush my teeth. When I was done and I had taken my shower without interruptions, I walked back out again. The booze was already fading at this point and the hangover that came along with it was settling in so I was glad to be going to bed._

_But, as I crept into bed, I realised it was actually really cold. I sat up in bed and glanced over at Natsu who was actually shivering. I shook my head at him and went into my cupboard, grabbed an old blanket and draped it over him._

_Finally satisfied, I went back into my bed and fell asleep._

* * *

_It was hot in my bed, too hot. I turned around in my bed, trying to find a cooler spot but the more I moved, the hotter it got. It got to a point where it was so hot, I thought my bed was on fire._

_I sat up, panicking, my eyes scanning my bed for smoke or any sign that there was fire on or near my bed but there was none. Instead, Natsu was there staring at me._

_He was lying there on my bed, one hand draped casually over his waist and another propping his head up. I stared at him, too surprised to kick him out of my bed. I glanced over to the sofa where I had left him and sure enough the blanket was on the ground._

_The clock next to my bed said it was only 5am. I looked back over at Natsu, who hadn't moved an inch since I had woken up and had caught him staring at me. His eyes never left me as I fidgeted uncomfortably._

_What the hell was he looking at?!_

_He smiled as if hearing my thoughts, it was then when I realised that his eyes were filled with something more than his usual childish playfulness and optimism. There was something about the way he was looking at me that made me shiver._

_Like I was nothing more but food, prey that he was trying to catch._

_"N-Natsu, it's five in the morning, what do you want?" I mumbled, rubbing at my eyes. He didn't answer and just continued staring at me. But before I could ask him again what he was doing, he grabbed me._

_In one swift movement, he had grabbed me so I had my back pressed tightly against his chest and my fist pinned firmly to my sides. He gently licked the side of my neck and whispered, "You."_

_My breath caught in my throat as my foggy mind registered what he was saying. But any thoughts of struggle were soon dismissed as he licked my neck again, before moving onto my ear. Grabbing hold of any sensible thoughts I had left, I managed to choke out, "N-Natsu... What's gotten into you?"_

_Natsu chuckled into my ear. "Nothing... I just decided I've had enough of waiting. That's all, Lucy." Then he kissed me softly, just underneath my jawline. I held back the small groan that was building its way up my chest. "W-we can't be doing this." I whispered, forcing myself to stay still._

_There was no use fighting him anyway._

_Suddenly, he grabbed my chin so I was half-facing him, his grip turning the skin under him turn ghostly white. "I'll say this once and once only, Lucy. I've grown tired of seeing other men around you, so many other men. You have no idea how attractive you really are. But you see Lucy..." His tightened, making me wince. "You belong to me. And me, only."_

_I didn't even get enough time to answer or even react to him when he kissed me. Straight on the lips. I felt my heart skip a beat as his burning hot lips crashed into my virtually frozen ones. "I love you Lucy."_

* * *

'_**I love you Lucy.'**_

Suddenly I couldn't bear Sting's staring eyes and turned around. "Lucy?" He asked. "Lucy?!" He asked again, panicking. I didn't answer him and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't breath.

I gasped desperately for air that wasn't even there. My vision was disappearing fast and there was a buzzing that had started in my ears.

I shook my head fiercely trying to get myself to focus.

Focus Lucy, focus on your breathing.

But it was too late. All at once, my sight disappeared and I was falling into the darkness.

_So what did you think? XD And this is why I don't write lemons anymore. If you ever read any of my Adventure Time works you would know this all too well. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it (I felt so awkward writing this chapter around my friends cause I thought people would just read over my shoulder and think I was writing a smut XD) Read and Review! _


	22. Against the Clock, Against the Odds

_Hi guys! Sry this took so long, my Beta Reader has been busy lately so I've decided not to bother her for the moment. I just hope I won't do that bad of a job of editing. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, I'm not going into as much detail for Day 2 unfortunately ^.^" Because there's a lot of details for Day 3 and 4. _

_So I'm more focusing on my evil little love triangle. Also, there's a little bit of swearing in this chapter :P So if your sensitive to that, then don't read this chapter, I'll probably recap what had happened in the next chapter anyway XD I hope you guys enjoy and thank you guys for all the support!_

**Chapter**** 22 (Against the Clock, Against the Odds)**

**Lucy's POV,**

_I was on the balcony again, but this time I was alone. I looked up at the sky above me and realised that the sun was rising soon. I couldn't help but get a sense of déjà Vu. _

_Balcony... Dawn... _

_I looked around me again, checking for any sign of life around me. But there didn't seem to be any. It must have been too early. **Trust myself to wake up this early in the morning.**_

_I tapped my fingers nervously against the railing of the balcony while leaning on the wall nest to me slightly. I shouldn't be here, not now, not here. _

_I didn't understand why I was uncomfortable with the idea of being here either, I just knew I shouldn't be here, well not right now anyway. _

_But I also knew I couldn't leave, that it was actually too late to leave. That as soon as I walked myself onto this balcony I was damned for eternity._

_To what though, I had no idea. _

_Suddenly a noise that sounded like the footsteps made my grip on the railing tighten. _

_Crap. _

_I knew I needed to leave, I needed to leave right now. But I couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't take a step away, not unless I didn't want to find out... Find out who I was so scared of. _

_The footsteps were getting closer now and ignoring my sense to flee was getting harder and harder. By then I knew it was a guy, it was definitely a guy. Besides no one else I knew would wear that cologne. _

_That cologne that had made me gag the first time I had smelt it. _

_I turned around, just missing the person's chest by a just a few inches. "Sting." I whispered coldly as I stared at his chest, refusing to look up at his face. "Lucy." He answered. I couldn't explain the coldness of my tone. I couldn't understand the sudden hatred that had builded up in my chest either._

_"What do you want?" I hissed. "You know what I want." He whispered, every single word that he spoke felt like he was tearing them out of his throat. It sounded... Painful. I hesitated before answering. "No, no I don't know." _

_"Damn it Lucy." He snapped, breaking his controlled demeanour and grabbing me by my shoulders, burning me with his touch. It was then when I realised why I had snapped at him. I was angry. But I wasn't angry with him,_

_I was angry with myself. _

_I was angry that I loved Natsu, I was angry that Natsu didn't love me back. I was angry that I couldn't love Sting which was so much easier. So much.. Less complicated. _

_But I couldn't, because god damn it, I don't know. _

_Sting shook me firmly, making me look up at him. "Why are you doing this to me Lucy?" He whispered, his voice shaking. I stared at him, noticing the tears that had form near his already glistening blue eyes. _

_I could fall into them forever, those blue eyes. _

_But they only reminded of someone else, another pair of eyes, that were always grinning, always laughing._

_ Natsu._

_I shook my head softly, crying a little myself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SORRY!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go and just kept on staring at me. _

_"I'm sorry.." I whispered one more time before I realised someone else was behind me, behind us. And I wasn't the only one who had noticed. _

_"Sorry for what?" The person behind me uttered. His voice seemed to waver in my memory now, almost faint. But it was him, the same childish happiness, the same ignorance that constantly laced his words. _

_But what he was saying however, was a whole different set of words that I knew were from my own vocabulary. A figment of my own imagination._

_ "For loving me and not him? Me, Natsu, who is clearly in love with Lisanna and she knows it. You can't afford to be selfish ever, can you Lucy?" He stopped and chuckled._

_"Or maybe your just weak, your just not strong enough to take me away by force. Wasn't that why you were kicked out of the guild? Too weak to defend yourself from Lisanna lies?" I turned around angrily at Natsu who was perched on the railing of the balcony, smirking. _

_"Have you even save yourself yet? Has Sabertooth been saving you over and over again?" He glanced over to Sting and laughed. I felt my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach. **Save yourself... **_

_It was true though wasn't it? I couldn't save myself from fake accusations, from Lisanna's desperate lies. That's what got me here in the first place, wasn't it? _

_I was weak, I was scared..._

_..._

_I was done. _

_I raised my head slowly to meet Natsu's onyx eyes._

_**I was done.**_

_"I hate you." _

_The words must have hit him like a slap cause he stared at me dazed for a minute before his smirk returned. "Hate me? Oh Luce, we know exactly how you feel about me. You __**love**__ me."_

* * *

**Normal POV, **

It had only been twenty minutes since Sting had come to Minerva's room panicking over Lucy who had fainted out of the blue this morning. Sting had said he didn't know what had happened, but Minerva thought otherwise.

Why else would he look so guilty about it?

But Minerva didn't feel like pushing the Dragon Slayer further, he already looked like he was about to puke anyway, she could only imaging what her teasing would do.

So using her better judgement, she told Sting to get the others up for an early start and quickly got Orga to fill in for Lucy. He wasn't Lucy but he was good enough substitute for the day.

After sending them out she went to the infirmary to check on the blonde Mage and she's been in there since.

* * *

Minerva stared at the blonde girl who had defeated her father in a rush of anger. Her father. **Her all powerful father** who she couldn't seem to get a break from, who was heartless and cruel to her, her mother and her comrades.

In short, he was an asshole and Minerva couldn't really believe she was thinking about him right now.

She really ought to hate this girl with her entire being, it was her duty after all. Who wouldn't hate the Mage that defeated your dad... But she didn't. If she didn't know better she would have called the sleeping girl next to her, her friend.

Minerva smiled bitterly. _Friend_. What did it mean to have a friend anyway? Was it the same thing as tolerance? Did it mean you were obliged to help this person? Or did you have to want to, to do it.

Either way, Minerva didn't care. She just hoped Lucy would wake up soon.

Suddenly, Lucy started to move, very slightly at first but she was moving. Her palms were sweaty and were clenching and un-clenching her sheets. Her forehead was also clammy with sweat and her mouth was opened in a silent scream.

Minerva frowned but didn't move. Lucy was probably just having a bad dream.

But then a scream that chilled her to the bone, made her get up.

The scream was coming from Lucy. She glared at the girl who continued her blood-curdling screaming, making Minerva's ears pop a little.

What was wrong with her?

Minerva quickly grabbed both of Lucy's thrashing wrist and pinned them down by either side of her head. "Lucy, Lucy!" She yelled, trying to get past the girl's screaming. She could hardly hear her own thoughts, nevertheless her own voice.

But Lucy didn't seem to hear her and continued to scream. She was twisting and turning even more violently now, desperately tugging at both her trapped fists. Minerva couldn't help but started to get nervous.

What the hell was Lucy screaming about? Could a dream be that bad? Or was there something worse in the room?

Suddenly all at once, like it had hit a crescendo, it stopped and the room was quiet again.

Minerva, after reassuring herself that Lucy wasn't going to go into her fit again, let Lucy's arms go and leaned against the wall next to Lucy's bed, panting.

"Minerva?"

Minerva tensed and turned towards the bed where Lucy laid, now awake. She couldn't help but let her growing sense of relief go So Lucy was ok.

But the look on Lucy's face definitely dampened the moment.

"What time is it?" Lucy muttered sitting up. Minerva looked over to the wall clock on her left and shrugged. "The first game is starting in an hour." "But we have to arrive in an hour."

Minerva looked at Lucy curiously before nodding. "I know." "You know? We're going to be late!" Minerva sighed. "Don't you remember what happened this morning?" Lucy looked away from Minerva but didn't answer. Minerva glanced over at Lucy softly before speaking.

"Sting sent you in here after you fainted this morning, I sent Orga as your substitute, you should be able to participate tomorrow." Lucy tensed. "But we'll loose our privilege." Minerva crossed her arms across her chest and looked at the window nearby.

"Screw the privilege."

Lucy breath caught in her throat. Those three words echoing in her head. "Why are you letting me do this?! Don't you want to win?" Minerva turned around, her face twisted in what looked like a half grin.

"I do. But I need my comrade to be ok first." Lucy stared at Minerva in shock. Since when did she and Minerva became friends? Minerva rolled her eyes at Lucy's expression and turned back towards the window.

"Don't push it Lucy Heartfilia, this is the last time I'm ever doing anything nice for you." Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I won't push it."

They were silent for a minute, both staring at nothing in particular, the same thought echoing in their head's.

_Friends_.

Suddenly Lucy broke the silence, "Hey Minerva?" Minerva nodded but didn't look away from the window.

"Can I ask you something?"

Minerva turned towards Lucy who was busy trying to not look too nervous, which was stupid because even she knew perfectly well that Minerva saw through people like she could see through glass.

People called it a talent, Lucy called it irritating. Minerva agreed with her.

"Depends on what you want to ask." Minerva answered, lifting her leg up onto the windowsill so she was half leaning, half sitting on it. Lucy glanced up at Minerva before opening her mouth, but no sound came out.

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the blonde Mage and nodded her on. But Lucy still couldn't say it. Minerva rolled her eyes and looked back towards the window. "It's about Sting, isn't it?"

Lucy stared at Minerva surprised but didn't say it. "I don't even want to ask how you knew." Minerva shook her head ever so slightly and chuckled. "Do you think I actually know these things?" Lucy sighed. "Well I thought-"

"You thought nothing." Minerva said harshly, cutting Lucy off. They were silent again for a few minutes before Minerva's guilty conscience made her break the silence. "I know what he feels about you, you know. I don't think he's ever wanted someone so badly."

Lucy glared at her. "This isn't helping me at all you know." "It wasn't suppose to.. I'm just telling you that you have a choice now and for his sake and yours, I want you to choose the right one."

Minerva turned around and met her dark eyes with Lucy's brown ones. "I don't want this to end up with everyone getting hurt." Lucy stared at Minerva, her eyes scanning the other girl's expression.

"Your telling me to choose him, aren't you?" Lucy whispered looking down at her lap. Minerva looked away from the Chaos Dragon Slayer. "I don't care who you choose Lucy, I just don't want anyone to be hurt. Not you or him."

Lucy didn't answer, her face betraying no emotion.

Minerva sighed and got off the windowsill. "The game is starting in an hour, but it's not too late."

After speaking she walked out the door, leaving Lucy in silence.

* * *

**At the Domus Flau,**

Sting stared dejectedly at the wall opposite to him in the box seat that Sabertooth had been assigned to, while Chapati, Yajima and whatever guest that they had on today for the second day of the Grand Magic Games introduced this morning's game.

He was barely concentrating on the details of the game as everyone picked their representative players. His mind was too busy flitting back and forth to what had happened this morning and the look Minerva gave him when he had walked into her room panicking. He knew that she thought what had happened was his fault, that it was his fault Lucy was unconscious.

But it wasn't. Whatever had got her to faint on the balcony that morning wasn't his fault. Well, he was pretty sure anyway.

But clearly pretty sure wasn't sure enough.

Damn it, he knew he shouldn't have just told her out of the blue. He should have given her hints, brought it onto her slowly. And then she could reject him. But of course, being the stupid idiot that he was, he did exactly what he shouldn't have done.

Told her exactly what he felt about her, without even bothering to beat around the bush.

Way to be straightforward dumbass.

Suddenly it was their turn to pick a representative player for the game which was ominously called Chariot.

Without even thinking, Sting volunteered. Determined with all of his heart to forget what had happened this morning. No one except for him, Minerva and Lucy knew about what had happened this morning after all. Hopefully by the time Lucy wakes up everything will be back to normal.

Hopefully.

Rogue gave Sting a funny look as he stepped out of his seat and made his way to the arena. Sting ignored him and tried to manoeuvre past Rogue without playing twenty questions with him.

He knew Rogue was already suspicious of him, add the fact that he was the one that had woken everyone up early this morning. Who wouldn't be suspicious?

But there was nothing that he could do now other than hope that Rogue could wait.

Without making eye contact with the Shadow Dragon Slayer he slipped past the others and reached for the doorknob. In his head he was sure he was successful, well as successful as he could be anyway.

But just before he could walk himself out of the back door, Rogue grabbed onto his shoulder just before he made it out the door, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's up with you?" He hissed, while glancing behind him to check if people were listening in on them.

They weren't.

Sting shook Rogue off harshly and reached for the doorknob.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Sting answered quickly while simultaneously sliding half his body behind the door but a rogue grabbed him again.

"I know there's something wrong Sting, you've been quite all morning. And Orga is here, what happened to Lucy?" Sting froze at the question and didn't look at Rogue. "Nothing, nothing happened. Now let me go."

Sting once again pulled himself out Rogue's grasp but this time Rogue didn't catch him again.

* * *

**Lucy's POV,**

I stood outside Minerva's office, my right arm raised, poised to knock on her door.

I knew she probably already knew I was outside, but she wasn't going to open the door for me. No, she wants me to do it myself. She needed to know for sure that what I was about to do was my final choice.

Or well it should be.

A clock was ticking not far away from me in the hallway, counting down the hours, the minutes, the seconds. I was loosing time standing out here, if I wanted to do this I have to do it now.

I raised my arm again and bit my lip.

Was I doing the right thing?

_You'll never know if you don't knock._

I sighed and in a rush of adrenaline, I knocked.

The sound of my fist hitting the wooden door echoed across the hallway, making me shiver. This was it, the first step of my choice.

"Come in." Minerva's voice rang from behind the door. I straightened my shoulders and reached for the doorknob, quickly letting myself in.

Minerva looked up at me from behind her desk, her face betraying no emotion. She was simply.. Blank. "Lucy." She said quietly as she saw me walk through the door.

I half-smiled at her and closed the door behind me. She nodded and gestured towards the two chairs in front of her desk. I glanced at the chairs and walked to one of them, my heart racing in my chest.

She stared at me for a minute as we sat there silently, but before she could break the silence I cut her off.

"How much time is there before the game starts?" Minerva stared at me, somewhat taken back by my question. She glanced over to the old grandfather clock that stood on the other side of the room.

"In ten minutes, why are you-" Minerva didn't even finish her sentence before she was cut off by the shriek of my chair being pushed back into place in front of her desk.

"Lucy I know what your doing and it's stupid!" She yelled as I rushed down the hallway to the entrance/exit of the building. But as I ran down the staircase leading to the door downstairs, I realised she wasn't even following me.

She was letting me do it.

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and turned around before screaming, "Arigatō Minerva!"

I never heard what her reaction was after what I had said, but I just knew, she had laughed.

* * *

**Normal POV,**

The arena was beginning to fill up with people as representatives from each guild walked onto the playing field.

Sting had just walked down to the arena, hands in his pockets when he caught sight of Natsu who was busy arguing with Gajeel.

Most people had already cleared away from the two Dragon Slayers knowing full well what was about to go down if those two really pissed each other off. Which wasn't hard since Natsu was about willing to fight with anybody and Gajeel wasn't about to loose to Flame Ass in front of everyone, especially not Pantherlily and Levy.

Especially Levy. He really just needed to regain Pantherlily's respect after what had happened with Laxus last time.

Sting glared at the pair as he walked past them, he wasn't exactly mad at Gajeel, it was Natsu that rubbed him the wrong way. It was Natsu's fault Lucy was like this after all, idiot was as oblivious as ever to everything around him.

Part of him didn't even know why he had looked up to the Fire Dragon Slayer in the first place.

Suddenly, as if the stand off between the two other Dragon Slayers had finally snapped and broke, a fight erupted from between them.

Punches and kicks were exchanged as each ran at each other head on.

No one dared to stop them, not even the emcees sitting up in their seats above the arena.

It was then when Sting had finally had enough and stalked over to the two, all ready to stop the two from getting the entire Domus Flau destroyed. But the only thing he achieved was get thrown into the fight himself.

As the three separated to get more room between themselves, the other two Dragon Slayers finally catch sight of the third Dragon Slayer in their mist.

"The hell are you?" Gajeel snarled as he glared at Sting then at Natsu. "Couldn't fight me alone, could'ya?" Natsu scowled at Gajeel then at Sting. "What the hell are you talking about Iron Brains?! I can defeat you myself."

"Then why is he here?!" Gajeel hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Sting. "I don't know! Why are you asking me?! Ask him!" Gajeel glanced over at Sting, realisation settling in his eyes.

"Your that Sabertooth guy!" Natsu turned towards Sting swiftly as soon as he heard the word 'Sabertooth'. "You! You, bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Sting scowled at him. "Not if I kill you first." Natsu chuckled as if Sting had just told him a joke. "I'd like to see you try." Natsu said, his eyes burning like coals. Sting half-grinned.

"Try? It won't even take a minute."

But before either of them could even fire a attack at each other, someone rushed into the arena.

**Lucy Heartfilia****.**

_So I hope they weren't too many typos *^* (I hate reading over my own work, it makes me feel stupid XD) Sry for the cliffhanger, but come on, it wasn't that painful -.- Anyways, I actually didn't plan for Minerva to appear again so early XD But eh, whatever. Also, there should be crap tons of Nalu in the next chapter (That is if I can fit all of it in) Read and review!_


	23. Fire Eventually Burns Someone

_Hi guys! Thank you guys again for the amazing support, I never thought this story would get this far XD I know I said that there was going to be a lot more Nalu in this chapter but it kinda ended up with more Stinglu. There's going to be at least two more chapters till the Nalu moment I had planned so I'm sorry ._. _

_I hope your not too disappointed XD Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter**** 23 (Fire Eventually Burns Someone, No Matter the Cost)**

**Lucy's POV,**

I had never felt so alive.

Not when I had first joined Fairy Tail, not when I had destroyed Tartarus. None of those times, compared to this.

* * *

I was painfully aware of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears; the world was suddenly too bright, too detailed. But this was it - this was how I was going to tell myself - no, convince myself - that the person I had chosen was the right one.

He had to be the right one. Because if he wasn't...

Then I wasn't sure who was.

I stared directly at him, ignoring the temptation to look past him to the person not far away from him, who was equally as surprised that I was here.

Repressing the urge to break into a run, I walked slowly towards them, each step taking way more time than it should. I couldn't run. This was important but that didn't change the fact that hundreds of people were looking now.

But they weren't as important as the people in front of me now.

Sting scowled at me, his blue eyes narrowed in fury. "What do you think you're doing here, Blondie?!" He hissed, stalking towards me. I took no notice and continued walking.

He soon realised I wasn't listening and continued to repeat his questions, but I could barely hear him, my heartbeat too loud.

Natsu, unlike Sting, didn't move and just kept staring at me, almost like he had never seen me before. I didn't meet his eyes; I couldn't, unless I wanted another mental breakdown.

My memories were already poking at my conscience, screaming at me to remember, but I ignored them as well.

My own problems weren't important right now.

Suddenly, I stopped in front of him. Being so close to him was wrapping me in his scent; it was nice, comforting. But it was still wrong.

It was still wrong.

_Shut up, Lucy._

"I will ask you again, Lucy. Why are you here?" I looked up into his piercing eyes and uttered a few words that I had never said to anyone before. The reason?

It was reserved for someone else.

But my past decisions and promises didn't matter now either. I was living my new life, away from Fairy Tail, away from my old life.

I refused to let my old life bother me any longer.

This was the last thing I needed to throw away, the last thing I had carried with me for six months that reminded me of my old life.

My feelings for them, Fairy Tail.

"I'm here because I realised something this morning." He stared at me with wide eyes. "W-what?" He asked, his voice shaking. His eyes still angry. I took a deep breath and forced the words out.

"You, Sting Eucliffe, are also my mate."

* * *

**Normal POV,**

The world had stopped around Sting as he absorbed what Lucy had just said.

'You, Sting Eucliffe, are also my mate.'

Was he hearing her right? Did she actually say it?

No, this couldn't be it. Lucy would never say these things in the middle of so many people. They were in the Domus Flau, for god's sake.

But they were also in front of Natsu...

Was she trying to make a point?

Lucy half-smiled at him. "You don't believe me?" She whispered, her voice shaking even though she was trying to keep a sarcastic tone.

"And how are you going to make me believe you?" Sting snapped back, angry that this was probably his own imagination, that Lucy probably was not here.

Lucy hesitated for a few minutes. Sting stared at the blonde Mage's very real chocolate brown eyes that were burning with something he had never seen in her eyes before. Almost violent anger. At who? He didn't know.

But there was no denying it, confusion or not, this was the real Lucy.

Somewhere in his head, he knew this was wrong, not just the look in Lucy's eyes but that he knew, he knew Lucy wouldn't ever do this.

Don't get him wrong, he had waited for this moment for a long enough time. But Lucy's voice was missing something. He couldn't put a word on the feeling, though.

Before he could question the other Dragon Slayer's strange behaviour, he was cut off from his thoughts by a pair of warm, reluctant lips.

"Lucy..." He mumbled against her lips as his last effort to stop her from doing something that he knew she was going to regret. But she was persistent, too persistent.

He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it.

A small hint of smugness was blooming in his chest as Lucy pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around Sting's neck. He was kissing Lucy, him. Not Natsu, or anybody else. Him.

He gently bit her lip, teasing her as he finally gave in and kissed her back. To him this was bliss, what he had always wanted. It didn't even bother him that a few thousand people were watching them right now.

He slowly tilted her chin (which was so close to him right now) higher, so he could get more, feel more. He wanted more.

Lucy didn't resist and let him do whatever he wanted. Part of her was already telling her to pull away, to run, but she ignored it. She wanted this, she wanted this to happen.

But every time she let herself be pulled into the kiss, her mind would wind back to one person. And yes, it wasn't the person she was kissing right now.

Suddenly, Sting spoke, tearing both of them from their trance. "I haven't counted how many people are here, but I think there's a quite a lot, Blondie." He whispered huskily.

Lucy blushed bright red as she grew conscious of how close she was to Sting but didn't move. "A few thousand, I think." Lucy replied softly. Sting leaned his forehead against hers. "What was that for anyway?" "Too late now, don't you think?"

Sting laughed, his tone laced with bitterness. "We all know you'll regret this later." Lucy sighed and made Sting look at her dead in the eyes. "You still don't believe me?" Sting didn't answer. "I want to be with you, alright. Can't you just take that as the truth?"

Sting stared at Lucy, his head still foggy from the kiss. "I can't take it as the truth until you say it." He answered stiffly. Lucy seemed troubled and a little surprised at first, but nodded. "Tell me what you want me to say."

"I love you." Lucy forced a slight smiled onto her face. "It's a little too early for that, don't you think?" She answered. "I'm not taking any of this bullshit as the truth until you say it."

Lucy sighed. "I... Love you too."

Sting was silent for a few minutes before he sighed. "This isn't over Blondie." Lucy grinned genuinely this time, relieved that their conversation was finally over.

"I know." Sting nodded and let her go, when they realised the entire arena was ringing with cheers and applauses.

"They're so cute together!"

"I know, two of the most powerful mages in Fiore together. How romantic!"

"Why can't you kiss me like that?!"

Everywhere, people were cooing or shouting something about Sting and Lucy. Sting glanced back at Lucy, who was staring at them just as surprised as he was.

"You think they noticed?" Sting muttered under his breath. "Nope." Lucy answered, bright red.

"Well, folks, that was an... Interesting opening to the day! What do you think Yajima-san?" Yajima was shaking his head softly as he answered Chapati who was sitting next to him looking a little... Too excited.

"Yes, very interesting. But I don't think it's over yet, Chariot is going to be very interesting." Chapati glanced at Yajima expression as he followed his gaze to the arena down below.

"What do you mean by interesting, Yajima-san?" Yajima frowned as his gaze fell on a certain pink haired Mage standing forlornly to the side of the arena. "Very interesting indeed." He answered Chapati distractedly.

Chapati looked confused, not quite understanding what Yajima was implying. "Alright... Well, representatives, please direct your eyes towards the lacrima screens."

Lucy, realising that Chariot was about to start, gave one last look at Sting before leaving the playing field.

* * *

**Natsu POV,**

This wasn't fair, no, none of this was fair at all.

I wasn't listening to anything those nasty old farts were talking about as the arena finally started to quiet down after they had kissed.

I can't believe this, this... This. Lucy would never do this, not after I had missed her for six months, never. Sting did this to her, that bastard.

I'm going to beat him to a pulp.

"Oi, Flame Head!" I looked up to find out who had spoke when I realised it was only Gajeel. "What do you want, Iron Butt?" I hissed as he walked towards me, his expression unreadable.

"The game is starting soon and you're not paying attention. I don't care what you do later, but are you trying to destroy Fairy Tail's reputation, the old man's reputation?" I glared at him. "I'm not trying to destroy anything."

He smirked. "Right." He looked away as he spoke, as if he had had enough of me. I ignored Gajeel's sarcasm and clenched my teeth, this feeling of... This anger. It was so... I didn't know what to call it; all I knew was that I'd had it a few times before so it wasn't completely foreign. But it might as well be.

I mean I've gotten pissed at Ice Princess and Iron Butt before, sometimes even Erza. But this... This, I've only had for Luce.

No one else.

Suddenly, Gajeel chuckled and spoke, "I've always known you had a thing for Bunny Girl, but I didn't think it was that huge. Looks like it was; you look like a jealous boyfriend."

"Y-yeah well, Luce was my best friend." Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Best friend eh? Then why are you pissed?" I was silent. Gajeel was right, why am I angry anyway? Luce just used to be my best friend, no, she was still my best friend.

That will never change.

So why was I so angry that Sting was the one who had kissed her and not me?

And how did Gajeel know so much about what I was feeling anyway? Did he know something I didn't?

I turned around abruptly and grabbed Gajeel by the collar. "Do you know something I don't Gajeel?!" I snapped, knowing full well everyone else was too absorbed in listening to the rules to focus on us.

Gajeel stood there in shock, the collar of his shirt crumpled in my fist. But his look of shock was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Get off me, Flame Brain, unless you want to get hurt." "Tell me, Gajeel!" I hissed, ignoring his half-assed threat.

"The hell do you want, Fire Breath?! It's not my fault you didn't claim her first, sheesh." I froze. Claim her?

Those two words were telling me something, something...

Come on, Natsu think.

Gajeel, realising that I wasn't angry anymore, pulled his shirt out of my fist. "What do you mean by claim her?" I whispered, barely able to breath. He choked out a short laugh, not knowing whether this was a trick question or not.

"Claim her? Jeez, you are dense. I meant that if you liked her so much, then you should have made a move. You know, before Lightbulb over there did."

I stared at him. "Make a move?" He rolled his eyes, and pointed behind him. "We'll talk about this later. Chariot's starting and I ain't losing to you or him."

I sighed and started towards where he was pointing, pushing all thoughts of Lucy to the back of my head.

I'll kick Gajeel's ass at this first and then I was going to figure out what was really going on.

_Does anyone else find Natsu's stupidity frustrating cause I do XD It was my first time writing in Natsu's POV so I apologise for any OOC-ness. Eh, I'll improve I'm the later chapters I'm sure of it. Also, how was the kiss? I'm bit rusty if you can't tell (Haven't written a serious kissing scene in months XD) Next up, Chariot and Erza vs Bacchus! _

_Read and Review!_


	24. Reasons Why

_Hi guys! Sry for such a late update, I decided to take a week off updating because I needed to focus on a few tests. At least they're over now c: __Anyways, this chapter isn't as romantic (we're taking a break after that kiss last chapter XD) its pretty much just setting up so I apologise for that. _

_Also, there might be some OOC-ness. I didn't check cause I wrote this like last night and my Beta just got it to me this morning. But if there is, I apologise. Thank you guys again for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 24 (Reasons Why)**

**Normal POV**

The arena was alight with noise as representative players from all eight guilds stood in the streets of Crocus, a good way away from the Domus Flau.

Before them, a long line of platforms stood on wheels, making two of the Dragon Slayers that were playing a little nauseous.

Gajeel smirked at the other two as they turned away from the 'vehicles', trying their best not to puke everywhere. He already knew Salamander wasn't going to make it to the end; neither was Lightbulb, by the looks of it. So he had two less people to compete against.

He looked around the people that were competing again, determining who would be a threat and who wouldn't.

His gaze landed first on Ichiya, the representative from Blue Pegasus, who was, at the moment, busy harassing the girl from Mermaid Heel. Gajeel couldn't help but feel a little sick himself as his eyes scanned the red-haired man.

He had been sniffed by Ichiya one too many times not to be somewhat disturbed by him and his obsession with perfumes. He wasn't sure if Ichiya was a threat or not (According to the others, he was supposed to be) but Gajeel doubted the man even knew anything outside of perfume.

He guessed he would just have to find out.

Next up was Eyebrows (Yuka), who (to his knowledge), was the representative for Lamia Scale. Yuka was actually standing a little way away from the rest of the players who were talking pretty loudly, wearing his usual unamused scowl.

Gajeel stared at the short man for a minute before turning away. He didn't look like much - maybe he wasn't much either.

Third was the girl from Mermaid Heel, who had somehow fought her way out of Ichiya's harassment and was standing next to Bacchus, the representative for Quatro Cerberus.

Gajeel gazed at the two for a minute, most of his attention focused on Bacchus who was busy drinking away from a flask he always seemed to be holding. He had no idea what was in his flask, but he didn't really want to find out.

"Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, also known as the Drunk Falcon." Gajeel muttered under his breath as Bacchus started laughing drunkly about nothing in particular.

The guy definitely didn't look like much but even Gajeel had heard of how powerful this man really was.

_"Some say his power is equal to even Erza's."_

Gajeel clenched his teeth; Bacchus: definitely a threat.

Gajeel quickly turned away to look at the others, not that it really mattered. Bacchus was the person he had to defeat, after all. No one else.

His eyes landed on Kurohebi who was also standing quietly to the side of the group. Gajeel couldn't help but feel nervous standing around Kurohebi. He was from Raven Tail, after all - a Dark Guild.

But that wasn't what was really bothering him. It was something else, something else way worse.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Chapati began to speak.

"Welcome, everyone, to the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Our first game today is called Chariot. I will explain the game once more and then introduce you to the representative players. Please direct your eyes to the Lacrima Screens."

Somewhere far off in the arena where Gajeel couldn't see, screens had appeared in the middle of the arena, showcasing himself and the others beside the platforms/vehicles.

"This game itself is pretty self-explanatory. The game will consist of eight players (A representative player from all eight guilds) and the objective of the game is to be first one to get back to the Domus Flau."

"You may use all magic abilities to your advantage, but it is compulsory you stay on the platforms. You may not travel beneath or above the platforms unless your form of magic is touching the platforms."

"The points given to the winner and so on are scored the same as yesterday."

Chapati hesitated for a minute before gathering the papers stacked messily on the right side of his table and reading them.

"Now please welcome our players! First up, from Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh!"

A picture of Bacchus chugging booze from his flask, flashed on screen. The crowd exploded into screams and applause; it was clear that Bacchus was a crowd favourite.

"Second, from Raven Tail, Kurohebi!"

As soon as Chapati finished, the picture of Bacchus was quickly replaced by Kurohebi. His eyes in the picture were extremely slanted and stood out a lot, not just because they were slanted at such an extreme angle but because they were lined entirely by black eyeliner.

His thin lips were also coated in what looked to be black lipstick. In short, he looked almost severe.

The crowd was silent for few minutes, unsure of how to react. Suddenly from the silence a single clapping noise echoed from the stands.

Raven Tail's stand, in particular.

Everyone turned around, curious to see the single person who would be clapping, only to meet eyes with none other than Raven Tail's guild master, Ivan Dreyar. Ivan grinned at the evil looks people were shooting at him as he lounged on his chair, his eyes focused on the screen before him.

He missed this feeling, having this much attention focused on him. It was nice, very nice indeed. Somewhere on the other side of the arena, his father, Makarov was steaming away, his eyes narrowed at the screen.

It was one thing winning the Grand Magic Games; it was another thing putting his children against Ivan's monstrosities. But he knew neither Team A or B would ever forgive him if he dragged them away now.

Not when Sabertooth was already on their case. Plus, he wasn't going let Lucy Heartfilia down either; he had promised her a good fight, and he was going to give her a good fight.

Suddenly, Chapati began to speak again, a little hesitantly but he quickly sped up back into his usual pace. "Third, from Mermaid Heel, Risley Law!" Risley's face appeared on the screen underneath her guild name, inciting screams of admiration and wolf whistles from the spectators.

Erza who was sitting one of the seats provided for the competitors, her arms crossed against her chest, couldn't help but sneak a glance at Mermaid Heel's stand where most of Team Mermaid Heel was sitting at.

She was more interested in a single person though - the Mage who was sitting on the edge of the stand, her face hidden by a purple cloak. She had looked familiar when Erza had first seen her yesterday, but she just couldn't pin point who she was.

And for some reason, Erza couldn't let it go that she didn't know who this person was either.

Erza quietly stood up as Chapati continued introducing the players, skimming over Yuka then Ichiya. Just before she could walk herself out of the backdoor, she was stopped by Gray who had noticed her get up.

"What are you doing? The game's starting soon." He hissed. Erza nodded. "I know." Gray looked puzzled for a minute. "You.. Don't want to see the game?" Erza bit her lip before quickly looking over to Mermaid Heel's stand again.

"Does she look familiar too you?" Erza whispered, pointing to the cloaked Mage who hadn't moved an inch since Erza had last looked at her. Gray was silent for a few minutes before nodding. "Yeah, yeah she does. What? You think she's the person Jellal was talking about?" Gray asked, lowering his voice as he mentioned Jellal's name.

Erza shook her head. "I don't sense anything for her, I just.. I can't just leave her nameless in my head." Gray cocked his head to one side as Erza spoke. "Well, she's gotta participate at one point, you'll find out then."

Erza hesitated before nodding. "Umm."

Before Gray could say anything else, Chapati spoke again. His voice a little more enthusiastic than usual. "From Fairy Tail's Team A, Natsu Dragneel!" The crowd rang with applause as Natsu appeared on the lacrima screen.

Gray frowned at his rival's name. "Why didn't you go stop them? When Natsu, Gajeel and that Saber guy started fighting before the game? They could have all been disqualified." He hissed.

Erza didn't meet Gray's eyes and looked towards the lacrima screen. "It wouldn't have done much good, even if I did. Besides, the person those two were fighting about has to choose for herself who she wants."

Gray followed Erza's gaze at the screen. "What do you mean?" Erza chuckled. "I'm saying that it's rude to leave two guys knocking on your door..."

Erza went quiet for a minute before adding, "She'll have to let one of them in, sometime. I just wonder who'll she let in."

Gray's eyes widened as he realised what Erza was saying. "I mean, we all saw that kiss, but... I didn't think Fire Breath would care." Erza turned around to face Gray.

"I didn't think so either, but the way he reacted after Lucy left and then seeing her again after almost a year, only to find out that someone else had beaten him to it..."

"I doubt he even knew he liked her in the first place." Erza finished quietly. Gray sighed and leaned against the wall, looking up at the lacrima screen again.

"Well, this is going to be... Interesting." Erza nodded. "Indeed, let's just hope that Natsu knows whether to put his feelings first or the guild's pride." Gray stared curiously at Erza for a minute before nodding. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Outside the Domus Flau, **

Natsu leaned against one of the store fronts farther away from the walking hell that people called 'vehicles', trying and failing miserably to hold in his puke.

He could already taste the bile that made his way to the back of mouth and his entire body felt colder than usual.

_Damn it_. He thought, as he looked over to Sting who wasn't having anymore luck with the idea of getting on those things. Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the green tinge that now coloured Sting's face.

_Heh, he's already paying for doing this to Lucy. It's not enough though, not nearly enough_.

Before Natsu could say anything to Sting though, he was interrupted by Gajeel who didn't look the least bit sick. "Oi, Salamander. Can't handle a little run?" He snarled.

Natsu glared at his fellow guild mate, resisting his every urge to punch him. He couldn't punch him now, not when Iron Butt was the only way to find out what was going on with him. And Lucy. And Sting.

And because he hardly had enough energy to walk himself to the starting line. Yeah, that too.

"Why aren't you... Sick?" Natsu groaned as he tried to straighten up from his hunch. Gajeel smirked. "Cause Salamander, I'm a better Dragon Slayer than you."

Natsu's eyes twitched as he absorbed what Gajeel had said. "Why don't you prove it... Iron Ass." He growled, his voice low and deadly. Gajeel heard Natsu's tone but wasn't fazed by it. He mockingly poked the other Dragon Slayer's forehead.

"I already have, Salamander." Gajeel gestured around the place. Natsu, who had finally managed to get up, stared Gajeel right in the eyes. "You haven't even won yet." Natsu snapped as his right hand shot out to steady himself from falling on his face.

"Who's going to stop me?" Gajeel retorted, grinning smugly at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiled back menacingly. "I am."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Natsu as Chapati began the count down for the race to start. Gajeel smirked and jogged towards the starting line. "I'll see you at the finishing line, Salamander."

Natsu panted harshly as Gajeel walked away. No way was he getting on that thing, no way.

Before he could doubt himself anymore though, Chapati's count down had somehow reached 3 and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

Natsu groaned and gave one last look at his fist which was nestled deep inside the brick wall. He bit his lip as he stared at it, the delayed pain finally hitting him as he stared at it.

He bit his lip harder, suppressing the pain. He couldn't just sit here, he couldn't. He had to do this, for his guild. For the seven years they had been embarrassed, the seven years they had been harassed.

And of course, to pay Sting back for what he had done to Lucy tenfold.

No one was going to help him do any of that, either.

He sighed and straightened up, his shoulders shaking as he dragged himself towards the starting line, the ringing sound that had established itself in his ears earlier never leaving.

"Two."

Natsu stared at beyond the starting line wistfully as the people around him began to kneel down for a head start.

_One, one, one. Just say it, damn it. _

"**One**."

As soon as the word left Chapati left his lips the players were off. Or rather one of them.

Kurohebi raced forward towards the Domus Flau. Leaving clouds of dust behind him.

Everyone else was stunned for a minute before clicking back into reality, Yuka being the first one.

"Wave Blast!" He announced before jets of water burst out of his palms, propelling him towards the finish line.

Risley was next to snap back into reality, dishing out her Gravity Change just in time before the jets of water hit her. Smirking she ran after Yuka as the rest of the players stood in front of the starting line.

Suddenly, Ichiya awoke. Looking around he realised that he was one of the last ones to start. He quickly grabbed one of his perfumes that was supposed to improve speed and also ran after the finishing line, leaving the last three Dragon Slayers standing wide-eyed at the starting line.

Gajeel was next to wake up and try his luck on the first vehicle, oblivious to his motion sickness.

"Oi, Salamander, Lightbulb. This is how to be a real Dragon Slay-" Gajeel didn't get to finish his sentence as his face suddenly turned an ugly shade of green.

Natsu didn't know whether to jeer at the Iron Dragon Slayer or not. He wanted to, don't get him wrong. He couldn't find enough stamina to do so, that's all.

Gajeel, suddenly realising that he couldn't exactly get up on the vehicle without at least puking up his dinner from last night, ran back off the vehicle, both his arms clutching at his stomach.

Natsu turned away from his fellow guild mate's misery and looked over to Sting, who had pushed his motion sickness down enough to get onto the vehicle.

Sure, he was bright green and bile was already filling up the back of his throat. But he was on the platform. That was what counted after all. Natsu, realising that Sting was about to beat him, ran straight onto the platform.

The whole time screaming, momentarily forgetting his motion sickness altogether. It didn't turn out well.

As soon as he stepped onto the platform, all of his previous bravado crumbled and he fell to his knees next to Sting who was lying face down to next to him.

They sat/lay like that for a few minutes, both their breathing quick and heavy. Suddenly Sting spoke up, a tired smirk gracing his blue eyes and full lips.

"Can you still kill me, _Natsu-san_?" He whispered. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Sting who had raised his head slightly to look at him. "Don't push it Saber, I ain't here to kill you. Not yet."

Sting grinned. "Why not? Scared you'll lose?" Natsu scowled at Sting, his fury rolling off him in waves. "It's your fault, its your fault! You did this to Lucy, you asshole!" Natsu snarled, posting an accusing finger at Sting.

Sting looked confused for a moment before, his smug grinned returned. He knew this was very, very stupid of him. But he couldn't stop it now, Lucy had kissed him after all.

She was his. All his.

"How do you know she didn't do it to me, huh, Natsu-san?" Natsu didn't even hesitate before answering him. "Lucy would never do that!" Sting sighed and shook his head as he slowly got up. "Oh yeah? Maybe she kissed **me** first, maybe she hated **you** enough to do it."

Natsu stared at Sting wide-eyed.

He had never thought of Lucy hating him.

Natsu gulped as his entire image of Lucy shattered. He had always called it Lisanna's fault, sometimes even Lucy's fault for why Lucy had left. But now...

What if it was his fault the whole time?

He couldn't bear the idea of Lucy hating him. It would break him if she really did. He couldn't live knowing Lucy hated him.

He couldn't live knowing his best friend hated him.

Natsu's head was beginning to hurt with all of this confusion as Sting crossed platforms ever so slowly.

Urgh, why did this have to be so god damn complicated?

Natsu could only think of one answer to this, and one only.

Kill Sting.

Natsu got up from his stance on the platform, his body suddenly forgetting his motion sickness completely. His mind moved full time, refusing to stop until he could see trembling beneath his gaze.

Natsu was convinced this would fix everything, everything would go back to normal.

Right?

Without a second though he raised his right fist that was already alight with bright red flames and rushed towards Sting.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

_Natsu was a whole lot more... Gruesome in the first draft XD I hope I made him a little more like Natsu. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Probably finishing up their fight next chapter and maybe Erza vs Bacchus. Read and review._


	25. Electric Fire, Holy Nova (Part 1)

_Hi guys! Sry for the late chapter, it took me a long time to write this one cause I've been busy lately(again) and my personal life has been... Disastrous so I won't go into it too much, let's just say I've recently lost a friend and I'm having a hard time dealing with it. So chapters will be a little later than usual, I'll try to update as much as I can but I just need time to go over it a bit. No use writing when your upset anyway. _

_On to brighter news, I'm already plotting out a one-shot, it should be out as soon as I finished this story(I don't like working on two stories at that same time) Anyways, thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy c:_

**Chapter 25 (Electric Fire, Holy Blaze: Part 1)**

**Previously**

_Natsu got up from his stance on the platform, his body suddenly forgetting his motion sickness completely. His mind moved full time, refusing to stop until he could see Sting trembling beneath his gaze. _

_Natsu was convinced this would save everything, everything that had gone wrong that day, that week, that month, that year. _

_Without a second thought, he raised his right fist that was already alight with bright red flames and rushed towards Sting. _

_"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sting knew he was coming, knew he was close behind him, fist ablaze, knew he could have dodged it, maybe even fire a counterattack.

But he didn't. He didn't even flinch.

Blood was pumping in Natsu's ears, his heart beating faster than ever and his vision spotted with blots of bright red. He wanted blood and he wanted it now.

There was nothing that was going to stop him.

Natsu's fist connected straight into Sting's jaw with an ugly cracking noise. Sting staggered at the impact but didn't fall, his hand shooting up to protect himself last minute, but it was too late.

The hit had connected.

At first, the pink-haired Dragon Slayer was shocked. His barely conscious mind knew full well that punch wasn't even aimed that well, he also knew that Sting could have dodged his fist as easily as he could if Sting was the one punching him.

But he didn't dodge it; instead he just stood there and took the hit.

He took the hit.

"Ouch." Sting whispered after a moment of dead silence between the two, his fingers gently caressed his bruised jaw. Suddenly, he turned around smiling slightly at Natsu. "That hurt, Natsu-san." Natsu scowled at Sting's apparent nickname for him. "Why didn't you stop me?" Natsu snapped.

Sting shrugged, his hand finally leaving his face only to reveal perfectly undamaged skin. Natsu's breath caught in his throat as his eyes scanned Sting's face.

He knew Dragon Slayers healed faster when it came to bruises and cuts, hell everyone knew that, he did it himself. But there wasn't even a mark there to prove his punch had even connected.

Absolutely nothing.

Something was telling Natsu that Sting wasn't exactly stable at the moment either, something had broken through his quiet control and now...

Now he was dangerous.

"You know Natsu-san, I usually don't activate Dragon Force this early into the Grand Magic Games. But I guess I'll make an exception..."

Sting met Natsu's narrowed eyes. "After all, this is..." He licked his lips. "Personal."

Natsu forced a small grin onto his face. Over the years without Lucy around, he had found out that he couldn't win every battle, not even when he drove his heart and soul into it.

Not even when he had pulled out every move he knew. Not even when he didn't just want it, he needed it.

Because without anything to protect, he found that fighting was meaningless and there was no point in winning.

But he wanted to win this time - he had something to protect this time. Or rather something to win.

The question was whether that was enough.

"It was personal, the moment Lucy walked into the arena, Saber." Natsu whispered. "That confident you'll defeat me, Natsu-san?" Sting laughed. "We'll see about that." The blonde added menacingly.

Natsu ignored Sting's threat and glanced towards the snow white scales that had appeared on the White Dragon Slayer's face, neck and arms.

Sting followed Natsu's gaze and smirked. "What do you think? Impressive isn't it?" Natsu looked up to meet Sting's churning blue gaze and smirked. "I think that you're scared. Why else would you use your best moves on me when the fight hasn't even started yet?"

Shock flitted through Sting's eyes as he realised what the Fire Dragon Slayer was saying but it quickly faded, replaced with another one of his arrogant grin. "What can I say, I've been itching for this day to happen. Of course I'll fight with all I've got."

Natsu smirked knowingly and thumped his chest roughly with his fist, his eyes burning like coals. "It doesn't matter what you use against me Sting, I'll win this fight just as easy as I did the others. Because I am a Fairy Tail Mage." There was silence between the two before Sting answered.

"You mean it's not because of Lucy?" Sting whispered with a sly smile. Natsu's determined eyes fell blank, caught without an answer. Sting chuckled and faced Natsu completely.

"Fine, say whatever you want, Natsu-san. But we both know the real reason you're fighting. Don't worry - I'm fighting for her too, and to be honest, I've gotten tired of sharing."

Natsu looked at Sting confused. "Sharing...?" Sting's eyes widened as he laughed mockingly. At who, Natsu wasn't sure. "You don't even know, do you?" Natsu scowled at his laughing. "Know what?!" Sting shook his head as he smiled half-heartedly at Natsu.

"You don't even know... Damn. You." Sting whispered, sounding out the last two words separately, his smile turning into a scowl.

Natsu didn't even get enough time to ask what Sting was talking about again because Sting had already returned his earlier favour to him.

"White Dragon's Claw!" He yelled as a ball of light came hurtling towards Natsu's abdomen, hitting him so hard he fell onto his back.

The next thing Natsu knew was the racking pain that made him lay back down onto the rough wooden boards beneath him. Sting was above him, eyes narrowed, fist clenched, ready for another attack.

"Can't move now Natsu-san, that Stigma isn't going to let you." He smiled coldly and gestured gingerly towards the glowing white stamp on Natsu's chest. "Can you feel the pain?" He whispered, meeting Natsu's pained gaze directly.

"What... Did... You... Do?" Natsu muttered, trying desperately to sit up. "That 'attack' I just hit you with didn't just do damage; you see, that Stigma stops all movement the victim might make, which is... You. It makes defeating you just a little easier."

Natsu swore under his breath as he tried to sit up again, only to fall back onto the ground, crippled by the intense pain coursing through his chest. "Coward..." He muttered, panting harshly.

Sting crouched down next to Natsu's shaking body. "It's not too bad... You can always surrender. But that would take the fun away, don't you think Natsu-san?" Natsu scowled at Sting. "I'm not gonna let you win this easily. "

Sting rolled his eyes. "Prove it." He whispered. Natsu didn't answer him.

Suddenly, the smell of burning skin filled the air, making Sting look over to Natsu's chest only to find the Stigma being burnt away.

Sting didn't bother trying to hide his amazement this time as the Stigma he had printed on Natsu's body slowly began to fade away. "H-how are you doing that?" Natsu grinned slightly as he finally sat up, the pain still evident in his eyes.

Sting, realising that Natsu had somehow burnt away his Stigma-one of his stronger moves-began to back away from him. He couldn't believe he was seeing this. No one had been able to burn away his Stigma, not in the nineteen years he had been alive.

But then he hadn't fought any other First Generation Dragon Slayers either.

"I already told you, didn't I? I'm not gonna let you win this easily, not without a proper fight." Natsu chuckled, a single laugh that echoed in Sting's ears.

"So let's have some fun."

Before Sting could react Natsu was already rushing towards him, both hands making a cone shape in front of his face. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

A pillar of flames shot out from his hands and rushed straight at Sting, before exploding in front of the other Dragon Slayer, sending sparks of burning rubble into the sky. Smoke filled the air and for a long time Natsu couldn't even see his own handiwork.

He smiled to himself as he watched the left over flames waver and burn out beneath his feet. He didn't know why but he knew somehow that roar was more powerful than usual, a lot more powerful.

Maybe he finally gotten his old game back.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clapping wafted out behind the smoke and the ringing noise the explosion had made after making contact with its target.

"You can still put up a good fight, can't you Natsu-san? Colour me impressed."

Natsu's eyes widened as his brain registered that familiar voice.

Sting appeared not long after he spoke, a sinister smile gracing his features. Natsu took a shaking step back, this was getting stupid. Why didn't any of his attacks hit Sting or even affect him at all?

_Come on?! It felt like fighting Midnight all over again. _

"I was actually nervous a minute ago, but if that's really your best... Then I'm sorry, Natsu-san."

Natsu clenched his teeth as he glanced at Sting's smug grin. "How long ago was your last serious fight? Huh, Natsu-san?" Natsu's clenched fists tightened, it wasn't a bad question though.

How long ago was his last serious fight?

_It doesn't matter how long ago it was. It doesn't fucking matter._

Sick of Sting's bullshit, Natsu ran at Sting mindlessly, his fist raised yet again high above his head. "I'm going to kill you, y-you bastard!"

Sting couldn't help but smile at Natsu's fury.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't help but look away from the screen as Natsu rushed at Sting, fist raised high above his head, knowing damn well how strong that attack was.

What do you think you're doing, Natsu?!

"Who are you worried about, Sting or that Fairy?" A voice whispered breaking me out of my thoughts, as a rough hand placed itself on my shoulder. "You know I can't answer that, Rogue." I answered without even turning around, as I glanced quickly at the other Dragon Slayer's hand.

He crossed his arms across his chest as he snuck a glance towards the Lacrima Screen, Chapati's commentating getting louder and louder as the minutes ticked by.

Irritated with his silence, I looked back to him again, trying my best to avoid looking at the screen at all, even though the sound of the fight was practically the only thing we could hear right now next to Chapati's yelling.

"Why isn't anyone stopping them?! They might kill each other." I snapped worriedly, rapidly clenching and unclenching my fist. Rogue chuckled bitterly. "It's entertaining, they'll let anything happen if enough people want to see it."

I scowled. "That's..." "Unreasonable? Unfair? We know, but we can't do anything about it." I sighed. "That's not helping me." He shrugged. "I'm not good at making people feel better."

I nodded. "Well, thanks for trying." He sighed and sat down next to me. "Stop looking away, it's not doing anything to help, anyway." He muttered before grabbing me by the shoulders and made me face the Lacrima Screen.

I didn't even get enough time to struggle before I was facing the giant TV screen again.

My heart was beating harshly against my chest, my uneven breathing quickened as I realised what was happening on the screen.

Natsu was still running, only the camera was closer this time, displaying only half of his body. His skin was already purple with bruises and cuts from Sting's previous attack. His usually bright pink hair was blackened with dust and rubble from his own attack but it was still him, he was still Natsu Dragneel.

My heart skipped a beat as my mind realised with another jolt how handsome Natsu really was. It always felt like this. Every time I see him, it feels like the first time. It didn't matter how many times I've seen him.

It always comes back, like a slap in the face.

The camera panned out again, revealing Sting who was standing a little way away from Natsu, his face twisted in a cold smile. I felt Rogue stiffen next to me as his eyes landed on Sting's face.

_He feels it too, doesn't he?_

I shivered as I glanced at his smile again; it looked so alien on Sting's face. He was usually so warm, so full of life. It was one of the reasons he reminded me so much of Natsu. Yet his blue eyes looked icy now, filled with something that reminded me of cold revenge.

I hated it.

It was true I didn't feel the same way about him like I felt about Natsu but he was still my friend, one of my closer friends too. Seeing him look so menacing made me want to run out there and slap some sense into him.

I wanted my friend back.

I looked over at Rogue who was sitting tensely next to me, his mouth muttering something I could barely make out.

"Sting, stop it."

Just when I was about to comfort him though the crowds went silent, making me look up at the screen again.

Only this time, things had gotten worse.

Natsu was closer to Sting now, his arm still raised, ready to lash out at anyone that got in his way. But I recognised the way Sting was standing as well, the way his arm was twitching ever so slightly.

He was going to try and block Natsu.

And then use Holy Ray for a counterattack.

My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what that would mean.

They could both die.

But it was too late. I closed my eye, looked away and waited for the explosion that was soon to follow.

_Cliffhanger, I know XD Don't kill me please. I hope you guys liked it, like I said I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as possible I can't guarantee it though. Read and review! _


	26. Electric Fire, Holy Nova (Part 2)

_Hi guys! So this update was finished quicker than I thought XD I decided to write three days after posting chapter 25 cause I couldn't stand the thought of not having at least a plot ready for chapter 26. So I got it done in a few days and here it is! Yay... _

_Anyways, this chapter was a little harder to write than usual not just because I was still feeling a little down after what had happened but because I noticed that content quality has gone down a bit, so I was focusing on improving it back to standards. My Beta Reader is also on vacation right now, so you'll have to bear with my bad editing for the time being XD Ok, enough talking-thank you guys so much for you support again and I hope you enjoy this chapter c:_

**Chapter 26 (Electric Fire, Holy Nova: Part 2)**

**Normal POV,**

_**29th May, X791**_

_"You're distracted Natsu, don't lie to me." Natsu looked up at the taller Mage, but didn't answer. He didn't remember ever being this tired in his life._

_But he couldn't give up now-he had gotten himself into this, he was going to get himself out._

_Fuelled by nothing but willpower and faith, Natsu charged at the Disassembly Mage standing opposite to him, completely ignoring the painful cuts running up and down his body._

_Gildarts rolled his eyes at Natsu as the pink haired Dragon Slayer slammed into him, only to be stopped by Gildarts's left hand the hundredth time that day._

_"Concentrate idiot, don't you listen to what I say?!" Gildarts snapped before letting Natsu's forehead go, dusting himself off as he did so. Natsu fell backwards, too tired to hold himself up anymore._

_That last charge was all the energy he seemingly had left._

_Gildarts stared at the boy for a few minutes before crouching down next to Natsu's heaving chest. "What's wrong with you? You were more powerful back at Tenrou, what happened?" Natsu didn't answer, he was too busy trying not to look at Gildarts in the eyes._

_"Oi, look at me." Gildarts said sternly, suddenly aware the Dragon Slayer wasn't listening to what he was saying. Natsu's head turned to face him, meeting his tired eyes to Gildarts semi-annoyed ones._

_"Answer me, what's wrong with you kid? I know you won't just challenge me and not give your all to it. So tell me what's wrong."_

_Natsu was silent, he was sure Gildarts already knew his answer, so why was he asking him, damn it?!_

_Without thinking, Natsu raised his right fist-the one nearest to Gildarts-and tried to land a punch into Gildarts' jaw. Gildarts only caught by semi-surprise, grabbed his fist just in time before it hit him, making Natsu grunt in frustration before letting him go. His fist landed on the grass with a resonant thud._

_Gildarts sighed and got up, leaving Natsu lying underneath the grey sky. "I know what's wrong Natsu, but I want to hear it from you. There's no use hiding from your problems kid."_

_Natsu was quiet for a minute, his eyes never leaving the cloudy sky above him. "I know." He said simply. Gildarts looked away from the Fire Dragon Slayer lying next to him, his face set in a small frown._

_They were both silent for a few minutes, both avoiding each other's gazes._

_"Just because we didn't let you run after her, doesn't mean we've forgotten about her. The reason we didn't let you go after her was because... She's too far gone Natsu."_

_Natsu was still for a moment as if not quiet absorbing what Gildarts had said._

_Then he exploded._

_"Lucy is **not** too far gone, I know her. She would never kill anyone!" He snarled, grabbing Gildarts by his collar and slamming him into the tree behind him._

_Gildarts completely caught by surprise this time, let the teen exert his anger and frustration on him. He didn't understand what Natsu was going through and he doubt he ever will. But he could see the anger in his eyes and behind all of that.. Well, sadness._

_"I REFUSE TO FORGET ABOUT LUCY HEARTFILIA!" He yelled at Gildarts, his eyes blazing like burning coals. Gildarts only watched the Dragon Slayer's outburst with grim frown._

_Receiving no reaction from Gildarts, Natsu let go of him and fell to his knees limply. He couldn't look at the Mage-that had been out of all things, his foster father after Igneel had left-in the eyes._

_Gildarts leaned against the tree trunk for a few minutes, both mages silent before getting up quietly. Natsu didn't look up as Gildarts left the clearing he had chosen for the fight._

_But before the Disassembly Mage left, he patted Natsu head gently while looking up into the sky again._

_"You know, one thing I've learnt over the years Natsu. Through all those jobs, all those one-night stands is, that we fight for the people we love, we fight to protect those who are closest to us."_

_Gildarts hesitated before adding, "So who do you love, Natsu?"_

* * *

**Natsu's POV,**

I always thought love was stupid, I didn't know what it was of course, but I mean who did? Well, except for Lucy who always acted weird when I asked her what it was.

She clearly reads too many of her romancy books.

She said love was something you felt for someone else, a...you know, a sign or whatever that you wanted to share the rest of your life with someone.

She said when you loved someone you would always want to be around them, you would be there for them when they need it and that there is nothing you won't do for them.

Simple right?

I already had someone I wanted to be around with all the time, someone who I would be there for all the time, someone who I would do anything for.

She was standing right there in front of me, waiting for my reaction.

I had grinned and said quickly that I loved her.

She went bright red and 'Lucy Kicked' me all the way to the other side of the guild.

She left the guild a week after the incident.

I didn't know then, but somehow the 'love thing' had caught onto me after she explained it to me that one day. The longer she was gone, the longer I thought about it.

Until I realised one day that...

Well, I wanted to be around her again, I wanted to be there for her again, I would have done anything for her to come back to the guild.

Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

_**Present**_

**Normal POV**,

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!"

Sting couldn't help but grin as Natsu ran at him, his heart was racing against his chest, he was nervous, scared almost. But that didn't stop the grin from spreading all over his face.

This was it, his final moment. It was down to either him or Natsu and he'll be damned if he let Natsu get away with this.

Sting's true intentions were already long lost in the smoke and fire that was still burning beneath his feet, he couldn't remember why he was doing this anymore. He just wanted to do it, that was all.

As Natsu's fists collided with his body, he could feel every wound, every scar he was getting from Natsu's attack. But he wasn't effected by any of it or maybe he just didn't care enough to worry about them.

He closed his eyes as he gather all of his energy into one big ball of light in his right fist.

_Just one more punch, one more Natsu-san._

Thud.

Thud.

**Thud**.

"HOLY RAY!" Sting screamed as he thrust his fist straight into Natsu's stomach, a burst of white light exploded from Sting's outstretched fist, sending Natsu flying to the other side of the platform.

Sting after performing the last minute spell leaned into his own weight, panting heavily as he eyed Natsu's still body. A single voice of terror echoing in his head.

_Did I... Did I kill him?_

He stared at Natsu's blank eyes on the other side of the platform they were both on, the severity of what he had just done finally hitting him on the full.

What had he done?

His feet itched to walk over there and check if Natsu was alright-beg to god he was alright- but his pride kept him from moving. He couldn't show mercy, not to someone he had tried to kill.

But if he was dead... Then, he had just killed one of Fairy Tail's mages. **Fairy Tail's.** Who he knew weren't just going to let this slide, hell he wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. And worst of all...

He had killed someone who was close to Lucy. He had made Lucy upset, hism.

What a great partner he turned out to be.

Suddenly to Sting's sick relief, Natsu moved. His hands were thrusted roughly into wood beneath him, pushing him up into a crouching position. With shaking shoulders, his feet straightened and he was standing up.

Slowly Natsu's gaze met Sting's, making him stiffen. Natsu laughed weakly at Sting's unease. "I fight for the people I love, I protect the people that are important to me. So it doesn't matter how weak I really am or how long was my last serious fight."

"As long I can still breath, still talk, still stand up. I will keep on fighting, because I want to be around her again, to be there for her again. Hell, I'll even be her servant, because I would be her servant. And that's what love is about."

As Natsu spoke he looked up into the sky, a small smile gracing his rough features. "Isn't that right Lucy?"

Sting stared at Natsu as he talked, his fist clenched tightly at his side. He couldn't believe was Natsu was saying. One minute, he's treating Lucy like a traitor to his guild and another minute he's a jealous asshole.

And now he says he loves her?!

"Shut up, you don't even deserve her!" Sting hissed, his demeanour flaring up again. "You think you know everything don't you?! Cause guess who kicked her out of the one place she called home six months ago?! "

"We were the people who took her in when she was just outcast. We gave her a new family, new hope." Sting hesitated before adding,

"She's moved on, your the only one living in the past Natsu."

The last sentence hit Natsu hard, not only because it was Sting's first time actually calling him by his name but part of him had thought that Sting would have just back down after what he had said about Lucy.

Part of him didn't even want to continue fighting. But Sting's tone was screaming that he wasn't having any of that.

This was the end.

He really was tired of sharing.

"Just because I never apologised, doesn't mean I'm not sorry." Natsu whispered, turning around to face the other Dragon Slayer. "I am."

Sting was silent for a few seconds. His face completely emotionless before saying,

"Too late."

All around the two Dragon Slayers were white light, they couldn't see out and Natsu doubted could see in. As Natsu looked back at Sting he realised the white light around them wasn't the end of Sting's attack.

No, his attack was a lot more dangerous than that.

Even from several feet away he could feel Sting's magic energy wafting off him like horrible stench would off garbage. Natsu didn't need someone to tell him that he needed a good defence now.

"I didn't think I would use this spell this early into the game either." Sting chuckled. "Oh well."

As soon as Sting finished speaking he was off. His speed a lot faster than earlier, his fist was extended out in front of him, the light surrounding both Dragon Slayer almost wrapping around his fist.

Natsu was frozen as Sting ran at him, his brain numb from the terrifying beauty of it, he wasn't a man that appreciated beautiful things nearly enough, but even he thought the swirling light was magnificent.

Deadly or not.

Suddenly as if reaching it's crescendo, it exploded. The white light swallowed up his vision and he could only believe he had been hit.

It was the only plausible thought in his head.

But as the seconds ticked by, he realised no pain had came. No cold numbness, no fatigue. Just him, standing there. Waiting like an idiot.

Natsu couldn't help but open one eye to see where exactly he was. Surely if he was dead he would only see darkness, or at least something that wasn't the arena. Anything.

But what he saw was completely different, it wasn't darkness or something, it was someone.

The name of the person escaped his mouth before he had time to think about it, making the person shielding him chuckle.

"Came here just in time, didn't I? Gehe."

_Gajeel?! How did you get into the chapter :[ Another, sorta kinda cliffhanger I guess XD Errr, Sting is behaving very weirdly right now, I am absolutely stumped for the next chapter. Oh well, I'll figure something out. I hope you guys enjoyed, tell me if the characters were acting majorly OOC or not. And if you mind that happening. _

_Also, I want to know if my content quality has gone down cause I would love improve. Read and review c:_


	27. Walking on Glass Shards

_Hi guys! It's the school holidays again, which means a lot more updates (hopefully ._.) Anyway, for once in my life I've actually finished two chapters this week (it was originally one big 8000+ one but I decided it was too long) So I'm probably posting it tomorrow. Woo, extra long chapters!_

_Unfortunately this story is ending soon T^T The good news is that might just be able to finish this before Christmas. Bad news is that I probably won't be writing for at least a few months *cough* Special thanks to **clumzybeans** for her suggestion and **AnimeLovi'nFreakForever** for helping me as well. Enjoy the chapter! _

**Chapter 27 (Walking On Glass Shards)**

_**Previously,**_

_As soon as Sting finished speaking he was off. His speed a lot faster than earlier, his fist was extended out in front of him, the light surrounding both Dragon Slayer almost wrapping around his fist._

_Natsu was frozen as Sting ran at him, his brain numb from the terrifying beauty of it, he wasn't a man that appreciated beautiful things nearly enough, but even he thought the swirling light was magnificent._

_Deadly or not._

_Suddenly as if reaching it's crescendo, it exploded. The white light swallowed up his vision and he could only believe he had been hit._

_It was the only plausible thought in his head._

_But as the seconds ticked by, he realised no pain had came. No cold numbness, no fatigue. Just him, standing there. Waiting like an idiot._

_Natsu couldn't help but open one eye to see where exactly he was. Surely if he was dead he would only see darkness, or at least something that wasn't the arena. Anything._

_But what he saw was completely different, it wasn't darkness or something, it was someone._

_The name of the person escaped his mouth before he had time to think about it, making the person shielding him chuckle._

_"Came here just in time, didn't I? Gehe."_

* * *

**Present,**

**Normal POV,**

"Why are you here?!" Natsu hissed as his eyes scanned the Iron Dragon Slayer in front of him once again to prove to himself that Gajeel was indeed, in front of him.

Gajeel scoffed, "I came here to save your sorry ass before Lightbulb could finish it off, shouldn't you be thanking me right now?" Natsu clenched his teeth, grinding them ever so slightly. "I didn't need it, Metal Brains."

Gajeel held back a growl of frustration that was making it's way out of his mouth as Natsu spoke. He knew Natsu wasn't going to be happy when he found out that someone else had took the attack for him but Gajeel couldn't help it.

Salamander needed his help, you didn't need to be genius to figure that out.

Without him, Natsu would be on the ground, probably with a hole where his chest was suppose to be and half of his innards discarded beneath him.

"Don't pretend to be all tough Salamander, all those hits... Even I can't take that many." Gajeel muttered, taking the quiet way out. He didn't **want** to take the quiet way out, in fact he would gladly pound Natsu's stupid face into his skull, **later**. Right now he had to focus on whether Natsu was alright or not.

The Fire Dragon Slayer was silent for a few minutes, surprised at the actual sincerity in Gajeel's voice.

Gajeel was never sincere when it came to him, they weren't friends after all, oh far away from that. He was probably going to pound his face in later, but that wasn't the point.

Gajeel was _worried_.

Natsu couldn't help but wonder exactly how many hits he had actually taken after all. Was it so bad that Gajeel would force himself onto the platform and take the hit for him?

Natsu bit his lip as he thought about it. He had taken a lot of hits, even if he had taken the hit before and somehow didn't die from it. Well... He wouldn't have had much of a chance after that anyway.

Was he that close to dying just a minute ago?

"Thanks..." Natsu muttered quietly, feeling a little guilty that Gajeel had to block him from an attack that was aimed at him, that he was too weak to fend himself from.

Gajeel chuckled at Natsu's unease, he knew Natsu didn't like thanking him for anything, after all, he didn't like him, neither did he like Natsu.

But it didn't hide the fact they were still guildmates, still nakama, still family. That was something Gajeel agreed to a long time ago and he wasn't going to go back on it.

"Where's Sting?" Natsu asked softly, his tone stiffening as he said the Light Dragon Slayer's name. Gajeel jerked his chin towards the other end of the platform where a figure stood shaking.

Natsu fired his fists up again as soon he caught sight of the other Dragon Slayer but before he could fire an attack Gajeel stopped him. "Don't, the others have already made it up past the finishing line almost an hour ago, if we don't go now we'll all get disqualified."

Natsu glared at Gajeel not really believing him.

Gajeel met the other Dragon Slayer's with the same amount of hostility, daring him to say it.

Natsu quickly realising he wasn't going to win, sighed and gave one last look at Sting before nodding at what Gajeel had said. Gajeel was serious, he wasn't one to put off a fight after all so they really must be late. Really, really late.

But as the two Dragon Slayers began for the next platform they were stopped by Sting who didn't seem to be satisfied he hadn't just blown a hole straight through Natsu's chest.

But before he could make any move whatsoever Gajeel stopped him, "Don't even think about it Lightbulb, all three of us are already an hour late to the party. The longer we stay here bickering, the longer it'll take us to get to that finishing line. So shut up and move it."

Gajeel gave one last look at Sting before letting the fist-that was aimed at Natsu's jaw-go. He would have fought the guy himself if he had felt like it, but he didn't.

Not just because they still haven't finish the actual race yet, but because he knew somewhere in him this was Natsu's fish to fry, his loose ends to tie up.

Besides, he was more interested in-not the blonde idiot-but his sidekick. That guy that always stood around him, with that annoyingly long fringe covering one of his eyes.

He looked familiar to Gajeel, very familiar. But he just couldn't figure who it was. Gajeel frowned slightly as he kept up his pace with Natsu. Whoever that guy was, wasn't going to stay hidden forever.

And Gajeel wasn't a hundred percent sure he wanted to find out.

* * *

**Lucy's POV,**

I sat there in my seat next to Rogue as we both stared blankly at the Lacrima Screen in front of us. The crackling sound of static filled the air as the entire arena promptly fell silent.

The screen had just went out a minute ago, just before Natsu was hit. Just. Somewhere in my head I was already panicking, I couldn't just sit there. For gods sake, I want to know what happened.

Hell, I needed to know what happened. And after all Natsu had said...

_Damn it._

Slowly, I began to regain my consciousness. Which was even worse because it was then when I actually realised what was happening outside the arena. That I wasn't just watching some dumb sitcom in my apartment or at the guild.

No, this was actually happening.

I got up hesitantly, glancing at Rogue as I went.

He was still sitting there in the seat next to me, his face in a mask of utter terror. I didn't know what was worse, the reality of the situation or the look on his face.

Quietly I opened the back door of our stand, my fingers fumbling on the doorknob until I finally make it into the lobby that connected the multiple stands to the main hallway.

Slowly I walk out into the arena, but my body didn't stop there. I quickly crossed the arena and stopped at one of the gates connecting the Domus Flau to the rest of city.

Where the finishing line for Chariot was.

Outside was even more silent then inside, the streets of Crocus seemed to be holding their breath waiting,

for their Dragon Slayers to be alright.

I stood there for what felt the longest minutes of my life, waiting. Holding my own breath as well, worried for both of them. I didn't care who my selfish heart wanted, I couldn't live without either of them.

Suddenly a thought drifted into my head, Gajeel was there too. He hadn't just disappeared after the fight had started.

What if he had tried to protect Natsu?

I bit my lip as I thought of what Levy must be thinking, neither of them would ever admit it but they had something. Levy had already lost me, she can't lose him too.

I glanced behind me as I thought about it, trying to find Levy's familiar face in a sea of thousands. But I came up with nothing, which only led me to one conclusion.

She had already left.

I turned away from arena sighing.

Of course she would have left, no way could she possibly just sit there waiting for Gajeel to magically appear scot free in front of the arena.

I stared at my feet thinking.

What if Natsu was dead? What am I suppose to do then? Do I even have the right to be sad about it? It's not like I'm anyone to him, I'm not even part of the guild anymore.

I had made that decision six months ago anyway, I can't turn back now. I clenched my fist, trying to hold back the tears.

How many people did I hurt leaving the guild anyway? How many people have I made cry? How many hearts have I teared apart? How many people actually tried to find me afterwards? How much space did I leave empty in the guild?

...

Even if I don't have the right to cry, I still would anyway, wouldn't I?

A single tear fell onto the ground softly as I held both my arms stiffly to my sides. Natsu can't be dead, he doesn't die, he's defeated so many other people before. He's even fought Hades and survived.

So why would he die now?

For you.

I felt my breath get lodged in my throat as it finally dawned on me.

This was all my fault.

If I hadn't left Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be here. If I hadn't left Fairy Tail, Sting would have never... Fallen for me. If I hadn't left Fairy Tail, Natsu would still be alive.

Cause if I hadn't left Fairy Tail, we wouldn't all be in this stupid, complicated mess.

I sucked in a breath shakily as I stared at the ground, trying desperately now to keep it in. The anger, the tears. Everything.

It was tearing me apart.

"Oi Gajeel, why is it so quiet?"

Wait.

"They probably all left, damn it Salamander. This all your fault!"

Wait, no. It can't be..

"How is it my fault?! I didn't want to fight."

No. No, my head it's already getting to me. Their not here Lucy, their not here. Your just imagining it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I- Lucy?"

I looked up at the mention of my name only to see Gajeel and Natsu walking steadily off the platforms a little banged up, but otherwise-fine.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as I saw the both of them, every cell in my body screaming at me to go to them but I had just enough resistance left to stop me from embarrassing myself.

"Bunny girl?"

I smiled softly at Gajeel's old nickname for me, guess I wasn't gone that long. "Yeah, it's me-" Before I could finish whatever I was going to say, I was being squeezed roughly by a pair of arms that-had been so familiar to me once-were now suddenly more foreign to me than someone else's house.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered into my hair as he hugged me closer to him. I didn't answer, I was too shocked.

What was happening? Am I...? Are we..?

Get it together Lucy, this is Natsu we're talking about. You've been hugged thousands of times by him.

Only... That was like six months ago.

Finally I manage to muster out, "Where's Sting?"

As soon as Sting's name left my lips Natsu froze, I slowly pry him off me and stood back, my heart still beating rapidly in my ear. "He was behind us when we left, right Gajeel?"

Gajeel gave Natsu a weird look as he turned around to answer. "I don't know, Lightbulb was pretty banged up himself." Natsu nodded and looked back at me, not quiet meeting my eyes as he did so.

Blushing slightly at his gaze I tried to speak, "I... I'm glad your alright." Natsu nodded, his every move seemed almost cold, artificial.

I couldn't help but bite my lip as I thought back to when he had hugged me just a minute ago. It was only for a minute or two but I had felt it, the warmth.

He stared at me for a moment as I spoke, this time actually meeting my eyes and for a moment I could see genuine worry in his dark eyes. "Luce... Were... Were you crying?" I quickly lifted my hand to my face to check when another hand beat me to it.

"Why were you crying?" I stared at him surprised for a minute, not knowing how to answer him. Before he could say anything more though I noticed someone else had arrived.

"Sting.." I whispered as I stared at his bruised, trembling body on the other side of the gate. He looked up at me as if he had heard me whisper his name. "Oh my god, Sting.." I whispered again as I ran over to him.

He didn't answer me as he fell to his knees, his face almost hitting the ground before I caught him. "Sting, STING!" I snapped, shaking him harshly. He opened his eyes slightly to look at me before closing them again and whispering,

"I'm sorry..." I glared at him, angry he would use precious air like that to apologise. What was he apologising for anyway? "For what?" He started to laugh before it quickly turned into a cough. "For... For trying to hurt you."

I froze as he said it, my mind suddenly remembering why Sting was injured so badly. My fingers turned cold as I stared at Sting, my mind replaying his words to Natsu moments before.

_"You know Natsu-san, I usually don't activate Dragon Force this early into the Grand Magic Games. But I guess I'll make an exception..."_

_Sting met Natsu's narrowed eyes. "After all, this is..." He licked his lips. "Personal."_

Sting had been willing to kill someone he knew was close to me without a second thought..

And his reason? It was personal.

Was this who he really was?

A cold blooded killer...

Suddenly the sound of a speaker being turned on echoed through the arena making all four of us jump. "It seems both Natsu and Sting survived the fight of the century, effectively capturing the 6th and 8th place in Chariot! Players please return to your stands."

I stared at Sting's unconscious body for a minute before a medic team was rushing in to carry him to the emergency room to be healed. I sighed as they loaded him like a sack of potatoes onto a stretcher.

Damn it, I refuse to believe Sting would really be that cruel. He couldn't have done all of that, he wouldn't. Sting was a lot of things, happiness, stupidity, noble but he wasn't a killer.

He wasn't.

* * *

**Normal POV,**

Gajeel stared at Lucy as she left the gate leaving only him and Natsu behind. The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced at his guild-mate who was standing quietly next to him, looking blankly at the grey sky above them.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had had a theory that this was happening a long time ago but he didn't think it was actually happening. After all, he hadn't actually seen it happen in real life.

But that didn't mean it couldn't happen.

What he didn't get was how Lucy managed to get another guy to fall for her, was it because of Natsu ignorance? Was it cause he didn't show that she was her mate?

Or did she not even know she was his mate in the first place?

Gajeel frowned at the confusing idea, he didn't like complicated things. It was annoying and hard on his head. Besides, he didn't think unless he had to. Shrimp did all the thinking for him anyway.

Remembering suddenly that he had promised the other Dragon Slayer to explain to him what was happening, he quickly called Natsu over.

"Oi, Fire Ass I need to tell ya something."

Natsu turned towards Gajeel swiftly, his eyes narrowed at Gajeel's small smirk but he came over anyway. "What do you want Piercings?" Gajeel's smirk twitched at the new nickname but he ignored it.

Beating will just have to wait till later.

"Remember an hour ago when I told you I would tell you what's been happening with you and Lightbulb?" Natsu's face hardened at the mention of Sting but he didn't say anything and nodded.

"Well, I think it's cause of a... Uh... Mating... Uh what does Shrimp call it? Misconception." Natsu stared at Gajeel confused, "M-misconception?" Gajeel sighed at Natsu's obvious confusion, he should have known this was going to be harder than he thought."

"Did Igneel ever tell you about mating?" Natsu shook his head. "You mean like those things Gramps use to go to? Does Guild Meetings?" Gajeel rolled his eyes at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. God, he should not have put this much faith in the teen.

He was clearly absolutely clueless to this. Great, just fantastic.

How was he suppose to help him now?

"No. Mating, as in with an 'a'. It's when you know, a guy dragon really likes a girl dragon and they-"

Gajeel was cut off as Natsu's face slowly turned an ugly shade of sewer green. "Oh god, gross." Gajeel couldn't help but role his eyes again. So he did know a little bit about the basic, maybe Gajeel can finally get somewhere now.

"Ok fine, the point is the thing your feeling for Lucy right now, this protectiveness and possessiveness is cause of that. I don't know what you did with her or when you did it. But you did and now..."

Natsu stared at his feet as Gajeel drifted of into silence. He was 23 now, old enough to understand what sex was about, old enough to do it too. But up until then he was sure, he would sworn on his life he had never done it.

And here Gajeel was telling him he had. And clearly, the aftermath was not pretty.

Stubbornly he tried to find any kind of memory of him being especially intimate with his old best friend. Not surprisingly he came up with none. "I didn't do anything with her, we weren't... A thing."

Gajeel crossed his arms sceptically at the Dragon Slayer. "You were late to the guild that one time after we just got back from Tenrou."

Natsu frowned. "I was?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Natsu's surprise expression. "You don't remember?" Natsu glared at Gajeel. "No, I don't remember anything."

Gajeel stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer for a minute, holding back a sarcastic groan. Someone had one too many beers that night, didn't they?

"Maybe you were drunk?" Gajeel suggested sarcastically.

Natsu-who hadn't actually consider this-began to think again, even going through some of his fuzzier memories. Some from his childhood, some just really cloudy from the alcohol he had in that memory.

When he hit a rather shady one about Lucy carrying him somewhere. Curious he tried harder to summon more memories connected to that one.

When he realised something, what was he doing at Lucy's house that night?

* * *

**19th Feb, X791**

**Natsu's POV,**

_It was still dark outside when I woke up again with a pounding headache. Tiredly I tried to grope for my mug-that was suppose to have some left over beer in it-only to find out it was gone._

_Curiously I lifted my head up to look around, when I realised another thing-I wasn't in the guild anymore._

_Slowly I sat up looking around, someone had dragged me from the bar at the guild and left me on their sofa. I looked around the room again and found various familiar things, like the padded chair that always sat in the middle of the room in front of a small coffee table and the desk that was snuggled up in the corner of the room where stacks of paper sat._

_It soon became obvious where I was._

_I was in Lucy's apartment._

_What was I doing in Lucy's apartment?_

_I looked over to her bed where she was already curled up, snoring loudly. I stifled a laugh as she continued snoring, murmuring something as she slept. "At least she's not screaming again." I muttered, glancing over at the open window next to her._

_I knew for a fact she had nightmares pretty often after getting back from Tenrou, they were mostly about her father. Sometimes she was back at Tenrou, other times she was at the guild. But it would always end in her screaming, about what I never know._

_I yawned tiredly, looking up at her clock on the far wall,** 2:00**. I squinted at the clock, it was nearing dawn. I glanced back at the sofa I had been sleeping on and pouted._

_That thing was not comfy at all._

_Suddenly an idea crept into my head, I could just sleep in Lucy's bed, she's already asleep anyway so she won't mind._

_Proud that I had thought up that idea, I quietly walked over to Lucy's side of the bed. I had to check she was actually asleep first or I'd get kicked straight out of the window._

_But when I got there I realised she was in fact asleep, letting out a sigh of relief I tried to leave only... I couldn't. "Eh?" I tried to step away again when I realised why I couldn't leave, my arm was being held tightly by another smaller hand._

_"Luce?" I whispered, testing to see if she was awake. She didn't answer but tighten her grip. "Don't leave." Was all she said. I smiled softly at how weird she was being, but as funny as this was, I still couldn't leave._

_Gently I tugged my arm out of her grip, letting her arm fall back onto her chest. Realising I was gone she groaned sleepily, grabbing at me again. "Don't... Leave..." I frowned at how alarmed she was, "I won't leave Luce, I promise." As soon as I spoke Lucy went quiet._

_I gulped, did I wake her up? I stood there frozen, not sure what to say if she was awake. After a few minutes of silence I realised she hadn't woken up after all. Sighing in a relief the second time that night I started to leave, but what Lucy said next made me stop right in my tracks._

_"Thanks Rich..." I stiffened as she drifted off, falling asleep again. Rich, who was this Rich?!_

_My arms itched to go shake her awake and ask her who this person was, I didn't know why I needed to know either. Who cares who this Rich is anyway? Probably some guy who flirted with her before._

_But that's impossible, I'm always around her... What if he snuck into her house when I wasn't here sleeping here that one night?!_

_Thousands of thoughts were flying through my head as I thought about this Rich guy. Who was he? Why did he sound familiar? Why was I so mad at him? Angrily I looked around the room trying to find something I could connect his name to._

_Richard, Richard, Richard._

_Suddenly my gaze settled on Lucy's desk again, there was something connecting that desk to Richard somehow.. Hmmm._

_Wait... He was that guy! That guy that Lucy ditched to go on a mission with me and Happy! Was she seeing him or something? No way, he's not even a wizard. Why would Lucy want him?_

_I glared frustrated at the desk, part of me didn't even know why I was so pissed off at him, Lucy had even said he was a cool guy. But just the thought of him laying a single finger on Lucy made me... Just so angry._

_This was all Lucy's fault, if she just didn't wear all those 'sexy' clothes no one would try to hit on her. I scowled angrily at Lucy's sleeping figure._

_I'm never letting her out of my sight again._

_Somewhere in my fuzzy head I knew I was overreacting, I was just Lucy's friend after all, not some weird jealous boyfriend or whatever she calls it. But I couldn't help it, I just couldn't comprehend Lucy being... Like that with a guy._

_I mean it's not like I don't let her have any other guy friends, I mean Ice Princess and her are pals and Elfman and Laxus and..._

_Yeah, but you know they don't have a thing for her. Gray has Juvia, Elfman has Evergreen and Laxus has Mira._

_I bit my lip as Happy's voice suddenly started to echo in my head. **You liiiiike her**. I growled, I do not like her, not like that anyway. Right?_

_But no matter how many times I said it, the voice wouldn't leave._

_**You like her, you like her, you liiiiike her.**_

_I groaned and glanced towards Lucy again, who was still asleep in her bed, completely clueless to what was going on. I scowled as the answer to my situation finally dawned on me._

_I have to prove that I didn't like her._

_And the only way to that was-slowly I glanced at Lucy's sleeping face-to kiss her._

_I mentally slapped myself as I got up quietly, fidgeting as I walked over to her bed again._

_Come on Natsu, just do it._

_How the hell am I suppose to do this?! I can't kiss her, I haven't kissed anyone in my life for gods sake. Damn it, damn it, damn it._

_What if she wakes up when I do it?! What if-Before I could finish my sentence I had arrived at Lucy's bed, making me panic even more._

_I'm already here, I can't just turn back now damn it. I gotta do it or I'm not gonna sleep at all tonight. I'm probably not gonna remember it anyway, with this hangover. But what if she remembers? What if I don't forget?_

_Will I just screw up our friendship cause I got mad at this stupid guy who, I think she's seeing but she's probably not cause we've been gone for 7 years and he probably doesn't even remember her and... God._

_That's it, I'm doing it._

_Hesitantly I started to lean down towards her, closing my eyes as I did so. I'll just pretend I'm kissing the wall or something, when-_

_"N-Natsu?"_

_I froze, absolutely horrified that Lucy had almost caught me trying to kiss her. "Natsu?" She asked again, clearer this time. I opened one of my eyes slowly, only to realise I was a lot closer to her than I had thought._

_Her face was just underneath mine, I could feel her breath tickling my cheek as I stared down at her, my heart beating faster than before. Silently our eyes met, her brown ones to my black ones._

_Suddenly I forgot all about what I was doing before and just stared. My body refused to move, I was cemented in place. So I did the only I could do at that point, look._

_I couldn't help but be awed by her chocolate brown eyes, it felt like I was drowning in them, it was almost painful to keep on looking but I couldn't look away. There was something in them that grabbed at me, telling me to not look away._

_Quietly I stared back at her, forgetting everything. Soon an empty silence filled the room making me uncomfortable when Lucy broke it. "Is... Is this a dream?" She choked, her gaze never leaving mine once._

_I was silent for a few minutes, she was offering me an excuse, an out and still hadn't taken it yet. I gotta take it, I've got to. Slowly I forced my head to move up and down in a nod. Hoping to god Lucy didn't smell something fishy._

_Lucy who was only half awake anyway nodded as well, not really caring how bizarre the situation was. "G-goodnight." I whispered, backing away from her bed. She merely nodded again and tucked herself in._

_Tiredly I slumped down onto the other side of the room, exhausted from what had just happened. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again as well but I didn't realise the next time I woke up wouldn't be 9:00 in the morning but three hours later and something I would regret doing for the rest of my life would happen._

* * *

_A/N Bad ending I know XD I tried to make it better you know, it kinda just ended up even worse afterwards. Anyways, I hope you guys like. Not really sure where I was going with Sting being an asshole thing.. Read and review!_


	28. What Love Is (Breaking Ties)

_Hi guys! It feels so weird to be updating daily again, I don't think it'll last though XD Anyways, thank you guys so much for the support I'm working on chapter 29 at the moment and hopefully I'll get it finished by Monday. Hope you guys enjoy! _

_Ps, we're starting things off with some fluff (Way too early I know) But it was the best way I could separate those two chapters, hope it doesn't bother people too much :)_

**Chapter 28 (What Love Is &amp; Breaking Ties)**

_19th Feb, X791_

_**Natsu's POV,**_

_I laid there watching Lucy as she slept, I had only woken up only a minute ago, hungry._

_And it wasn't the kind of hungry for food either, trust me I had tried multiple times to eat but it wasn't food I wanted. No, it was something else and that something else was Lucy._

_Staring at her now was already making me even more ravenous than before, I had thought just staring at her would be alright but apparently it wasn't doing anything but making it worse._

_I held back the urge to pace around her room again as the minutes ticked by. God this was terrible, it was easier to just go back to sleep. But my body wouldn't let me, I was stuck staring at her._

_I didn't even know what I wanted, all I knew was the burning hunger that was slowly roasting me alive from the inside. I never thought fire could be this painful._

_I growled lowly as the fire continued to get stronger, it was spreading now. It was only at the bottom of my stomach when I had woken up but now it was going to my arms and legs._

_Soon I'll be drowning in it._

_I clenched my teeth as I continued staring. I have to get rid of it now._

_But how?_

_Slowly I glanced back at Lucy who was still asleep, her bed covers had somehow fallen off while she sleeping leaving her only in the skimpy piece of fabric she called pyjamas._

_I scowled, curse her for wearing that. Does she know how god damn good it looked?! It wasn't a lot either but even looking at her back I could judge how easy it would be to tear through that fabric._

_How easy it would be to see her soft, smooth skin._

_Stop it._

_I growled again, angry I would even think about these thing while I tried to stay still. I couldn't wake her up, I just couldn't. I couldn't... Take what I wanted... That was... Wrong..._

_But I needed it, oh so badly._

_The burning was worse than ever now, it wasn't just a burning ache anymore, all over my body I felt oversensitive. Like the slightest touch could set me off destroying things._

_It felt... Uncomfortable._

_Suddenly Lucy spoke, her voice echoing like a wind chime in the breeze._

_"N-Natsu it's five in the morning, what do you want?" I froze as I met my eyes with hers. Her brown orbs widened slightly as she scanned my expression, slowly she opened her mouth as if to ask me again but that was enough._

_It was enough to completely set me off._

_Before she could speak I had grabbed her, hugging her tightly against my chest while pushing both her shaking arms to her sides. I chuckled softly at her panic, the burning fire only spurning me on._

_Gently I licked the side of her neck, earning a slight whine from her. "You." I whispered softly into her ear._

_She started to shake as I moved to the other side of her neck and her ear, nipping at the skin just a bit as I went. I didn't know why I was holding back, I was far more hungrier than this but I have to wait._

_Wait until she begs me for it._

_"Natsu.. What's gotten into you?" She managed to choke out, her voice shaking a lot more than I had expected. I chuckled, finding the question hilarious because the answer was suddenly bluntly obvious to me._

_Absolutely nothing, I was just taking what I wanted after all._

_"Nothing.. I've just decided I've had enough of waiting. That's all Lucy." Slowly I kissed the space just underneath her jawline, knowing somehow that, that would earn me a response._

_Sure enough it did. "Nngh, w-we can't be doing this." She whispered, finally giving in to me. I smiled proudly at my handiwork, she was begging me for it. A thought suddenly crept into my head as I reduced Lucy to a trembling mess in front of me._

_She might let other people do this to her too..._

_I clenched my teeth angrily, furious at the thought. No, no I won't let that happen._

_Forcefully I grabbed her chin so she was facing me, I could tell by her expression I was hurting her but it didn't matter. It was only for a minute anyway. "I'll only say this once and once only Lucy. I've grown tired of seeing other men around you, so many other men. You have no idea how attractive you really are. But you see Lucy..."_

_I hesitated, as the image of those other men flickered into my mind again, making my grip on her chin tighten. "You belong to me. And me, only." Before she could say anything I crashed my lips onto her icy cold ones. Determined to make both me and her forget about those other men. Other people._

_We were here now and that's all that mattered._

_"I love you Lucy."_

* * *

_Present_,

**Normal POV,**

Lucy sat silently on a plastic chair she had found outside not too long ago as she stared at Sting who was still unconscious after finishing Chariot. She had been sitting there for almost three hours now, which meant that Sting had been unconscious for a good few hours now too.

Lucy bit her lip as she glanced at the wall clock nearby, 11:00pm. It would be hitting curfew soon and she would have to leave.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She had thought coming here would have given her some answers, some kind of assurance maybe, that Sting wasn't a cold blooded killer.

The uncertainty had driven her crazy after Sting had left for the emergency room, making the whole day seem almost tasteless to her. The uncertainty was still there now.

Slowly driving her deeper and deeper into the ground.

She hugged her knees tighter into her body, trying not to pace. This was ridiculous, why was she worried about whether Sting was a killer or not? Didn't she have enough evidence he wasn't?

And even if he was who was she to judge, she had taken more lives than anyone else, even if it was-what she had thought-justifiable.

She had still killed them, destroyed whatever future they had. Sure most of them were criminals and would have just plagued the innocent but it was still wrong to take anyone's life.

She wasn't god or the devil, she had no right to take anyone's life.

Suddenly a quiet knock on the the door made her look up. "Come in." Lucy called out, slowly getting out of the chair as she spoke.

The door opened, revealing one of the receptionist that was in charge of the medical section of the Domus Flau. Lucy frowned.

_Curfew already?_

"Miss Heartfilia, there's someone looking for you by the name of uh..." She looked down at the wooden clipboard she was holding. "Mr Natsu Dragneel?" Lucy felt my eyes widen slightly as she realised what the receptionist was telling her

_Natsu... Was here?_

She glance quickly at the clock again and nodded. "Oh.. Tell him I'll be there in a sec." The other woman nodded and walked back outside again, shutting the door behind her as she went.

Sighing Lucy pushed the chair back to where it belonged and stood in front of Sting's bed for a minute. She felt bad he was going to have to wake up alone in a hospital bed tomorrow but it wasn't like he wasn't going to see them again.

She'll just see what Natsu wanted and then go back to the inn for the night. Hesitantly Lucy opened the door, giving one last glance at Sting's sleeping figure before going down to see Natsu.

* * *

Natsu leaned on one of the beams outside one of the entrance/exit of the Domus Flau waiting for Lucy to show up after the reception girl told him that Lucy was still in Sting's room a minute ago.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when he sees her again, he hadn't planned this at all but who cares. They were friends once, he was sure he could get something together for her.

Besides, who could really blame him, he had just been kicked out of his guild a few hours ago. He had already said goodbye to everyone else, except for Lucy.

Natsu sighed and looked up at the stars above him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do after this. He knew he'd have to leave Crocus, but where was he suppose to go afterwards?

Natsu clenched his fist angrily, he was really alone this time. Makarov had told him that he should take a break from the guild life for few months, come back afterwards, learn a few things or two while he was gone.

Suddenly he remembered Happy storming out of the guild before his meeting with Makarov, making him scowl. His best friend.. He didn't even get to say goodbye to him...

Just thinking of the Blue Exceed bought tears to his eyes as he forced his fists to his side. He couldn't just beat his problems away this time, no this time he'd have to deal with it.

At least there would be a chance Happy would have forgiven him by the time he went back..

Silently he cursed the stars for shinning so brightly tonight, it was like they had no pity for him at all. If anything he wanted a starless, moonless sky cause at least that would have bought him some kind of solace.

This beautiful of a night was not helping.

"Natsu?" A voice called out, making Natsu look up from his angst.

Not that far away from him stood Lucy, who hadn't seen in normal clothes in a normal situation in almost six months. "Lucy." He whispered, as he took a one over of the blonde in front of him.

Lucy frowned at Natsu's teary eyes for a moment and repeated exactly what he had said to her that morning without knowing it.

"Natsu... Were you... Were you crying?"

* * *

_Hours before,_

_Natsu sat silently at the bar, a plate of food was sat in front of him but Natsu wasn't hungry. Various people had already went over to him and asked if he was ok, including Erza who was still injured after fighting Bacchus that afternoon._

_"Oi!" Gray called as he walked over to Natsu again with Erza and Happy in tow._

_Natsu barely looked up as they approached him, nodding in response. Erza frowned at the pink-haired Mage, he had been like that all that after Chariot and she had no idea why. She just knew whatever Gajeel had told her-_

_He was having problems._

_"Natsu, get up your food is getting wasted." Erza snapped, propping Natsu up herself. Natsu irritatedly shook her off and went back to staring at food. "Natsu, come on let's go fish or something. You don't even have to get a big one, we'll just ask Mira for-"_

_"Can you just leave me alone?!" Natsu yelled, cutting Happy off. All three stared at the Dragon Slayer in shock, Natsu never yelled at Happy, much less Erza._

_Happy glared at his best friend, his eyes tearing up considerably._

_"I thought we were suppose to be friends Natsu!" He cried only to be met by silence from Natsu. Fed up with the Fire Dragon Slayer, Happy left, leaving only a pissed off Gray and a distraught Erza to deal with Natsu._

_"Natsu!" Erza hissed as the bar doors closed with a bang that echoed through the building. Natsu merely grunted in reply when Mirajane suddenly bursted into the room looking a little distraught herself._

_"Natsu... The Master wants to see you."_

_Mira's words seemed to hang in the air for a few minutes as the rest of the bar went silent._

_Slowly Natsu got off his chair breaking the silence and dusted himself off. "Thanks Mira." He whispered before starting for the Master's temporary office._

_The rest of guild just continued to stare at Natsu even after he had left, they couldn't explain it but a sense of foreboding had settled on the group, they knew whatever this meeting was about wasn't good._

_Wasn't anything good for the Dragon Slayer._

_They were right._

* * *

_"Natsu, come in." Makarov called from behind the door. Natsu stared hesitantly at the doorknob for a few seconds, unsure whether he wanted to open it._

_He had seen the look on Mira's face when she had walked into the bar a minute ago, whatever Makarov wanted wasn't anything good. He bit his lip as his mood sinked further._

_First Happy now Gramps, his day was just getting better and better. Finally he grabbed the doorknob and let himself in, not really feeling like letting the old man or himself wait any longer. "Natsu." Makarov greeted as he beckoned him towards his desk._

_Natsu grinned slightly and sat down, not really knowing what to say next. "So... Mira told you to come up here, yes?" "Yeah." Makarov looked uncomfortable for a few minutes as he looked away from the pink haired teenager in front of him. "Did she.. Did she tell you why?"_

_He muttered, staring at the Dragon Slayer from the corner of his eyes. Natsu shook his head. "No, she didn't tell me. I came here to see why." Makarov seemed to be relieved at this but not by much._

_He quickly turned back towards Natsu, lacing his fingers nervously together. "The fight between you and Sting Eucliffe. Why?" Natsu's eyes widened, a little surprised by the question. "Why?" He repeated, still not sure what his guild master had just asked him._

_Makarov nodded. "Why did you fight him? I know it's a silly question Natsu, if it was in any other circumstances I would have assumed the same reason as usual. But I don't think it is.. So tell me, why?" Natsu leaned against his chair tiredly._

_How many times had he answered this question already anyway? How many people had already walked up to him and asked him this? He sighed and eyed Makarov through hooded eyelids. "I.. I don't know."_

_Makarov was visibly not content with this answer and crossed his arms over his chest, "Natsu, I've known you for years boy. I understand half your answers to my questions are 'I don't know' but there is an answer to this. Your just not telling me."_

_Natsu clenched his teeth frustrated, what did Makarov want? Can't he just accept that answer and move on like the rest of them? "I said, I didn't know." Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Natsu, stop behaving like a child and face up to your problems. If there's anything I hate more than warm beer it's people lying to me so spit it out."_

_Natsu was silent for a few minutes at what Makarov had said. Was he really running away from his problems? Was it really a problem anyway? Can't they just leave it alone? Makarov sighed at Natsu's silence before speaking, "This... This isn't about Lucy is it?"_

_Natsu stiffened as soon as he heard Lucy's name. Makarov frowned knowingly at the teen. This was about Lucy Heartfilia._

_"How long has she been gone anyway?" "Six months." Natsu answered quietly, while staring at his hands. Makarov nodded and looked over to the calendar on the far wall._

_The two were silent for another few minutes before Makarov sighed again, "I don't know why you did it, though I do have my theories. I think your the only one who will ever truly know anyway. But the reason I called you here is because I'm temporarily ex-communicating you from the guild."_

_Natsu's head jerked straight back up at the words 'ex-communicated'. "What?!" Gramps glared at Natsu's outburst, looking a little unhappy at the decision himself. "Me and the rest of the guild have already decided you needed some time off from the guild-life."_

_"So you mean the whole time the rest of you had been plotting this?!" Natsu screamed angrily, his shoulder shaking as he slammed his fist into the wooden desk in front of him. Makarov scowled. "Have you ever stopped to think about why?!"_

_Natsu went silent again, slowly thinking it through. "Your temper has made you nuisance, that last fight you had with Sting was enough. I understand you might have.. Feelings for the girl but I absolutely forbid you from causing a ruckus at their guild just because of a little jealousy problem you have."_

_Natsu bit his lip at Makarov's cutting words, they were meant well enough but every single one of them cut into Natsu's skin like glass shards falling out of the sky. "I'm sorry we had to make this decision Natsu."_

* * *

_"You can't just leave Natsu!" Lisanna cried, grabbing onto Natsu's arm. Natsu glanced back once at Lisanna before walking forward again, hoping she would just leave._

_They were outside the bar doors, just a few minutes after Natsu had come out of Makarov's office, his guild insignia gone for his arm._

_Erza noticed it instantly and questioned him furiously about it, until Natsu couldn't take the questions anymore._

_"I'm leaving alright?!" The group instantly caught onto the second meaning behind his words and stormed up to Makarov's office leaving him alone in the bar._

_But before he could even think about sneaking out Makarov's voice echoed through out the building, sending the group that had stormed up to his office a minute ago, running straight back down._

_The group stared at Natsu for a minute as they stood at the end of the staircase, silently shocked at his predicament._

_Erza was the first one to accept Natsu's situation and had only patted him on the back before walking away, not even saying a word after. Natsu knew why, somewhere inside Erza was crying but she couldn't show it. She wouldn't show it, it wouldn't help anything anyway._

_Gray was next, barely hugging the guy before whispering a choked goodbye and leaving after Erza._

_Lisanna who had followed the two curious was the last to say goodbye and she wasn't barely holding up as well as Erza or Gray._

_"Natsu, stop." She cried, standing behind him as he slowly walked away. Furious he was just going to walk away like this. "Please..."_

_Natsu looked behind him again one last time, one last glance. "Listen to me Lisanna, I want you to forget about me alright? Forget all of it, this is what Master wants, I don't question his decisions. If everyone else can accept it, then you should to."_

_Lisanna was silent after Natsu had spoken, not really sure how to react._

_Natsu realising this was his chance, he left. He didn't know if he could leave if he had stayed any longer._

* * *

_Present,_

"Why are you here?" Lucy whispered walking closer to Natsu when she stopped abruptly. "What?" Lucy pointed toward's Natsu's exposed arm. "Your guild insignia..." Natsu looked over to it and sighed.

"At least I didn't need to tell you." Lucy's eyes widened as she took a step back away from the Dragon Slayer. "You left?" She squeaked. Natsu grinned half-heartedly. "No, temporarily ex-communicated."

Lucy stared at Natsu for a moment, not really sure how to tell him that those things were the same thing when Natsu beat her to it by nodding. "I know they're the same, it sounds better though." Lucy held back a small grin at Natsu's weak attempt of a joke.

"Right."

They were silent for a few minutes when Lucy spoke again, unsure of the silence. "So you left Fairy Tail? Trying to copy me huh?" Natsu chuckled softly at Lucy's terrible joke and shrugged. "I dunno, what do you think Luce?"

Lucy smiled softly, completely caught by surprised at Natsu's old nickname for her. "There's something else though... Isn't there?" Lucy asked quietly after the moment of light-hearted laughter passed.

Natsu looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before nodding. "Remember that time I asked you what 'love' was?" He whispered, staring almost fondly at the sky as he did so.

Lucy was silent for a few minutes, surprised Natsu would ask her something like that. Who did she think she was, a human computer? What she was even more surprised about though was that she indeed remembered.

All of it, the entire conversation even though it was six months ago, she remembered it.

"Six months ago?" She finally answered a slight blush colouring her cheeks at the memory. Natsu nodded slightly before looking back at her. "The thing is, after you left the guild... The longer you were gone, the more I thought about those three things and.."

"I know I've already said this before, but.. I love you, Lucy."

_I don't know what's with the large amount of Nalu recently XD Rest assured I'm not done torturing Sting and Lucy yet though, not yet. To my fellow Stinglu fans, I swear a Stinglu moment is coming. And to the Nalu fans, I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and review!_


	29. Love But Not Lucky (Bitter Goodbyes)

_Hi guys! Yeah I know I promised an update on Monday, unfortunately I realised I didn't have enough content stuck in so it took me two more days to figure things out. Thank you guys again for your support in this story. Ps, you've already read th__e chapter title, so you know this is going to be a very upsetting and slightly confusing chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like it c:_

**Chapter**** 29 (Love But Not Lucky and Bitter Goodbyes)**

**Lucy's POV,**

_"I know I've already said this before, but.. I love you, Lucy."_

My mind went numb as Natsu finished speaking, I wasn't even completely sure what he had just said at that point. All I heard was 'I love you' and 'Lucy'. The rest practically flew over my head.

And even now, my own name didn't sound like mine either.

Slowly the initial shock of those four words slowly faded leaving me feeling exposed and self-conscious. This wasn't right, this wasn't how it was suppose to be.

Why couldn't he have said this to me six months ago, damn it?!

"Natsu isn't it a bit late?" I whispered tiredly, looking behind me impatiently. I couldn't deal with this, not right now. Not when I'm questioning Sting's innocence.

Natsu stared at me, his shocked expression slowly morphing into a scowl. I could tell he had expected a whole different reaction from me but then I could have said the same thing. I expected a whole different reaction from myself too.

Sighting I started to leave, trying to hold down my urge to run.

_Don't cry Lucy, don't cry._

But before I could even make it out of the Domus Flau's grounds, Natsu was behind me. "Is that all your going to say?" He whispered, his voice torn with beaten down pride and anger.

I turned around to meet his stormy gaze. "Yes, because I don't think you actually get it." I answered tonelessly, too busy trying not to think about the one question.

_What do I do now?_

"What do you mean I don't get it? I'm not stupid Lucy, whatever it is you have with that Saber isn't what you call 'love'."

He replied harshly, grabbing both my shoulders as if to shake sense into me. I scowled at the new nickname he had for Sting. Was that what they called us? Saber people?

"Just cause we spent one drunk night together doesn't mean we're in love Natsu, whatever we had before is over. I've made my own promises to other people, I'm sure you have yours." I snapped, shaking him off me.

Natsu was silent for a few minutes, but his pained gaze was enough to tell me that I had said enough.

I sighed and opened my mouth to start apologising when Natsu cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine.

I froze shocked at the intrusion but he was persistent, no amount of trying to stay still was putting him off at all.

_Damn you Natsu Dragneel._

His desperate lips caught mine whipping all thoughts of escape from my mind.

Part of me had already given up to his kiss, happy to accept whatever faith awaited us tomorrow, it was so easy. So disturbingly easy. And I hated that it was. I hated that I couldn't leave him, no matter what I do.

We were bound, both by animal instincts and fate. There was nothing we could do, because the moment I met him all those years ago... I knew I wouldn't be able to leave.

Slowly my mind gave out under the heat and pressure, completely collapsing into Natsu's familiar-ness. Somehow I knew I was safe here, I knew here I was free to forget about commitment, about the promises and the problems I had. It was horrible and I loved it.

I was trapped, like a moth to a flame. Funny, considering how ironic that was.

How many time have I been burnt by this man?

Slowly he used his free hand to push my closer to his, as if he wanted me to melt into him so he could keep me there forever. I didn't argue with his advances, even going so far as to help him pull me closer to him.

It was that moment when I knew the part of me that wanted this-wanted him-had taken over.

Suddenly Natsu's husky voice was talking to me, whispering into my ear like he was telling me a secret we both already knew. "Your right Luce, I do have my own promises. But you know what?"

He chuckled as he said it as if he couldn't quiet believe what he was saying himself, "I don't give a shit." I felt my already flying heart skip a beat at Natsu's breathless tone, surprised that Natsu was going through the same thing I was.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe we could be together, if there was anything I had done when I was wandering around Fiore, was grow up. And if Natsu can forget about his own promises, then maybe I can too. We could abandon our life here, run away, get married, live in the countryside like the exceeds and-

**You will never have a normal life.**

_Your a Dragon Slayer, your the reason Saberooth changes for the better, what would happen if you leave? And even then how are you going to pay for anything? Your both broke._

_And worst of all, your the only one who can save Fiore from Zeref._

_Do you actually think Jellal can do it? Do you actually think these people, even with all of their strength can fight against Zeref? You heard Acnologia, Zeref isn't just coming to Crocus by himself._

_He's coming with a whole hoard of demons, all of them as strong as the demons that were part of Tartarus. The nine demon gates multiplied by a hundred, maybe even a thousand._

**Reject me, reject the world.**

_Are you really going to let the magical word crumble because of your petty love life._

_Get it together __Lucy Heartfilia, you will never have a normal life._

_You've chosen power over normality a long time ago, there is no going back, no matter how much you regret it, no matter how much you wish for it. It will never come true._

_This is your fate, this is who you are._

"Natsu... Stop." I whispered, slowly pushing him away. He froze, not moving. "We can't do this anymore. _I_ can't do this anymore."

Silence replied.

I was about to say it again when Natsu let go of me abruptly, I stumbled at the sudden movement but I stayed standing. Quietly, I looked up to meet his eyes only to be met with another one of his blank gazes.

I tried to turn away, feeling more and more uncomfortable under his gaze when he spoke. Whispered really, but it was enough for me to hear it. "Why not?"

The questions echoed in my ears as he said it, it bounced across's the streets, repeating over and over again.

_Why not?_

Because I can't be selfish, because I can't be a lier or traitor, because the world's fate is resting on my shoulders.

Because I am the useless human being that deserves to risk her life, to die for the fate of humanity.

Can't he understand that?

_Of course he can't, he doesn't know anything about Zeref_.

I sighed inwardly at the thought, why couldn't people read minds? I opened my mouth hesitantly, trying desperately to find a way to tell Natsu about Zeref without him panicking when a voice broke through the silence that had settled between us.

And it didn't belong to me or Natsu.

"Lucy?"

* * *

**Normal POV,**

Lucy froze terrified when she realised that she and Natsu had been caught. Reluctantly she turned towards where the voice had come from, only to be met by a pair of terrified blue eyes.

_Sting._

Lucy realising the how the situation was going to play out between the two Dragon Slayer started to tell Sting to get back to his room but was quickly cut off. "What is he doing here?!" Sting hissed as he turned his angry gaze towards Natsu who was returning his gaze with equal hostility.

"I thought I knocked you out, Saber?" Natsu answered with a mocking tone. Sting laughed bitterly, "So you could have more time to steal my mate?" Natsu smirk grew wider. "Yours? You mean mine."

An annoyed growl erupted from the back of Sting's throat as he glanced at Lucy with betrayed look in his eyes before directing his attention back to Natsu. "What I said earlier this morning goes the same now, she's moved on." Sting snarled, trying his best to sound certain.

He wasn't doing very well.

"Then why is she here with me now and **not you**?" Natsu asked slyly as he glared at Sting mockingly.

The blonde Dragon Slayer was silent for a few minutes, his angry gaze turning blank as his eyes met with Lucy's guilty ones. "Lucy?" He asked dryly. Lucy held his gaze for a few minutes, her eyes slowly filling up with tears.

Lucy couldn't help but feel her name become heavier and heavier the more Sting said it. She knew what he was asking-what they both had been asking for a very long time-even though it was only one word.

It was one of those words always held thousands of questions, it almost felt like he was questioning her very existence.

_What is going on? What is he talking about? Who do you want?_

Lucy swallowed as she thought about everything that was at stake here, what she could possibly do to save what little she could. Only to come to one conclusion,

She had to tell him the truth as well.

Lucy couldn't help but flinch inwardly at the terrible word, she had been dreading that word for months now, trying desperately to avoid it.

She had never thought of herself as being very secretive, but recently with the Zeref fiasco looming just around the corner and having just found her new family that knew most of her past deeds and have accepted her with them.

Well, lies kinda came with the package.

When she had first met Sting she had thought of him as ignorant, egotistical, naive even, but as time went by she began to notice how many qualities she had missed when she had first met him, he was ignorant but he cared about his teammates more than he could say, he was egotistical but that was only because he was fiercely proud of his own guild and his magic, he was naive because he didn't like thinking about the bad in people.

He was like Natsu in so many ways, Lucy couldn't help but feel attached to him. Which later she mistook for love.

You couldn't blame her, she had been closed off from her own feelings for so long after the Fairy Tail incident and the death of Acnologia. When she finally felt something again, she held on for dear life. Hoping, for something finally permanent in her life.

But Fairy Tail never left her mind, it wasn't until the first day of the GMG when she saw Natsu again did she finally realise...

The reason she cared about Sting so much to the point of 'love' was because of Natsu. Natsu was the real person she wanted.

She had been using Sting as a replacement all this time.

It had all been a lie. A lie to the people around her, a lie to herself.

Slowly she opened her mouth, her heart racing away in her chest.

If she really cared about Sting-in anyway at all-she would stop all the question, stop the doubts. If she really was the person that she had always thought she was, then she would do it.

"Sting, I..." She drifted off, as the words got stuck in her throat. "I..." She tried again, forcing them up out to the world. "I-"

"Stop, Lucy." Sting said tonelessly cutting her off. "But-" "I get it, I'll leave. It's already taken you this long to figure this out." He laughed bitterly as he turned around towards the Domus Flau again.

"Somehow... I think I ended up on the other end of the spectrum anyway." He finished, walking off into the darkness. Lucy tried to run after him, only to be grabbed by Natsu, stopping her in her tracks.

"What?!" Lucy demanded glaring at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu glared at her stonily. "Why are you going after him?!" He snapped, his grip tightening on her wrist.

Lucy growled in between her teeth and ripped her wrist out of his hand. "Because he's..." She drifted off again. Natsu's gaze darkened at her hesitation. "Because he's what?!" He snarled.

In a midst of adrenaline and frustration Lucy smiled coldly, "Because he's my mate." She whispered, coating the word with as much poison as possible. Natsu taken aback at what she had said, lost it. "Fine, go after you precious boyfriend. See if I care?!" He hissed before stalking off into the night.

A few minutes after Natsu disappeared Lucy collapsed in a heap in front of the Domus Flau as the night grew colder and colder. As it finally dawned on her on how alone she was, with nothing but her mind to entertain her.

She closed her eyes while pulling her legs closer to her chest as she waited for the onslaught of memories from the night's events. She knew her mind was going to replay those events over and over again, forcing her to watch every detail play out minute by minute as her already unstable life fall to pieces before her eyes again and again.

It was like her own personal hell and there was nothing she could do about it.

It wasn't the first time either, it had already happened to her millions of times. But the problem was, all those times she had told herself everything would be alright, everything was going to be fine. How'd you think she got past all this times?

This time though, she knew-nothing was going to be alright ever again.

* * *

**"You have been watching, haven't you?" **A soft voice whispered, as a girl of 12 walked up behind a man sitting under the shade of a pine tree. The man smiled softly as he noticed the girl.

"I can't see you or hear you, yet I can now? How many strings have you pulled Mavis?" The man asked almost playfully. The first guild master of Fairy Tail grimaced at the other mage's accusations. "How long have you been here?" She answered, slowly stepping beside the young man.

The man glanced at Mavis for a few minutes before looking away again, his soft smile still gracing his handsome features. "I'm sure you know, you found me here didn't you?" He answered.

Mavis's eyes darkened as she sat down next to the man. "Why are you here? I thought you had made up your mind to stay at Tenrou?"

The man looked up into the night sky above them, avoiding her gaze completely. "I had. But there are things that I have decided I will have to do before I find my final resting place." Mavis followed the man's gaze towards the sky, "What do you mean?"

"We have both lived countless lifetimes already, we've seen the downfall of billions of societies and the uprising of the others. We constantly see humans making the same mistakes over and over again and all we can do is watch. We've seen more death than any other human can ever see in their lifetime."

"I always sit there on our little island dreaming of an ideal world where old mistakes don't happen, where innocent lives aren't taken. But it still hasn't come yet."

"Five centuries and still hasn't come yet."

Mavis shook her head as the man finished speaking before heaving a deep sigh. "You and I both know that's a silly dream, mistakes happen and human life isn't worth very much in their eyes. Sometimes, I believe they are trying to kill themselves."

Mavis laughed gently, her laugh tinkling in the wind like a wind chime.

"Buts that's how the humans have survived this long. Without their stupidity and constant disregard for their own life, they just wouldn't be the same. You and I have both been human before, we are nothing more but hypocrites."

The man laughed. "I am hardly what you would call, a human." Suddenly he got up, looking over his shoulder as he went. "Its almost time for what I have to do, my children are shaking in excitement for the day."

"And are you as excited?" Mavis asked as she got up as well. The man turned around to face her, smiling slightly. "I will be happy to know that I will die in my ideal world."

Mavis' scowled as if she was irritated at the man's mocking smile. "I thought you despised wars, this thing you think you have to do... You will regret it, just like the humans have."

"If it is what it takes to obtain the world I want to die in, then so be it."

"Fairy Tail will stop you, no matter the cost."

The man laughed again, "I know. But I am no longer intimidated by your followers. Rest assured, it will the final battle to decide the fate of humanity." The man whispered as he returned Mavis' gaze.

"We aren't afraid of you either, we destroy the people that hurt one of own." Mavis answered softly, her tone as heavy as tension in the air.

The man looked behind her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Layla Heartfilia, the woman Acnologia killed. Her daughter has grown up."

"She does not know of either me or my creation's involvement, Jude had covered it up well."

"She has been training under Acnologia as the Chaos Dragon Slayer. You already know of Acnologia's recent death?" The man's gaze turned stormy as he glared at the blonde spirit. "We share a biological link, of course I know of his death."

"Then you know who killed him then?" She asked tonelessly. The man looked surprised as he realised what Mavis was hinting. "Impossible, the girl killed one of my finest creations?!"

Mavis smiled, victorious. "It seems, you have underestimate my followers." The man scowled, genuinely furious. "Where is she?" "In Crocus, it seems she senses your presence as well."

The man hearing this forced his own temper down, he refused to show weakness to the first guild master and not just that. He refused to be afraid of this girl.

Suddenly Mavis spoke, "We were close 7 years ago." She spoke sadly as if it was a long forgotten memory she wanted to relive. "Time is time Mavis, neither I or you can change it."

Mavis nodded before starting towards the main streets of Crocus. "I cannot change your motivations, neither will I try any longer... But rest assured, I-we will stop you."

The man sighed disappointedly, "It seems you have rejected me like the rest. You already know what happens to the people who reject me."

Mavis' eyes turned cold. "Reject me, reject the world."

He chuckled before getting up himself. "Farewell Mavis, be well."

"As to you, Zeref."

_Zeref is finally coming into the picture XD If this scene sounds somewhat familiar to you it's cause some of it's dialogue is from chapter 340 in the manga, but if you haven't read it, it shouldn't have spoiled much. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy, my bets is still on holiday (I think) and I haven't contacted her yet, so the chapter has only been edited and read over by me ^.^" Read and review! _


	30. What Makes Us Human

_Hi guys! First of all, I would like to apologise for my disappearance over the week, honestly I probably could have gotten this chapter out on Christmas Day or maybe even earlier, but (for god knows what reason) I got sick at least two days before Christmas. So I was sick during Christmas and the next few days after that =.= (I was literally stuck in my bed all day being a literal potato XD)_

_Also, WOW it's already the thirtieth chapter! Hehe ^.^" It was a bit of a job getting this update out, probably cause I had a headache and I had the worst writer's block XD But thanks to my all knowing Beta Reader, she helped me work out the kinks and hopefully the chapter doesn't too weird. Anyways I hope you guys like it :) (Ps, super long chapter -~-)_

**Chapter 30 (What Makes Us Human)**

**Normal POV**

Sting sat quietly in his bed as he stared at the kaleidoscope of sunshine dancing across the tiled floor. It was still pretty early - almost 6:00 am - but it didn't really matter to him; it wasn't like he was getting any sleep anyway.

His drowsy mind lazily drifted between fatigue and being jerked awake by the constant anger coiled up at the bottom of his stomach. It had faded a _little_ overnight (well, it wasn't as strong as it was a few hours ago, anyway) but it was still there.

It wouldn't leave.

Sting knew it would have been easier to just forget about it, to call it quits and forgive the Celestial Mage for tearing his heart out and walking all over it. But considering the fact that he hadn't been able to sleep for the past four hours or so, well..

No, he can't just forget about it.

The fist that was clinging on to his bed sheets loosely, tightened as his mind bought him back to last night.

He had woken up a few minutes after Lucy had left the emergency room. He wasn't sure what had woken him up but as soon as he caught Lucy's familiar scent in the air, he ran out of the room to find her.

All he had in his mind when he was running after her was that he needed to apologise. He desperately needed to apologise to her. He had heard the fear and shock in her voice when he had apologised to her before, the small gasp that she had tried so hard to hide.

He had frightened her, hurt her even, yes it was indirectly but he didn't care about that.

But as he stumbled into the reception downstairs, he realised that Lucy, his Lucy, wasn't alone; far from alone at all.

Sting growled through his teeth as he bought his already tense fist down heavily onto the mattress. He already knew it would happen; in the back of his mind, he knew it. He was waiting for it too, waiting for it to happen.

And he had been foolish, foolish to think that maybe it wouldn't happen

after all. That Natsu had already faded far into her past that he admittedly knew very little about.

The past that he never bothered to ask questions about.

Now he was stuck, his heart nothing more but a broken toy too wrecked to ever be fixed again by even the best glue.

And the worst part?

He still loved her, with every single fiber of his being. He just couldn't let her go, no matter how much he knew she loved someone else.

He was the third wheel, doomed to be left alone in the end, loving the same girl that so clearly belonged to someone else, forever.

* * *

**Lucy couldn't sleep.** She hadn't been able to sleep for the past few hours. Angrily, she turned to the other side of the mattress again, hoping to find a comfortable spot for her to fall into a (hopefully) dreamless sleep.

She didn't need to think about it in her sleep, not when she was spending her every waking moment thinking about it already.

Sighing, she sat up again, her eyes skimming over the sleeping figures on the other beds around her when her eyes fell on a certain one, pushed far into the corner of the large bedroom.

It was empty, it's occupant probably asleep in the Domus Flau's emergency room. Lucy, no matter how much she tried, couldn't drag her eyes away from it.

She had somehow dragged herself back to the inn last night around three in the morning and had spent the next hour sobbing in the bedroom toilet. She didn't want to wake everyone up with her crying so she even took the time to cry outside the inn first.

But it clearly wasn't enough.

Her eyes were dry now, puffy from all the crying but otherwise fine. She felt numb, almost like the time she had left Fairy Tail, but even that didn't bring her any hope that it was going to get better.

Natsu had left, presumably for good. She would never see him again in this lifetime, she was sure of it. The Dragon Slayer would do everything he could to avoid her now, even if it meant never visiting the guild, his first home without his dragon father Igneel, ever again.

And whatever she had with Sting was broken for good now. It was more of a waiting period now to see who would crack first and leave. She was almost a hundred percent sure it was going to be her.

She was always the weak one anyway.

Tiredly, she glanced at the wall clock on the far wall, only to be disappointed by the numbers. 6:32am. The team was supposed to get up around seven so they would be able to get to the Domus Flau early enough to pick up Sting for the games.

Lucy was one of the people in charge of picking him up (courtesy of Minerva) and she had wanted to when the guild master had asked. But now, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

She doubted Sting really wanted to see her either.

Even so, a tiny spark of excitement was still bubbling in the back of her head. Part of her still had hope she would be able to smooth things out between her and the Dragon Slayer, even though realistically she knew it was over.

Gingerly, she got out of the bed and headed - unsurprisingly - to the balcony.

She still wasn't sure why she kept going back there; she'd already had millions of bad things happen there, you'd think she'd at least think about it before going there again.

But she didn't, she never did.

Softly, Lucy stepped out into the balcony as the sound of morning birds chirping enveloped her into momentary bliss.

Now she kind of understood why she kept going back there; it was the temporary relief it always gave her when she was up there in the clouds, where her problems would temporarily solve themselves, where her worries would dissipate into the morning air, leaving her with nothing but peacefulness.

"I saw you last night." A voice suddenly whispered, tearing Lucy out of her temporary bliss. "Rogue?" She answered, turning around to face the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sure enough he was standing there behind her leaning on one of the sliding glass doors, with his usual blank expression. "You were crying." He mumbled, meeting the other Dragon Slayer's eyes. "I.. Had a rough night." Lucy answered quickly.

"You smell funny." He added nonchalantly, joining her by the edge of the balcony. Lucy frowned at Rogue's words.

_What at the heck was that suppose to mean? She smelt **funny**? What else could she smell like other than soap and bad breath?_

Lucy - obviously bothered by the Shadow Dragon Slayer's comment - sniffed at herself gingerly. "I do?" She questioned, only smelling her usual soap and shampoo. "Yeah, you don't have Sting all over you." He muttered.

Lucy couldn't help but blush; did she always smell like that? Like Sting? Did other people smell it too or did only the Dragon Slayers smell it? Why didn't she, a Dragon Slayer, smell it? "Don't worry, you don't always smell like him. You just smell weird this time."

Lucy frowned, uncomfortable that Rogue might have noticed she hadn't taken a bath last night. She always prided herself in being clean and neat everyday, even if it was a rough day at the Grand Magic Games. Half of her old personality was definitely gone but something about looking half-decent all the time never left her.

"I didn't have time to shower last night." She mumbled quietly without looking at him in the eye. Rogue who could have heard her a mile away anyway, rolled his eyes. "I know, you just smell like... "

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Rogue's sudden silence. "Like?" Rogue, almost dazed at her question, quickly shook himself as if to wake himself up. "Nothing, there's nothing wrong." He glanced towards the wall clock nearby quickly and added, "Its almost seven, you should go eat. I'm going to go wake the others."

Silently, he walked off, leaving Lucy alone and self-conscious on the balcony.

She knew the Shadow Dragon Slayer wasn't one to talk much, but this was just weird; what could he possibly know that she didn't?

Frowning, Lucy walked back into the room to get dressed for the day, hoping that Rogue would tell her whatever he was about to say later that day.

* * *

**"So, did you find out what happened?"** Minerva asked, as Rogue walked straight into Minerva's arm blocking the hotel room door. The rest of the team had already left for breakfast. Rogue had stayed behind, hoping that if he left last no one would notice him leaving early for the Domus Flau.

Unfortunately for him, Minerva noticed.

"What do you mean, Milady?" Rogue asked tonelessly, as he tried to walk outside again, only to walk straight into Minerva's arm again. "I know you can smell her, Rogue, you already know what happened."

Rogue growled, "Just let me go. Why are you stopping me, anyway?"

"I wanted to confirm... What I heard." The Shadow Dragon Slayer sighed and stopped trying to push his way out of the room. "What did you hear?" Minerva leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms, as if she was worried about the news herself.

"I caught wind this morning that the kid who was fighting Sting yesterday was excommunicated from Fairy Tail by order of the Magic Council. They told me to watch out because he might get violent. I'm assuming that this 'kid' is Natsu Dragneel."

Rogue, genuinely surprised by the news, frowned, "And?" Minerva gave Rogue a look. "And, I think something happened last night."

"You weren't the only one who heard her crying last night." She added, before looking towards Rogue, expecting him to say something. They were silent for a few minutes, both trying to think of something to say.

Suddenly Rogue sighed and started for the door again. "Look, I don't know about any of this, all I know is that Lucy stinks of Dragneel and that's all." "And you don't think that boy would go and find her? If he had been excommunicated only last night, he would have enough time to find Lucy."

Rogue growled, "So what? We don't care about Dragneel do we? It's Sting we're worried about." Minerva shook her head before turning away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. "I have a feeling it's already too late."

* * *

**"Lucy-sama, if you don't mind me asking but.. Are you alright?"** Lucy looked up from her styrofoam mug blankly as Yukino spoke, completely ignoring Yukino's nervous '-sama', while hopelessly trying to distract herself with her cup of lukewarm coffee.

The pair had arrived a few minutes ago after Minerva had insisted that they leave early, Lucy wasn't sure whether Minerva knew about what had happened, or at least part of it, but the look Minerva gave her before she left said otherwise.

The guild master knew something was up.

Lucy wasn't sure why she had thought her blowup with Sting was going to stay hidden. I mean, he was part of her team and guild, after all. So the chances of her guild never finding out were slim to none.

Plus, her guild-mates weren't exactly idiots themselves. The fact that Lucy was acting like a zombie this morning was enough evidence.

"It's alright, Yukino and yes I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." Yukino smiled jokingly. "You should have stayed at Sting's room that late last night, I heard Milady say you didn't come home till 3 in the morning." Lucy managed a small laugh at Yukino's good-natured prod and nodded.

It was better to go with whatever the other celestial Mage thought she had been doing last night, anyway.

Silently, Lucy dragged her chair back and stood up, coffee in hand. "Let's go, Minerva probably thinks we're at the Domus Flau already." Before Yukino could have time to agree Lucy was already half-way out the door, leaving Yukino with no choice but to run after her.

"W-wait, Lucy-sama!" Lucy ignored the white-haired mage's protests, only quickening her pace, leaving Yukino farther and farther behind. Lucy had sensed something near the cafe when she was leaving, something that was a lot worse than her own broken heart.

It came to her as a smell, a mix of rotting flesh and dried blood, so heavy in the air it made her gag on her coffee. But as soon as it was there, it was gone.

It was all that she needed, though; before she knew it she was running towards the smell. To anyone on the street the smell would have completely disappeared, but to a Dragon Slayer there was still enough to track.

She hadn't needed to run this fast though - the person wasn't running away from her anyway - she just needed to shake off Yukino. The magic energy that she had sensed along with the smell was just as about as powerful as its stench, powerful enough to not be worried about getting caught in a city filled with powerful mages.

Powerful enough to kill a lot of people.

She was sure it wasn't Zeref though. Zeref was smarter than that; even he wouldn't come out wandering in the middle of the day. Plus, she knew how powerful Zeref was; this guy was small game compared to the Dark Lord.

Nevertheless, this person wasn't anything to laugh about.

Finally, Lucy stopped in front of an old butcher shop that was closed for the day. Ignoring the closed sign, she walked straight into the alleyway next to the shop that led to the skips in the back.

The alleyway itself was shady and damp, green mould growing everywhere, up the walls and through the cracks on the pavement to the dusty windows on the other building.

The air flowing through it was another thing. The air tasted metallic and salty, like old blood. Lucy didn't dare try to smell whether the air smelt the exact same to the way it tasted or whether it was worse

When she got to the skips the conditions were... Surprisingly better. The smell still lingered in the air but the giant metal skips were incredibly clean. It looked like someone had actually taken the time to clean up the left over animal corpses the butcher had thrown out and even wiped down the skips themselves.

It was almost eerie.

Lucy clenched her teeth as she looked around; had she lost him? No, she can't have, not after coming all this way.

Gingerly, she stepped towards one of the skips closest to her to inspect the hulking blue piece of metal when several voices echoed through the alleyway behind her.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?!"

"Lucy-sama!"

"Heartfilia."

Minerva, Rogue and Yukino.

* * *

**"You have refused to say anything for the past few minutes, Heartfilia, I am not tolerating this." **Minerva snapped as the group neared the Domus Flau.

It had been more than ten minutes since Lucy had been caught near those dumpsters and Minerva was pissed. She wasn't even sure why Minerva was so angry, she was a hundred percent sure she had convinced the guild-master that she, Lucy Heartfilia, could handle herself fine.

Even though she hadn't been entirely sure she could have handled that person herself ten minutes ago.

"Minerva, it wasn't anything. I was just curious about the smell." Minerva smug at her sudden breakthrough Lucy's silence, gave her a sceptical look. "You were curious about some butcher's dumpster?"

Lucy sighed and started towards the stairs, completely unaware that she was walking straight to a room she did not, under any circumstances, want to go into. She was trying her hardest not to let anything on and, hopefully, not pull the others into this.

She was sure the guy, even though he wasn't Zeref, was definitely tangled up in his plan. She wasn't sure if it was a demon she had sensed or a person but she was sure she was going to find out.

If Zeref's people were already here...

The event that Acnologia had told her about was a lot closer than she had thought.

And it was only the third day of the GMG.

Lucy felt the urge to hit something as she reached the top of the staircase. She couldn't keep this to herself anymore; she had to tell them.

If all of Zeref's people were this strong...then there was no way in hell she could do this by herself.

She would be lucky to get out of it alive.

Lucy clenched her teeth as she walked down the brightly lit hallway. Why did she need to make these decisions?! Why couldn't anyone else who had an actually good decision-making track-record make it?! She had already destroyed so many things, what's to say she's not just going to destroy the world with one shitty decision?

...

That's it, nothing.

Just one mistake and it could be the end to everything they know. Every single thing that had ever made their reality.

One mistake, one bad decision.

How did she even know what she was doing was the right thing to do?

Was she already making mistakes?

"Heartfilia." Minerva's voice jerked Lucy out of her own scrambled thoughts and reminded her where she currently was. "Heartfilia!" Minerva repeated, making Lucy nod slightly to signal to the brunette she had heard her.

"The emergency room is over here, you're walking too far." Lucy stopped abruptly at Minerva's words and looked behind her. Sure enough, she was a lot further down the hallway than she needed to be. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little sheepish as she backtracked towards the group again.

"A lot on your mind, huh?" Minerva muttered as Lucy arrived outside the emergency room door with the rest of the group. Lucy rolled her eyes at Minerva's snarky comment and walked into the room, only to realise a second later what she was doing.

God, she was having a bad day.

Sting was directly on the other side of the room, leaning casually against the wall behind him. He was already dressed, last night's clothes packed and ready in a nearby bag on his bed. His hair was messier than usual, almost like he had just woken up, but Lucy could tell he hadn't.

He hadn't slept at all.

His face was grey from lack of sleep, the bags underneath his eyes darker than she had ever seen before. But he still kept on his little charade, still kept on standing on his own two feet. Lucy didn't know whether he was trying to make a point or he was just stupid.

Either way, he looked as upset as she was.

Lucy couldn't help but feel the urge to say something, anything to him but the words stuck inside her throat. Sorry. She wanted to apologise, wanted to make everything the same again.

She wanted to pretend like it had never happened.

But she wasn't going to get that, not today, not now, not ever. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Because it had happened; she had chosen Natsu over him, with him as a witness himself. She had taken the heart he had given her and destroyed every single last piece of it.

She was horrible: a monster, a trap. It was all her fault.

It was always her fault.

Slowly Sting tipped his chin up to meet her eyes, giving her a look she couldn't recognise, he smiled mockingly. "Hello, Lucy."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I shouldn't have been surprised at the coldness of his tone, the way he spat out my name like it was poison to his lips. The cold smile that came with it.

I shouldn't have been surprised at the way he took it. I knew him well enough to know that, at least.

And finally...

I shouldn't have been surprised at myself and how I took it.

"Sting." I choked out, my body going completely numb as I stood there watching him. He chuckled at my shaking voice and shook his head. "You're still here? Where's Natsu?" He hissed mockingly.

Before I could answer him, Minerva cut in, her voice hard. "Watch it, Sting." She warned quietly as she walked into the room. Yukino still oblivious to everything nodded and gave him a small frown as she followed Minerva into the room.

Sting scowled at Minerva's interruption before glaring at her. "Mind your own business, Minerva." Minerva, who had been busy picking up his overnight bag, turned around smirked.

"Do you finally have the nerve to say my name, Sting? Or are you so scared that you're saying it?" She whispered mockingly. Silence filled the room, Minerva's question hanging in the air like a puppet on strings. No one was sure of what to say or what to do, unsure of whether it would set either of them off.

Suddenly, Minerva laughed, a short chuckle that rang through out the room. It was short, just a sound but everyone knew what it meant.

Minerva was dismissing Sting completely, she was downplaying him.

Angrily, Sting rushed towards her, his fist outstretched aimed for her jaw. "I'm not scared of anyone!" He screamed as his fist neared Minerva's face.

Minerva stayed silent, she didn't move, didn't even flinch, almost like she hadn't heard at all.

He was going to hit her. Why wasn't she moving?! "Minerva!" I yelled, but it was too late, Sting's fist wasn't stopping Minerva was going to take the hit...

Why?

...

Suddenly Sting's entire fist went through one of Minerva's portals, completely disappearing from sight, inches away from her face.

"Don't. You'll get yourself hurt." She muttered before walking out into the corridor, leaving Sting sprawled on the ground.

Yukino, who was still oblivious and hadn't seen any of this coming, glared at Sting angrily. "What do you think you're doing Sting?!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him. Yukino fell silent after saying it, her fury seemingly gone and used.

Silence echoed through the room again, we all held our breaths waiting for Sting's explosion.

But nothing came.

I bit my lip as I stared at Sting's kneeling figure, he was staring at the ground quietly, his gaze glued to the floor. He looked tired, angry and frustrated but also incredibly exhausted.

He hadn't wanted that outburst, it had been directed at the wrong person.

As if hearing my thought, he looked up to meet my gaze but I turned quickly towards the clock on the wall nearby, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Suddenly, Rogue sighed and walked into the room while motioning for me and Yukino to get out. Yukino who had been standing and looking around hopelessly for the part few minutes nodded and walked out, glad to get out of the tense situation.

Rogue nodded at me too as soon as Yukino left, signalling for me to leave as well. I sighed and nodded at him before leaving, the door closing promptly behind me.

It was quiet out in the corridor. Both Yukino and Minerva had left for the Domus Flau leaving me alone in the corridor. Tiredly I leaned against the wall behind me and let the flood gates open.

I did this... I broke my old family and destroyed my only chance of a new one..

Maybe I can't have a family..

Not mom and dad, not Fairy Tail, not even Sabertooth. It never works out.

Silently, I dropped my face into my hands, feeling the warm dampness of my tears hitting my dry skin.

Maybe I was right all along, I was never going to have a normal life. I would just have to stop trying.

I couldn't have a family because I would just push everyone apart, I couldn't have friends because they would just become targets for Zeref and I couldn't have love because I would end up breaking them myself.

Everything that defined me as a human, as a living breathing person I couldn't have.

And if I wasn't Lucy Heartfilia...

Then who am I?

_How was it? I hope you guys liked it XD And if 'the Dark Lord' thing made you think of Voldemort it's ok, I get that a lot XD Anyways since I won't be seeing you till at least a few days... Happy New Year and all the best for us during 2015! I already have a few ideas up my sleeve after this is finished so look forward to that ;) Read and Review!_


	31. Pain & Pleasure (Screams & Laughter)

_Hi guys, Happy New Year! I know I'm two weeks late on both the greeting and updating. But anybody who's read this far into this story knows exactly how long it takes me to update == (Honestly I'm just glad it hasn't stretched to a month yet, god forbid how that would end up) And if I don't sound as cheery right now it's probably cause fanfiction screwed up my chapter so I had to do everything again (Thank god for backups) Jeez, talk about a waste of two hours ;_;_

_Anyways, thank you again to my lovely, lovely Beta Reader and to you my readers who have been the actual reason why this story hasn't been discontinued yet (I have zero drive to do anything these days, which means I **am** a terrible person). _

_I will admit that this chapter is a **little** depressing **despite** the nature of the anime that inspired me to write at all this week *cough* yaoi *cough* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update :33_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I realised recently that I've never actually put up a disclaimer before, I'm so sorry about that ^.^")_**

* * *

**Chapter 31 (Pain &amp; Pleasure, Screams &amp; Laughter They're all the Same)**

**Normal POV**

Rogue stared helplessly at his best friend, who was sprawled on the other side of the room, his blue eyes glued blankly to the floor beneath him.

The room was silent other than the somber ticking of a nearby wall clock and the soft breathing of both Dragon Slayers. Neither

men really knew what to say; they were either too upset or too awkward to say what was on their minds.

Rogue could tell the others had left, since the hallway outside had been silent for quiet sometime now.

It almost felt like they really were the only two people left in the Domus Flau's medical ward.

Or maybe it was because the hallway had been so busy only minutes ago.

The Shadow Dragon Slayer had heard the Celestial mage's crying, something that was far worse than just crying. He could hear the anger and frustration in her sobbing, how hard she must have been shaking for her cries to sound so broken.

It got so bad that even Rogue wasn't so sure if she was the one that was actually upset - it was terrible just listening to it.

She had been right outside the room, so it wasn't exactly easy to ignore. Her crying disturbed him, clawed at his conscience, literally yelling at him to fix it.

But despite his guilty conscience, he knew it wasn't his fault, nor could he fix her problems.

He already knew deep down that whatever she had been crying about wasn't anything he could fix, far from any of what his capabilities could achieve.

But he had to wonder -

How could Sting, someone who had been chasing after this girl for so long, bear to see her cry?

He hadn't known Lucy for very long but he had known Sting for a while now, long enough to know that the person he had become such good friends with wouldn't have been nearly sadistic enough to stand around and watch someone cry.

Especially someone he had feelings for.

Rogue couldn't help but wonder just how bad things were between the two Dragon Slayers.

After all, Minerva hadn't exactly looked relaxed when she told him about the situation but he hadn't thought it was this bad.

He doubted things could even get this bad, knowing his friend's more or less forgiving nature.

_Since when had Sting become this cold?_

Rogue bit his lip as he glanced back towards the blonde man who hadn't moved an inch since Lucy had walked out through those doors. Rogue wasn't entirely sure what was holding the Dragon Slayer together at the moment, but he hoped it wasn't anything too destructive.

God knows what exactly was going through the Dragon Slayer's head at the moment.

"Are you just going to stand there?" A rough voice muttered, tearing Rogue out of his thoughts. He looked over to where the voice had come from and frowned but didn't answer.

His silence hung tensely in the air for a second, like an elastic band pulled to its breaking point. Rogue knew it had been a bad idea not to answer the upset Dragon Slayer but he thought it would have been worse if he had answered the wrong thing.

His friend was so unpredictable now, he wasn't sure whether any of his words were going to reason with Sting.

Sting, suddenly impatient with Rogue's silence, scowled and spoke again, his tone nearing a yell, "Are you even listening?! I asked why you're still here!"

Rogue, whose nerves were getting just about as tense as Sting's, stepped back in surprise. He knew Sting yelled, he had heard him yell hundreds of times - his friend just wasn't the silent type.

But his outburst was another thing, it wasn't anything like his usual challenging yell, the tone Sting was using wasn't completely foreign to him though.

It wasn't foreign to him at all.

Rogue froze as his mind began to register what Sting's tone reminded him of. It was familiar, incredibly familiar, but his mind was still in too much shock to work much.

His body and instincts, on the other hand, weren't having much trouble figuring out Sting. A chill went down Rogue's spine as he finally remembered.

That tone was the same one he used on Natsu yesterday.

The same one he taunted the Fire Dragon Slayer with, the same one he fought with, the same one he tried to **kill** with.

**Kill.**

He wouldn't... No, of course not. This was Sting Eucliffe, his best friend other than Frosch, his light when his darkness threatened to overpower him. Sting would never think about really hurting him, and especially not killing him.

But this was different - something snapped in the White Dragon Slayer yesterday. He wasn't the old Sting anymore, he was a vicious killer, bitter with jealousy. He would have no second thoughts about killing him if Rogue pissed him off enough.

"Are you going to answer me?! Get out!" Sting yelled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. But Rogue didn't even flinch, didn't move, didn't answer. He wasn't sure whether he was too scared or whether he was trying to see how far this new Sting would go.

How far he would go to kill him.

"ANSWER ME!" Sting roared, straightening up and grabbing Rogue by the collar in seconds. The Shadow Dragon Slayer still didn't move, his eyes met Sting's angry blue ones almost white with rage. Suddenly Sting's fist was next to his ear, aimed directly towards Rogue's face.

Rogue's gaze never left Sting's as he noticed the glowing white fist aimed straight into his face. He knew it was going to hurt but his mind was nearly blank. Any thought of leaving had deserted him. He was frozen, paralysed waiting to see how far his best friend would go.

Suddenly he spoke. He didn't even really know what he was saying but it passed through his gritted teeth anyway. "Kill me, then."

Silence followed as the White Dragon Slayer absorbed what the other Dragon Slayer had just said.

_Kill me, then._

Five, ten, twenty seconds went by and Sting still hadn't hit Rogue.

"I.. I can't." Sting finally whispered as he let Rogue go before collapsing onto the ground himself. Bent over panting from being held by the neck for so long, Rogue lifted his gaze towards Sting and waited for another attack.

He hadn't expected him to give up this easily - Sting would never give up this easily. But there he was, crumpled and broken on the ground, Rogue wasn't sure whether Sting even had enough steam in him left to attack him again.

He sure knew he didn't.

Half sure that he wasn't about to be lunged at again, Rogue gingerly walked towards Sting, his hand already stretched out in front of him to help his friend up. "You should have." He mumbled as Sting quietly accepted his hand.

Sting chuckled a small, bitter laugh in reply. "Are you kidding? I would have had my ass handed to me by you." Rogue didn't seem to appreciate the joke as he laid the other Dragon Slayer down on his own bed.

"You're awfully giggly for someone who had been angry enough to kill his best friend a minute ago." Rogue muttered coldly before walking towards the window near Sting's bed.

Sting glanced at the Shadow Dragon Slayer guiltily before looking down and away from his friend. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen... None of it, from the yelling to the deadly threats he was firing to everyone around him.

He had thought he could trust himself to keep his cool around her, that a morning's worth of self-loathing and well, loathing in general, could somehow put his emotions in check.

He even dared to hope the woman would show up after all, just so he could show her how well he was dealing with it.

To think his resolve would break as soon as she walked into the room.

Pathetic.

That's what he was - pathetic.

...

Fate was definitely playing some joke on him, some sick, cruel joke.

"I'm sorry." Rogue turned his head slightly towards Sting's quiet apology, a small smile gracing his face. "For what? I wanted to talk to you anyway, it's not your fault." "Look if it's about today then I'm sorry I can't do it, get Orga to fill for me or something because-"

"We know about last night." Rogue answered swiftly cutting Sting off. "What?" He answered clearly confused. _Last night? He doesn't mean... No, he wasn't even there. No one else was there except for... No, he **cannot** had been there._

"Natsu left his guild this morning, Minerva was notified before we came here." Sting was silent for few minutes, before a small sound that sounded more like choking than laughing erupted from his throat.

_Damn that Minerva._

"What makes you think I care about that, Rogue?" Sting mocked, trying to laugh it off. Rogue turned towards Sting, his eyes narrowed. "Would you stop that?! We know what happened with you and Lucy, besides the way you've been acting around her is enough to tell anyone what happened."

"You're not as good of an actor as you think." Rogue added quietly. Silence followed as Rogue waited for an answer. Finally Sting spoke, "I can take care of myself Rogue. I don't need you and Minerva butting in to save me."

Rogue crossed his arms over his chest, clearly frustrated with the way Sting was acting. "We aren't trying to save you-look ever since you met her you've been all over her, convinced she is the one. But you and I both know the truth, she's not-"

"She's not **mine**, I get it." Sting practically hissed before Rogue could go any further.

Rogue sighed. "Be honest to yourself Sting, is it really worth it? You heard her, we both heard her. This... Whatever you call this relationship is not working!" Sting looked up swiftly at the other Dragon Slayer, his gaze poisonous.

"Ok fine, tell me then Rogue, if I told you to let go of Yukino this instant, no questions, no apologies. How would you feel?" Rogue was silent for a long minute before answering,

"I wouldn't do it in the first place... Don't tell me this is how you actually feel.. Breaking off just like that with Yukino is unthinkable for me, you know that."

Sting turned away from his friend's gaze. "Then you should know better than anyone else." Silence enveloped the two as what Sting had just said sunk in.

Suddenly he was speaking again, his voice shaking like he was at edge of breaking apart.

"I knew from the start it wasn't really going work out. From the time I had first felt it, I knew it was going to end up badly-I mean the idiot had already been marked and didn't even know it."

_"I wouldn't mistake his smell in a million years. I'm just surprised Lucy didn't see it coming." "Didn't Weisslogia teach you anything about this?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "Haha, funny. " Rogue sighed again. "This has to be a mistake, if Natsu has already claimed her then why would you have that... Need?"_

"I thought I could ignore it, ignore the fact that I was falling in love with someone who belonged to someone else, ignore that she was using me as a replacement for that asshole, honestly I just wanted to be with her."

_Sting was trying his best to not concentrate on how perfectly Lucy's hand had fitted in his and how pretty she looked in that dress of hers.._

"I had hoped that one day she would forget about Natsu and understand what I felt, I had hoped that maybe one day... she would fall in love with me too."

_"You, Sting Eucliffe, are also my mate."_

Suddenly, Sting's wavering calmness broke and his volume soared,"But it didn't work, none of it did. No matter how many times she says it, no matter how many times I say it... We know we're just feeding into a relationship that was a liability from the start."

_"I thought I knocked you out, Saber?" Natsu answered with a mocking tone. Sting laughed bitterly, "So you could have more time to steal my mate?" Natsu smirk grew wider. "Yours? You mean mine."_

"And after all that hard work, after all those declarations... I hate her very existence." He gripped at his head as if he was going insane running around in circles trying to figure himself out.

Gently, a tear rolled off his face and descended towards the ground underneath him.

_Hesitantly Lucy answered, "I love you too."_

"I hate that she can just march in here and completely destroy me, I hate that I care about every little thing she does, I hate the fact that I still love her!" He yelled, his tears flying down his face.

_"Sting." Lucy choked out, her body going completely numb as she stood there watching him. Sting chuckled at her shaking voice and shook his head. "You're still here? Where's Natsu?" He hissed mockingly._

"She can break me again and again and again, day after freaking day and I'll still feel the same. Because even after everything... I can't let her go."

"Because after everything, I still have hope,"

"Hope that one day it'll all click, it'll all make sense and everything that I've done until that point wouldn't have been meaningless."

Suddenly he turned back towards Rogue as he whispered what he had been trying to say all along.

"I love her Rogue, I love her** too much**."

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **had never been that scared of the dark.

It just never really bothered her - to her, the darkness was temporary and somehow light would always be there to destroy it. Besides, monsters didn't bother her, she was already one after all.

But now as she stared out into the moonless night sky she was beginning to doubt it, the pitch darkness was bothering her and the thought of never seeing the sun rising ever again terrified her.

_"I'll destroy all light. Trust me, Lucy Heartfilia, you will never see the sun again."_

Lucy sighed tiredly before leaning her head towards the cold window pane, the urge to pace never leaving her. The day had been a disaster, like walking through a live minefield and it had all been her fault.

Sting had refused to join the rest of the team that morning when the day finally got started even though the doctor had told him repeatedly he could go. In the end Minerva left him be and got Orga to substitute, not that it was that bad: none of the events today was particularly important.

Lucy had spent rest of the day thinking about that magic energy she had felt around those dumpsters, she still hadn't found a way to tell anybody but she knew she'd have to tell them before it's too late.

Before they run out of time...

_"You can't save them, none of them. They'll all die in my hands."_

It was her second sleepless night but instead of memories it was dreams that haunted her. It wasn't anything better; in fact, Lucy was beginning to wish it was memories that she was seeing, at least she knew how they ended.

Badly sure, but there was something about wondering that made it worse.

These dreams... She had no idea where they came from but she had the sinking feeling it was because of Zeref, not that she had any idea whether the Dark Lord had that kind of magic. Either way she was sure even if he didn't, one of his demons might.

They were getting to her, slowly turning her insane. She wasn't even asleep now but she could still see their deaths, the coppery smell of blood and destruction in the air and the chilling laugh of the mastermind behind all of this.

It had all been her.

It brought a whole different meaning to the word 'mistake'.

Right: mistake - it was all a mistake.

_"Lucy Heartfilia, is it?" Lucy turned around swiftly to see who had just spoken to her. That voice... It couldn't be, no it wasn't him of course not. He can't be this close._

_The initial shock of seeing him only inches away from her fingertips made her almost voiceless - even screams couldn't make it past her throat._

_"W-what are you doing here?!" She squeaked, trying desperately to earn some distance between them. The man smiled, "Ahh, it is you." He greeted, his tone warm like he was greeting an old friend. "Y-you can't be here, not here." "I've heard from a dear friend of mine you would be here, it seems she was right." He answered, ignoring her protests._

_Lucy's eyes widen at his statement. "W-who?!" The man chuckled, "Oh you might be familiar with her, my apologies. Mavis Vermilion? The first master of your past guild perhaps?" Lucy's clenched fist tightened, making her already pale knuckles go white._

_"No, I don't know what you mean." She answered, her voice sounding surprisingly firm even to her. The man frowned. "That's too bad, she spoke very highly of you." Lucy bit her lip, so much for not dragging everyone else into this. He clearly remembered her and them._

_"Look, what do you want? I'm clearly not actually here right now so this must be a dream but I don't remember the last time you were able to do this." Lucy snapped demanding an answer. The man clicked his tongue. "Smart, Mavis wasn't lying."_

_Suddenly, the musty grey walls surrounding the two mages vanished giving way to a grassy garden in front of a very familiar manor._

_"Remember this place, Lucy?" The man asked casually as he walked over to one of the rose bushes nearby, leaving Lucy standing alone in the middle of the garden. "What are you trying to say?!" Lucy snarled, impatient now and even more riled up after suddenly arriving at her childhood home._

_"Shh, you'll wake her." He answered, pointing towards a couple walking towards them right now, rose in hand. As the couple neared them, Lucy began to notice that the small bundle in the woman's arms was actually a baby and the couple was actually her parents._

_Her parents looked a lot different than the ones in Lucy's memory, younger, happier. Before her mother was ill, before her father turned cruel, when they almost resembled a happy family._

_Lucy couldn't help but feel a slight tug at her heart and she realised she couldn't remember any of these happy days. All she could remember was an empty house and man who was barely her father._

"She looks so happy when she's asleep." _Layla giggled before tucking a stray strand of hair behind the baby's ear. Her husband grunted roughly but didn't try to hide the small smile on his face. _"Yes, she's adorable when she's not screaming my ears off." _Layla gave him a look before directing her attention back to the baby._

"You just can't appreciate it, can you Jude?" _The man huffed before sneaking a small glance at his newborn._ "Whatever, it's not like she looks anything like me. She looks too much like her mother."

_Layla opened her mouth to protest before she realised what her husband had actually just said. Slowly she looked up towards her life partner and smiled_. "Remind me why we fell in love, Jude?" _The man rolled his eyes before leaning down before leaning down and placing his lips gently on his wife's._

"It's because of my manly charm." _He whispered before straightening up again. His wife laughed and shook her head at his bad joke. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her father's small retort._

_Was this who her father really was? A goofy, romantic idiot? She wished she could have seen this earlier._

_Suddenly remembering what she was doing here, she turned towards Zeref who was standing not too far away from her examining one of the roses he had picked. "Is this why you bought me here? To bring me down memory lane?" Her tone almost mocking the Dark Lord._

_Zeref didn't answer when a sound that sounded chillingly familiar rang through the garden making Lucy look away from the unresponsive Mage._

_She wished she hadn't._

_The sound was still ringing in her ears but it was so much louder now, the baby had somehow ended up on the dirt floor and her mother was lying on the ground her side completely torn open. In the sky was gigantic dark shape resembling a very familiar looking dragon._

_Jude ran over to his wife trying desperately to lift her up but it was no use, she was dying._ "Hang on, you've got to hang on." _He sobbed hugging Layla to his chest, Layla shook her head at her husband's tears before gently wiping them away._ "Jude... It was unavoidable... I already told you after that mission, didn't I?"

_Jude shook his head fiercely at her words, his tears raining down onto her face._ "Don't talk, please, I can help you, please." _He yelled frantically as the blood oozing out from her side started to stain his white business shirt dark red. Part of Jude knew he was lying to himself. He couldn't help at all, no one could help her, not even the hospital nearby._

_She was simply losing too much blood._

"Jude... Stop, please stop..." _She whispered softly, placing her shaking hand on her husband's cheek."No don't say that, please Layla! Please, I love you!" He screamed hysterically clutching her tighter, his wife only laughed softly at her husband crying, shaking her head._

"Jude... I love you too.. Remember to take care... Of our daughter." _Jude fell silent as he hugged her tightly to him, trying desperately to remember how she felt like, looked like, smelt like before she would be taken away from forever._

"Don't leave me and Lucy behind..." _He mumbled shakily into her hair, Layla smiled._ "You... Know me better than that..." _She answered before going silent, her body fell limp in his arms as it slowly dawned on Jude what had just happened. Layla was dead, his other half had just died in his arms.._

_Suddenly the tears were back almost ten times worse than last time as Jude sobbed into his late wife's body. His wife was dead leaving him on his own to take care of their four month old daughter and their business._

_Why didn't she just hang on?_

_Some part of Jude knew this was ridiculous, that his wife couldn't possibly have wanted this herself. They had spent days planning out the rest of their lives together the first day Lucy was home, they weren't just two star-crossed lovers anymore, they had a daughter now to take care of._

_And then one day Layla came back from a job she had taken behind his back, telling him that she was being tracked by dragon. She had tried telling him that it was completely safe, that it was all part of a plan, that it was being handled by some other strong mages but he wasn't convinced._

_He wished he hadn't let her convince him._

_Now he was alone, all alone with no one who understood him. All he had left was a baby, a baby that looked too much like her mother. Too much._

_Slowly he stood up, letting Layla's lifeless body fall to the ground as he did so. His eyes scanned the sky for the dragon but it was long gone, somewhere outside his own mind a baby was crying but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it._

_He didn't think he had the strength to look at her._

_The present Lucy frozen in place after realising that her father had lied to her the whole time, had lied to the whole world about this. Her mother wasn't ill at all, she was perfectly healthy._

_It was a dragon that had killed her._

_And it was painfully obvious which one it was._

_Lucy spun towards the man who had bought her here in the first place, her fist clenched tightly to her sides. "Y-you... Why would you do this?!" Zeref met her furious gaze with a calm smile. "Me? I didn't do anything, your dear dragon was the one did it. Fortunately, your father was very good at hiding the things that hurt him."_

_Lucy growled at the Dark Lord's cool calmness. "Why are you doing this? Why are you making me look at this?" She hissed. Zeref smiled again, "I did it to see the real you." He whispered._

_Lucy glanced down at her clench fist only to realise that an even more familiar magic energy was swirling around her, destroying everything around her, even the grass she was standing on._

_She had been so upset, the Dragon Slaying abilities she had tried so hard to forget about had activated themselves again. "I see." She mustered out as she tried to stay still. She just had to stay calm, as long as she stayed calm it'll go away._

_Zeref smiled approvingly at the magic energy surrounding her, "Your magic energy, it's very like mine. Did Acnologia teach you this?" Lucy scowled but didn't answer. Zeref's smile grew wider. "It's very exciting. It seems your magic energy is almost strong enough to rival mine. Interesting, Mavis was indeed right."_

_"I will destroy every inch of your being Zeref." Lucy snarled, trying not to run straight over there and ripping his head off. The man clicked his tongue irritatedly. "Ah, ah. You might hurt yourself, I don't need a hurt comrade do I?"_

_"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, clearly too confused to really understand what he was saying._

_"You, of course! I would like you to join me."_

_"Never, why would I **ever** join you?"_

_Zeref was quiet for a few minutes before answering, his tone almost inaudible._

_"Don't you want to be accepted?"_

_"Don't you want to be free?"_

_"Just join me, come with me and you don't have to worry about letting your power loose."_

_"You'll be free from your past mistakes, plus I'm sure you want to talk to your parents about this."_

_Lucy froze at his last sentence. "My parents are dead Zeref, nothing can change that." She answered sharply._

_Zeref chuckled, "Ah but I'm the creator of all magic, the one magic. Don't you think I have power over the dead?"_

_Lucy was silent for a few minutes, realising that Zeref definitely had a point. But would she risk it? Would she just abandon her old life for one she had enjoyed so much before._

_Killing._

_It was exhilarating when you didn't have a conscience._

_Plus she would be able to see her parents again, her parents the goofy, sarcastic, romantic couple she had seen before. Not the forgotten shadow of a mother and a stranger of a father. Her family, her actual family._

_"What's the point though?" Lucy finally answered quietly, meeting Zeref's gleeful gaze. "What?" He asked confused. "What's the point? They're already dead, both of them. And I don't really care about world domination."_

_"Besides, I already have my own family, even if they hate me, I will always love them. They were the ones around me when I needed it the most, not my parents."_

_"I'm not saying I hate them, I'm saying why bother bringing back the dead when the living are right there next to you?"_

_"And I don't need to be accepted or free, like I said I already have people who already accept me and who said I was ever trapped?"_

_"Mistakes are made by everyone, even you Zeref."_

_Zeref laughed, "Me? Mistakes?" Lucy smiled, "Yes, even you." Zeref turned towards her annoyed that she would accuse him of making a mistake. He was the Dark Lord, he didn't make mistakes._

_"What could I have possibly forgotten?" Zeref asked mockingly. Lucy didn't answer - the air around them was suddenly tense with magic power as Dark Energy started to circle Lucy, it was too late when Zeref finally realised what was happening._

_"DRAGON SOUL!"_

_But just before she was about to attack Zeref said one final thing that sent a chill down her spine. "I'll destroy all light Lucy Heartfilia. Trust me you will never see the light of day again."_

* * *

_**When the light had faded** from her last attack Lucy realised she wasn't out of it yet._

_Everywhere she looked was smoke, the smell of blood was still thick in the air and somewhere someone was screaming._

_Lucy, confused, started towards the screaming, jumping over rubble and pieces of shattered buildings. She didn't know why but she just had to get to the screaming, she had to find out who it was._

_For what felt like hours she ran through the smoke and broken down buildings, small fires were still alight around her but somehow her brain didn't really notice it, she was too busy running._

_The screaming was louder now, loud enough for her to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. She could tell it was girl that was screaming, a very high pitched scream as well._

_She quickly climbed over a particularly large piece of rubble when she realised she had arrived._

_In front of her was a clearing bathed in a harsh white light, everywhere around the clearing there was still more rubble but it was clean inside the clearing. The person who had been screaming before didn't seem to notice her, in fact Lucy doubted she noticed anyone._

_It was a girl around her age, her hair the same shade as Lucy's, even to her outfit which was torn and dirty, yet still resembled Lucy's a lot. Not really bothered by the resemblance, Lucy started to approach the screaming girl, her mind completely black at this point. All she knew was that she had to get there and quick._

_As she got closer she realised more things that were similar to her and this girl, like the circle of keys that laid next to her all broken into pieces, Lucy didn't think they were anything special at first but as she got closer she realised they were Celestial Spirit keys._

_All of them, broken._

_Suddenly a sense of fear started to settle at the bottom of Lucy's stomach. Was she ready to see whatever or whoever this person was? Why were her keys broken? Why did she have same keys? Why did she look so much like Lucy?_

_The screaming was getting louder as well, almost ringing in Lucy's ear as she neared the girl but right before she could tap the girl's shoulder to let her know she was her, she turned around herself._

_"Do you like it, the destruction?" She whispered tonelessly in a voice Lucy knew all too well._

_How could she not, it was her own after all._

_"W-who are you?!" Lucy wanted to scream as she realised she was looking at a perfect replica of herself, down to every single hair, every eyelash. Her twin only smiled as if hearing Lucy's thoughts. "I'm you, do you like it? I did all of this myself, I made sure Fairy Tail suffered the most."_

_Lucy frozen in place couldn't even run as the replica of herself stood up walked over to the other side of the clearing and grabbed someone, before walking towards her._

_She was dragging a short frail body by their long hair. Lucy could tell it was definitely a girl but she couldn't tell who it was. She only knew two blue haired girls and Levy didn't have long hair._

_Not unless she grew it out over the year. "L-lucy-san?" A small voice whispered, coming from the body. Suddenly it dawned on Lucy who it was she was dragging or her twin was anyway._

_"Wendy? Wendy!" She screamed, trying to grab the younger girl away from her twin but she wouldn't budge and every time she even came close to Wendy the girl would flinch away from her._

_"Wendy, please listen to me, I'm trying to help you." Lucy started to beg as she tried to get the blue haired girl away from her twin but nothing was budging when a loud voice echoed through the rubble._

_"You can't save them, none of them. They'll all die in my hands."_

_Lucy turned around to see who had spoken only to see no one. She had no idea where the voice was coming from. "Zeref, ZEREF!" She screamed, trying desperately to lure the other Mage out but he was nowhere to be seen._

_"You will pay for refusing my offer." He added gleefully before bursting into manic laughter._

_"Pay with your** blood!"**_

* * *

_So what do you think? I hope you liked it ^.^ I honestly spent way too many hours on the Internet today == Anyways, I'm going to get some rest, thank you so much for reading, please leave a review!_

_Ps, special thanks to **Powwo** for her suggestion with evil Lucy, it really helped with my writer's block ^.^" _


	32. Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

_Hi guys, first of all I would like to thank the wonderful art of procrastination for keeping this chapter from being written for so long, if you would like to blame anyone for my late as hell updates it's totally procrastination's fault XD_

_Secondly, I would like to apologise in advance if this chapter sounds funky, my Beta has been incredibly busy lately so I've been the one editing the chapters and unfortunately I'm really bad at editing my own work *^* _

_Thirdly and I've been asked this a lot already but, who do **you** think Lucy is going to end up with? I've already decided don't worry (Sorry in advance to the people who will get disappointed in the future) but I'm curious, who would **you** like Lucy to end up with? Let me know and I might take it into account for the ending._

_Finally I wanna thank everyone for their support on this story, it means a lot more to me than you might think :33_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! :D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail ALSO there is some strong language used throughout the chapter so do read at your own risk ^.^" (Nothing that different from the other chapters though I just needed to have it there in the disclaimer)_**

* * *

**Chapter 32 (Roses are Red, Violets are B****lue)**

**Normal POV,**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_They're all gone,_

_It's too late for 'I Love You'._

Natsu had a feeling he wasn't going to walk away from this fight.

But then, that was the reason why he had done it in the first place, right?

Maybe he had enough of doing this 'life' thing, maybe he was finally done with it all. Walking on this planet just wasn't that interesting anymore without his friends or family.

After all Igneel had already left a long time ago and now even Fairy Tail had abandoned him.

_Abandoned_, yeah that's the word.

But the thing that hurt him the most, was the way how things ended with Lucy.

Someone - he had to admit was really more than just his best friend or comrade, someone he had spent so much time with over the years since he had first met her.

Someone who he had came to love more than anything else.

Now he was alone again, desperately searching for something to hold onto, some kind of light or lifeline to convince him that things were going to be fine again. Only this time, he was done searching.

He was finished searching for something that will never come around, something he will always wish for but will never receive.

Who cares if he left? Who cares if he disappeared off the face of the earth? Who the hell freaking _cares_? It was just him now, him and his memories of the past - that will probably haunt him forever.

Death had never really bothered the Fire Dragon Slayer as he had always believed with all his heart that he would die protecting his friends.

Now he was on the verge of it with nothing to protect, nothing to care about. He would die running away.

Natsu Dragneel **hated** running away.

* * *

**"Haven't I made it clear enough to you human? **Your magic is nothing compared to my curses, so you can kiss your little ass goodbye." The demon laughed as he spoke, his sharp gaze centred on Natsu's heaving body.

Natsu clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the stinging pain running across his body. How long had this fight been going for? How long did he need to fight till it was over?

How long was it before he could _die_?

Every part of his body was already hurting, normal for a hard opponent like the demon he had decided to pick a fight with. But this wasn't just a normal fight though, was it?

Natsu had thought he had promised himself he wouldn't even try. He thought he could bear just throwing himself into the claws of this Grade A asshole and forget about it. After all if he was going to die, he wanted to die fighting.

But he was wrong, every part of him was yelling at him to live, to fight, to pound this jerk into the ground and show him who's boss. That he wasn't someone that he could just mess with and that if this was under normal circumstances the demon would have ran away crying.

But that would mean he would win, win and live, which wasn't what he wanted. This was suppose to be his end, an honourable end at that. He would die taking down a demon terrorising a village, he would die saving millions of people.

And if he didn't take down the demon, well that he was fine with too. There were thousands of other capable wizards out there to take this guy down too so either way Natsu was happy with it.

He just hoped no one would try to save him.

Slowly he got up from the ground, his arms and legs still shaking with fatigue, quietly he met the demon's sharp gaze with his own, a thin grin slowly stretching across his lips. "It's not over yet."

Before the demon had enough time to react fire had enveloped Natsu's arms and he was running towards him, his arms stretched out behind him like fiery wings. "FIRE DRAGON SLAYER WING SLASH!" He declared roughly before swinging both his arms towards the demon.

The grey skies above them turned bright orange as the fire bursted into life, everywhere the fire touched it left in a burnt heap, it surrounded the two dancing like fiery ghosts. The demon only smiled as the fire began closing in nearer and nearer to his body, Natsu's voice still echoing in his ears, "You don't listen, do you?"

_...Don't listen, do you?_

Suddenly all of Natsu's momentum disappeared leaving him in the hands of the demon, bewildered and confused. What was happening? What happened to his attack? The demon laughed at Natsu's expression and pointed towards his other hand curled into a tight fist.

"Magic is no match for curses." He snarled before sending his fist into Natsu's stomach, the air disappeared from his lungs and everything went black for a few minutes before he realised he was flying.

Smoke covered the air around him as he landed on the other side of the clearing, his breath still had not returned, choking he leaned back onto the grass beneath him. This had to be the end, it can't get any worse than this.

He couldn't take it any longer.

One word echoed in his head as he closed his eyes from the chaos surrounding him, **finally**.

**_Finally_**.

"Is that all you've got Dragon Slayer? Jeez, I thought I had struck gold when you had challenged me and I realised you were a Dragon Slayer. But you're just a huge let down and after I just got revived too."

_**Finally**_.

The demon smirked before walking closer to Natsu, his voice getting louder and louder as he neared Natsu's still body.

"Oh well I guess I'm not taking revenge today, I thought you had been the one from all those months ago but clearly you're too weak to be that guy. What was his name anyway? Or was it her? Eh I couldn't tell they had a cloak on and everything, smartass."

**_Finally_**.

There was a silence before the demon spoke again, this time right in front of Natsu.

"Oh wait, I remember now.. Oi you think you know an Eclipse at your little guilds?"

_**Eclipse**_.

**Lucy**.

Suddenly air was forcing itself into Natsu's lungs and his body was dragging itself of the ground, a new thought pounded in Natsu's head. Lucy, Lucy this guy knew Lucy.

"W-what do you know about Lucy?" Natsu whispered hoarsely, trying desperately to steady his shaking vision. "Oh you're still alive? Good I thought the fun was over already." The demon laughed and met Natsu's poisonous gaze.

"So _that's_ her name?"

Suddenly Natsu was at his throat breathing heavily, ignoring his screaming joints and newly opened wounds, "What do you know about her?" He growled, tightening his grip on the demon's neck. The demon smiled, his eyes narrowing as if an idea had just popped into his head.

"You mind telling her something?" He whispered, his cold smile never leaving. Natsu scowled, "Why would-" He was swiftly cut off as the demon roughly forced Natsu's choke hold on him down, the sound of his wrist breaking rang chillingly through out the clearing.

"Tell that _bitch_, that the Nine Demon Gates are alive and are prepared to do the exact same thing to her as she has done to us... Oh and that Zeref will be meeting with her shortly." The demon chuckled before throwing Natsu's wrist back to him.

"By the way I don't think we've been formally introduced yet, I'm Jackal and I serve no one other than the Dark Lord himself." Laughing the demon turned around and headed towards the other side of the clearing, dismissing Natsu completely.

The sound of thunder started to rumble through the trees around them as Jackal headed towards his exit, but before he could leave a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"At first I had thought you were just some random guy from some random Dark Guild... But you're not are you?"

The sky darkened as Jackal turned around slowly to meet Natsu's gaze, his mouth stayed tightly shut.

"You're just some shitty demon with a fake title that works for Zeref. _Hell_ I ain't scared of you. I don't care if you were the fucking Dark Lord himself cause you know what?"

Lightning crashed to the ground in between Natsu and Jackal, setting the grass around that area on fire and turning both their grey face stark white.

"**I** had came here for a good fight, **I** had came here to die taking you down with me but I know now."

"I can't die yet, not until I take you and your friends down. I don't know or care about what happened between you and Luce but I swear to you you will regret ever saying anything."

"Because no one threatens my friends and gets away with it." Natsu hesitated for a minute before adding,

"And by the way, no one calls my best friend a _bitch_ and gets away with it either, so prepare yourself for one hell of a beating, Jackal."

Jackal grinned tightly at the Dragon Slayer, his eyes making him look almost gleeful. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

**"Good news everyone**, it seems the judges have decided to give us our special privilege back!" Minerva announced unusually happily while standing in the entrance of their motel room.

The rest of the room groaned as the light from the hallway filtered into their darkened room, no one had any idea what time it was or that Minerva_ even_ woke up this early in the morning but she definitely woke them up at least.

Lucy sat up tiredly in her bed, trying sleepily to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She had went back to bed after 3am last night after agreeing with herself that her dreams were the last straw.

It didn't matter how much danger she would be putting her friends in if she told them about this now, she was sure they would be in a lot more if she didn't.

It was better if she just told them. Besides, the same reality still echoed in the back of her head.

She **couldn't** keep it to herself any longer.

Lucy sighed and looked down at her hands, even in the darkness of her motel room she could still see those damned watery red marks up and down her forearm, blood.

All she could see on her hands was blood.

Her heart sunk deeper into her stomach as she remembered her nightmares from last night, even though she didn't have any after going back to bed around dawn, it still haunted her now.

There were somethings you just can't forget, real or not.

Silently she tucked both her arms behind her back, sick of seeing things that only her eyes could see, Zeref had meant to torture her like this, torture her with things that aren't even there.

How pathetic was she?

"Ohayo, Lucy-san!" Yukino chirped as she walked out of the bathroom, her face half buried in her fluffy white towel. Lucy jumped as if seeing Yukino for the first time that morning.

"Oh, good morning to you too Yukino!" Lucy answered quickly, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. Yukino frowned as she walked closer to Lucy. "Are you alright Lucy-san?" Lucy laughed awkwardly, forcing herself to sound a little bit more cheerful - otherwise more believable.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had a rough night."

It was half the truth anyway.

Yukino stared at Lucy silently for a few minutes, as if trying to figure out whether Lucy was lying or not.

In the end she took Lucy's word for it. "Alright, I'm sorry I asked, you just a little pale that's all." Lucy smiled softly at the other Celestial Mage's words, hearing genuine concern from other people sounded almost comforting to her now, even though it did nothing to improve her situation.

She just wished that people like Yukino who don't deserve to see the destruction of war, would never be involved in all this.. _**Chaos**_. It's too bad Lucy was bringing it right to her doorstep.

Softly she got out from her own bed and started getting ready for the day, she would tell them everything after the day was finished. Yeah, she can't ruin their fighting spirit now.

But a small part of her couldn't help but question, was she really doing this because she didn't want to scare anyone and cause everyone to panic, or was she doing this because she couldn't admit it to herself?

The idea of Zeref was terrifying just by himself, but to tell them that everything was going to happened later today, tomorrow or even the day after that... they would be on a constant watch out. They would never enjoy a single day of their lives ever again.

And end up like her...

Suddenly Minerva was speaking again, distracting Lucy momentarily from her thoughts.

"So the teams for the Tag Battles later today will be Sting, Rogue and Luc-" "_What_?" Everyone turned towards the voice that had rang out so clearly when Minerva was talking, Lucy blushed as five pairs of eyes turned to look towards her.

"I-I mean aren't Tag Battles two against two? Why are they three in our team?" Minerva stared at Lucy for a minute, confused before understanding filled her eyes. "That's the special privilege, after Raven Tail was disqualified they decided to give everyone the privilege. Thought it's not really a privilege if everyone has it. "

Minerva frowned before adding, "Are you sick?" Lucy looked away, trying desperately to escape from those prying eyes before shaking her head. "No... I just wanted to ask why."

Minerva stared curiously at the Celestial Mage for a minute before shaking her head. "Alright, so Sting and Rogue you two are the main team. Lucy will be back up if you need it." The two Dragon Slayers nodded, their eyes not quiet meeting their other teammate's eyes.

"I'll let you guys get ready... Oh and Lucy, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Minerva gave Lucy a look before jerking her chin towards the entrance of the motel room. Lucy sighed but nodded before gingerly following after her guild master.

* * *

**"You know if it's bothering you, **you can tell me Heartfilia." Minerva muttered while closing the door to their room behind her. The hallway was empty other than the two of them, making Minerva sound louder than she wanted. Lucy sighed and nodded, leaning her forehead against her palm.

"So why aren't you saying anything?" Minerva answered quietly leaning against the hallway's red and orange stripped walls. The Celestial Mage chuckled darkly at Minerva's question before taking her hand away from her face so she could face the other Mage directly.

"You didn't tell me you knew about what had happened that night." Lucy answered wryly, avoiding the question. She had a feeling Minerva had known about the incident since yesterday but since the Guild Master hadn't said anything she had dropped it, thinking that maybe Minerva didn't know after all.

Now she knew she had been wrong to assume anything at all.

"You're not answering the question, **does** it bother you or not?" Minerva repeated, her tone firmer this time. Lucy looked away from her guild master, her face blank from emotion.

"I don't care who you pair me up with Minerva, what happened between me and Sting... Isn't something we should mix with the guild's victory." She answered, her tone empty of emotion as well, ignoring the welling sadness that always came along when she thought about what had happened.

Why had she just agreed to it anyway?

Minerva was silent for a few minutes, soaking in what the Celestial Mage was saying before answering with a slight grin. "I **appreciate** you're courage Heartfilia, but we don't need it where it's not needed."

Lucy stared at the other mage in a confused silence. _Courage_? What was she talking about? Minerva glanced at the Celestial Mage's confused face and smiled half heartedly.

"The truth is I knew something happened after hearing yesterday that a kid from Fairy Tail had left the guild and that they needed to reconstruct their team. "

_Ba dump_.

"Naturally as a Guild Master I was notified but I didn't really think much about it, I mean it wasn't really our business whether another guild lost one of its members or not. Usually we're not even notified, but since it's the Games they need to keep track of these things I guess. Either way I was ready to forget about it."

"Until of course I heard exactly who had been kicked out."

_Ba dump, ba dump._

Minerva trailed off, letting the sentence just hang in the air for a few minutes before speaking again, this time her tone as emotionless as Lucy's.

"Natsu Dragneel; Age, 23 yrs old; Guild Identity, Fairy Tail; Date of ex-communication, 3rd July X791. By order of the Magic Council Natsu Dragneel is to be ex-communicated from his guild temporarily because of conflict caused between him and Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, the expiration of this order is yet to be confirmed."

She finished finally, turning her gaze back towards Lucy, her expression almost unreadable. "This was what they told me yesterday morning, later I remembered I had heard someone crying that night and went to confirm with Rogue. He told me you_ stunk_ of Dragneel."

Lucy was silent, her mouth opened in a little 'o' as if she had wanted to say something but couldn't quite choke the words out. Minerva ignored her expression and continued speaking,

"I figured Dragneel would go and find you after Fairy Tail broke the news to him and Sting's attitude towards you confirmed everything else. That kid doesn't usually get mad at anything, so I guessed it had to have something to do with you. Besides, even he isn't stupid enough to just go and attack me. Clearly he was upset about something."

_Ba dump, ba dump, ba dump._

Minerva laughed softly before repeating herself again, "So I'm asking you again, **does **it bother you?"

_Ba dump_.

"So you figured all of this out and you still need me to say it?" Lucy whispered, the slight grin on her face making her look like she had no idea whether to laugh or cry right now.

"I don't care, who you pair me up with _**alright**_?! Get it through your head Minerva, what are you trying to do anyway?!" Lucy laughed hoarsely,

"Do you have any idea how much it _hurts_ to remember these things? Do you have any idea what I'm _going through _right now?! Do you have any idea what's at _stake_ here?! The reason I'm just agreeing to this isn't cause I want to look **_brave_** or** _prove_** anything, the reason I'm doing this is to protect **_you_**, protect _**everyone**_..."

Lucy's outburst trailed off into a small mumble as she crashed down to the carpeted floor below, the friction of the impact leaving her knees red and scratched.

"I'm just trying to **protect** people..." Lucy whispered, tears running down her face, dampening the carpet underneath her. This was it, this was how they were going to find out. How convenient did her little break up end up, huh?

Funny, it wasn't hard to get out at all.

Minerva stared at the sobbing girl before her, the words Lucy had just said running circles in her head, she had expected her to explode, she had expected the girl to crumble like this, she had expected all of it thinking it was cause of her indecisive emotions.

Minerva had thought from the beginning Lucy was a little indecisive, she could tell even before the girl defeated her father that Sting saw something in her, whatever he saw in her. The way he always seemed to be annoyed when the girl was around, or the way he treated her.

**Classic** Sting.

Then Lucy started to talk about her old guild, about her friends and her deceased family.

About _Natsu_.

Minerva could tell the moment Lucy started talking about this idiotic Dragon Slayer that he was someone special to her, how special she didn't know but the fact still remained in her mind. Could Lucy **really** throw away her past?

She knew it wasn't impossible, she had seen people do it millions of times so it wasn't that rare. But the way this girl talked, the way she always seemed so fond of their names, like each and everyone one really did have a special place in her heart, she knew she could have given her some slack - Lucy was after all broken, lost but she still doubted Lucy could do it.

But then Sting stepped up to his feelings and suddenly it all stopped, Minerva knew it hadn't really stopped of course, Lucy hadn't really forgotten about them and hell did Sting knew that. Of course he knew that, but it all had seemed so real to them, the smiles, the laughs, the tears even.

Those days were _nice_ and Minerva didn't often call anything_ nice._

Then on the first day of the Grand Magic Games, the opening ceremony that idiot confessed and Lucy had to make a decision. God Minerva had thought the girl was never going to make a decision but in the short moments she had ran out of the door towards the Domus Flau, Minerva wanted to believe she had.

It would have been better for both of them if Lucy just made a **damn **choice.

Minerva didn't want to believe this girl, this person who had saved her from herself was really selfish, selfish enough to want both of the Dragon Slayers. She wanted to believe Lucy wasn't selfish at all, that she just didn't want to hurt either of them.

But honestly that wouldn't be any better would it? She was probably hurting both of them more just by stringing them along.

The days dragged on and suddenly Natsu was kicked out of his guild and everything started to fall apart. Sting was emotionally unstable and Lucy... Lucy was just as confused as he was.

Now Minerva was just trying to get them past the Grand Magic Games and hopefully they could sort it out later since Natsu was out of the picture. But now Lucy was babbling on about protecting people, protecting her.

_Protecting_ them, from **what**?

"W-what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Minerva asked gingerly, praying to god that whatever Lucy was talking about wasn't all that serious. They were mages after all, they could take care of themselves.

Though considering Lucy's background she doubted it wasn't serious.

Lucy was quiet, her silent figure still hunched over the carpet underneath their feet. Minerva stared at the Celestial Mage, the silence and anxiety making her angrier and angrier.

What the hell could possibly be so bad that Lucy would take it upon herself to-

**Shit**.

_No_, **no** it can't be him. **Not** him. Oh my god **not** him.

"What the hell are you talking about **_Heartfilia_**?! First you talk about how upset you are over this but now you're telling me that you're protecting us or something? Have you gone insane?!"

Minerva's voice got higher as her panic levels rose. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for an answer, but nothing but silence answered her frantic question.

"Lucy **answer** me!" She yelled, her fists tightly clenched to her sides. That seemed to work as Lucy started to look up, but before Minerva could ask again Lucy said one thing that stopped all of Minerva's words.

"_**SHUT UP!**_"

As soon as she heard those words Minerva went silent, she _knew_ it. She damn** knew **it. **This** was Lucy's answer wasn't it? Both her and Lucy were on the same page now weren't they? Minerva _knew_ it.

She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy as the words finally settled into her mind.

_**Yes**_, was what Lucy was trying to tell her all along wasn't it?

* * *

**Meanwhile**,

The bar was loud with people talking and walking around as the people of Team Fairy Tail went around trying to find a partner for the Tag Battle later that day.

Makarov had already told them that they would only need one pair for the Tag Battle and that of course would have to be the best one out of all of them, so to cheer everyone up he turned it into a game to see who could be the best pairing.

That said, this little pairing-up gig somehow in the end turned into a full blown nightmare.

Even without the Fire Dragon Slayer around yelling at everybody to fight him, the guild managed to make the chaos themselves, though some of the guild members really didn't know how.

Gajeel sighed as he slumped onto the rough bar, the drink he had ordered twenty minutes ago sat in front of him holding no interest to him whatsoever. He was really behind everyone else right now, with no partner or even the faintest idea of who should be his partner he was literally at the bottom of the scale.

He looked up and did 360 degree scan on the room again only to see nothing much had changed, slowly his gaze swept over the bar trying to spot out potential partners but it seemed, sadly most of them were taken.

Makarov hadn't said anything about your partner being part of the team or not so that was what most of the team went with. Juvia had _of course _went with Gray, it was obvious Juvia had her eyes one him the whole day now. Though it's not like she wasn't**_ usually_** watching him.

Gajeel couldn't help but scoff, he had thought either of them would have been fine too. His eyes then settled on a certain red head, chatting with Wendy, a chill ran down his spine as he considered Erza as a partner when he almost slapped himself.

_Erza, as partner?! Was he insane?!_

No way could that red headed devil be his partner, one mistake and she would probably end up beating him to the pulp, not their opponent, though there was no denying she was powerful.

Gajeel just didn't feel like being **hammered** to the ground particularly that day.

Finally his eyes settled on Laxus, who he personally thought was a better match for Erza than him. Gajeel didn't really particular comfortable with the Lightning Dragon Slayer, not after that incident seven years ago.

Not that Laxus had anything against him now, it was just disturbing. It's not like he was _worried_ he couldn't fight him or anything. Eh heh, heh. He... Just didn't want to partner up with him that's all. Lightning and iron aren't **that** great together after all.

Jeez he was pathetic.

Silently Gajeel slammed his forehead into the bar table again as his situation finally sunk in, his potential partners were all either already taken or too fearsome to partner up with. God this was so _**annoying**_. He grit his teeth, oh if only Salamander was here...

Gajeel didn't particularly like the Fire Dragon Slayer but even he had saw what had happened last night and he wasn't happy. Sure he wasn't one of the people who ran straight up to the old man's office right after Natsu came out but hey he was glad he didn't make any rash decisions.

Plus Salamander would have been perfect match to him, they would be like a flaming arrow, _hit_ and _burn_. They wouldn't have anyone they couldn't defeat.

But the idiot wasn't here... He was probably busy out there being some weird travelling nomad or something.

Gajeel sighed as he glared at his drink, why did these things** always** happen to him anyway? "Gajeel?" A voice called out, making Gajeel look up. The Iron Dragon Slayer grinned slightly as he realised who had just called him. "Shrimp? Fancy seeing you here." He muttered, smirking at the blue haired Mage.

Levy blushed angrily as she sat down, embarrassed at her own nickname. She didn't mind being called that, even if it was a little offensive. It was_ Gajeel's_ special name for her after all, which means Gajeel thought **she** was **special**.

If that was the case, Levy didn't mind being called a 'Shrimp' for the rest of her life.

"What are you doing here anyway Gajeel? Don't you need to go talk to your partner?" Levy asked while ordering herself a drink from the bar. Gajeel groaned at the question, pissed off that people **had** notice he didn't have a partner yet.

Maybe he should just go with Lily, it's not like anyone would care that he was an exceed.

Wait, can exceeds _even_ participate in the Grand Magic Games?

"Mind yer own business." Gajeel sneered, glaring at Levy who had settled herself next to him. The Solid Script Mage frowned. "Don't you need a partner though? I heard Erza say it was compulsory or something."

Levy took another sip of her drink as she stared at Gajeel. "Don't you have a partner yet?" She mumbled, between sips. Gajeel scowled. "**_Of course _**I have, who do you think I am?" Levy shrugged as she looked around the room. "It's just... Everyone seems to be _already_ paired up with someone else already."

Gajeel slammed his forehead even harder into the bar table, furious that Levy, of all people **Levy** was the one that was telling him this. The blue haired Mage must have_ zero_ respect for him now.

"You don't have to lie to sound cool Gajeel, if you don't have a partner you can tell me." Levy whispered, dragging Gajeel out of his thoughts. He bit his lip as Levy's word sunk in.

Maybe she _was_ right, maybe he should just tell her or something.

Hey maybe she could be his partner, at least she was smart so she could probably think of some kind of cool tactic to beat their opponents even without using that much magic.

Oh hell yeah, with Levy on his side they were going to win this.

But just when Gajeel was about suggest this a loud bang echoed through the bar, silencing everyone in the room. Slowly the entire room turned towards the door to see what had happened when they realised someone had broken the door in half.

And not just that, that someone was right there.

Gajeel felt his mouth drop wide open as he realised who it was standing there in front of them all.

_**"Salamander?!"**_

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I didn't originally want the last part of this chapter to be in the Fairy Tail guild/inn but I since I didn't have anyone to refer to I just left it like that XD Hope Gajeel doesn't sound too OOC, also have you guys read the new chapter?! _

_***Spoiler Alert* **I couldn't believe Fairy Tail disbanded and that Lucy became a reporter XD Wow, surprisingly unexpected but sure. Also Natsu's amazing hair *^* I'__m personally glad that everyone ended up going there separate ways, though it does make me wonder... If Fairy Tail is going to end like Shippuden. Just saying XD I mean what with Natsu being END and stuff and Gray vowing to destroy END. It's like a perfect match, Naruto vs Sasuke/Natsu vs Gray._

_Anyway, enough of my ranting I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, please read and review!_

_Ps, please go vote on what story you would like me to start after finishing Love Changes Us in the poll on my profile, thanks :D_


	33. Cold as Iron, Dark as Shadows

_Hi guys! First of all please excuse any typos made in this chapter, my Beta Reader did her best at editing most of the chapter but unfortunately my keyboard broke this morning so... yeah... _

_Anyway, this came out late again (but honestly when was the last time I was early? XD) I re-wrote the plot AGAIN and hopefully made the ending a lot better (or at least less complicated anyway; i.e easier for me XD) I apologise if Rogue sounds funky in anyway, I tried to explain his behaviour best I could but unfortunately I have a bad habit of not explaining things until it's too late. _

_Also, Gajeel's Dragon Force is official (check the wiki), my Beta thought I put it in myself (If only I was THAT creative; Shadow Puppet is technically mine though so feel free to quote me on that XD) It's just that in the anime Rogue didn't know about it either so it didn't make sense for him to know now. _

_Finally I recently watched Akame ga Kill (after months of badgering from my friends) and now I'm even more mentally unstable than I was a few weeks ago. Great, I might just end up stabbing someone this week XD Anyway, enjoy this new chapter :P_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**Chapter 33 (Cold as Iron, Dark as Shadows &amp; Scarlet Red Blood: Pt 1)**

**Lucy's POV,**

It doesn't bother me anymore, the feeling of the 'end'. It wasn't like what they talked about in books or stories, where the end usually meant happiness, justice to those who had been wronged and a romance that was almost guaranteed to last forever.

It didn't matter whether you've really earned it or not, this happy ending was just going to ride up to your doorstep anyway.

It wasn't like that in reality; the 'end' for you didn't mean it was the 'end' for everything else, did it? You are so insignificant that your death would mean almost nothing to the bigger picture of life. The 'end' wasn't going to tie up your loose ends, or guarantee the love of your life.

In fact, the 'end', as I've come to realise, holds no guarantees whatsoever.

Some welcome the 'end', grateful that all their problems would disappear as soon as they themselves start disappearing. Others struggle desperately for more time to be granted towards them.

I know my problems won't just disappear if I disappear, neither do I need more time to be the horrible human being that I am.

I don't welcome the 'end', nor do I run away from it.

I sit there and wait for it to find me.

And when it does, I know I'll have done all I could for the world I had spent so little time in.

Mom,

Dad,

Natsu,

Sting.

I'm sorry we didn't have more time.

* * *

**"I'm sorry Minerva... For dragging the guild into this."**

My voice echoed down the hallway as those heavy words dragged themselves out of my throat.

Minerva didn't answer me, her eyes fixated to the ground as if the answer to everything was right there in front of her. I wished it was.

God, I wished it was.

"How... How long have you known about this?" A voice mumbled suddenly, breaking through the heavy silence between us. I didn't look up at Minerva's empty question before I answered hollowly,

"About one month, maybe two before the Grand Magic Games."

Minerva growled in between her teeth, frustrated, before going silent again.

My back was beginning to hurt after leaning against the wall for so long; I wondered if hers was too. I hoped no one was going to come out and ask her what we were doing outside for so long - something told me this wasn't exactly the easiest thing to explain.

Not that it had been to begin with.

I hadn't meant to just tell her like that, it was just... Her questions, they flew at me from every direction I could think of and after what had happened with Zeref last night... My resolve just went flying out the window.

I couldn't help but feel relieved though; finally someone knew other than Jellal knew. But at what price? I thought I wanted to protect my friends, didn't I? I was trying to protect them from the horrors of my reality, but in the end I was happy?

What kind of a person am I?

But this was who I was, wasn't it? I was selfish, arrogant, careless; just like every god damn human on this earth. I'm not an angel, I'm no better than Zeref with the amount of lives I've taken. Why the hell was I trying to act all noble?

Couldn't I accept that I was just as dirty as the rest of them?

I only cared about myself, my own well-being; like hell I actually cared about my friend's psychological health. I'm just as guilty as Acnologia.

But at least he had a good enough reason.

I don't even have a god damn good reason why.

"Why.. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

This time, I looked up at Minerva's face, trying to ignore the fear that was clearly visible on her face and smiled softly. "I told you, didn't I? I was trying to protect people, trying to protect you."

Minerva's teary eyes narrowed as she bit her lip tightly, "You are so stupid, Heartfilia." She hissed, her voice cracking a little as she spoke. I chuckled, "I know but... I thought I could handle it all by myself, you know?"

Minerva looked away, wiping furiously at her eyes. "Who the hell is stupid enough to think they can handle Zeref by themselves?" She muttered. I shook my head, "Someone who's killed as many people as I have. Even if we didn't think we could, well... who knows?"

Minerva sniffed, "Suicide? Are you actually crazy?" She snapped.

"Minerva you have no idea what I've gone through, but if I had to say it... I think I am crazy, or at least going crazy." I whispered tiredly, leaning my head against the wall.

Minerva sighed and tucked her head against her shoulder as if curling herself into a little ball. I couldn't help but feel like she hadn't done that in a long time...

"Minerva, can you do me a favour?" I whispered quietly, not looking at the person in question. Minerva scoffed, not looking at me either. "Isn't that a stupid question now?" I laughed half-heartedly and nodded.

"I'm going to leave Crocus tonight. I need you to get someone to fill in for me tomorrow for the last day of the Grand Magic Games."

"It's nearing the end of the world and you're worried about that stupid little competition?" I sighed and stood up, "You know why I'm doing this, Minerva, and - can you not mention this to the others? Make up whatever excuse you can, just... Don't tell them I left because of this, ok?"

"You're expecting me to just tell them you left for no good reason?" Minerva snapped, standing up herself, her fist clenched at her sides. I smiled bitterly, "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Quietly, I reached for the doorknob when Minerva grabbed my wrist irritatedly. "No." I stared at Minerva's tight hold on my wrist blankly. "Why not?" I answered blankly. Minerva scowled before growling in frustration for the third time that day. "Because I'm not sending my friend on a suicide mission, damn it!" She yelled, her grip on my wrist tightening - as if shackling me to the door could keep me from leaving.

"Calm down, you haven't even known me that long anyway, and aren't I the reason you're in this mess in the first place?...Don't you hate me?" I asked softly. Minerva went quiet for a minute before reluctantly letting my wrist go.

"I... It's true I haven't known you that long, neither have the others right?... You just don't get it, you-you little weasel! You wedge yourself into all of our lives, all determined for a new start and now you're just going to leave?! Like hell I'm letting that happen!"

"And you ask me if I hated you... I do, I hate you for keeping this from us, for not telling us sooner, for suffering alone, for even thinking we would be terrified-"

Minerva grinned softly before continuing, "Can't believe you had such low expectations of us."

I felt my heart jump in surprise as I realised what Minerva was saying - she didn't blame me for this?

But before the small bit of hope could even rise in my head another thought dawned on me - Minerva didn't blame me, but what about Yukino? Rogue? The others?

Sting?

"Don't speak for other people, Minerva, they might not feel the same way." I muttered before grabbing for the doorknob again.

"Shut up Heartfilia, you know that's bullshit!"

I growled angrily before turning around to face Minerva, "So what?! Get over it Minerva, it's either me or the entire world! Think about it, is losing me worse than losing everything you've ever known?!"

She scowled before answering quietly,

"I'd rather live in an apocalyptic wasteland than pretend I hadn't just sent my nakama to her death."

We were both went silent my eyes still staring at the doorknob in front of me when I spoke,

"And I'd rather die than live in guilt knowing the whole world was enslaved because I didn't do anything. I'm telling you again Minerva, let me go."

I went for the doorknob and turned it, but before I could leave, Minerva spoke again,

"You still have that guild mark. As long as you have that mark, you're one of us!" She yelled, stopping me in my tracks. I froze, my mind trying to process what she was saying.

Comrade... That's right, I'm their comrade.

I'm still part of Sabertooth.

"I guess I have no choice then." I whispered grinning slightly as I turned towards Minerva again, holding the hand that was bearing my guild mark in front of her. "Cut ties with me Minerva."

She stared at my hand, her tears gently fell to the ground as she glared back at me. "Fine, if that's what you want, then go... But I don't want to see you again after tonight. That's my condition for you leaving Sabertooth."

I nodded and smiled, my eyes tearing up themselves. "You won't see me again after today, I swear to you Minerva." She sighed and looked away before waving her hand over mine, making the mark dissolve into my skin, disappearing completely.

"Take care of the guild, Minerva." She didn't answer, and stuck her arm back to her side.

I turned away and went for the doorknob waiting for Minerva to stop me, interrupt me, anything - but nothing did and I left her unceremoniously in the hallway alone.

* * *

**Normal POV,**

**"Welcome everyone to the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! **We have just finished our game of the day - Naval Battle with surprising results and are just moving into the battles of the day!"

The arena echoed with enthusiastic applause as Chapati started the battles of the day. It was already halfway through the day and the game of the day - Naval Battle - had just finished, Fairy Tail topping the other teams.

As expected, the air in the arena was tense as the teams faced each other but not entirely for the same reason. Both Lucy Heartfilia and Minerva Orlando were waiting for the worse.

The two had not spoken since returning to their rooms. None of their teammates mentioned it, but they were certain they had heard everything - or at least the yelling and the crying anyway.

Both mages had been abnormally silent the whole day, even after Yukino came second for the Naval Battle which would usually earn her at least a lecture with Minerva. This time, though, there was nothing but a silent viewing box waiting for her.

Their teammates were, to say the least, curious as to why their two most powerful mages were this tense. It didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong but both mages made excuses of fatigue or nervousness. But it wasn't fooling anyone; something had happened out there in the hallway that morning.

They just didn't know what.

"Continuing with our commentary we have former Council Member, Yajima-san! And of course, as you already know, our special guest today is Rabin-san, esteemed leader of Scheherazade Theatrical Troupe!" The audience applauded again as said man stood up and bowed, his hair bobbing as he sat back down in his seat.

"I will now announce the results of Naval Battle before beginning our match ups of the day! Coming sixth in the game is Quatro Puppy after their immediate defeat in the first few minutes of the game earning them zero points! Blue Pegasus comes fifth in the game and earning them one point!"

"Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale both tie in fourth earning both guilds six points! With no third place we go straight to second place for - Sabertooth!" The crowd went silent with surprise as everyone looked towards Fiore's once Number One strongest guild, shocked that the all powerful team came second.

Yukino blushed bright red and tried to hide as hundreds of eyes gravitated to her, ashamed that she didn't get her guild a higher place. Rogue stared at the white haired girl for a minute before sighing and gently squeezing her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry, you did really well Yukino." He whispered gently to Yukino who was near tears. She quietly looked up at the Shadow Dragon Slayer before giving him a small smile. "Thank you, Rogue..." She whispered shakily.

Rogue's heart jumped at Yukino's serene smile as his cheeks began to heat up ever so slightly. Caught without an answer, he only smiled before returning his gaze towards the Lacrima Vision in front of them displaying the teams' scores.

"Do-do you know what happened with Lucy-sama and Minerva-sama?" Yukino asked quietly after a few seconds of silence between the two mages. Rogue hesitated before answering, "I don't know."

Yukino bit her lip as she glanced towards her two guildmates, "I hope it's not serious." She mumbled to Rogue, who had followed her gaze. Yukino heard Rogue move as he went towards the seat next to hers and sat down. "Me too." He answered after a few seconds, his eyes never leaving the two mages.

"Coming in first place is the fallen guild Fairy Tail! Rising up their ranks like a Phoenix reborn from the ashes of a great fire!" The arena exploded with cheers as the legendary guild was announced, their gaze immediately directed towards Fairy Tail's viewing box.

No one noticed the extra person hiding in the shadows of the box.

"Alright, now that the scores have been settled, let us move on to the match ups for the battle! The matches will go as mentioned, Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy, Mermaid Heel vs Lamia Scale, and of course, Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail!"

The arena was alight with applause again as the separate guilds appeared before them on the Lacrima TVs in front of them. "Now, some rules for this battle: a new rule has recently been added specially for this particular event, teams as informed this morning are allowed to have one reserve for each pair picked to fight in this event."

"The reserve may be called in if one of the pair is severely injured, unable to fight or medically confirmed dead. Otherwise, the fight will go as planned."

A hush enveloped the spectators as death was mentioned, everyone knew the stakes of the competition well and that getting an injury in one of the events was pretty much a guarantee, but no one had really thought about the possibility of death before.

The judges must not have been aware either - until Raven Tail was disqualified, of course. Then the idea of death during an event was almost too glaring to bear, but none of the competitors ever complained; events and jobs were the same thing - they had signed their life away as soon as they agreed to do it.

"Now let us begin our first match-up, Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy!"

Battle after battle passed by with the stronger one, of course, prevailing and the weaker one walking away, or even taken away in shame. One by one, the six guilds faced each other on a two to two showdown and it wasn't long until the most anticipated fight of the day began.

Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth.

It was surprising at first, to see exactly who the guilds were going to send out, there was no doubt among the spectators and the commenters that both guilds were going to use their trump cards this time around. The question was - who these trump cards were.

No one other than the trump cards knew.

Suddenly, Chapati was speeding through the introductions, just as excited as the rest of the arena to find out who these people were, "And our final match of the day, Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail!"

The arena exploded with excited applause and screams as both teams came out from either side of the arena. From the left side - Sting, Rogue and Lucy. From the right side - Natsu, Gajeel and Erza.

The crowd became even louder as they noticed that the Fire Dragon Slayer that had been absent yesterday was back again, not realising just how tense the playing field had gotten.

Opposite to what was happening above them, the dusty grounds of the playing field was silent other than the quiet echoing of their steps. All three eyed each other with emotionless eyes, not really sad or happy.

A flicker of emotion flew through Natsu's eyes as his gaze landed on Lucy's, before disappearing completely - if all six were honest that day, they would have wished they didn't have to do this in the first place.

Erza's eyes were more distracted than usual as she looked around the arena, her eyes scanning the crowd as if she was looking for someone, before finally settling her gaze on Lucy, a slight frown tugging at her lips.

"Alright, can the reserves please step aside for the official players to begin, kabo?" The referee asked quietly, his tone professional. Both Lucy and Erza exchanged glances before stepping aside as Mato had said.

The GMG mascot smiled approvingly before gesturing towards the other two. "I thought you left?" Sting asked casually, menace carefully hiding in between his tense words.

Natsu grinned, "I came here to protect Lucy after all." Sting growled between his teeth, "Yeah? Great boyfriend you are, just upping and leaving like that." Natsu's grin tightened, "None of ya business."

Sting scowled, his fist tightening as they lay tensely at his sides. Gajeel, sensing impending doom for both Dragon Slayers, decided to cut in. "Leave the fighting till the battle actually starts, Lightbulb." He muttered, elbowing Natsu in the side.

Rogue didn't react at the obvious tension between the four, his eyes trained on Gajeel and no one else. "Alright, if you are all ready, please begin on the count of three,"

"Two,"

"One."

The arena was silent for a full minute before Sting made the first move. He ran towards Natsu, fist glowing a hazy white as he slammed into Natsu, sending the Dragon Slayer teetering backwards.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, irritated and surprised at the same time, angry they didn't get to make the first move. The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced wearily towards his other opponent before looking back at his team mate. Gritting his teeth, he scoffed.

"You're slow, Gajeel-san." Rogue whispered, quietly catching the Iron Dragon Slayer's wandering attention. He smirked, "Ain't fair, yer buddy made the first move."

Rogue, caught by surprise by Gajeel's words, gave him a small smile before looking towards at his teammate. "I promised Sting I would give him some time, so until I am defeated - I am your opponent."

The Iron Dragon Slayer glanced towards the Shadow Dragon Slayer, annoyed, "Who are you anyway? Ya look familiar." Rogue chuckled softly, his gaze never meeting Gajeel's. "I guess you don't remember - do you remember Rhyos then?"

Gajeel's breath caught in his throat as the familiar name started to link him towards the young man in front of him - that little boy all those years ago was him?! "Ya gotta be kidding me, **you're** Rhyos?" Rogue's eyes darkened. "Don't call me that, I'm not him anymore."

Gajeel scowled, "Then why'd ya mention him?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer was silent. Gajeel sighed before crossing his arms over his chest, "You were always talking about how you were going beat me back then right?"

Rogue didn't answer, Gajeel turned away exasperated, "Fight me then."

Rogue turned towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"I was already planning to, Gajeel-san."

Before Gajeel could react, Rogue had sent him flying to the other side of the arena, wincing as his back came into contact with the dusty ground beneath him, knocking all air from his lungs.

The Iron Dragon Slayer coughed as he looked around for his opponent, but just when he was about to get up and look for him, he was pushed back down again. Groaning, he looked behind him to see what it was - only to see it was his opponent.

"Rogue?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer smirked before letting go of Gajeel, "I've already said so, haven't I? You're slow, Gajeel-san." The Iron Dragon Slayer scowled, "Don't underestimate me brat!" Gajeel got up and was at Rogue's throat in seconds, his fist aimed at his face.

"Taste iron, brat!" He yelled fiercely before a pillar of iron crushed Rogue into the stone wall behind him. The Shadow Dragon Slayer groaned as he was pushed further into the stone wall, helpless to other attacks.

Gajeel sniffed at the Shadow Dragon Slayer's weak state and retracted his iron club, muttering to himself. "You piss me off." He grumbled before walking off. He shouldn't have offered to fight this idiot so easily. But something stopped him in his tracks as he was walking away; he found he couldn't walk away.

He physically couldn't walk away - Rogue's shadow had grabbed both of his arms and legs' shadows, and he couldn't move an inch away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. He was a sitting duck to any sort of attack the Dragon Slayer was thinking of firing at him.

Rogue smirked at Gajeel's annoyed expression. "You piss me off too, Gajeel-san." Suddenly, shadow versions of Gajeel's iron pillars appeared on the walls, dark and menacing, Rogue glanced at his creations before looking back at Gajeel.

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang." He whispered, as he commanded the pillars rushed towards Gajeel, creeping along the arena's stone walls like vines on an plant overrun castle. They slammed into Gajeel as hard as any one of his own solid ones would and left him battered on the ground.

Panting the Iron Dragon Slayer looked over at Rogue who had managed to get up, his arm resting leaning against the wall. "I didn't do anything, you know. I just replicated your power, Gajeel-san; it was you who did it."

Gajeel scowled at Rogue's serene smile, "Shut up, if you can't even use your own moves, you're nothing more than a coward." Rogue's face darkened as Gajeel's words slashed into him like a sword cutting into skin.

"Ah but you're wrong Gajeel-san, it is because I am powerful that I can use your moves against you." Rogue laughed as he stumbled closer to the Iron Dragon Slayer. "But I will say, that attack hurt."

Suddenly, the shadows from before started to encase Rogue, slowly dragging him deeper and deeper into the ground below until he was completely gone. Gajeel stared in shock, his mind aware that Rogue could pretty much pop out of nowhere.

His heart was already beating out of his chest after that one attack; he didn't want to think what the others might feel like. As if enticed by his fear, darkness surrounded Gajeel's vision, leaving him frozen in shock.

"I do have moves of my own though, Gajeel-san. Want to see them?" Rogue whispered. Before Gajeel could answer, his body was being pummelled by hundreds of fists as shadow versions of Rogue began to pummel his body. Gajeel could only close his eyes and bear, he couldn't run, not in the dark.

"I thought you were going to take this seriously, Gajeel-san." Rogue muttered quietly after a few minutes of pummelling Gajeel's body. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't respond, Rogue's words echoing in his head.

Yes, he wasn't taking this seriously enough at all.

"You're right Rhyos, I'm not."

The Iron Dragon Slayer laughed before standing up, his legs shaking uncontrollably as he did so, "But I ain't giving up this easily either." It was then when Rogue noticed something off about Gajeel: something was different, but he couldn't tell what.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Karma Demon; Iron God Sword!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled and clasped both his hands above his head, forming a gigantic sword the size of himself as a green magic circle appeared beneath him. "Let's take this seriously, Rhyos."

Before Rogue had time to react Gajeel's gigantic sword was heading his way, swinging rapidly from all directions. It was all the Shadow Dragon Slayer could do to dodge each swipe.

"Shadow Drive, Shadow Puppet!" Rogue yelled, desperately trying to fight off Gajeel's sword. Suddenly, strings thinner than the eye could see appeared wrapped around his fingers and attached themselves to Gajeel's lumbering shadow, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

For at least a minute anyway.

Rogue's sense of relief did not last as Gajeel broke free from the strings and charged towards him again. It seemed his Shadow Drive wasn't going to be enough to defeat his old idol.

Rogue smirked inwardly, laughing at himself. Of course Shadow Drive wouldn't be enough, he was fighting his old idol after all. He grinned to himself, he guessed he would have to use Dragon Force.

"Dragon Force, Shadow Dragon's Roar!" He yelled, as he fired a flurry of shadows towards his opponent, completely masking Gajeel's figure in a flurry of darkness. He grinned to himself as he waited for the dust to calm down, this would definitely take him down, definitely-

Not.

As soon as the dust had cleared Rogue realised something was wrong. He had expecting nothing to have stayed there, absolute destruction - but standing there with cuts all over his body was Gajeel, his sword crushed deep into the ground below him.

And something else was different about the Iron Dragon Slayer now too. It seemed both had decided activating their Dragon Force was the only way to end things.

Rogue's breath caught in his throat as he stared down the other Dragon Slayer, his eyes scanning the silver scales that patterned Gajeel's body. "Dragon Force eh? Flashy, don't cha think?"

Gajeel smirked as he walked closer to the Shadow Dragon Slayer, his sword crumbling to pieces in his hands. "Let's end this before it gets too long, we're here to watch those two after all." He laughed, "Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!"

Rogue, caught by surprise that his opponent had the same element as him, couldn't move, realisation settled in place as a tornado of wind slammed into him, flinging him to the other side of the arena.

He was stupid; there was absolutely no way he could win against his old master.

No way.

He stood there, idly staring at his master from the other side of the arena, his body shaking the entire time. He smiled in gratitude to his master before collapsing onto his knees and finally onto the ground defeated.

The crowd cheered as Gajeel stood in victory, his name being cheered and shouted by millions of people, but just when it was the height of celebration he fell too, onto his knees, and finally onto the ground.

It seemed forcing himself to activate Dragon a Force was more than he could have taken.

The paramedics were quickly called in and Wendy quietly went to check if he was alright.

Lucy took one look at Rogue and sighed before patting him gently on the forehead. "You did well, Rogue." She whispered softly, before steeling herself for the rest of the battle.

She glanced at the on-going battle on the north side of the arena that looked like nothing more but a flurry of light and red fire. Lucy glanced to her opponent on the other side of the arena and felt her heart jump.

This was the first time in a long time since she's been this close to Erza. Erza who had taken Lisanna's words almost immediately, Erza who had been one of her closest friends all those years ago.

Was resentment enough to give her strength to defeat the re-equip Mage? Erza's eyes met with Lucy's as Chapati announced for the reserves to step in. Erza extended her hand out in a greeting towards Lucy, her face betraying no emotion.

Lucy reluctantly took Erza's hand in hers before nodding. "It's been a long time, Erza." Erza gave her a soft smile. "Indeed Lucy. Let's see if the rumours are really true about your strength."

Lucy stuck her hand quickly back to her side, terrified of touching the re-equip Mage further, Erza had always been too friendly about these things. She wondered quietly to herself as the referee gave them the usual rules, was she really ready for this?

* * *

_Next Up, Scarlet Red Blood: Pt 2 &amp; Starfire! _

_Hope you guys liked it, god the fight between those two are going to be a pain in the ass to write XD (So glad she restricted herself to one fight scene per chapter right now) Please read and review!_


	34. Scarlet Red Blood

_Hi guys! It's been a while, hehe... I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's partially my fault =-=" I had started this chapter really late and since I only ever write in the middle of the night now - well it took a while. I'm so happy so many of you stayed round and read though, despite my slower-by-every-minute updates, I'm really grateful. _

_School's been keeping me busy (I'm not the only one so I can't complain ^.^") so the chapter shouldn't be up until next month - I'm really sorry I can't get it any faster but on the bright side, the story will be reaching it's end soon._

_Big thanks to my Beta who always has to receive all my emails in the middle of the night - I know you've been busy yourself ^.^" And to you guys for waiting so patiently! _

_Side note: The new Fairy Tail chapters have been - surprisingly not disappointing recently XD I didn't have a lot of faith in this arc but it seems it's not a bust after all, lol trust Hiro Mashima to do this kind of thing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 34 (Scarlet Red Blood: Pt 2)**

**Normal POV**

**Erza could feel the saliva that had built up in the back of her throat** as she stared at Lucy's resentful gaze. She tried to look away from the pair of glaring brown eyes as the GMG mascot explained the rules away - to her, it was taking more time than it really needed.

Erza could tell without truly looking at the blonde Mage that she hadn't forgotten about what had happened all those months ago, but Erza had called it anyway - she doubted anyone could forget the day they had lost everything that had once mattered to them.

She understood the feeling of loss well enough and knew exactly how long it took for one to even begin to get over such a betrayal from the people she was once so close to - an eternity.

Erza was ashamed that she ended up casting a burden this heavy on someone else, but that wasn't what was worrying her at the moment. She looked up towards at the other Mage again, her dark eyes meeting with Lucy's for just a moment before flicking away.

The red-headed Mage couldn't help but catch a fleeting glance of the blonde's emotions as she looked away - a cloudy mix of resentment and fear - resentment of her, fear of her. Erza frowned as she remembered what Jellal had said that night, "Lucy is a perfect weapon for him and against humanity."

She stared at the blonde Mage as Jellal's voice echoed through her head - she didn't know why she found it so hard to believe him.

* * *

**She had met up with Jellal two days ago,** the same day Natsu was temporarily ex-communicated from the guild after the big blowout with Sabertooth.

She had been standing out on the balcony of her shared bedroom, thinking about whether Master was serious about the ex-communication or not when a familiar pigeon greeted her with a urgent message from Crime Sorceire.

Erza, not as sceptical as the first time she had received a message, went straight ahead to the agreed upon spot at midnight and waited. It wasn't long before Jellal appeared, his face unreadable as he approached the red-headed Mage.

"What's wrong? Why did you ask me to come here?" Erza had asked, her voice almost toneless, but in her eyes Jellal could already see fear rearing it's ugly head. He felt bad that he had to be the one to tell her the news next.

"It's Zeref; Zeref is in Crocus."

Erza's eyes had widened as the sentence settled into her mind, her blood ran cold. Zeref was in the city right now, this city - the city that thousands of innocent people were living in now, not to mention everyone that she cared about and herself.

She couldn't help but feel extremely exposed then as she stared at the blue-haired Mage; was the Dark Mage watching her now - she had wondered? Was she wobbling at the edge of her own death for even daring to come out that night?

"Why?" Erza had asked softly minutes later, her voice visibly shaking as she spoke to Jellal. The former council member could only laugh as he heard Erza's ominous question - he had wished he didn't have to be the one to tell her this.

"Lucy Heartfilia. He wants Lucy Heartfilia." Jellal hesitated for a few seconds before continuing on, taking Erza's silence as a signal to continue.

"The dark magical energy I had told you to look around for three months ago, we found out a few days ago that it was Zeref. One of our informers told us he's been hiding out in the more secluded area of Crocus, talking to someone about Lucy."

"Apparently he's been looking for her ever since I caught wind of his magical energy a few months ago - I've been tracking him all over Crocus since then. I don't know why he decided to leave Tenroujima so suddenly but he's here and he's looking for Lucy."

"I've looked at some recent reports too and it seems there've been spottings of Zeref's demons all across Fiore. There's been an huge increase of dark magic activity around the city too - there's no doubting it - Zeref is here."

Erza sighed softly, "But why her? Of all people, why Lucy?" Jellal chuckled bitterly before looking back at Erza, "Why? You've heard the rumours about her after she left Fairy Tail, destroying dark guilds, searching for Zeref - he must have gotten impatient of waiting for Natsu to become strong enough to kill him, plus with Tartarus gone he has no other demons on his side."

Erza bit her lip, "But Lucy stopped searching for him ever since she joined Sabertooth right? No way would they let one of their guild members do this and let it slide."

"She's got her own guild now and since she's so powerful, can't she handle this herself?" Erza added softly. Jellal laughed again, "She can't. She's not as brave she makes you think, Erza. She's human and gets scared, just like the rest of us."

"She knew in advance Zeref had been planning something and has been trying to find a solution since but Zeref had still come. She told me Acnologia, her dragon had a biological link with Zeref and he was the one who told her Zeref was planning something.

"She thought Zeref was just coming to take revenge for killing Acnologia but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"Lucy is a perfect weapon for him and against humanity, if he gets her on his side he'll destroy Crocus, even Fiore for sure. Plus she's a Dragonslayer, the Chaos Dragon Slayer to be exact, which means she was trained by none other than the Chaos Dragon himself. If she could destroy Tartarus in one afternoon, imagine the damage it would do if she were on his side."

Erza stared at Jellal in silence, her arm crossed across her chest. "So you think Zeref will take her by force and control her that way?" A slight nod from Jellal confirmed it. Erza sighed, "We'll keep a close eye on her, stop her from doing anything stupid. What are you gonna do?"

Jellal turned away, "We'll watch Zeref to see what his next move'll be." Erza nodded and began to leave, "Be careful, Jellal." Jellal nodded and gave her a tiny smile. "I will." Erza hesitated a few minutes before leaving, her mouth opened to say something else but she closed it.

"Jellal.. I-" Before she could finish her sentence, though, she was wrapped into a tight hug. Softly, he rested his chin on her head and nodded, as if telling her he understood.

Erza blushed bright red as her forehead rested on Jellal's chest, his heartbeat pounding in her ears. "It'll be alright, Erza, I promise." He whispered quietly as he hugged the red-headed Mage tightly to him. Erza chuckled and nodded, leaning her head against his chest.

"I know. I know."

* * *

**The next day she woke up to the same bedroom, **to the same people but for some reason nothing seemed to be her within grasp anymore - she felt tiny, almost insignificant.

She knew that inside, Lucy was still the same old Lucy she had once considered her nakama; no amount of warping or anger or even hatred could change that - Erza knew, but whether she was a threat to humanity or not was another thing.

Erza didn't want to be on the other side of the war when it came time to take Zeref down.

Part of her wanted to just believe in Lucy - have faith that the old Lucy was still inside her somewhere, the old Lucy that would have spat in the face of evil no matter how scared she was. But that was back when Lucy had something to protect, something that was counting on her, something that was hers and hers alone.

Desperation and loneliness did things to people that could change who they were forever.

Erza knew Lucy would never forgive Fairy Tail completely, so she could only hope that Sabertooth was important enough to Lucy that she would want to protect it.

"Alright, if you are ready please begin on the count of three."

Erza looked at Lucy straight in the eye for the first time that day in almost six months and smiled softly.

"Two,"

"Hey Lucy?" Erza whispered softly as she faced the blonde Mage.

"One."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Lucy looked up,** shocked, as the words left Erza's mouth; at the same time the referee's whistle blew and in that split second Lucy's resentment seem to melt away at the sound of the apology before snapping back into reality.

Erza apologising was just making it harder for her to go.

Lucy had already decided that morning she was going to leave that night, she was going to take everything she had - which wasn't a lot - and leave to find Zeref. She had made a decision to take down Zeref and if that meant she had die along with him then it was fine.

She had wanted at the beginning to protect her friends, to stop them from seeing the atrocities she had been through herself but now she was doing everything and anything that would stop them from finding her after she left tonight.

Lucy wanted to think of it all as a noble sacrifice but even she knew she was just running away - again. It was the same with Fairy Tail, she didn't even bother fighting for justice, to prove she was innocent after all. As soon as things got complex she ran, hoping the people left behind would fix it.

Now she had nowhere else to run to and the only solution that seemed to have any meaning to her now was... Death.

At least she would be doing the world two favours after she was gone.

Lying to herself, convincing herself that this was her trying to right a fatal mistake of hers - in reality she knew, she was just trying to find an excuse to end it all, to end everything that was overwhelming her.

She was selfish, she understood, but she was a coward, and no matter how many times she accepted death as her ultimate fate, she was still scared.

Without a reason to mask the fact that she was just trying to find purpose in her life, she would be too scared to end it all - but she would have a reason, her death would have a reason now.

She would take down the basis of all Dark Magic and destroy it from it's core - the ultimate sacrifice for those few and precious seconds of peace.

She knew without a doubt that people would find another great evil once she took down this one, but she'd just have to leave that up to her old friends. If anyone could do it, it would have been them.

Lucy met Erza's soft look one last time before closing her eyes and forcing a smile onto her face, "You know what, Erza? Let's keep the apologies until the end, alright?"

Erza stared surprised for a minute before chuckling, "Alright, if that's what you want." The blonde Mage couldn't help but think Erza was probably not expecting an answer like that from her - maybe something less like her old self, she wondered.

"Let's go, the crowd's waiting." Lucy added before straightening a bit to get a better angle at Erza, she decided then as her heart thundered in her ear that she was going to have make the fight short, short enough so she doesn't get reluctant about leaving again.

"Chaos Dragon Roar!" Lucy yelled, her voice almost shaking as the sky began to darken. Thunder boomed across the Domus Flau all the way until they met up with Lucy's shadowy figure.

The lightning flashed behind Lucy, illuminating her in white light as a churning pillar of a Dark Energy collided towards Erza, who was only a few feet in front of her. The Dark Energy collided with a bang as the shower of dust rained down from the sky.

The lightning flashed again, giving Lucy enough time to see through the dust cloud only to see Erza decked out in her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of helplessness shake her as she caught sight of the armour's familiar ivory glow - she was still shaken by it after seeing it's power for so many years.

But this was different. She was standing on the other side of the battlefield now - fear couldn't stop her, no matter what Erza pulled out of her sleeve she was going to face it and take it down. Was she really forgetting that she was powerful herself?

As if realising that for the first time, a burst of adrenaline shot through her body and she couldn't help but feel excited. She was going to die soon, might as well enjoy every minute she still had.

"Chaos Dragon Wing Slash!" Lucy tried again, taking the Dark Energy to her arms, she swung them around like rope attached to her wrist and sent to them whipping across to Erza. The electric purple strands made contact with the armour...

A loud boom echoed across the playing field as the strands of pure energy went crashing into the hovering swords surrounding Erza, getting tangled up as they went. Lucy stared in shock as she tried to pull away but she was stuck.

Erza glanced at Lucy for a minute but let the strand of energy go, sending Lucy recoiling to the other end of the playing field. Lucy crashed into the ground, the marks her feet left ingrained into the dry compact dirt.

Lucy looked up towards at Erza who was hovering a few feet away from her and winced, her breath getting faster and faster - she was getting tired but she knew Erza wasn't really fighting at all, not at all.

She knew Erza wasn't exactly a genius herself but even an idiot could have seen the opportunity she had just now - Erza wasn't taking her seriously at all.

Suddenly Lucy got up again, dusting herself of shakily as she went - hadn't Erza asked her how strong she was in the beginning? Doesn't that mean she was taking it for real? Was she just there to buy time for Natsu?

That idea seem to stick in Lucy's head as she glanced over at Sting and Natsu and frowned - she was not gonna be finished with Erza quickly at all if Erza doesn't give her her all. She needed to find out her strongest move quickly and learn to take it down.

After that, it would be a cake walk.

"Erza, you're not even fighting for real are you?" Lucy yelled hoarsely across the field grinning slightly. "Why not?" Erza was silent for a few minutes before smiling herself.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm not here to fight."

Erza stepped to the ground as the sword she had hovering around her fell one by one to the ground. She walked closer to Lucy, her armour clinking behind her as she walked.

"If you're not here to fight me, then you're buying time for Natsu aren't you?" Erza chuckled as she neared Lucy's already heaving figure. "No, I'm not here for that either."

Lucy looked up surprised - Erza wasn't even here for that? "You look surprised. Is that all you see me as, tactics and nothing more?" The blonde laughed shakily and took a step back away from the Re-Equip Mage. "Well, we're in the Grand Magic Games after all, on opposite teams - if you're not here to fight then what are you doing here?"

Erza laughed and gestured towards the people around them, the arena, the judges even the Sting and Natsu, "I'm here for them." Lucy frowned impatient, "What are you talking about?" She asked nervously. Erza looked up at that moment and met her gaze.

"What do you think I'm talking about, Lucy?"

Lucy's fists tightened as her mind immediately thought of Zeref but she quickly brushed that aside - no one knew about this, other than her and Minerva, she had told no one else about this other than - Jellal.

No, no way could Erza be talking about that. Unless... Jellal decided to tell her...

"This... This isn't about him, is it?" Lucy whispered, her voice shaking almost uncontrollably as she forced the words out of her throat. A gust of wind blew through the arena then, making Erza's bright red hair fly like the red flag of destruction in the sky.

"We know that he's here, Lucy." Thunder echoed through out the purple sky as Erza spoke, almost drowning out her voice entirely but Lucy clung onto every word; they knew - they knew.

Were they trying to stop her?

"Jellal told me yesterday what you had told him and more. He said Zeref was in Crocus, he said Zeref wasn't just here to take revenge for what you did to Acnologia." Lucy gritted her teeth as Erza spoke, her fist tightening even more.

All she could think about how she already knew this, how she already knew how hopeless the entire situation was - how totally and royally screwed they were.

"He told me Zeref was trying to recruit you." Recruit you. Those words echoed in Lucy's ears as she met Erza's hard gaze, frustrated tears tumbling gently of her cheek. "Shut up."

Erza's eyes widened as the retort, "What?" Lucy gritted her teeth even harder, "I said shut up." Lucy glared straight into Erza eyes as the tears continued to fall, "I know all of this already Erza, don't you get it?! I know! I KNOW HOW DAMN SCREWED WE ARE!" Lucy yelled her voice coarse as she roared.

"If I didn't... I wouldn't have decided what I was going to do tonight." She added softly. "What are you saying?" Erza asked dubiously as she stared at the wet spots where Lucy's tears had fallen in the dirt.

"I'm telling you to leave me alone, alright? Zeref wants me, right? That's why he's here at all so that's what I'll give him - I'll find him and take him down tonight... Even if he takes me with him, I'll do it." Erza's gaze hardened, "What do you think you're doing?! He wants you to be his weapon, don't you get it?!"

"I know what had happened with Acnologia, what makes you think the same thing won't happen this time?!" Erza added, her voice tense. Lucy scowled, "So what do you want me to do anyway? Join your petty little guild again and we'll fight together?"

"If I can't even take him, none of you can! You think you're so strong but Erza, you don't know a thing about what Dark Magic feels like." Thunder boomed against the skyline again and Lucy raised her hands.

The dark clouds began to swirl around Lucy as the thunder got louder and closer to the arena, suddenly it hit right behind them illuminating both of them in bright white light. "This... this is Dark Magic."

"Good will never be able to conquer evil." Lucy whispered as she dropped her hands slowly to her side again. Erza stared at her, her face twisted into a scowl. "I thought you would still be the Lucy we knew from before." She hissed, her hair whipping behind her.

Lucy forced a smirk onto her face, "Like hell I would be." Erza's eyes softened as she stared at the tight smirk on Lucy's face, "Dying alone... Is a scary fate Lucy."

Erza's scowl softened as well as she walked closer to Lucy. "You're human like the rest of us Lucy, fear is just part of being who you are." Erza raised her arm out to embrace the former Celestial Mage but she stepped back.

"Fear may be part of you Erza, but fear isn't a part of me. There's nothing more I care about; not you, not Sabertooth - hell, not even my spirits." Lucy threw the bag of golden keys to the ground. "Take them, I don't need them where I'm going."

Lucy gave one last look at the keys before glancing at Erza, "And I will tolerate no one who gets in my way." Summoning all the energy she had, Lucy reached up to the skies and gathered all the Dark Matter around her before firing it straight at Erza in a single attack - Soul Extinction.

Explosions hit the dirt below them and dust flew into the air. All around them was the ringing sound of recent explosions and the smell of burning metal.

Thunder and lightning lit up the churning purple sky as Lucy looked across the playing field, only to see Erza but this time she was unconscious on the ground.

It was over; Lucy had won.

Lucy could feel her body shaking as the crowd cheered her name - the last attack had been gruesome on her body and had almost eaten away at all her magic power.

She barely had any energy left to continue, but she knew the fight in itself wasn't over. Natsu was next.

Lucy stared at Erza as she lay on the dirt ground beneath them, and couldn't help but remember the times she had seen Erza pick herself up again and go on fighting, even after certain defeat from a strong opponent.

Lucy wondered why she wasn't doing it now.

Silently Lucy glanced over at the fight on the other side of the arena and couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt run up her spine. She was going to leave all of them behind, without a single word or letter - she was just going to leave them all behind and possibly never come back - just like she had done all those months ago.

Lucy chuckled bitterly as a single thought lit up in her mind, she wondered who would find her corpse first... or would it be entirely annihilated by then?

She guessed she wouldn't be around to find out anyway.

* * *

_I just realised this was a shorter chapter than usual, ahaha... Sorry ._. I hope it was worth the wait anyway and if it wasn't well... Feel free to hit me? Gomen ;-; Seriously though I hope you liked it, the Erza vs Lucy fight wasn't as dramatic as I had planned but The story plot kinda just directed itself here so I went along with it. Anyways please read and review!_


	35. Hate Her, Love Her, Protect Her

_Hi guys! First of all, thank you to all you guys for being so patient with me I know my updates have been taking longer and longer time now. But wow, it's already been a month since I last updated... That was fast XD Don't get me wrong I still love writing this story but damn that was fast. Anyway, here's the new update as I have promised for June, I'm probably going to disappear off the face of the Earth till July again but oh well XD _

_I've been busy as always with school AND new animes, I'm finally watching anime again and it's been great (Oh Fate/Zero~); I barely watch anime now considering how little time I have for myself but short animes I've been able to coordinate into my time._

_This chapter unfortunately STILL doesn't have the fight between Lucy and Natsu, I know, I know it's what everyone's waiting for but I've included a fight between Natsu and Sting this time so hopefully that'll make up for it XS _

_This chapter is also edited by myself, unfortunately I'm not the only one busy with school at the moment, my editor is out with exams, so you'll have to bear with my crappy editing XD A__nyway I hope __you guys like the chapter!_

**Chapter 35 (Hate Her, Love Her, Protect Her &amp; Salvation)**

**Normal POV,**

**Ever since he was little,** Natsu had always liked measuring how strong he was - he was always willing to challenge anything from people to animals, even inanimate objects, as long as he felt like he was up for it he would go for it - there was nearly nothing stopping him.

Fighting was in his blood and his incredible strength was what he used to protect the people he loved - he never even dared to imagine hurting anyone he cared about with his own hands, not seriously anyway.

But now as his eyes met with Lucy's sad brown ones he couldn't help but realise how contradicting, this was against his own laws.

He had come back to protect her, after hearing what that Jackal had said about killing her no way could he have just stood there and let it happen.

**He needed to come back.**

He hadn't originally thought of going back this early, he was sure he was going to leave for a month or something, at least until the whole thing blew over and he could look at Lucy in the eye again - though to be honest he doubted _that_ would ever happen.

But then on his first day of wandering he had a run in with one of the Nine Demon Gates, who later found out he had a connection with Lucy - which he quickly took advantage of. Natsu beaten him to the ground eventually but not before he heard a quick warning from Jackal - they were out to kill Lucy.

He didn't know whether Tartarus was really connected to Zeref or not but he didn't really care at that time, all he knew was that Lucy was in danger.

He rushed back to Crocus later and was welcomed back to the guild, Makarov nowhere in sight. Natsu was curious as to where the Master was but decided against asking the guild, he could tell it was already a big risk bringing him into the motel with them - Natsu didn't want to get them into more trouble than they probably already were, though he knew he would have to tell them soon why he had come back so quickly.

Erza told him later to come with them to the Domus Flau and he somehow ended up back in the game. He still had no idea where Makarov was and whether he was here now, but even if he was here watching him the Old Man still hadn't stopped him, which could only mean one thing - Makarov wanted him to be there.

Even if he didn't though, it would be too late now anyway.

Natsu stared at the familiar faces standing a few feet in front of him and tried not to cringe as he stood in the dusty battle grounds of the Domus Flau - just seeing Lucy made his chest feel tight and his mouth dry.

He felt his fist tighten unconsciously as his eyes met with Sting's sky blue ones - the Holy Dragon Slayer's eyes glared back, but the drive he had seen on the first day of the Grand Magic Games was gone.

They were as dead as his.

Natsu couldn't help but grin on the inside in irony, the power of love as he had come to find out was a lot stronger than anyone or anything he had ever had to face.

He didn't like to admit it but he respected Sting as being powerful, while he didn't like the other Dragon Slayer he would be stupid to think that the Holy Dragon Slayer was weak. In fact, he would even go as far as saying that the younger man was almost on par with him.

But it seemed even Sting couldn't fight the power of attraction and beauty.

Natsu wondered quietly about how terrible he must look, he wouldn't know. After all, he hadn't looked in a mirror since that day at the hospital wing.

Natsu had always thought he and Sting were incredibly different, but now he suddenly realised just how similar the two of them were. Pathetic men fighting for the affections of one girl that no matter what happened they still wanted, they still chased after.

An old friendship turned to affection.

A rivalry turned to love.

Even the Fire Dragon Slayer wondered how bloody the ending would become if one of them didn't give up soon.

He wondered if it was better to withdraw now.

Natsu knew his and Sting's love for Lucy has caused nothing but pain for all three of them, but more importantly he knew Lucy blamed herself and he couldn't have that. He didn't **want** to hurt Lucy, directly or otherwise, but at the same time he couldn't let go.

Maybe deep down Sting knew this as well, why else would his eyes look so dead?

Reality was a real bitch.

Somewhere Natsu could hear the referee counting down to the beginning of the battle - five, four, three-

-two, **one**.

Silence filled the arena as the word 'one' echoed through the arena, for a full minute Natsu could feel the breaths being held all over the arena - it was only a matter of time before the battle would start and the Fire Dragon Slayer was dreading it.

Suddenly the minute of peace was over and Sting spurred into action, his head jerked up in one quick motion before he ran towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, his fist glowing a hazy white before making contact with Natsu's jaw.

The Fire Dragon Slayer teetered backwards, the impact hitting him by surprise before he realised what was going on.

The fight had already started.

"Salamander!" Gajeel yelled, already sounding very far away to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu coughed roughly from the heavy impact recovering quickly as he began to look around for the Holy Dragon Slayer.

Out of nowhere Sting rushed towards him again, his eyes glaring as his glowing fist made another move towards Natsu's abdomen.

The Fire Dragon Slayer tried to dodge again but he wasn't so lucky this time either - the fist brushed against him just slightly burning off most of the cloth in that spot and made slight contact.

Natsu bit his lip as he scowled at the White Dragon Slayer, "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sting grinned slightly, "I'm not leaving this arena until you're dead." Natsu stared at him angrily, his left hand clamped on his side which was burning a little too much.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight with you and besides.. I don't think it's a good idea for you to try so hard."

Sting didn't answer and went for Natsu again, his body already throbbing with white light as his fist landed towards Natsu's face. But before it could make contact Natsu grabbed his fist with his right arm, his left arm still at his side.

Natsu hasn't come back to fight the Holy Dragon Slayer again but it seemed it was unavoidable now, he had to be conscious to tell Lucy about Tartarus after all.

Panting he forced Sting's hand down and away from him. "You can't kill me, you're not strong enough." He muttered. Sting's fist tightened, "What did you say?" Natsu smirked, "You. Can't. Kill. Me." He whispered, spelling every single word.

Before Sting could react though Natsu threw him across the arena, body and all. The Holy Dragon Slayer landed with a thud as he slammed into the brick wall of the Domus Flau. Natsu couldn't help but glance smugly at his opponent, he knew he wasn't here to cause a ruckus but damn it, this felt good.

Natsu walked towards Sting's body that was wedged tightly into the Domus Flau's stone walls before stopping just a few centimetres away. "I told you I wasn't here to fight ya." He whispered, before spitting a mixture of blood and spit at Sting's feet

Suddenly a groan erupted from the stone encasing Sting, Natsu alerted by the low noise took a slow step back. The groan began to get louder as the seconds ticked by and Natsu realised, he wasn't going to get away.

Before he was able to run, light began to pour out from between the cracks of the stone wall and within seconds the entire thing gave away with a bang. Natsu looked up in surprise as Sting stood keeled over in front of him, his breath coming to him in quick spasms.

"I told you, I am not leaving here until you are dead-" Sting paused before hiding a small grin, "-Natsu-san."

With lightning speed Sting grabbed Natsu by the neck, choking him - he held the older man up into the air making Natsu cough and spluttered as Sting's grip around his neck tightened.

Sting smirked bitterly at the Fire Dragon Slayer as he clawed desperately at his hand. "You wanna know why I'm doing this? Why I want to kill you so badly?"

Sting tighten his grip further as he began to lower Natsu down so the man was at his own eye level. "Because I hate this world, I hate you and most of all - I hate** Lucy**."

A single tear fell to the dirt ground as Sting finished speaking, the whole time his voice slowly reducing to a shaking mess, his eyes brimming with bitter tears. Suddenly he let Natsu go, his grip loosened and disappeared completely as if his last sentence took all of his will with it.

Natsu fell to the ground gasping and coughing as he stared up at Sting's turned back and wiped the spit from his mouth, angrily he leaned his hands against the dirt and hissed, "Do you hate her enough to want her dead?"

Silence answered Natsu's question and he grinned ever so slightly, "... No? I didn't think so." Natsu's grip on the dirt deepened before he spoke again shaking himself.

"You know about her reputation right? About Lucy before she met you. About the millions of Dark Guilds she immobilised in those months before she joined Sabertooth?"

Another cold silence answered Natsu, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Well whether you know or not it doesn't matter, all you have to know is that a guild that was aligned with Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart - called Tartarus was taken down by her somewhere around April."

"Ever since then the rest of Fiore have thought they were dead, even the Magic Council - but I met one of their bastards yesterday and guess what they were after?"

Natsu could hear Sting hold his breath as he whispered, "Lucy."

Silence fell between them, the sound of another fight echoing far far away in place of their silence. Sting's fists tightened, still not looking towards Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer stood up.

"Did you think killing me was going to solve everything anyway?" Natsu asked quietly, his back to the Holy Dragon Slayer as well. "You kept saying you love her, you love her but do you?"

"Someone who is willing to hurt other people - nakama or otherwise just because they've been hurt themselves are pathetic. You said you loved her but look at you now?"

"Threatening to kill someone just to hurt her - Saber us being bitter of each other is just hurting her, if we really cared about her we would stop."

"I've said it once to you and I'll say it again - I'm not here to fight over her or your bitterness. I came back because I care about Luce, I came back to protect her. "

"And if you care about her too, you'd do the same."

Natsu turned around, his hand held out to shake the other man's hand. "Let's both protect her, alright?"

A moment of silence went past before Sting answered, chuckling softly. "That's it? A god damn lecture, is that all you've got?" Natsu's eyes widened slightly before he quickly shrunk his hand back, shocked that what he had just said seemed to have meant little to nothing to the other Dragon Slayer.

"You had been my hero since I was a little kid you know, I had dreamed about this day myself - when I'd get to fight you. But I never imagined it to be this way, not here now fighting over a girl."

"It's true I don't hate Lucy, but I didn't want to kill you out of spite either. You think I'd dare hurt her that badly? I wouldn't lay a finger on you, you saw me I could have killed you right there and then but I let you go."

Sting laughed, as if the conversation they were having was one of the funniest ones he'd ever heard. "Then why did you do it, if you cared about her so damn much?" Natsu snapped.

"Why? Because I care, I care about her too much. So much to the point it's pathetic. I was too hopeful, too naive - I thought I could make her forget about you, forget about her entire past and focus on the now."

"I thought I could make her fall in love with me."

"But I was just a replacement, I was a replacement for so long and for a long time I didn't even care - I could be with her and that was what had mattered. But then you came that night and everything fell apart."

"I realised that night how irrelevant I had been in her heart, that no matter how much time passes she'll always, always love you. You who have broken her so many times, who have been the source of her anger, frustration and sadness."

"But even after she had chosen you I couldn't give up on her, no matter how much it had hurt to see her everyday, to see her apologise and feel sorry for me. Even after all that I still love her myself."

"I tried to kill you today because I hate myself, not you, not her - me. "

"But I'm not apologising for today, neither am I siding with you either. If you want to protect her then do it, I don't care. After all, you're the one she wants."

Sting finished bitterly, making Natsu growl in anger. "You're willing to sulk about her but you're not even going to protect her?! Even if she hadn't chose you, you still have a duty of protecting your nakama, no matter what."

Sting was silent before adding quietly, "Who said we were?"

A cold silence filled between them when Natsu spoke again, "I was going to give Lucy to you, you know. But now that I've heard what you've said, clearly you don't deserve her at all."

Natsu raised his fist into the air, fire lighting up the dry air around him as he spoke. "I'll protect her myself, _coward_."

With that the Fire Dragon Slayer activated like a deadly bomb, his hand flew at Sting's back sending an impact strong enough to break through bones.

A minute passed before Sting fell to the ground, unconscious and out of the round.

Natsu stood there for a minute, staring at Sting as he was carried away by the medics a frown engraved tightly on his face.

He wasn't lying when he talking to Sting, every single word he said was true. He had acknowledged them as equals after realising that Sting was exactly like him, pathetic men chasing after the same girl.

And after realising that, he decide he would just protect Lucy from then on. He knew how many things he had put Lucy through, he knew how much of a pain he was to her and to him seeing her made him wince and his chest tight at the same time.

He knew her seeing him was just hurting her and his whole business with Sting was hurting her even more - the hospital incident explained it all. Natsu didn't want to hurt Lucy anymore, he wanted to protect her that was all and to do that he had to make peace with Sting.

Natsu knew in the back of his head Sting probably had only said those things because he was angry but hearing those words coming out of his mouth angered him.

A brash decision, but he couldn't help but feel the frustration in his voice and having it open up something in him too.

To hell was he just going to withdraw now.

Natsu looked across the playing field he realise with surprise and horror that Erza who had been his buffer zone between him and Lucy had been beaten and was gone, leaving only Lucy and him.

He met her eyes blankly and tighten his fists to steady himself.

It was fine even if the peace between him and Sting couldn't be achieved, he'll protect her himself, make her happy himself.

But first he had to tell her about Tartarus.

Natsu wondered how Lucy was going to take the news but part of him knew not lightly, he wondered if he should tell her at all if he could just handle it himself. But if Tartarus really was connected to Zeref that no way could he do it alone.

It was decided, he had to tell her.

Suddenly a flash of gold suddenly caught his eyes as he straightened up, surprised he looked towards where it was coming from and felt his blood run cold.

Why were Lucy's beloved keys on the ground?

He stared at the leather bag of Celestial Spirit Keys lying dejectedly on the dusty ground before he looked back up at Lucy's eyes and realised for the first time that day how empty they were.

The Lucy he was standing in front of - who was she?

* * *

**Lucy stared detachedly** as Natsu took down Sting in just one hit, her hands were clenched tightly at her sides as Natsu's blank eyes looked up to meet hers, his hand still in a tight fist.

She couldn't help but look over at Sting's unconscious body on the ground and feel a tinge of fear, a fear for Natsu and a fear for Sting's life. She knew Sting had taken worst beatings before but the look on Natsu's face made her doubt it was anything but a weak attack.

Suddenly she realised Natsu's gazed had moved and was at her feet now, she glance downwards only to catch sight of her keys. She stared at the leather pack for a minute, thinking about what she had said to Erza before.

_"Take them, I don't need them where I'm going."_

She wasn't lying though was she? The light should never touch the surface of where she was going, whether it was hell or some other disastrous dimension, she knew she couldn't bring anyone with her - other than Zeref.

That was just how sure she was of dying, she was certain no one lived after a fight with Zeref. She could only hope that she was strong enough to take him down with her.

But as she stared down at the leather pack she couldn't help but feel lonely, those keys - those spirits had been with her since she was little to the adult she was now and she had been treating them like trash for the past few months until very recently.

Now she was even going to abandon them just because she was selfish enough to die alone, pretending it was for a noble cause. Lucy could only hope in another life her keys would be with someone who deserved them more.

All of them, Aquarius, Loki, Capricorn everyone deserved someone that just wasn't her, she had wronged them so many times and yet they had stayed by her side. Whether it was their faith in her that was too much,or her own selfishness she will never know.

Lucy tore her gaze away from the little leather pack and looked up, meeting Natsu stricken eyes. Lucy couldn't help but smile bitterly at his apparent shock at her attitude, she laughed. She wasn't the same Lucy he had known all those years ago, not even close.

Reality had warped the Chaos Dragon Slayer past the point of recognition. Lucy couldn't help but wonder of Natsu would still be upset if she was gone or had she already changed too much from the person he had known and fallen in love with.

Love, Lucy wondered how she could be loved.

Lucy had been in love before, had friends and a family before, had something she was fighting for before but that was all gone now. Meaningless words, that people preach but still hold no weight.

Death was her only answer, death was where it all ends, death was what was going to solve all of her problems - by destroying the root of all of them, herself.

* * *

_Well, there you go! I hope you liked it, I spent way too much time on the actual fighting scenes and trying to execute things perfectly but oh well I hope it was worth it XD_

_Also how are you guys enjoying the Tartarus Arc (For those that watch the anime) unfortunately I don't watch the anime anymore but I do still read the manga and the newest chapter has been surprising interesting, really exceeded my expectations for the arc. Hey, the X792 Arc might not be a complete bust after all XD_

_Please Read and Review!_


	36. Poisoned Flames (Part 1)

_Hi guys! I'm back for this month, as promised this is the update for July! I hope you guys like it, I actually wrote all this out into one big 5000+ chapter but decided to split it, so I'll either upload the rest of this chapter next week or next month. However, that'll be the update for August already, so if I DO upload it next week you won't see anything till September. _

_So, the waits finally over, the most anticipated and hyped up fight is finally done! To be honest I'm not sure if I've made it completely worth the hype, but hey at least one major fight is finally over! On to the next one... ;-; _

_An apology that I'm not able to update nearly as often as I did when I had first started this fic, but at least I think I'll be able to update monthly now (**slaps self in irony**) Holidays have recently come for me, but I haven't gotten much done XD _

_I would like to thank my Beta Reader for diligently editing my chapter since Chapter 16, you've been amazing to work with and your editing was incredible, you've helped me a lot with my grammatical skills as well and I thank you so much for all of that! I hope to work with you again and good luck with your studies! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!_**

* * *

**Chapter 36 (The Chaos Dragon Slayer Returns &amp; Poisoned Flames: Pt 1)**

**Lisanna's POV,**

You said to forget about you, you said that if everyone else could accept you leaving, I could too. But you don't understand, you don't understand that I love you.

I didn't cry that night though, even though my heart was aching to see your face, to be there with you to make sure you're not hurt, to help you with what little power I possessed, I didn't cry.

I wanted to fulfil your wish, whether it would be the beginning of a long string of wishes or your last - you wanted me to forget you, which was what I was going to do.

I spent the next day blindly, I felt like I was missing a huge chunk of myself that I had voluntarily given away but I refused to let myself go find you. I wouldn't let myself even glance at the door, because I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to stay still.

They say you spend the first day numb, I spent the first day already missing you.

That night I remember looking at my own hands and thinking about how much of a hell the day had been, but it was then when I realised that I had lived through it. And that by refusing the temptation to find you I was one step closer to fulfilling your wish.

I was happy with that.

But then you hurtled into the bar the next day, your face flushed, sweat and dirt covered you from head to toe. I couldn't stop the small spout of happiness that exploded when I saw you but even as you stood there in the bar with the entire guild surrounding you, you're eyes never once wandered to find me.

The Master couldn't see you either, he was in his office the whole time you know. He knew you had come back but he couldn't bring himself to see you, I found out the day after you left - he wasn't the one that issued your ex-communication.

It was a piece of crumpled up paper under his desk, a single letter from the Magic Council that called for your ex-communication. But even so I guess the Master was still guilty he went along with it, he couldn't believe he could have done something this terrible just because the Council said so.

You can't blame them though, you really were terrifying that day. When I was seeing you fighting I couldn't help but be scared, not for your life but your power, it was overwhelming. I'm sure the rest of us could feel it too. It was like you went crazy, berserk even, you weren't the Natsu we had known for so long.

But I guess love did that, love did these things to people, I would know.

I wish you could forgive me, I wish Lucy could forgive me for what I've done. That day you were gone gave me time to think and I've realised how stupid I've been. From the first time - reacting from such an childish impulse, I hurt someone and not just anyone - a fellow guild mate.

I should hate you for what you've done to me, hate you that you've turn me into such a person but it's not your fault, I had done all this out of my own free will and if I had never done it then... We wouldn't be here now.

Maybe if I hadn't walked to Lucy's house that day, things would be different. Maybe you would have still at least considered my feelings instead of just brushing them off, maybe Lucy would be fighting beside you now, fighting for the title of Number One Guild of Fiore together with the rest of the team.

I regret it and I wish I could take it back, I don't know how I will but I am certain that I will spend the rest of my life repaying for debts that are far too large to repay in my lifetime.

I stared down into the arena now , my figure half shrouded by the shadows as I stared at you and Lucy. Lucy in particular. Her keys were lying at her feet, the golden metal shining in the sunlight.

My hands crossed over my chest as I stared, I knew how much those keys meant to Lucy and that in any case she would never leave them lying on the ground like that.

I leaned my hand gently against the concrete wall and sighed. I guess I'll begin my repaying my debt by giving up the ultimate sacrifice. I closed my eyes and grinned.

I'll still love him no matter how much time passes but right now, it seems he's the only one who can help you, you and whatever problem I've caused you from the beginning.

Take care of my dragon for me, won't you Lucy Heartfilia?

* * *

**Normal POV,**

The sky was a swirling mixture of purple and black overhead as Lucy took a slow step forward, her hands were only by her sides but at her fingertips there was already Dark Matter, residue from her attack towards Erza minutes before.

Sting had already been taken away by the medics after being knocked out by Natsu a few seconds ago, his battered and scratched body carried away in a stretcher to the infirmary. Lucy tried not to think about the Holy Dragon Slayer as she readied her fists, she wanted to end this quickly.

Lucy had seen the look on Natsu's face when he saw her keys lying there on the ground, the shock, the horror. It was apparent to those around her - her love for her spirits.

But it was only because she loved them that she left them behind, she knew if she didn't get rid of them sooner she would never be able to let them go.

And she would never let her spirits see her die especially when they would be helpless to save her, Zeref would kill all of them within a blink of an eye, there was nothing stopping him. Leaving them behind now would be the kindest thing to do.

Kindness towards her spirits

Lucy chuckled quietly underneath her breath, has she been anything but kind to the people around her, the people who loved her and enjoyed her company. The people who would be devastated after she was gone.

She was in every essence killing herself now, wasn't she?

She was just lucky enough to be bringing Zeref down with her, a mask, an illusion that she was some noble hero on a quest to take down the world's greatest evil. That's right, she was only lucky.

What kind of a hero is she wrecking the lives of people around her?

But why do it then? Why lie and pretend this is some kid's fairy tale, people don't always die saving the world so why should she? Why couldn't she call it what it was, it's not like she didn't do it constantly anyway.

Only this time, she'll be running away permanently.

The reason though, because she was scared of dying, she wanted to but she couldn't find the heart to do it. Most people would think of this as a sign to continue living but Lucy thought of it as the brick wall to her desperately needed freedom.

An eternal freedom known as death.

And this would make it easier for people too, wouldn't it? There would be no fault pointed towards them or her, just the person that was killed along with her. They'll all blame Zeref and she'll be remembered as a hero.

Her dying because of a noble cause was just easier to accept then to think she died because she just couldn't be honest with herself, honest about who she loved.

Noble or not though, it would still sting, the slap reality gives you when someone you know - much less someone you had loved dies, no matter the cause.

Lucy grinned, she guessed she was a villain no matter what happens. She had poisoned the lives of the people she had once loved before and she would continue doing it long after she dies, nevertheless a coward would forever remain coward.

And she would only be lying more if she said she wasn't one.

Closing her eyes she breathed in a sigh. She had to focus on the battle now, not whatever comes next, she'll need to get past Natsu before even thinking about finding Zeref.

_**Finding Zeref and killing him**_, would only be the easy part.

Lucy smirked, there was no way she could defeat Natsu in this state of hers. No chance, only a Dragon Slayer could defeat another Dragon Slayer, and Eclipse was the real Chaos Dragon Slayer - not her.

Not Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy could feel the pulsing, coiled up energy deep in her stomach as she exhaled, Eclipse, as she knew was still alive. Even after all this time buried underneath all of Lucy's humanity she was still alive and kicking.

Part of Lucy felt sad that Eclipse, her alter-ego still existed. A cruel, emotionless version of her brought on by Acnologia when she had first left Fairy Tail.

After killing Acnologia it felt like she killed Eclipse as well but it seemed she was only buried underneath her own shaking emotions.

Lucy knew she had to throw herself to the darkness now though, if she wanted any chance of winning this battle, emotions would only hold her back.

Eclipse was the only person able to beat Natsu.

Lucy had no idea what was going to happen but she knew she'll just have take the risk.

She chuckled and breathed in one more breath of the dry tangy air surrounding her before letting the coiled up energy within her, explode.

* * *

**"Soul Explosion." **Lucy whispered without moving an inch from where she was standing, a laser jet of Dark Matter shot straight into the ground missing Natsu by just an inch. The Fire Dragon Slayer stumbled back, shocked by the sudden attack.

Electricity fizzled in the air between the two as thunder echoed around the arena, the sky was a churning mass of purple descending upon Lucy as she took one slow step towards Natsu, making the dry clumps of dirt beneath crumble into dust.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, his voice hoarse against the pounding thunder as Lucy continued to walk, her hands glowing with a murky black light. "Lucy?!" He yelled again, his eyes wide as he called towards the Chaos Dragon Slayer, not knowing just how far gone Lucy was already.

Lucy was gone again, fallen back down the spiralling darkness within.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed one last time, his voice but a tiny whisper against swirling wind erupting in between Lucy and him. For a second Natsu was about to give up on trying to get Lucy to respond when suddenly she looked up.

Natsu's voice caught in his throat as he stared into Lucy's glowing white eyes, her normally warm brown ones were gone, replaced by an eerie stark white glow.

An intricate tattoo that winded down from her neck, her collarbone and her left arm that he was sure he had never seen before, was also pulsing with the same stark white light, it was almost too bright contrasting completely against the swirling dark matter that surrounded her.

"Natsu Dragneel." A voice that was much deeper than Lucy's regular one called out to him, making Natsu freeze, "W-who are you?" Lucy smirked and answered slowly, "Eclipse, the real Chaos Dragon Slayer."

Natsu scoffed, "Lucy_ is _Eclipse, I don't know who _you_ are but you're not Lucy." Eclipse's smirk grew wider, "Indeed the Celestial Spirit Wizard is me, but at the same time she isn't me. You see, I'm the darkness curled within her soul, the evil that's within all human beings. I am her** shadow**."

_So that's Pt1 of the fight, bet you didn't see that coming XD In all honesty this chapter completely went off the direction I had planned it to be. The fight was originally suppose to be Natsu giving Lucy this whole speech about living but it kinda veered itself this way instead XD Ah well, I kinda like writing about 'Evil Lucy' and I hadn't written about her in a while so here's her come back. _

_Hoped you guys like that Lisanna part I added there; I just thought her opinion wasn't really touched on in this entire story so I added that there to give ya a little closure - thank me later ;) Hope Fairy Tail's been going well for you, seems Natsu's finally found someone he can't just one-out! Read and review._


	37. Electrifying Chaos (Part 2)

_Hi guys! This is the second part to Chapter 36 and also as I've mentioned before - the update for August. There's a lot of talking in this part to be honest ^.^" But I had to convey the message someway and this was just the best way for me, hope you guys enjoy reading about 'Evil Lucy' and I hope the end of this fight isn't too anti-climatic (**I personally do but I haven't been able to change it to anything better**) _

_I would like thank you reader as well for coming this far with me, it's already the 37th chapter and we're reaching this story's end. Hope you guys will stick around more for other stories I might come up with in the future! Enjoy~_

**Chapter 37 (A Fool's Eternal Freedom &amp; Electrifying Chaos:Pt 2)**

**Normal POV,**

_Natsu scoffed, "Lucy is Eclipse, I don't know who you are but you're not Lucy." Eclipse's smirk grew wider, "Indeed the Celestial Spirit Wizard is me, but at the same time she isn't me. You see, I'm the darkness curled within her soul, the evil that's within all human beings. I am her shadow."_

* * *

**Natsu bit his lip, "Whatever, I'm going to beat you out of her,** I will protect her even if it is from herself." Eclipse laughed, "And who are you? Her mighty prince in shining armour? You know she was the one that called me out today."

"It's been a long time since I've seen the light of day you know and I have to say it_ feeels_ great." Eclipse laughed and curled her fingers into a tight fist.

"I'm **not** a power the Celestial Spirit Wizard can control so easily, the one who awakened me is my true master but I'll do her a favour today." Eclipse smirked at Natsu, "She seemed very intent to get rid of you."

"My though, she did have a point, only a Dragon Slayer can defeat a Dragon Slayer. From the magic power I sensed in you before, I have to say you are quite the worthy opponent."

The sound of Eclipse cracking her knuckles echoed through the arena as she stared at Natsu, "Let us begin." Without a second glance, she moved towards Natsu at lightning speed, her fist connecting with his jaw in just seconds, making Natsu fall flat onto his back.

Eclipse stood above Natsu, blowing at her fist as she looked down at him. "The Celestial Spirit Wizard is either very brave or very stupid, are you the reason why?" She asked questioningly.

Natsu scowled as he stood up shaking. "Lucy isn't stupid." He hissed, grabbing Eclipse by the throat and slamming into the wall behind him. Eclipse coughed, "Is that so? I thought only brave idiot would try and seem out Dark Lord and thinking they could take him down."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "Zeref?" Eclipse smiled and used this opportunity to throw Natsu to the other side of the arena. The Fire Dragon Slayer landed into the stone walls with a crack, leaving him almost embedded into the stone.

"Indeed, haven't you heard Zeref is going to destroy humanity. He even tried to recruit us, but unfortunately little darling said no."

Natsu gasped as he tried to forcefully pull himself out of the crumbling stone wall, "Why are you telling me this?!" He snapped as Eclipse neared him. "Because it's fun!" She cooed as she walked closer.

"I heard he was going to destroy Crocus first because we rejected his offer. The Celestial Spirit Wizard was wracked with grief, terrified he was going to destroy everything she loved."

"Not like everything she loved wasn't already gone, right?"

Eclipse chuckled, "Is that why she's so keen to find him? Zeref." Suddenly with a groan the wall collapsed, leaving Natsu heaving on the ground. "L-lucy is trying to kill Zeref - her own?!"

Eclipse nodded ignoring Natsu's heaving mess, "Oh yes, she even refused that red head's offer. It's quite interesting how keen she is on fighting by herself. Is she a masochist or just trying to kill herself?"

Natsu panted as he tried to push himself up, "S-she would never do any of those things, sh-she's Lucy. She would never abandon us, no matter how shitty things got, she never left us behind."

Eclipse smirked and with a flick of her foot she kicked Natsu back onto the ground, the sound of bone cracking echoed as her booted foot came in contact with one of Natsu's ribs.

Natsu coughed profusely making Eclipse giggle, "How pathetic, you still have hope in this girl? Faith? She barely has any in herself!" Eclipse leaned down towards Natsu curled up form and grabbed him by his collar.

With their gazes aligned she smiled sweetly and spat onto his face, "Let me tell you something, Natsu Dragneel. I know how much you love us, or the Celestial Spirit Wizard anyway but she's no angel. Her hands are covered in blood, blood that I_ did not _take and the lives I _have_ taken she weighs them on herself."

"She had spirit, bravery, strength but all of that can be taken away." Eclipse held out a small stone in her other hand and closed her fingers around it. "Like a rock, with enough pressure in the right spots it'll break just as fragile as glass."

Her grip tightened and the sound of rock breaking could be heard echoing in their ears. Eclipse opened her hand to reveal a small pile of dust sitting in her palm and dropped it down to the dirt below.

"And be reduced to little more than dust, this girl is weak just as well as strong. She feels a need to carry everything upon her shoulders but struggled with the emotional weight. Whether she becomes stronger the longer she carries it, or weaker is up to her."

"But people like you and that Holy Dragon Slayer are her bindings, for some reason she holds people like you close to her heart and tightening just a little will make her shatter."

"Loosening a little will make her fall apart."

"That night, you confessed to your feelings was the night she fell apart. The Celestial Spirit Wizard has lost everything just because she believes she's lost you and that other man. She wants no part in this world and seeks freedom, a never ending freedom called death."

Eclipse's eyes twinkled as she spoke, her voice filled with glee, "You've killed her. Not me, not the Dark Lord, you." Natsu who had been staring at the ground a minute ago, looked up and met Eclipse's gleeful gaze.

"Is that all?" Confusion flew over her face, "What?" Natsu's eyes were stony as he repeated his question, "Is that all you had to say to me?" Eclipse scoffed, "There's more but that would be boring." She laughed and dropped Natsu to the ground.

"You're no fun, I thought this would be a lot more exciting." Eclipse groaned turning her back on Natsu before starting to walk away. A silence fell upon them when suddenly Natsu spoke, "I won't let her do it - I won't let her just kill herself."

"Because she hasn't lost me, she hasn't lost anyone. Deep down she knows we all still care about her, that we love her."

"At least I know I do."

Natsu got up, his shoulders shaking as he scowled tearfully towards Eclipse. "Lucy is better than you think she is, the fact that she cares so much everyone, that she's willing to take all of the blame is what made her so amazing." He yelled, his voice shaking and hoarse.

"She's better than you ever will be!" He snarled, tears and sweat plastering his face. Eclipse chuckled, "So what are you going to do, Natsu?"

Natsu coughed roughly as he spoke, evidence of his broken bones, "I was going to save her from Tartarus, but now I know."

"I have to save her from herself."

Eclipse turned back slightly and smirked, raising her eyebrow in amusement. "It seems you're not so boring after all, come on give me all you've got, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu screamed his voice hoarse and shaking before igniting his entire body on fire with bright red flames, lighting the whole ground beneath on fire as well. Eclipse could only watch in awe as the Fire Dragon Slayer, ran at her.

"DRAGON FORCE, CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu snarled as he slammed into Eclipse, sending her flying into sky before pummelling her to the ground.

Dust erupted into air, blinding for the moment as he stood there panting, admiring his own work. The only thing he could think about was whether he had won or not.

Somewhere in the background he could hear cheering and the sound of bells as he stared into the dust but somewhere within him he knew the battle was far from being over yet.

A senile laughter echoed through the dust, freezing in him tracks and confirming his suspicions. That wasn't enough.

"Dragon Force?! What beauty indeed, such power to behold." Eclipse praised as she walked out of the dust cloud with barely a scratch, "Oh it did hurt, just not enough." She said smirking as she caught the look on Natsu's face.

"I have some of those tricks up my sleeve too." Eclipse tapped at her ear and smiled, "Second Orgin: Chaos Poison Dragon Slayer!" She announced. Nats's eyes widened, he knew Lucy was a third generation, but he had never seen her second orgin for her himself.

_**Chaos and poison.**_

"CHAOS POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Eclipse screamed as a pillar of Dark Matter was sent churning at Natsu's way, missing by just a bit again as he dodged to the side at the last minute. Eclipse scowled, "Stop moving." She hissed.

Natsu smirked, "I can't let cha' catch me, I keep my words. I will beat you outta Lucy." Eclipse laughed, "I'll take that as a challenge." Without a second word she ran towards Natsu and slammed him into the wall, her hand tightening as she pressed Natsu deeper into the wall.

"Still trying to be the hero?!" She asked, her voice coated in sugary sweet sarcasm. "Don't make me laugh." Natsu answered, landing a punch to her jaw. Eclipse backed off, leaving Natsu time to attack.

He panted as he leaned against the wall behind him for support, he was tired and beaten up, his side was finally starting to hurt and he knew regularly moved weren't going to phase Eclipse.

Natsu stared at his hands, he had to go Second Orgin in order to get anywhere at this point.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in a sigh of the dusty air. Second Orgin, he had to focus on Second Orgin. Focus on the sky, lightning.

**_Lightning_**.

Eclipse stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer in amusement, when suddenly a bolt of thunder crashed down in between them. Eclipse screamed and jumped back, completely caught off guard from the lightning only to see Natsu on the other side, the flames on his body burning brighter than ever and electricity buzzing and bouncing across his skin.

"Second Orgin: Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer!" Natsu smirked darkly at Eclipse, "CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu yelled as lightning struck the ground again, causing the ground to crack and shudder.

Natsu ran at Eclipse, his hand burning with electrified fire as a pillar of electricity and flames spiralled at the other Dragon Slayer. Without time to run or even dodge the attack the Chaos Dragon Slayer could only think of one thing.

**_Dragon Soul._**

Eclipse stared at the churning pillar straight for her and closed her eyes in horror, "DRAGON SOUL!" She screamed as a pillar of white light engulfed everything around her, the arena, the people even Natsu and the electrified pillar of fire were suddenly turned into a white wasteland.

The sky turned white as the outline of the Chaos Dragon flew above and across the sky. Within seconds the white light faded enough for people to see the outcome, the bell for the match rang as the entire arena looked down anxiously to see what had happened, only to reveal a tie.

"And it seems the fight of the century has just revealed it's ending, a tie!" Chapati yelled into the speaker as he stared into the arena. The arena was alight with mixed screams of excitement and horror as paramedics were sent to bring both of the unconscious mages to the infirmary.

* * *

**Hours Later,**

**Lucy woke up with a start, **her head banging against the metal bed-frame as she jerked awake, her heartbeat hammering in her head as she sat up. She winced as she glanced at her wounds, a few cuts here and bruises.

She glanced at the tattoo that intertwined between her pale green veins and was surprised to see them more prominent than ever around her wrist, chest and even her neck area. They had gotten bigger and more complicated, swirling over and over across her skin like ancient magic spells.

Rubbing her shoulder she looked around to try and decipher her surroundings, she knew she was in the infirmary - the bed, the light even the clock on the north wall told her it was the infirmary.

But what had happened she could only faintly remember.

She knew she had given into the darkness that afternoon, in her desperation to defeat Natsu she had let Eclipse who she hadn't even known could take over like that, take the reigns.

The next few things she could remember was a pillar of fire coming straight towards her, an attack that she recognise as distinctly Natsu's and bright white light.

With the way she was now she could only assume she had lost, yet she had somehow survived.

Groaning Lucy got off her bed and walked over to her window, it was probably around 7pm yet the moon was already out high in the sky. The moonlight danced across the surface of the window as she looked through, the clock of the infirmary ticking quietly in the background.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind sink into the peace as she stared out into the evening bustling street outside. Lucy couldn't quite believe she was giving this all up tonight, living.

Lucy couldn't help but think just how beautiful yet ugly living was. She had hated the way she had lived her life all the way until now but she was going to miss these little moments of peace.

Sighing Lucy pulled herself from the window and went in search for her clothes. She had to get moving soon, considering the fact that she didn't have a clue where Zeref was in the city but she had a feeling she didn't really need to find him.

He would find her, he **always** did.

Lucy finally found spare clothes folded up inside a closet near the door and quickly got dressed. As she was putting on her cloak though, the door creaked open.

Lucy turned around swiftly only to see Yukino holding a laundry basket in her arms, filled with her clothes from earlier in the morning. "Yukino?" "Lucy-san why aren't you in bed, are you going somewhere?"

Lucy bit her lip, wondering whether it would be too late to lie to Yukino about where she was going. "Y-yeah I'm leaving for somewhere." "Tonight? Isn't it the last day of the Grand Magic Games tomorrow?" Lucy stared at Yukino's questioning blue eyes and felt her heart sink lower into her stomach.

She knew Yukino was one of the few people she had a pure friendship with, someone who she had absolutely no complications whatsoever with. They were just friends, who got to know each other in the same guild.

Plus they were both Celestial Spirit Wizards and Lucy knew after the Zentopia incident there were only so many of them now.

If she left, Yukino, as she knew would be one of the people who would cry for her.

"Yeah, but this is a little more important." Lucy grabbed Yukino's basket and set it down on her bed. "I've left the guild anyway, so I won't be coming tomorrow."

Yukino's eyes widened as she took a step back, "What are you talking about, Lucy-san?" Lucy sighed and showed Yukino her bare hand, "The guild mark is gone, Minerva finalised it with me."

"But why? Why are you leaving? And why didn't you tell us?" She whispered, her blue eyes tearing up as she spoke. "Yukino I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, engulfing the other girl into a hug. "Yukino, I'm sorry I didn't tell you of the others but this... This is just really important to me ok?"

Yukino sniffed into Lucy's chest, "Are you leaving permanently? You're never coming back? Are you.. Are you going back to Fairy Tail?" Lucy laughed softly, leaning her chin gently against Yukino's white head. "No, of course I'm not going back but... I promise you'll see me again, alright?"

Yukino was silent for a minute before silently nodding, "Ok." They were like that for a few more minutes before Lucy broke the silence once more, "Tell the others I'm sorry alright, for not telling them this."

Yukino chuckled, "Sting won't be happy about this huh?" Lucy was silent for a minute before smiling back. "I'm not so sure... Thanks for understanding, Yukino." Yukino laughed, "That's what guildmates are for right? We're friends!" Lucy was silent for a minute, before smiling genuinely this time. "I guess you're right Yukino.." She whispered back.

* * *

**Minerva couldn't find the guts to go in** as she leaned against the wall outside of Lucy's room, a cup of lukewarm coffee in her hand. There was no way Minerva was going in after what had happened that morning, besides she already knew Lucy was fine.

The doctors had told her so already.

Yukino had originally asked her if she wanted to come in when she saw Minerva outside but she declined saying she'll wait. Minerva looked down at her own guild mark and sighed in regret.

She was really letting Lucy do this, huh? She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall - she could hear them now, those two.

"That's what guildmates are for right? We're friends." Yukino's voice echoed through the hall, making Minerva's heart skip a beat. She was right, Lucy had been her friend.

The coffee that she had been clutching in her hand dropped to the ground as those words echoed in her head.

She had let her friend leave, let her life slip through her hands.

She hadn't changed at all since her father was defeated, she hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

**Erza woke up to soft white light dancing across her bedroom floor,** her mouth still open in a silent scream as she chased after Lucy. She had dreamt Lucy had already left to find Zeref and she had went after her.

But when they were both standing in front of Zeref there was nothing she could do to save her as she was devoured by the Dark Lord. Erza's breath quickened as she thought about it now.

She had felt so helpless, so little. She sat up in her bed, her shoulder still shaking as she scanned the clock. Suddenly she realised what the time was. Staring at the bright red numbers on the digital clock made her heart drop all the way to her stomach as she realised with a jolt that it was already 8pm.

The words 'too late' seemed to be etched within the numbers, scoffing at her incompetence. Erza stood up, her head dizzy as she leaned against her bed for support.

_Too late, _was Erza already _too late_ in trying to stop Lucy from doing something she'll regret?

"Shit."

_So, that's Pt2 and the final part of Lucy vs Natsu. Hoped you guys liked it, please do mind the mild swearing in my fics but oh well, swearing is swearing right XD Anyway hope you guys liked it, read and review!_


	38. The Past We Regret

_Hi guys! I don't think either you or I expected to ever see this chapter, but here it is. First of all I would like to apologise for the sudden hiatus this month and last month, this chapter was suppose to have been written at the beginning of August but because of the mass amount of schoolwork I've been given due the ending of my third term at school, this chapter was pushed back to the end of September. _

_I would also like to apologise for the quality of this chapter, in my opinion this chapter is neither the best or the most interesting, the style of writing in this chapter isn't exactly consistent to the one I've been using since I started this story either, but that's up to you. _

_I'm very sorry if you're disappointed that this wasn't some big surprise I was working on since August, I've really just been busy with a lot of things recently and couldn't write it until now. __I would also like to mention the ending of this story, ever since chapter 30 came around I've started telling you guys about the loss of interest in this story - this chapter has been the hardest so far._

_I'm not the kind of person who just discontinues a story because as a former reader I know the disappointment a person goes through when they find out a good story is discontinued, it's just a huge waste sometimes to see good plots and good writing go down the drain like that. But at the same time I would like to acknowledge the reasons behind these discontinuations, which are usually - the lack of interest. _

_And it happens, people move on from certain fandoms and for me in particularly I feel like this fanfiction has been chaining me down to only one certain fandom for a long time. This doesn't mean Fairy Tail isn't good anymore I've just gotten all I've could out of this particular anime, it'll always be special in my heart but that doesn't change that Im just not into it anymore. _

_I've still continued to write these last few chapters though because I'm devoted to you guys. As I've repeatedly said, it's because of you guys that I continue to write these chapters and I'm really happy you like them too, but I'm afraid my lack of interest will sooner or later effect the quality of my writing which will eventually result in half-assed chapters, which I refuse to post because I think you guys only deserve the best. _

_As to the future of this fanfiction it's up to you, whether you think it's better to just end it here or to continue is all up to you my readers. If you have any other suggestions please don't be afraid to tell me. _

_Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, you don't know how gratefully I truly am to every single one of you._

* * *

**Chapter 38 (The Past We Regret)**

**Erza's POV,**

**The voices wouldn't stop calling out my name, **each one of them unique to their own mix of terror, pain and desperation.

You could hear the almost tangible emotions in their screams as they all begged for me to help them, but when I didn't react they gave up and ran, running and running into empty streets that would eventually lead to a dead end, there was no escaping death, no escaping Zeref.

The whole time as I stood there corpse after corpse piled up on the streets and the heavy scent of spilled blood and sweat filled the air. I could recognise some of the horrified faces that begged me and many more I had never even see before, but this was the reality of it - the decision I have made will result in the death of thousands maybe even millions of innocent people.

It is not like I'm not being punished for this either, I will loose beloved people as well, they are not the only ones. But that doesn't change the fact that I was unable to stop evil from destroying this city. A massacre was all that I envisioned for Crocus, soon it will be nothing more but a wasteland of rotting corpses under the red moon. All because I was unable to stop her, Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Normal POV,**

**Erza was sat shaking on her bed, **her back against the metal railing of her bed and the cold wall, her eyes closed as the voices of regret in her head tortured her to death.

All she could hear was screaming, the invisible screaming of her beloved family, innocent people and finally herself. She wondered in the middle of all this if she was going insane.

She was an hour late, a single hour and she would have made it, the thought of it almost made her laugh. A single hour and it made this much of a difference, doesn't that just show how fragile her situation was to begin with. What was she to think it was all going to work out anyway?

The digital clock's red numbers seemed to be burnt into her skull, no matter how many times she blinked her eyes they wouldn't leave her sight, as of they were burnt into her own eyelids.

Erza couldn't remember the last time she felt so little, so helpless. As if she was a child again and was locked up in her overcrowded cell in the Tower of Heaven awaiting the next day filled with endless pain and sorrow. She felt defenceless again because just like back in those days, there was no escape to this, no way to change anything.

It was simply too late.

For once Erza had lost all hope, all confidence in herself - thousands of deaths would be on her this time. She could only find comfort in the idea that maybe she would die along with them, that would be their only justice.

She could feel hot tears staining her thin white hospital clothes, the tears hitting her skin with a sound almost deafening in the silence of her room. The voices had stopped now she realised, now it was even worse - just plain empty silence.

It was as if the was world was angry at what she had done and rightfully so. The bandages the others had wrapped around her pulsed angrily around her wounds, some deeper than the others burnt her skin, making the room seem colder by comparison.

She shivered and scowled at the bandages, furiously ripping at them and leaving her wounds exposed to cold night air. She threw the ruined bandages to the ground in violent fit before falling down onto her bed, too tired to continue crying anymore.

She was injured and had just gotten back from a battle, she was in no shape to stop Lucy to begin with. There was no hope to begin with. Erza laid on the bed for a minute, wanting desperately to cry, to let all her tangled emotions loose but she realised with a dull jolt that she was all out of tears.

Tears weren't going to save Crocus anyway.

Erza couldn't help but think that she deserved to cry, this would be nothing compared to the pain other people would feel because of her mistakes. Because no matter whether they survive and get out of the city in time or they don't, they will loose something, either their lives or their loved ones.

No one will escape unscathed, not even her.

She stared up into the ceiling the silver moonlight casting dancing shadows across the grey painted wall as the cool night air blew at her thin curtains. Erza couldn't help but think about how calm it was now, and how the chaos that was coming ahead seemed only like a bad nightmare.

She couldn't believe anything bad would happen on a night as calm as this.

The red haired Mage turned towards the window where the full moon was shining brightly in the sky, the stars surrounded the glowing circle in clusters around it as if hung up there by fairies.

Erza couldn't help but notice the star sign Taurus in the sky and blinked, her mind suddenly remembering Lucy's old smile. She felt a sort of a hardness push against the back of her throat as the Celestial Mage's former warm smile flashed across her eyes.

In the end though she still had to remember it wasn't just the death of others but Lucy as well. Erza had thought at the beginning when she had first seen Lucy again that she was happy again, even if it wasn't them she thought everyone could move on somehow.

She wanted everyone to fulfil their promise to Lucy and somehow mend her relationship with Fairy Tail, not that she believed they deserved it she still wished that everything would end alright. But then Natsu and Sting had their big fight and everything went to pieces.

Lucy had completely lost her will to live, all her mistakes must have crashed down on her and she was thrown into a never ending deep hole of her own mistakes. Over and over again she must have blamed herself until eventually she came to the conclusion that the only way to save herself and everyone else is to give herself to Zeref.

But if she did then she would loose herself completely, what little they still had of the old Lucy when she had first entered the Grand Magic Games would disappear forever.

Erza was angry that she had given Zeref another tool to use against innocent people but she was even more angry that she wasn't able to stop Lucy from sacrificing herself in the end.

She let Lucy die, thinking her life was worth nothing even though it was enough for Fairy Tail to be still waiting for her to return back to them. She knew it was pathetic but even she was still waiting for the day Lucy would come back to their guild again, now though she doubted she would ever see her friend again. She felt sad that she would never be able to fight alongside Lucy again.

Erza was a disappointment both as a leader of her guild and as Lucy's nakama.

Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened with a creak, alerting the red haired Mage making her sit up to see who it was, in the doorway stood a familiar blue haired man, his hair messy from the cold night air outside a thin scarf wrapped around his neck.

His brown eyes took one look at the tattered and ruined bandages on the ground and he quickly walked over to Erza, he stood by her bed for a minute their bodies inches apart as their gazes met. Her swollen eyes seem to burn into his as he stepped down to her eye level, telling him automatically that the red head has been crying.

"Erza." He whispered before enveloping the Re-Equip Mage into a tight hug, his cool arms warm against her skin as she sat there stunned before finally melting into his arms.

She couldn't quite stop the tears from falling as she leaned against him breathing in Jellal's familiar scent as she sobbed. Erza's tears dampened his scarf as she leaned against him, he patted her softly on the back trying to calm her.

After a few minutes she had stopped, a comfortable silence grew between the two as Erza finally spoke, "How did you get in here?" Jellal was silent before answering, "They let me in, I wanted to see if you were hurt." Erza managed a chuckle, "I'm ok." He nodded both of them choosing to ignore the thousands of bruises and wounds all over Erza's body.

"I was too late." Jellal was silent again, "For what?" "Lucy I wasn't able to stop her." Jellal stiffened and hugged Erza a bit tighter, "Do you know where she is?"

"She went to Zeref, she wanted to hand herself over." Erza was hesitant before adding tonelessly, "I've put the entire guild and Crocus in danger, because of me hundreds maybe even thousands will be dead soon."

A cold silence came over the two as Jellal finally spoke, "Don't push yourself, I'll get Meredy and Ultear to track her down. She must not have gotten that far." Jellal started to get up when Erza grabbed him by the sleeves. "You don't get it do you?" She whispered, looking away.

"It's hopeless, there's no way we can save her or the others now... I mean do we really think we have a chance with Zeref anyway?" Erza whispered softly, her grip on his sleeve tightening. Jellal was silent before he pulled away, gently pulling her hands away.

"We may not, but we still have to try. For the sake of humanity we have to keep on fighting, it's not like you Erza to just step away from a fight like this." Erza scowled, "You don't understand at all, he would kill us all. It wouldn't even be a fight, it would be a massacre Jellal. A massacre!"

Jellal laughed softly, "Even so isn't 'dying while trying' mankind's specialty. Look Erza you may not have any regrets in life but I've done enough things to innocent people that I owe them enough to do this. If I have to die trying to save them I will do it."

"I will continue to fight even if I know victory will never come. Humans like us are stupid right? We can only pray for a victory that may never come, but at least we tried."

"Erza, don't you have anything you're fighting for?" He whispered, looking back at her with a burning gaze. Erza looked down at her lap before turning towards the window, images of what she had seen before in her head flitted through her eyes and she closed her eyes tightly.

Jellal was right - there were something she was fighting for, her guild and the innocent people who are about to get caught up in their petty little war. Erza would fight to the death for the safety of these people.

She wasn't going to just let Lucy leave either, she was going and bring her back alive so she can tell the Celestial Mage just how much her life meant to her and every single one of her friends.

Erza couldn't loose hope now.

"You're right, I have people I need to protect and someone I need to bring back." Jellal chuckled, "It may be too late to stop her but it's not late to save her." He said grinning as he took off his scarf and wrapped if around Erza's neck.

"Keep this safe for me alright, you can give it back to me when this is all over." Erza blushed as the warmth of the scarf warmed up her neck and face, the scent of Jellal making her almost dizzy as they filled her nostrils. She smiled softly as she tucked the scarf tighter around her and gazed up towards Jellal.

"Let's go save humanity."

* * *

**The streets of Crocus seemed specially lonely that night **as Lucy walked past and out of the main streets of Crocus, the street lights seemed to flicker the further she got out of the main part of the city and before she knew it she had walked to the dimly lit part of the bright city.

The part of the city where Zeref would be waiting.

As Lucy walked past the alleyway in between two long closed shops she stopped, the lonely sound of her footsteps stopping almost abruptly as she waited.

She had found him.

"You can come out, I'm looking for him too." She called out behind her, her tone almost empty as a small figure appeared from the dark alleyway behind her. Lucy chuckled as she turned slightly towards the tall cloaked figure, "He asked you to come get me, didn't he?" She asked softly earning a nod from her follower.

"Master Zeref would like to see you as soon as he can." A female voice whispered, a grin tugged at Lucy's lips as she recognised the voice speaking to her. "Oh? Would force be necessary if I refused?" Lucy asked slightly amused. The voice hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Lucy's grin widened and she chuckled, "Perfect." She straightened up and started to walk into the alleyway before stopping quietly, "Lead me to him, Kyôka." Her follower stopped abruptly, before smirking themselves - amused. "Yes, of course."

* * *

**The room was silent around Minerva as she riffled through stacks of paperwork** next to her - they were the applications she had to fill in for Lucy's reserve but as she half-hearted read through another stack she couldn't help but put it away again.

The others were still downstairs, eating whatever was left over of their dinner. She was suppose to have been down there fifteen minutes ago but she decided they would probably just bring it up for her later. Besides she needed time to think about how she was going to tell them about Lucy.

She knew she had to make the announcements soon, not just about the Lucy's absence in the Grand Magic Games or her leaving the guild, Minerva winced - it would be Lucy's death.

Her face felt unusually warm as she quickly tried to push the thought to the back of her mind, her thoughts seem to flinch away from the subject but even when she tried to distract herself with her paperwork, the black words against the stark white didn't seem quiet right.

It was like she was reading each single word without really making the sentence, she growled. She just couldn't focus.

With a sudden burst of anger she threw the stack of papers to the ground, the pristine booklets all falling to the carpeted ground with a thump as they scattered across the ground. She scowled at them, her hands itching to rip every single one of them up and throwing them away.

Just looking at them seemed to piss her off.

In the back of her mind she wondered where this anger was coming from, had she finally snapped? Was this the result of her sadness, knowing which decision Lucy had made? Or was this the result of her own decision - Minerva didn't know.

She just didn't know.

In the darkness of her shared bedroom the crumpled papers seemed to glare at her from underneath her feet, angrily yelling her name as she stared at them. Minerva closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying desperately to calm down but when she opened her eyes again she was terrified.

The cruel white papers she had thrown onto the ground before had morphed into a bloody mass of red and yellow, Minerva tried to close her eyes back again but they remained open.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she stared at the bloody mass, it was so mutilated that even she couldn't tell what was hiding underneath all those layers of blood and what seemed to be blonde hair.

Not once did her brain make the connection.

She was frozen as her arm started to reach out towards the mass, her eyes widened as she realised with a sudden jolt that she was trying to touch the thing in front of her.

She tried desperately to stop her arm but she had no control over her own body anymore, morbid curiosity grabbed at her as her armed neared. Hot tears filled her eyes as she tried to look away but she couldn't, she was frozen, stuck in place when she suddenly made the connection.

This was a body and not just any body, it was her friend and saviour Lucy Heartfilia.

Her mouth was opened in a silent scream as her fingers started to feel the warm thickness that was her friend's blood, fear and disgusted terror gripped at the back of her skull as her fingers closed around a piece of the gooey mass. A shrill scream was building up in the back of her throat but something hard was stopping her - she couldn't even scream.

"Minerva." A soft voice called out to her and she turned towards it, Minerva could hear her heart beating hard and fast against her eardrums as her eyes met a familiar pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Let go of me." A noise that sounded like screaming suddenly filled the room as freedom of movement was suddenly returned to her. The screaming echoed in her ears, shrill and terrifying as she tried to get up and off her bed.

Her legs shook as she straightened up and headed for the general direction of the door but before she knew it she was on the ground again - her legs didn't seem to want to move at all. A sudden burst of fear made her kept moving again but this time she was crawling, her legs seemed to have completely disappeared from beneath her.

The screaming continued to scratch against her eardrums like nails on a chalkboard as she dragged herself across the room, her fingers shook with pain and fatigue as they caught onto the carpet, slowly moving the black haired Mage across the floor until she eventually collapsed.

Minerva collapsed in a heap on the ground, her hands tightly over her ears as she tried to block out the screaming when she realised with shock that the horrible, blood curdling scream was her own. Realisations washed over her in a wave of silence as her grip on the carpet loosened.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, willing to do almost anything now to stop the screaming. Minerva hugged herself tightly as she took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down when all of a sudden everything stopped.

Leaving the Master of Sabertooth in complete silence.

A sense of hopelessness seemed to wash over her as Minerva stared into the darkness, her heart still racing against her chest as a single tear ran down her cheek leaving a warm trail behind it.

A voice that she hadn't heard in such a long time echoed in her skull as she laid there on the itchy carpet - _No weakling is a daughter of mine. _The words she had feared so much as a little girl chilled her to her core as she laid there in the empty silence of her motel room.

Minerva had always prided herself in thinking - no knowing that her father was wrong about her and how strong she truly was, especially after Lucy had defeated her father and given her the title of Master - she had thought the responsibilities of the Master was what strength truly was.

She had thought that being a better Master than her father ever was would made her strong, maybe even stronger than her father. But now as she laid in here, in darkness and in silence she couldn't help but think how right her father truly was.

She wasn't even strong enough to go out there and bring Lucy back.

The reason, Minerva thought blankly, she hadn't just left to go straight after the Celestial Mage almost an hour ago wasn't just because she didn't was to see Lucy waltzing to her death but because she was scared of Zeref himself, the rumoured Dark Lord.

She was just like her father had said, weak.

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle bitterly as her fist tightened in front of her, she was the weakest of the weak.

* * *

**The ground level of Sabertooth's inn was quiet** except for the occasional clang of cutlery against glass plates filled with untouched food. No one was hungry.

At the other end of the table was two plates of completely untouched food, the absence of their Master and team member was deafening yet no one had spoken a single word about it. It was if they had all unanimously agreed to ignore it.

Not that ignoring it would mean everything was fine again.

But the more they ignored it the more apparent it became something was wrong, it was as if the two plates of food that had been prepared for them were gigantic neon signs advertising their absence. No one could ignore it.

"How are you feeling?" Yukino asked Rogue, in an attempt to break the silence but he answered with a slight nod. "Yeah I'm fine - how about you Sting?" He asked pointedly towards the blonde sitting opposite to them.

Sting was silent but Rogue wasn't taking his shitty response and waited, making Sting eventually stand up and leave, apparently finished with his meal. The Shadow Dragon Slayer couldn't help but notice that Sting's plate wasn't anywhere near empty.

Rogue sighed and got up, patting Yukino on the shoulder before walking over to stop Sting, when the front door opened with a bang alerting everyone to their feet.

The shrill clang of Sting's plate falling to the floor echoed through the dinning room as Rogue spoke to their visitors with a weird sense of reserved hostility and surprise.

"Erza Scarlet?" He asked as his eyes gazed at the pair standing in the doorway. The red headed Mage nodded at him before uttering one simple order, "We need to see your Master."


	39. The Man Who Lived Forever

_Hi guys, happy extremely belated New Years! I can't believe it's almost been three years since I first began this story and it's STILL going, I guess I have myself to blame for that. ...__But otherwise hi, Im going to try and make this short since last A/N was so long, though I haven't been here in a good amount time so I'll be a little rusty._

_First I'd like to thank everyone for their support over my feelings towards this story and respecting it, I really didn't expect this much kindness from you guys but it's really made me really happy to see the overwhelming support you've given me and I'm so happy you guys love this story to want to see it finished to that extent. (Though to be honest I'm just surprised anyone cares enough to read this XD)_

_Second of all I'd like to thank the newer readers as well, I'm really glad that you enjoy the story 030 Thirdly, since I had originally drafted this in June I had written the backstory for Zeref a little differently to how it was finally revealed in the manga a few months ago and because of that this chapter unfortunately won't be following his manga backstory. If you don't like this then it's fine, it doesn't really impact the story as a whole but I thought it would be nice if I just wrote it anyway, I hope you don't mind ._._

_Finally about the fate of this story, I will try my best to find another writer to continue this story but for now I'll be trying my hardest to finish it, I do however still have school and other things back on again as well as the other issues as well so don't expect too much out of it XC If__** you **yourself w__ould like to continue this story PM me and we'll discuss the details there. _

_Thank you and I hope you don't mind backstory XD_

**Chapter 39 (The Man Who Lived Forever and This Beautiful World)**

**Normal POV,**

There once was a man who lived forever. He had everything humans spent their whole lives striving for - power and time. His life however was a never ending road, it was not only perpetual it was lonely as well. Like a blind man he saw only one colour for a very, very long time.

At first he was happy, he would never age and his powers were known across the continent, people respected and feared him, there was a point in his life where he had everything but eventually that faded as well.

As the years passed he saw hundreds of people come and go from his life, each of them passing by as fleetingly as he saw their lives.

His empty heart soon learnt after loosing the first ones that left him, that all the time that he had been given was after all, less of a blessing and more of curse.

He slowly began to realise that although their lives were short, they experience so much more than he ever had in his never ending journey to the end. His life was forever unending and perpetual, it was worth very little yet he couldn't just throw it all away either.

Little things he was never able to experience soon caught up to him and he started to hate all the time he had been allotted.

As time went on the memories of his human days, back when time was still short and fleeting, when he had no clue he would be ever be trapped in time, when his life still meant something, faded as well as his humanity. The human emotions and all of it's wonders disappeared from his mind until he was nothing but a walking shell.

Constantly walking on a path he knew he would never find the end to.

But sometimes god would smile down at him and grant something to cure his loneliness, company he so yearned for would appear out of nowhere and make him forget that his life would never end, that he had no goal to come to. Being around them made him feel vulnerable, as if his life was like theirs - that it could end at any moment.

The venerability was bliss to him and it forced him to appreciate everything around him - something he couldn't ever do alone. The sun was hotter, the flowers brighter and the air fresher.

It was as if living forever had taken away the very essence of living, the ability to feel.

All those emotion, feelings, sensations bought back to him by one person but often just as abruptly they had appeared they left as well, taking with them little bits of his own heart he never knew he had.

Slowly he began to despise this as much as he did when he was alone but he couldn't stop it nevertheless. He yearned to feel again, even though he knew it would hurt him in the end.

His resentment towards his loneliness and his boredom soon grew and his childish jealousy towards the human race drew him to killing. It was as if time had trapped him from ever truly growing up and behind his cruel, emotionless facade was really a child who had never even experienced the simplest things in life.

And what little he did had already been taken away from him.

Nevertheless, blood flew wherever he went.

People began to notice and he was more than happy to fight back, this led to a full scale war and destruction of Fiore &amp; it's surrounding continents. Around the end of this war against him, now nicknamed the Dark Lord he kidnapped their commander - a young girl who was known by the masses as genius in war and strategy.

Many regarded this as a direct hit towards the humans but in reality the young man was only curious of this girl's intellect. Grown sadistic over the years he regarded this war as a hobby, although the humans were slowly winning this war against him he could barely careless.

To him these humans were disposable and stupid, most importantly they were fragile as well, even the tiniest lack of thought could hurt them and he knew that well. This coupled with his inability to feel and appreciate the passage of time meant that the humans were no match to him.

After all humans can't be replaced even after they died, he knew this better than anyone else. They could take as many of his demons' lives as they wanted but the lives of their humans would never be forgotten.

Besides, how could these humans, so stupid and fragile be allowed happiness if he could never have it no matter how much power, how much time he had.

They would never be able to understand his century long struggle for his own sanity, why should they be allowed to live if he couldn't even have the luxury of death.

That was what he thought until Mavis Vermillion changed everything.

Mavis was the youngest and the most powerful of all the human generals, her height only added to her perceived age as she was not very tall either. Her emerald green eyes and white-blonde hair more than made up for her height however.

She was intelligent just as the rumours had said and extremely powerful as well though she often worked in the sidelines instead of the battlefield. A genius in war strategies she was the reason the humans had gotten anywhere near the man at all. The fact that he had begun loose footing only further proved her intellect.

The man was often intrigued by this young girl who's only directions had gotten the human race so far into this war against him, a child essentially who was barely thirteen had turned the odds against him almost immediately after she had joined the ranks.

Who wouldn't be curious?

Her confidence in her own abilities were obvious as well, even in shackles she remained dignified and no amount of pain or torture could could destroy her pride. She had a childlike trust in her people and continued to justify their cause, convinced that what the man was doing was wrong.

Though he disliked her confidence he found himself drawn to her stubbornness and her intelligence, he knew this girl had no outside contact with any of her own army yet she never seemed deterred even when she was told of another loss from her own army.

Her gaze however were not as emotionless as she had wanted it to.

The man knew her pride would never let her show the pain she felt when she heard her people had died yet again, she would never show anyone her tears and instead keep it inside of her.

Eventually it'll build up and she'll go insane.

He recognised those eyes, they were the same as his all those years ago before he became who he was today and because he knew it would eventually be the end of a child still so young, it struck an emotion deep inside him he had forgotten he had.

He pitied her.

Anger took over his thoughts as the war raged on, he refused to believe that the slight quivering of his heart whenever he saw Mavis's sad yet defiant eyes could possible be something so intimate.

Why would he pity the enemy and a human at that. She would never understand what hell he had been through, the torture he had experienced that overtook any kind of human torture.

After all, he had to see his own life rot away before him, see the world change around him while he himself never changed. He was still the same as he had been thousands of years ago, because time had trapped him in impenetrable bubble.

There was a part of him that had already died yet he continued to live, forced to walk on no matter what happened to him.

But despite his protests the war slowly slipped his mind and the time he spent with Mavis increased, it was as if all the anger, resentment and pain he had been holding onto to keep him sane were slowly slipping away from him. He became fond of her.

It was as if the more he talked to this girl, the looser his hold was on his own hatred which was the only thing he has held onto all those years to keep him from going insane. But now that she was here he was slipping, looser and looser until eventually he let it all go.

And suddenly it all disappeared, replaced with every other emotions he had long forgotten about - happiness, sadness, excitement, wanting all these things he had long forgotten about overwhelmed in a single instant as soon as his eyes met hers.

It was like he was feeling for the first time all over again.

Eventually he found himself doing anything he could to make her happy, it was as if he shared her happiness as much as she shared his pain. Although they were only small things he began to feel happiness just being around her and as time went on he began to forget that she was human as well.

He led himself to believe that maybe, just maybe he had finally found what he had been trying to find for centuries.

His need, his want, his will to live.

He was addicted to her, nothing else made him happier than she did. Like a teenager on ecstasy he constable went back for more and he couldn't handle being away from her, his lack of experience with his own feelings caused him to be overwhelmed by his own heart and before he knew it his curiosity had turned into love.

A love so strong that even he knew would destroy him even more than his immortality ever could.

During the period he had been inactive in the war, the humans launched a full scale attack on him, convinced that the man had done something horrible to their commander.

Without his commands his demons fell easily and before he knew it the humans had cornered him in his own base.

Like a mouse trapped in a corner he began to defend himself furiously from the approaching army but he was quickly outnumbered, without an army and no time to make more he had lost not only the war but Mavis as well.

She had been left without even saying goodbye.

As he walked out into the cold, rainy day, the smell of blood and gun powder filled his nostrils as he met the gaze of a familiar pair of emerald green, the wind seemed blow away his voice as he surrendered.

"You win, Mavis." The man whispered with a bitter smirk.

The blonde girl lowered her gun as she frowned, unsettled by the man's bitter remark but before she could speak the sound of gun shooting cut her off.

The shot of the gun echoed through the sky as a bullet the size of the man's thumbnail came hurtling towards him. He had heard it before he saw it, giving it the time to soar through the air and straight at his face.

He had no time to react.

The man closed his eyes as he waited for the impact to hit him, unable to do mor but laugh at the naïveté who whoever was trying to kill him. As if it was easy to die from a gun shot wound to the head, if it was really that easy he would be dead.

But no one told Mavis that.

The impact he was expecting never arrive, instead he could only hear the dull thud of a body falling to the floor as he opened his eyes quickly. Realising that someone had taken the bullet for him he turned the body around to see who had been stupid enough to run in front of him.

It was Mavis, his addiction, his love, his happiness. She had stepped in front of him in a futile attempt to save his life.

He stared at the body in shock, as if staring at it would somehow change the person it was lying in front of him. The same empty green eyes stared up at him as he continued to look unable to look away he could feel his cheeks heating up.

A tear dripped off his cheek as his arms continued to shake, he grabbed the still warm body and hugged it tightly to himself, as if trying to forcefully take his own time and inserting into her body.

But it was futile, there was way he could ever give even a fraction of his time here to her. She had left him with all the time in the world, she had saved a monster who should have died a long time ago,

How dare he live when Mavis would never be able to grow up.

He had lived for thousands of years but none of the other departures had ever left him quite like this, his scarred heart something he had tried to protect for so long had collapsed violently back into tiny pieces.

But then again he had never fallen so hard either.

He was punished yet again for being happy, even the slightest bit of happiness was taken away from him. It was as if god himself was punishing him for all they he had done before by taking what little he still had.

Suddenly centuries worth of hatred, anger and resentment came crashing back down on him, crushing him beneath their weight as the rain continued to fall around him.

It was his fault after all for not stopping himself earlier, it was his fault for ever letting himself be happy despite knowing the consequences, it was his fault she was dead.

It was his fault for ever believing she was anything more than human.

He was the one with too much time.

Her empty green eyes seem to yell at him as he closed his eyes unable to look. He could feel himself breaking as the thought of never speaking to her again grabbed at his mind, thousands of thoughts choked him as he looked towards the humans that had killed her.

He felt his power well up inside of him as he stood up, his body soaked to the skin from the rain above. But as he took a step towards them the anger disappeared, replaced by a empty detachment. "Go on. Kill me." He whispered, his tone suddenly empty as his mouth twisted into a grotesque grin.

"If you can, that is."

That day he swore he would never be hurt like this again.

* * *

**X791, Present Day**

A small figure sat on the long branch of a tree, her back leaning against the base of the tree as moonlight cascaded from the branches above her, reflecting against her golden hair like an angel's halo.

Her feet swung idly underneath her as she stared blankly across the forest tops, her seemingly ageless features shinning under the white light of the full moon. A loud crack made her freeze as she turned slightly behind her, she wasn't alone anymore.

"It seems you were wrong, weren't you Mavis?" Her shoulders stiffened as she recognised the owner of the voice almost immediately, a slight frown emerged from her solemn gaze but she provided no response to the Dark Lord. He chuckled slightly and sat down at the base of the tree she was seated on.

"My children found her wandering in streets of that useless city alone - what do you think happened, Mavis?" He continued, ignoring the fact that the First Leader of Fairy Tail hadn't bothered to give him an answer before.

"She will **never** succumb to you." She hissed suddenly, her underlying fury burning heavily in her tone. "Are you still hoping she's coming here to kill me?" Zeref asked, mildly amused at Mavis's sudden outburst. "From what I've heard she had come willingly."

Silence filled the air as both waited for a response but after a few minutes Mavis finally spoke, "I have faith in her, she is one of us." Her tone a lot calmer than it had been before but Zeref didn't miss the slight anger still evident in her voice.

"I know you are trapped in a child's body, but you should stop acting like one as well." He answered nonchalantly, "Mavis you must learn to embrace this ugly world we continue to live in." He continued standing up and joining Mavis's gaze at the moon.

"Hope can do no good." He added gently as if coaxing a misbehaving child. Mavis's usually blank features were now twisted into an angry scowl. "And yet you are still trying so desperately to change it?" She demanded, her true anger still hidden deep within her heart.

"Embracing does not mean I cannot change it." Zeref answered, his tone reflecting his slight annoyance. "Beauty is what I seek in this world, such beauty that does not exist yet in this world." Zeref laughed, insanity lacing his words, he hesitated. "This friendship and family you hold so dearly to your heart is filthy."

He was silent for a minute. "Have you forgotten who killed you?" Mavis did not answer. "I have left them alive for far too long, yet you want them to continue to live. **You** of all people understand the ugliness of humanity." Zeref snarled, his anger suddenly erupting from his face as his tone grew sharper.

"It wasn't suppose to end that way." Mavis answered finally, her voice barely audible as the wind rustled the leaves a over her head. "I'm already dead, there's nothing you or I can do to change that." Zeref laughed, "As if this is only about you. Do you understand how long I've been alive?"

"Do you understand how many people I've seen die, how many lives lost? Time passes, people die and more are born, the world is changing but do I change? I've been living for as long as I can remember but I might as well be dead."

"Because I've finally found the reason to live and that's to die." Zeref breathed heavily as he composed himself, his tone settling into a tight yet calm voice. "But it's alright, once I change this horrible world, I'll finally be at peace, I'll finally be able to leave this life and seek another. I'll finally be free."

As Zeref finished Mavis laughed quietly, "Is that what you think living is? To die? Has all this time gotten to your head?" She hissed, "To live is to experience the little things in life good or bad, friendship and family included. What is life without someone to do it with? "

"Friendship and family are bonds that can last a life time, no matter how far you go you know they'll always be with you. They're the morality behind us all and it is because of these things we are able to experience the feeling of love and belonging."

"They will stand behind you no matter who you become or what you do." Mavis stopped as she looked up into the sky, her emerald green eyes shinning against the moonlight when Zeref finally answered.

"But these are the same bonds that we fight for, there is not a single human out there who wouldn't fight for who or what they love and that same emotion leads to war."

"And that will take away everything they have." Zeref smiled, "And you would understand that, wouldn't you?" He asked as he looked up into the trees. Mavis turned around and met his gaze with her own.

"I'm sorry that I did this to you." Zeref's smile widened as his eyes filled with an emotion even Mavis couldn't decipher. "I would apologise but I'm not sorry."

"It's a beautiful world Mavis, this world you've left me with is beautiful after all, **even** without you in it."


	40. Adoption Notice

Hi! Whoever is reading this, welcome to the end of this fanfic - well I say it's the end but it's really not XD I'm not very good at making excuses for myself so let's get straight to the point.

I began 'Love Changes Us' late 2014 when I first started getting into anime through my friends, this story has obviously come a long way since that and all I can do really is to thank all the people who've written a review, given it a favourite or a follow - hell even reading this, I am so grateful to all of you.

Back when I first began writing the first ten chapters of this story I never thought anyone would read it, much less review it. I had written a couple of stories before this but none of them became anywhere as popular as this one, you've made all my little dreams come true and I am so grateful to everyone of you.

I cannot stress how thankful and how ashamed I am that I'm not able to finish this fanfic, I know a lot of you want to see this finished - even I do to be honest, along the way somehow I stopped writing this story, it just started to write itself. And I truly do owe to every single one of you to finish this, but instead of trying desperately to drag to it's end I feel like it's better to leave it here - sort of.

If you've read any of my A/Ns before you would know that I've just lost interest in Fairy Tail, I've continued to read most of the new chapters but I don't really feel the same drive as I did then before. And as I've said before, these things just happen and there's nothing I can do about it.

My lack of interest has effected my writing and ever since updating in January I don't think I can drag it on any longer, dragging it on - in fact, would probably only soil the name it already has. I just don't want to give any of you half-assed chapters instead, I want you to be able to enjoy everything I had planned for this story. But I don't think I'll be able to do that myself, so instead as some of you have suggested, I'm putting it up for adoption.

I've been avoiding this for so long tbh XD I really do love this story and I'm so proud of it and what it's become but I don't want my lack of interest to ruin it. So many people have invested their time into this story, reading it, criticising it and editing it. I only really did the writing part XD, everything that is after that is all thanks to you. My editors, my first reviewers and my readers. I owe this story's success to you, so I owe to you as well to end this. Whether it continues or not.

So for the next three months I'll be putting it up for adoption. For anyone who's interested, please PM me or email me if you prefer to. I'll talk to you about it and maybe give you an idea of what I wanted for the story but if you would like to put your own spin on things please do as well, just let me know. Pls tell me before you pick this story up, thank you!

Once again, thank you to everyone who's ever helped me with this story. Thank you for making my dream come true. I'm sorry I never got to finish it, or any of the other stories I've promised.

**_-Finnismathmatical 2016_**


End file.
